Adventure Time with Madeline and Fritz!
by Ciaxlia
Summary: WHAT TIME IS IT! ADVENTURE TIME! This here is the long awaited sequel, that you all asked for! Continuing on from where we left of in The Red Thief, our story follows Marshall and Fionna's kids, in their adventures in the Land of Aaa! Madeline and Fritz, the New Hero's of Aaa, are just itching to take you along on their Mathematical adventures! So come on, grab your friends!
1. Chapter 1

**WELL HELLO THERE! Welcome back good friends.**

**If you loved my last story, The Red Thief, I sure hope you enjoy this one, with Madeline and Fritz!**

**I will post this one chapter here, just for all of you, to lure you into my amazing new adventure!**

**If you like this, then please hop on over to my deviant art. I use the same user name there, that I use here.**

**there are pictures there, and of course, this fan fiction for all of you to enjoy.**

**please let me know how I did on this, one. I made up most all the characters in here.**

**well, please continue on with your reading~**

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" A young turned and flipped in the air above the tree house, laughing happily as she did so. her braided black hair following behind her, and her cat hat almost falling off her head from her wild movements and she dipped around the clothes line that her younger twin brother was using, to hang the laundry.

"Aaaaah, Madeline! you're making it hard to hang the laundry!" a young blonde boy said, frowning at his overly excited sister. She stopped, and grinned happily at him, before she circled around his head. He sighed, wishing he had the power of flight as well, but he shrugged it off, as he clipped some sheets to the clothes line. The giggles his sister let out, brought a smile to his face, and he pulled back the sheets to look at her, as she shook one of his sweaters out, before helping him hang the clothes on a line higher up. "Seriously... Just cause mom and dad are gone, doesn't mean we can fool around all time."

"Fritz, that's the best part about them being gone. FOOLING AROUND, ALL THE TIME!" Madeline laughed happily, as she floated down to take more clothes to hang up. "but... I do miss them... they have only been gone a few weeks..."

"Well... we'll survive." Fritz said, and handed her some clothespins. "By sharing the chores."

"Uuuugh, CHORES." Madeline sighed, and she hung up more clothes on the line.

"Well sorry, Madi, but Aunt Cake isn't going to ju- WHOA! DON'T HANG YOUR UNDERWEAR UP THERE!" Fritz dropped his clean pants, and waved his arms around at his sister, who was hanging her unmentionables on the upper clothes line.

"Why not...? How else is it going to dry?" Madeline asked, and her brother smacked his hand over his face. His sister had no shame...

"Just... Hang it down here on the lower line..." Fritz said, and Madeline shrugged, and pulled her things down, before pinning them to the lower line.

The tree house had been expanded since they were born... but now that their parents left, Fritz had taken over the main bedroom, while Madeline kept the bedroom she had, on an extension of the tree house only she could reach with her flight. The land of Aaa hand't changed much in the last 17 years, when the hero's before them had kept the land safe from harm.

"Hello!" a voice called out, from the ladder to the boat they stood in, and the siblings looked over. A boy with snow white hair and ice blue flesh pulled himself up, and grinned. His head was decorated with a princely crown, and his clothing was mostly white and ice blue... except for the bright pink cape he wore. "Hey you two, I thought I'd pop by, see how you guys were doing."

"We're great!" Madleine laughed happily, as she continued to hang up her unmentionables. The boy blushed a bright red, and looked away, over at Fritz, who was giving him the evil eye. "What's up, Prince Icy Mint...?!"

"Hmm, you know you can call me Pim, Madeline... we've known each other since we were little." The prince said, as he walked over to the siblings.

"Yeah, but your full name is just so great!" Madeline told him, and the boy's cheeks flushed a soft pink now.

"Hmm, thanks... Ah uh, I came over to see what you guys were up too, but it looks like cleaning." Pim said, as he looked at the laundry.

"Well, we do live on our own now." Fritz said, as he fiddled with the last of it, and stepped back to watch it gentle ruffle in the breeze.

"I'm hungry." Madeline said, as she floated upside down over the boys heads. "We should go find something to eat..."

"Hmm, I think my dad made some new cakes." Pim smiled brightly, and Frtiz made a sour face, but Madeline clapped her hands happily.

"THAT. SOUNDS. SO GOOD! LET'S GO!" She said happily, and she touched her feet to the ground. "Yeah yeah! let's go eat some cakes!"

"Hmm." Pim smiled happily at the excited girl, as her vampire fangs glinted in the sunlight that shined down upon them all.

"Okay just uh... let me warm up." Fritz said, as he moved his arm around. There was only one way he could fly, and he didn't like doing it much... but when he had their group together, he would make an exception. The boy groaned as his body morphed, into what looked like a giant albino bat. He looked over at the other two, and Madeline helped Pim onto her brother's back, before the small group took off to the skies.

"So... any words from your parents since they left?" Pim asked Madeline, who just sat happily with the prince on Fritz's back. She looked at him, and grinned.

"we got a letter the other day, said that things were real bad in the NightOsphere." Madeline told Pim. "But that they were okay. I wish I could go visit them... I miss them so much." The young 16 year old girl looked away sadly, and the slightly older prince patted her back.

"It's alright, I'm sure they won't be there forever." Pim assured her, and Madeline smiled, before she hugged her best friend..

"Thanks!" she said happily, and the prince blushed softly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You better not be hugging Madeline," Fritz threatened over his shoulder at the both of them, and Pim started to fret, and pushed Madeline away from him. Last time he hugged Madeline, Fritz had tried to beat him to death.

The small group landed in the square of the Candy Kingdom. It had grown in size over the years, and the citizens were happy as ever.

"Hmm, OH! Hello Abadeer twins!" A voice called out to them, and they looked up at the Candy Ice Queen, Simone. She was out in the square, reading to the orphans. Madeline floated over to the queen, and smiled happily. "Children, meet the kids of the Great Hero of Aaa, Fionna!"

"And Marshall Lee..." Fritz said, as the boys walked over. The older woman laughed softly and nodded her head.

"Yes, and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Simone said, as she closed the book. It was the story of Fionna's biggest Adventure, the fight against the Lich King. Madeline took it from Simone, and she looked over the front, and smiled warmly at the picture of her mother on the front.

"Oooh! oh! Is your mom as strong as they say?!" a little gumdrop boy asked Madeline, tugging on her foot. Madeline giggled, and nodded her head.

"Even STRONGER than that! She's so strong, no one can defeat her!" Madeline said happily, as the kids crowded around her. They all pulled on her feet and arms, and the young girl laughed, as she floated up into the air, and dangled them around off of her limbs.

"Haha." Simone watched Madeline fondly, then looked over at the boys. "Pim, my son. Did you walk all the way over to the tree house...?"

"Yeah, Dad made some cakes, and I wanted them to come eat with us..." Pim said, smiling up at his mother. "Since their parents are gone and all..."

"Wonderful Idea." Simone said happily, clapping her hands. They heard cried of excitement, and the Mother and son looked over at Madeline, who was flying in circles with the children, like some kind of fair ride.

"M-Madeline! You could hurt them!" Fritz called out to his sister, as he chased her now. "put them down!"

"But they like it!" Madeline laughed happily, as she floated higher with the kids. They all giggled, and continued to swing off of her.

"Higher! higher!" they chanted, but the girl smiled, and shook her head.

"Any higher, and you might not be able to breathe!" She said in a scary tone of voice, and the kids gasped. She laughed happily, as she set them on the ground, and they all let go of her reluctantly. "Sorry kids,"

"I should get them back to the orphanage. You kids have fun." Simone said, as she lead the kids away, and back to home.

"Let's go eat." Pim said, and the group of friends made their way to the castle, and walked inside. Fritz was looking around, and Madeline noticed him. She giggled, and grinned.

"Looking for some one...?" she teased her brother, who blushed.

"NO!" He said, and stormed past the both of them, to head up to the Candy King's kitchen lab.

"Oh kids, welcome!" King Gumball called out to them as the three entered. He was standing at the counter, in a frill apron. Madeline giggled at the sight, and floated over their heads.

"Your Majesty, thanks for the invite." Fritz said, and the king smiled warmly.

"Just call me Gumball." The king said, as he set the cakes on the counter. A sugary pink head popped up, and a girl turned around. She was wearing an apron like her father, and had his pink hair, but she had blue skin like her mother. She held up a very... odd looking cake, and she set it on the counter. "Bubble Frost helped me out a bit today."

"Errr..." Pim made a face. His father's baking was questionable to say the least... but when you added in his sister, Princess Bubble Frost, who had a knack for potions and experiments, it was definitely a recipe for disaster.

"Fritz! I'm so glad you're here! you can try out my brand new recipe!" the young princess said happily. She was 14 years old, but very smart and mature for her age... The Princess cut a slice out of the cake, and put it on a plate for the young blonde boy. "Please try it, I made it just for you... I know you're always wanting to float like your sister can..."

"... Uhm... Okay." Fritz blushed softly, as he accepted the slice from the princess, and she handed him a fork. He grinned, before he started eating the cake.

"Here Madeline, I made red velvet." Gumball said, holding out a slice to the young floating girl. She grinned happily, and took the slice from the King, before she started eating it.

"Mmm! thanks! this is great!" Madeline said happily, as she ate her treat. Pim took a slice from the red velvet as well, knowing it had to be safer than what his sister had made.

"Mmm... This is good," Fritz said, as he ate the cake, but then, he suddenly felt heavy. He groaned, as he put his hands on the counter, feeling something pull him towards the ground. He tried his hardest to stay standing, but the force was to great, and he fell on the ground with a loud thump, and he groaned in pain.

"OH!" PBF cried out, and looked down at fritz. The others looked worried for the poor boy, who was subjected to the experimental cake. "Oh no! did I use Xenon instead of Helium..?!"

"Uh..." Gumball looked over at the bottles his daughter had been using, and frowned. "... yes, you did."

"OH DEAR!" PBF said, fretting, as she tried to help fritz up. "Oh no... Well it... it should wear off soon!"

"It's alright, Bubbles... The cake is tastey." Fritz said fromt he ground, trying to make her feel better.

"Ooh..." PBF blushed softly, and smiled at him happily.

"Eeh..." Gumball looked away from them both, not really wanted to know what they had between each other. He looked up at Pim and Madeline instead, and smiled. "So, where's Fuego today?"

"He said for us to meet him near the tree house, so we could all have a jam session." Pim said, smiling.

"RHOMBUS, I have my bass ax in my pouch!" Madeline said, patting her trust green, never ending pouch her dad made for her, which contained the bass ax weapon he had also made. "Fritz's flute is in here too. Did you want to bring your big drum set...?"

"No, just the bongo's." Pim said, smiling at the floating vampiric girl.

"Mathematical!" Madeline said, as she munched on the last bit of her cake. She turned upside down, and giggled, as she set her plate back on the counter. She floated over to her brother, who was still making friends with the floor, and laughed. "You okay, Fritz?"

"Yes, I'm Fine." Fritz said, looking up at his sister. "I can feel it starting to wear off."

"Oh good, I'm so sorry." PBF said, as she adjusted her big round glasses on her face. "I didn't mean to put the wrong gas in."

"It's alright, stop worrying," Fritz said, as he moved his hand, and started to push himself up with a bit of a struggle. "I'm... Alright..." The boy grunted out, as he sat himself up.

"Well, how about we avoid cake's like that for a while." Gumball said over top of the teens, and they all looked up at him. PBF made a sour face, while the twins just laughed a bit nervously.

"But Dad! it's what make's the afternoon so eventful!" PBF protested and Gumball smiled as he patted his daughters head.

"Yes... it is fun..." gumball said thoughtfully, and looked off out the window. The king was thinking about the past, with his own friends...

"Oh, Gumball...!" Madeline said, and the King's attention snapped back to the vampiric teen. "I have a letter for you, from dad!"

"From Marshall...?" Gumball asked curiously, as Madeline pulled a black envelope from her pouch on her hip. Gumball took the letter, and opened it up.

"He said it was real important you get it." Madeline grinned happily, as the king read the print on the letter.

"... Oh dear." The King frowned as he looked the letter over. "... oh no..."

"What is it..?" Pim asked curiously, as he helped Fritz up to his feet with PBF. It certainly was hard to do, with that cake in him.

"... Apparently, some demons are escaping from the NightOsphere, and coming here." The king said, frowning as he folded up the letter. "they're isolated incidents... but he's asking me to supervise you all in your adventures... in case a mission ends up being a battle with a demon..."

"Haha! YEAH!" Madeline said, throwing her hands in the air, startling the others in the room. "THIS IS SO GREAT! I CAN HELP MOM AND DAD WITH THEIR WAR, BY BEATING THEM UP!"

"Now Madeline, these demons are not like the monsters you beat up here in Aaa, some of them know powerful magic..." Gumball said, holding up a hand. "You can't just go around, swinging your ax at one..."

"But... I wanna help Mom and Dad..." Madeline said, and she put her hands on her hips. "I am the Princess of Vampires, and the Daughter of the Hero of Aaa! I can kick any demon's butt!"

"... She has a point." Fritz said, as he shook off the last of the cake's effects. "Her and I are the most powerful beings in Aaa right now... being we're the Prince and Princess of Vampires... and it's in our blood to be the Hero's here." Fritz smiled. "I wouldn't let some stupid demon hurt her either."

"... You two... It's still dangerous! that's why they didn't bring you with them." Gumball said, frowning a bit more. These two sure were confident in their powers.

"Come on, we got some hidden magic in us some where, I bet!" Madeline said, flexing her arm. "I mean, I can fly! and Fritz can turn into a bat! and we're super strong... We got this, Gumball, Sir!"

"Alright..." Gumball said, looking away. "But... if your dad beats me up for letting you two do it, I won't make cake's for you all anymore."

"It'll be alright." Madeline said smiling brightly. "Daddy wouldn't do that!"

"... you clearly don't know your father well..." Gumball said, as the girl turned to the others excitedly.

"BUT FIRST! It's Jam session time!" The girl declared to her friends, and they smiled at her.

"Yeah, Fuego is probably waiting for us near the tree house." Pim said, and he went to go grab his Bongo's from his room, "I'll meet you all outside!"

"Oh, I should grab my Dulcimer! Your aunt's lessons are really helpful!" PBF said the the twins, before she scurried off to get her instrument as well.

"We'll see you later, Sir." Fritz told Gumball, shaking the king's hand. "We'll handle anything you can think of, or we're not true Abadeer's."

"Hmm, alright." Gumball said, and he watched the twins leave. He smiled a bit. They really were just like his good friends, in every which way.

"Let's go, let's go!" Madeline cried out to the two candy siblings, as they came running outside to meet the other two. Fritz had already turned into his albino bat form, and the prince and princess climbed up onto his back. Fritz rose into the air, and took off back towards the tree house, with his company on his back.

"I'm so excited, it's been a while since we played anything." Madeline said happily, as she pulled her large bass ax out of her tiny pouch on her hip. She pulled the strap around herself, and strummed a few cords, tuning it.

"Well we've all been busy," Pim said, and Madeline giggled a bit, and continued to strum her bass.

Oooh, I'm on a bat,

with a couple of siblings!

strumming my bass,

and thinking of good things!

to siiiiiing!

to siiiiiiiiiiiing!

This ride is getting sickening!

It's so sickening, it's great!

Madeline laughed happily after singing her short silly song, and the others laughed too.

"You're a lot like your father, Madeline." PBF told the other girl, who smiled at the princess. "But also a lot like your mother..."

"Hmm, I try." Madeline said, strumming her bass again, and flashing a toothy grin at the other two.

"Hey, I see Fuego!" Fritz said, and he touched down on the grassy field below, a short distance from their tree house.

There was a fire elemental boy, with a full head of orange flaming hair, standing next to a small camp fire, with some logs and a rock surrounding it. He smile at the group, as he waved at them.

"Hey you guys, I thought I'd set up while I waited." Fuego said, beaming at the group.

"Looks great!" Madeline said happily, as she walked over to Fuego, while Fritz transformed back. The Fire elemental boy blushed a bit, and looked away from the girl, making a face.

"What ever..." fuego said, avoiding eye contact with her. He was a year younger than the Abadeer twins, and he sat down on the rock he brought over. "I brought a Fire trombone..." He said, holding up the heat resistant metallic instrument. "... how about we get started...?"

The group all took their seats around the small camp fire, and Madeline cast a gaze up at the sunset in the distance, as she strummed her bass.

every sunset, brings a new life.

every sunset, brings a chilly night.

But I don't believe, that everything ends.

because tomorrow there's always a new light...

sitting here, with my good friends,

sitting pretty, good times we spin.

laughing loud, as the night comes along!

smiling still, I feel we'll always win.

Madeline strung together a song as the others started playing their mismatched instruments. The tune seemed to flow together like always, with out a flaw. Fritz playing his flute, PBF on her dulcimer... Pim with his bongo's and Fuego with his trombone. It didn't seem like a good idea for a band, but they made it work.

Hard times, they are a coming,

good times, will follow fast, though...

hard times, may try us all...

good times will bring us through.

Here I sit, sit with you...

we won't quit, we'll see it through.

You don't know, but I cherish you all,

hard times, they will fall, fall down...

Madeline let her her friends end the tune, and they group all looked at each other, and laughed happily.

"Gee Madeline, where do you come up with those lyrics...?" Fritz asked her, and the young girl shrugged, as she continued to pluck at some of her strings.

"I don't know... I just... got a feeling." Madeline said, and the group looked at the normally rowdy girl, who was suddenly serious. it never bode well when she got serious... either she passed out from over thinking, or things truly were in a bad state.

"But it's all good!" Madeline laughed happily, and the group let out a sigh of relief. "Cause I'll protect the kingdom! No worries!"

"That is a worry, you can barely remember to put your boots on when you leave." Fritz said, and Madeline laughed.

"Well I usually float every where!" Madeline said, and the group laughed again, before they began picking up their songs again.

Time passed quickly for the group, and the stars and moon started to shine down upon them. They were running low on fire wood, and Fritz lowered his flute from his mouth.

"It's getting late, we should all probably get home." Fritz told the others, and they all agreed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then?" Fuego asked. The group planned on going on a demon hunt, after Madeline explained the letter to Fuego.

"Yeah, of course!" Madeline said excitedly, as she stood up, swing her bass around to her back.

"Alright, well. Good night you guys!" Fuego said, as he used his flame powers, to take off into the sky, to rocket home.

The others watched the flames streak through the night, and Madeline giggled.

"How about I take you guys home?" Fritz asked the candy siblings.

"That would be nice," PBF said, blushing a bit as she looked up at Fritz. The vampiric boy blushed as well, and turned into his bat form.

"See you tomorrow, Madeline." Pim said, looking at the teen girl, and Madeline smiled brightly up at him, causing him to blush softly.

"Of course! night guys!" She said, and Fritz turned his head to look at her.

"I'll be right back! but if you fall asleep, at least do it in your bed!" Fritz told her, and his sister just laughed, and nodded her head, before she watched them take off.

Madeline stood there, smiling brightly still, before she turned around to put out the fire. After that was done with, she floated up towards her bedroom in the tree house, and she stepped on the small landing she built herself, before she walked in.

Her little piece of the tree house had one large bay window, that looked out over the land of Aaa. There was a large bed, decorated with dark red sheets and a dark purple blanket, with black pillows. Her walls were covered in pictures, and her floor was covered in clothes and stuffed animals.

Madeline yawned, as she floated over to her closet, and ruffled around the bottom for some pajama's. She floated up to her feet, and threw her sweater off her arms onto the ground. She turned around to start undressing, when she paused.

There was a guy, floating in the middle of her room, looking around, before his eyes landed on her.

"... Hello...?" Madeline asked, a bit confused. The guy's skin was pale blue in the moonlight, but his hair was purple... almost black. his red eyes watched her for a moment, before a tooth vampire grin appeared on his face.

"That's not something one normally says, when a strange guy enters her room, uninvited." the stranger said, as he floated closer to her, smiling. "Did your dad not teach you to beat up strange guys...?"

"Well he did, but last time I did that, I got in trouble." Madeline said, and that made the Vampire let out a loud laugh.

"Ha, that's funny." The guy said, as he floated right up to her, and smiled. "... So.. I hear you're the Vampire Princess, Madeline Abadeer... yeah...?"

Madeline blinked in confusion, as she looked the vampire in the eyes, and she stiffened. Her red alert in her mind was going off now. "... Yeah... why? You come for a fight...?"

"No... I just came to look at my Princess..." The guy said, as he tilted her head back with one hand, to look at her neck. "Hmm... life colored skin... and a red and blue dot on your neck... the other vampires would have a fit if they saw you... little Kitty..."

"I uh..." Madeline was looking up at the ceiling now, thanks to the vampire, who was moving closer and closer to her. He had her pinned between him and the wall behind her, his hand holding her head in place.

"... Maybe I should fix this... huh...? maybe even take a taste of what your blood is like..." The Vampire moved his lips close to her neck, and Madeline felt shivers run through her spine, as his cool breath tickled her skin.

Her fist came up, and she clocked him in the side of his face. She floated away from him, clutching her pajama's to her chest, as she moved. The shocked Vampire floated there for a moment, before he touched his bruised cheek, and turned to look at her. A laugh escaped his lips, and that amused look from before came back.

"Hmm, you can sure hit hard, Cutie Kitty..." The Vampire teased her, running a hand through his hair.

"My name isn't 'Cutie Kitty'...! It's Madeline Abadeer!" Madeline told the guy, and she touched her feet to the ground, and grabbed the handle of her bass. She pulled it off her shoulders, and pointed the weapon at the vampire. "... Who are you...?"

"My name's Jordan." The vampire said, smiling at her. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, and as warm as it looked... it looked like a fake warmth. "... and like I said... I came here to check you out... and I think I like what I'm finding."

"Well... well...!" Madeline blushed a soft pink, and she heard wings flapping. She looked out the window, to see Fritz landing in the clearing, and heading inside.

"Hmm... your brother...?" Jordan's voice whispered in her ear, and she jumped, and spun around to face him. He was close again, and leaning in closer. "Wouldn't want him to find me up here..."

"That's why you should leave!" Madeline told him, and the Vampire chuckled in amusement.

"I should..." The Vampire said, as he move closer to her. Madeline continued to back up, but Jordan grabbed her arm, and stopped her. She blinked as he pulled her closer to him, and he smiled. "It's late... wouldn't want this little kitty to loose sleep..."

"I-I...!" Madeline's cheeks turned pink again. She never encountered some one like this before. The normally rowdy girl was at a loss for what to do against this new foe, a flirty pushy Vampire. "Then go...!"

"Alright..." The Vampire said softly to her, and he leaned in, and stole her lips in his, shocking the young girl. It was a quick peck, and the Vampire let her go, as he floated back, and away from her, before she could hit him again. "I'll see you tomorrow night, My Kitty Princess..." The Vampire winked at her.

"I... GO AWAY!" Madeline cried out, and the Vampire laughed, before he left through the open door, and flew away, off into the night.

Madeline who was floating a foot off her floor, sunk down onto her feet, but then slid onto her knee's. She didn't know what just happened, her mind couldn't comprehend it... Was that the Jordan guy her dad mentioned in his story...? And if so... how did they ever become friends...?

Madeline pondered this, as she got dressed for bed, and she closed her door, locking it and the window too. She floated over to her bed, and slid under the blanket. She tossed her hat into her pile of clothes, still thinking, as she looked up at her ceiling.

Suddenly, she sat up in bed, a shocked expression on her face, and a bright red on her cheeks.

"... That... that guy took my first kiss..." She said, touching her mouth in realization.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So I know a lot of you are having trouble finding my deivant art.**

**It's the same user name as the one I use here. **

**Ciaxlia**

**I hope that helps.**

**but so uh, here's the next UBER LONG CHAPTER.**

IT'S SOOOOO UBER LONG!

**enjoy~**

"MAAAAAAADELINE!" a voice called from out side, and Madeline moved around in her bed, and lifted her head up off her pillow. She scratched her head, and float up off her bed, and over to the window. She pushed it open, and looked down.

Her group of friends were all standing below, and Madeline looked over at a clock on her wall. She didn't know it was so late... she was laying awake for most of the night, thinking about that guy... Jordan...

"UH! I'll Be right down!" She called out to them, before she pulled her head back in and closed the window. She floated over to her clothes, and began to get dressed.

She pulled on her denim shorts, and her ripped long red t-shirt. She yanked her sweater on, and grabbed her bag and hat.

On her way out her door, she jumped into her boots, and floated down to the group.

"Usually you're up first, what's up...?" Fritz asked curiously, as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He had his cat hood pulled up over his head, to keep the hot sun off the back of his neck.

"I uh... didn't sleep well last night, that's all." Madeline said, smiling at the whole group. "So, have we decided where to start with our demon hunt adventure?!"

"Oh! PBF and I made a device to help with that!" Pim said excitedly, as the younger candy sibling pulled something out of bag on her back. The normally frilly princess was in shorts and a sweater today, with hair hair pulled back into a braid.

"It's designed to detect the magical signature of a creature from the NightOsphere." PBF said, as she turned the device on. "So if there is one around, we'll be able too... Oh."

Her and pim stared at the screen for a moment, before they looked at the Abadeer twins.

"What is it...?" Fritz asked curiously, and the candy siblings smiled.

"Well we already knew you two were part vampire and demon." PBF said, holding up the device. It showed two red flashing dots on the screen, standing next to three flashing green dots. "It's just picking up on you two."

"OH NEAT! Does this mean we have powers?!" Madeline asked, as she floated closer to the device, and looked at it.

"Well you can fly, Madeline. That's not exactly Normal." Fuego told the girl, and Madeline laughed a bit.

"You're right." She said, grinning, and she looked at the device. "So then... how do we use this...?"

"Well we can turn up the range." PBF said, as she took the device back. She touched a turn wheel on the side of the device, and the group waited. PBF stared at it for a moment, before she pulled a hammer out of her pack, and smashed it down on top of the device, startling the group, except Pim.

"There we go." Pim said, as he pointed at the flashing dots on the screen. "Looks like there's not much close by."

"Well, They ARE from the NightOsphere, they might not be able to come out till night..." Fritz said, and the group each looked at each other anxiously.

"Well... we can still look around, I mean. It should be easier to kill them during the day." Fuego told the group, as PBF fiddled with the device, to give it a wider range. "Let's just start walking see where that gets us."

"Good idea...!" Madeline said happily, and she floated off, heading west. "Let's go check this way, yeah?!"

Pim followed after the excited adventuress, and so did the others. They spent a little while walking, and eventually the boys took the lead, because Madeline got side tracked to easily.

"Hey uh... PBF..." Madeline whispered to the other girl, who was watching the device intensely. "Bubbles...!"

The younger girl looked up at Madeline, blinking in confusion. She adjusted her glasses and smiled. "Sorry Madi, what's up...?"

"I uh... wanted to ask you some uh... stuff..." Madeline said. The only person she could think of to talk about that boy from the other night, was PBF. The Princess was way smarter than her, so she might be able to help.

"Alright, shoot." PBF said, smiling brightly at the older girl.

"... What does it mean, when a guy sneaks into your room at night... just to meet you, though you never met before... then he kisses you...?" Madeline asked, and PBF stopped dead in her tracks, her glasses sliding down her nose. "... Bubbles...?"

"wait... What...? Some guy snuck into your room, and kissed you?" PBF asked in a hushed tone, so the guys wouldn't hear. If Fritz heard, there would be big trouble. "Madeline, that's called sexual harassment!"

"... What's that...?" Madeline asked curiously, not understanding the last two words. The older girl blinked curiously, while the younger one let out a deep sigh.

"It's uh... It's stuff couples only do...!" PBF told Madeline, who blushed a bit. "Only couples kiss, and hug and stuff like that... And if you're not a couple, it's called sexual harassment!"

"... Oh." Madeline said, stunned by the description. She got it now, and her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"What are you girls talking about...?" Pim called out to them, and PBF looked over at her brother, and yanked Madeline down by her hand.

"Just girly things! You know! Dresses and shoes and stuff!" PBF said, smiling brightly. Pim raised a suspicious eyebrow. PBF didn't like anything girly... she liked science.

"What ever guys, let's hurry!" Fuego shouted at them all, as he walked far ahead of the rest.

"Madeline... don't mention anything to anyone else." PBF told the vampiric girl. "Or Fritz might destroy half of Aaa, looking for that guy."

"Right... next time I see him, I'll beat him with my bass." Madeline said, smiling brightly at the princess. The girls laughed, then followed after the boys quickly.

"Anything on the Radar yet...?!" Fritz yelled over his shoulder. They had been walking in circles for hours, looking for anything near by. They checked the forests, and the edge of the Candy Kingdom, but nothing.

"Hmm, not yet... I... OH!" PBF stopped in place, as a flashing red dot, other than Frtiz and Madeline's, appeared on the edge of the screen. "There's... there's something by that old watery cave!"

"You mean my dad's old place...?" Fritz asked, and frowned. "What's a demon doing there..?"

"Probably picking up on your Father's scent. It might be old, but your family have been using it to keep storage for old things." Pim said, smiling at the Abadeer siblings.

"Alright well, let's go check it out!" Madeline said excitedly, before she flew off quickly in the direction of the watery cave their dad used to live in.

"Wait up Madeline...!" Fritz shouted, as the group ran after her, to try and keep up with the flying girl.

When the got the the cave, the others got an eerie shiver down their spines, as they approached the entrance. When they walked inside, and looked around, it was pretty dark. "Huh..." Madeline said, as the group approached the old house that the Vampire King, Marshall Lee, used to call home.

"Hmm... I think I have a key here..." Madeline said, as she reached around in her pouch for it. She pulled out a lanyard, then a look of shock appeared on her face. "... It's gone...?"

"I have one." Fritz said, pulling his out, and walking up to the door. "We'll look for yours later."

"Weird..." Madeline said. She never lost things before... She looked up at Fritz as he pushed the door open after they unlocked it.

"Hmm... The dot is flashing inside." PBF said, and Madeline looked at her. She grabbed her bass ax off her back, and pushed past Fritz to walk inside.

It was dark, and the living room had old furniture, and piles of boxes put against the walls. Madeline stepped further inside, but then stopped when she heard a thud behind her. She stopped as she turned around to see Fritz rubbing his nose, then looked up at the doorway.

"What's wrong...?" Madeline asked, as she ran back over to the door, and reached a hand out. It came into contact with a solid invisible surface, and her expression fell.

"There's a barrier!" PBF said, distraught as she looked at the doorway. "It's magic too... I don't think we can get in."

"But I can't get out...!" Madeline said, pounding her hands on the barrier.

"Aaaugh... what is all this racket...?" A familiar voice called out, as some one floated down the ladder than lead up stairs. He was shirtless, wearing only dark ripped jeans. His dark purple hair was let out of his pony tail, and his red eyes looked at the group at the door. "... Well, if it isn't My cute kitty princess...!"

"ah... Don't call me that!" Madeline said, blushing a bit. There was a pounding on the barrier, and they both turned to look at the demonic creature, known as Fritz.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, AND LET HER OUT OF THERE, RIGHT NOW!" Fritz shouted and hissed as he tried to get through the barrier. His demon eyes glowed red, and his vampire fangs bared threateningly.

"Hmm, she shouldn't have been able to come in the first place." The Vampire yawned. "I take it your the Prince of Vampires... Fritz Abadeer. Nice face."

"AUGH! I'LL KILL YOU, THEN RIP YOU APART!" Fritz shouted, and Jordan just shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands up in the air.

"I'm so scared. What should I do...? Run and hide...?" Jordan asked teasingly, grinning at the group on the other side of the barrier. "I have a cute little cat here to keep me company, I don't think I need to leave any time soon."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Fritz shouted, and the vampire floated over to the door way, and grinned at the vampire prince.

"Whose gunna stop me...?" Jordan asked curiously. "You and your friends? You can't even break my barrier like your sister did."

"HEY! Don't you talk to them like that!" Madeline said, grabbing her bass with both hands, she swung it at Jordan with full force. The vampire dodged quickly, and moved away from her.

"I'm going to beat you up, and send you back to the NightOsphere!" Madeline told the shocked vampire, as she chased him around the living room, swinging her bass with full force.

"Ugh, who is this guy?" Fuego asked, as he looked through the door way. "Doesn't seem like a demon... Looks like a vampire."

"Hmm.." PBF fiddled with her device, and nodded her head. "Yes, a full vampire, unlike Marshall Lee." The princess said, adjusting her glasses on her face. "... I guess when Madeline broke through, her bass must have allowed her to pass, considering her father made it with NightOsphere magic."

"... Then how come she couldn't get back out?" Fritz asked, looking back at the princess.

"Well, the magic from her bass only comes out with her fighting spirit. We've all witnessed that." PBF said, and the group thought back, and nodded. They had seen the things that little girl could do with that bass, other than play music. "She was ready for battle when she walked in... but full of concern for us when she tried to get back out."

"Soo... she should just chase him out of the house then." Pim said, looking back inside. "Then she'll be able to get back out."

"That's the theory, yes." PBF said, and smiled.

"MADELINE!" Fuego and Fritz both yelled, and banged on the barrier. The distracted girl turned her head to look at her friends, and she stopped chasing Jordan.

"Madeline chase him this way! outside!" Fritz said, and the others stood back from the door.

"Are you nuts...? It's daylight out there." Jordan said, frowning. "Besides... if I wanted to hurt any of you, I would have just done this."

The vampire swirled his hands around in the air, and the light around him seemed to bend and warp, before the house creaked. The siding boards outside began to move and creak, before they wrapped around the other's outside. PBF cried out, and dropped her device, while her brother tried to slice away at the boards with his sword like Fritz. The boys managed to hold them back, but they were eventually caught in the grasp of the house.

Fuego on the other hand, just grabbed a piece of it, and it caught fire.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Madeline shouted at Jordan, and she flew up in the air towards him, and swung her bass. The distracted Vampire was effectively smacked by it, and thrown outside the doorway, into the cave. Madeline smiled, as she landed on the ground, and strummed a cord of victory on her bass, before she shot out of the doorway after him, ready to hit him again.

"Wait... stop!" Jordan said, holding up his hands, as he got up from the ground. "Honestly! I'm not here to hurt any of you...!"

"Then why are you here?! Why did you break into my dad's old home? And why did you come in my room last night?!" Madeline demanded, as she floated over him, holding her bass in the air over her head, ready to hit him again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Fritz shouted behind his sister. He was still trapped by the house boards, and he growled, and turned into his large albino bat form.

"... He kissed her too." PBF called out to Fritz, while Fuego helped her out of the trap with his fire powers. The flame prince looked shocked, and he looked over at Madeline.

Pim's face, to say the least, had fallen as well.

"Well... I was there last night to take the key to this place." Jordan said, holding up the key he had stolen from Madeline last night. "... I needed a place to stay during the day. And this place seemed to be best."

"YOU. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Fritz demanded, as he stood behind his sister, glaring down at the Vampire darkly.

"Well in case you two don't already know, The NightOsphere isn't the best place to live right now." The Vampire said, smiling as he got up off the cave floor, and floated in the air before them. "There's a kind of war...? Your parents are there, I thought you knew."

"Of course we know." Madeline said, lowering her bass.

"So your... a refugee..?" PBF asked, after Fuego freed her and her brother. The group stood around the Vampire, Fuego looking on fire with anger, and Pim just looked upset, but ready to slice and dice the vampire for what he did.

"Exactly." Jordan said, smiling at the group. "Just a vampire, trying to live out of his element."

"... Like Dad did." Madeline said, and the Vampire nodded his head. "... Okay."

"WHAT?!" The boys all looked up at her, while Fritz looked down. Madeline had slung her bass on her shoulder, and she looked at the others.

"What do you mean OKAY, Madeline?! this guy is trouble!" Fritz said, pointing at the vampire.

"... Well... we know there's a bad war in the NightOsphere." Madeline said, rubbing her head. "I mean, if he just wants to get away from it, who are we to make him go back...?"

"... She's right." PBF said, and everyone looked at her. "If he's not hurting anyone, we don't really have a right to send him back."

"But he kissed Madeline..!" Fritz protested, and they looked at the Vampire, who was smiling devilishly.

"What can I say...? I like cute girls." Jordan said, winking flirtatiously at Madeline, who blushed a bright red. "Besides, when was that a crime?"

"WHEN IT WAS MY SISTER." Fritz growled, but Madeline floated in front of his face.

"Fritz, it's alright. If it helps... I didn't like it." Madeline smiled, at her brother.

Jordan looked as if some one dropped a brick on his head, but there was still a flirty smile on his lips, as he looked up at the twins.

"Well I'll make sure I grace my Princess with a better one next time." Jordan told her, and Madeline's cheeks turned a bright red as she looked back at him.

"YOU WILL NOT!" The three boys yelled at him, and PBF put a hand on her mouth, to cover a giggle.

"Hmm, that's for the lady to decide, boys." Jordan teased, as he floated up into the air, and he looked at the group. "... How about I invite you all in for a drink...?"

"It's out property, we don't need your permission." Fritz hissed at the vampire, who just shrugged.

"Fritz, let's just let him use it... it's not like anyone is living there." Madeline told her brother, who turned back into his normal self from his bat form. "Besides, he'll die anywhere else."

"Dad did just fine in the tree house..." Fritz said, and Madeline let out a bit of a sigh.

"Is this a yes or no...?" Jordan asked. He had floated right up to the both of them, hovering over Madeline.

"... fine." Fritz said grudgingly, and he turned, and walked back towards the house. "Take down that barrier though!"

"Hmm, I suppose I have you to thank." Jordan said, as he floated over Madeline a bit more, and upside down, to look the girl in the eyes. "My cute Kitty Princess."

"Stop calling me that." Madeline said, blushing a bright red.

"Fine... Just Princess." Jordan said teasingly, before he leaned his head close, and brushed his lips across her forehead. The girl pulled away from him, clapping her hands on her forehead.

"HEY!" she said, embarrassed. The group all turned to look up at them, and she fretted. She didn't want Fritz to be any angrier, and she looked at Jordan, who just smiled at her.

"Hey to you too, cutie." Jordan said, and he floated over towards the house, and hovered over the group. Madeline followed him, and she watched, as the vampire moved his hands in in a slow artful way. The light bent around the house, and the boards that were broken or burnt, repaired themselves, and moved back against the house. He then placed his hands on the frame of the doorway, and gripped it tightly.

The door shimmered, then the barrier became visible, like a sheet of solid ice. It then looked as if it was melting. When it was all gone, Jordan removed his hands, and floated inside.

"Well come in." Jordan said, as he turned to look at the group, who looked suspicious, before they stepped inside. The vampire disappeared upstairs.

"... Sure looks like nothing is living here." Fuego commented, as he looked at the couch covered in a dust cover.

"Well, the guy is dead." PBF said simply, and Madeline giggled at the girls joke, as she floated around the room.

"I don't really have much..." Jordan said, as he floated back down the ladder, pulling a black long sleeved shirt, with torn sleeves. "I escaped here with what I could grab and shove in my bag."

"... Is it really that bad...?" Pim asked curiously. He was keeping a distance away from the vampire.

"Well, it's not good." Jordan said, smiling, before he floated into the kitchen. He pulled out a jug of deep red juice, and poured a cup for everyone. "Imagine all your neighbors fighting each other with sharp pointy weapons, all the time."

"... That would be, adorable." Madeline said, thinking of the cute candy citizens trying to fight one another. The group looked at her with raised eyebrows, before they turned back to listen to Jordan.

"... Anyways. The demons there are trying to over throw Lady Heather..." The vampire said, referring to Marshall Lee's mother, ruler of all evil, and the NightOsphere. "She's beginning to loose her evil powers because of it... but now that Marshall is there, they're fighting them off."

"I bet Mom is right at the front lines!" Madeline said, floating closer. She had chugged all her juice already, and she was holding out her cup to Jordan for more. "I bet, she's kicking all kinds of demon butt!"

"Yes, Lady Fionna is the best butt kicker ever!" Pim said, and Fuego nodded in agreement with his head. When ever the kids did anything bad when they were little, Fionna was in charge of punishment, and she used to chase them down.

"She is." Jordan smiled, as he handed a new glass of juice to Madeline. He watched the girl gulp it back, before he turned to his head to look at Fritz. "Marshall said it was alright for me to come here."

"... He didn't mention anything in his letters." Fritz said, eyeing the vampire.

"Well he has bigger concerns than an old friend." Jordan said, smiling at the boy.

"OH!" Madeline cried out, and the whole group looked at her, confused by the out burst. The girl then remembered her father told Fritz and her, not to talk about the time traveling part of their parents story... if they did, it would mess a bunch of things up. Madeline made a pained face, as if she wanted to say something important, but couldn't. "I uh..." She lifted the glass to her lips, and grinned. "THIS JUICE IS GREAT!"

"... Thanks." Jordan smiled at her, and crossed his arms. "Glad you liked it."

"... So, you can do magic." PBF said, looking at Jordan. The Vampire glanced down at the young candy girl, and smiled.

"I can, I've trained myself under a friend of my uncle's. I know very powerful and dark magic, magic some of your wizards in this dimension could only dream of." Jordan told the girl. The whole group, excluding Madeline, got shivers down their spines.

"SHOW US!" Madeline said excitedly, and she set the glass of juice she had on the table they were around.

"Hmm..." Jordan looked up at her, and thought about it. "Well, I did those spells earlier... simple tricks..." He looked around, and saw a dead house plant on the counter. He floated over to it, and picked it up. "Here..." He placed it on the table in front of everyone, and held out.

The light in the air warped around the plant, while Jordan's hand glowed with a dark blue aura. He bent his fingers, before turning his hand for his palm to face upwards, and he began pulling it up, but with what looked like great difficulty. The look of concentration on his face showed he was giving it his best.

It seemed to work though, as the plant began to move, turning green around the base of the stem, the color slowly crept up, into the leaves, and towards the base of the flower. Jordan groaned a bit, as the color began to fill the petals of the long dead rose, but it was a dark purple. They started to look soft again, instead of dry.

"Aaaah..." Jordan dropped his hand, and pulled it back. He looked at his work, he had succeeded in bring it back to life, and the whole group was impressed, except Fritz.

"Big deal, you brought a rose back to life." Fritz said, looking at Jordan, who was tugging at the choker he wore around his neck.

"Fritz, that is a big deal." Fuego said to his best friend, and the blonde boy looked over at the fire elemental.

"Giving life back to a corpse is impossible, even for the grand wizard... I doubt he could even bring life back to a dead plant..." Pim looked at the rose, while PBF leaned closer to study it. "... It's powerful magic, even if it's just a rose..."

"Hmm." Jordan smiled at the other two boys. "Smart kids."

"We know our stuff. We're adventurers." Fuego said, and Jordan's grin got wider.

"Adventurers... huh?" The Vampire asked curiously. "Sounds exciting. Where do you adventure too...?"

"ANYWHERE!" Madeline shouted about them, and they all looked up. "We go all over Aaa! from the Ice kingdom, to the Fire Kingdom! from Candy Kingdom to Lumpy space! We've been everywhere!" Madeline flew in a large circle over them, laughing. "We defeat monsters and ghouls, and we bash up all evil doers!"

"All of them...?" Jordan asked, watching the girl with a look of amusement and curiosity.

"All of them." Madeline touched feet down on the table, and had her hands on her hips in a proud stance. She looked down at Jordan from her spot on the table, and grinned happily. "It's My job as Hero, to protect all of Aaa, in my mother's place!"

"That's a big Job." Jordan said, fully amused now. A true smile was on his lips, and that surprised him a bit.

"It is," Madeline said, as she floated off the table again.

"But your a Princess, shouldn't you be sitting in a castle, playing chess, or drinking tea...?" Jordan asked curiously.

"We do that too." PBF said, smiling at the Vampire. "She's not very good though."

"Haha..." Jordan laughed loudly, and he sat down in a chair. he floated off of it a bit, and smiled, his hands behind his head. "You're an interesting bunch... What are all your names...?"

"I'm Princess Bubble Frost, of the Candy Kingdom." PBF said happily, "You can call me Bubbles, or PBF. But not Frotsy."

"Got it... Flame boy...?" Jordan looked over at Fuego, who made a sour face at that name.

"It's Fuego. I'm the Prince of the Fire Kingdom." the fire elemental told the vampire, who nodded his head, then looked over at Pim.

"... Prince Icy Mint... of the Candy Kingdom... Just call me Pim." The Prince said stiffly, staring at the Vampire.

"... Okay, Pimple." Jordan grinned teasingly, and the prince made a sour face at that nick name. "I already know Fritz and Madeline's name's... I couldn't be a vampire with out knowing."

"Well they are your rulers in this dimension." Fuego said bluntly, and Fritz perked up.

"Ruler...? Does that mean I could throw him in a dungeon if I had one...?" Fritz asked, and Jordan laughed.

"Just try and keep me there. You may be the Prince of Vampires, but you have barely any vampire blood in you..." Jordan told the boy, and he floated above their heads, he looked at Madeline, as she floated at the same height, and he smiled. "But there is a bit more of the Vampire magic in your sister, that's for sure, if anything, I'm more inclined to listen to her."

"What if Fritz was the heir to the throne...?" Pim asked curiously, not liking that Madeline and the flirt of a Vampire shared a common interest; floating.

"He's not, Pim. Madeline is 8 minuets older." PBF pointed out, and the boys all looked at her, sighing.

"He didn't know that, PBF..." Fuego told her, and the girl shrugged.

"Is that so... So Madeline is the next in line then...?" Jordan asked, and smiled. "The future queen of Vampires...?"

"haha, I like the sound of that..." Madeline said, as she held her hands on her head, trying to make a crown with her fingers. "Madeline the Vampire Queen."

"Your highness." Jordan said, bowing to her in the air, and that made Madeline laugh happily.

"Jester, get me some more juice!" Madeline told him.

"Of course, your majesty." Jordan said. He liked humoring the girl. He floated down to get more juice for her, before presenting it to her with great exaggeration.

"Mathematical!" Madeline said, taking the juice, and drinking it.

"... Okay, that's enough." Fritz said, standing up from his seat. "We should go!"

"Why...?" Madeline asked, frowning. Fritz felt a bit of pain in his brotherly love for her. He hated being the reason Madeline frowned, he tried his best to keep that from happening.

"Because we've over stayed our welcome." Fritz said.

"No you haven't." Jordan said, as he floated back to the ground with Madeline. "Actually, I enjoy having you all around. It's nice."

"Then, we should hang out more often!" Madeline said, and Jordan looked at her. "It'll be great! you can adventure with us!"

"Hmm, I'd have to have something to protect me from the sun, if I do that..." Jordan said, seeming to mull that over.

"Their father wears long clothing and gloves in the sun." PBF chimed in, and the 3 boys all looked at her, their eyes trying to tell her to shut up. "He carries an umbrella too. It's alright if you shade yourself."

"... Well then, I guess I'll have to join in on some adventures with my Princess every now and then." Jordan said, looking at Madeline with a flirty smile, he was beginning to be known for.

"RHOMBUS!" Madeline said, throwing her hands in the air. Jordan laughed a bit.

"Okay what ever, we gained a party member." Fritz said, looking a bit pissed now that the vampire would be hanging around more often. "What do we do now...? This was the red dot on the radar..."

"Well... Have any more demons escaped form the NightOsphere, that you know of...?" Pim asked Jordan curiously. The prince was hoping he'd be a little useful at least.

"Hmm, not that I know of... but if one does escape, you don't want to go near it." Jordan said, a serious look taking over his face. "You need some serious magic, or magical help to get out of the NightOsphere. I only know a handful of people who can to that... it's not that they're escaping... It's that someone is sending them here..."

"... Who would do that...?" Fuego asked, crossing his arms.

"The leader of the uprising..." Jordan said, and he frowned a bit. "But... no one knows what his true identity is..."

"... Does he wear a mask...?" Madeline asked, making a mask with her fingers. Jordan chuckled, and shrugged.

"Who knows...?" He asked, "I tried not to get involved with that stuff." He touched a hand to the back of his head. "I can't even think of who it would be either... all I know, is not a lot of demons were happy with how Heather ran the NightOsphere... but how else do you keep evil beings in check...?"

"Hmm." Madeline brought her hands down, "With Candy...?"

"Demons don't really like Candy." Jordan said, and Madeline frowned.

"But... it's good, and good for you!" She protested, and the Vampire chuckled again.

"Back to business." Fritz said, smacking a hand on the table. "So if a demon gets through, some one most likely sent it...?"

"Right." Jordan said, nodding his head, "You sure you're all up to battling stuff like that...?"

"OF COURSE!" Madeline yelled, and the whole group smiled at her, already knowing her answer. "We'll bat those demons back to the NightOsphere!"

"Hmm.." Jordan rubbed the side of his arm, where Madeline had hit him with her Bass earlier. He was sure she could beat up any demon with that kind of strength. "Alright. Then I'll help you with my Magic."

"YEAAAAAAH!" Madeline shouted, and wrapped her arms around the vampire in a big hug. The boys at the table all looked on in shock, but they weren't nearly as shocked as Jordan was. He didn't know what to do with the gesture, and his cheeks flushed ever so lightly, barely noticeable unless you paid close attention.

Which Princess Bubble Frost was.

PBF intently watched as Madeline let the vampire go, and his usual flirty expression returned quickly.

"This is so exciting!| Madeline said, holding the Vampire's hands, "We'll kick all kinds of butt!"

"Indeed." Jordan said, as he watched the girl float away from him, to do happy back flips in the air.

"We should go, it's dinner time..." Pim said, looking at his watch. The group looked at him, and Fuego groaned.

"Mom is gunna be so angry if I don't get home for the coal she found to eat." Fuego said, as he stood up. "Darn."

"We should hurry, before mom comes looking for us too." PBF said, as she stood as well. the group headed to the door, and Madeline floated down after them.

"Well then." Jordan said, as he floated after them, to see them out. "It was a pleasure having you all."

"Thanks for the juice!" Madeline said happily. Jordan grinned, and floated closer to her.

"You can come back for some any time," He said, winking at her.

"RHOMBUS!" Madeline said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Yes, we'll all come back for some." Fritz said, and Jordan laughed, and looked at the over protective brother.

"That would be nice, I like the company. Better than hordes of demons." Jordan told them.

The group left the cave shortly after their goodbyes, and Fuego jetted home in the sky, while Fritz allowed the candy siblings to get on his back. He took up into the air, and Madeline floated after them.

"Well... he's a character." Pim said, as Madeline floated down to sit on Fritz's back. "... Did he... did he really kiss you Madeline?" The prince looked at her hopefully. He wanted her to say no, but the blush that crept onto Madeline's cheeks made his heart sink.

"... He did.." Madeline said, but she didn't look sad. She looked nervous, as if she wasn't sure what to feel. Pim's heart sank further.

"Well it's not happening again!" Fritz shouted over his shoulder. "NOT ON MY WATCH."

"That's a bit weird, Fritz." PBF said, as she looked over at him. "How are you going to get nieces or nephews if you keep bouncing every guy away from your sister...?"

"Who said I wanted any...?" Fritz asked grudgingly.

"Fritz..." PBF sighed, and she looked away. Madeline looked at the girl, and patted her shoulder. Madeline knew that PBF had a crush on Fritz, and she was behind the girl 100%.

After the twins dropped the Candy siblings off at their castle, they had flown home for the evening, to eat their own dinner, and finish their laundry.

"Hmm," Fritz was folding some blankets, and he looked up at his sister, who was helping him. "... So that's that Jordan guy."

"I like him." Madeline said, and Fritz's face turned into a dark frown. "He's pretty cool! did you see what he did to that rose...?" Madeline asked, and she shook out a sweater next, before folding it. "That was so math..!"

"... It was impressive... but I don't know Madeline..." Fritz looked at his sister with worry. The sun was setting on the horizon, and they were slowly loosing their light.

"Fritz, he's a nice guy." Madeline smiled brightly, and she folded the sweater. "I can tell, He might be a bit touchy, but he's still nice."

"... eh." Fritz grunted, and shrugged his shoulders, before he folded up the last of the laundry. "I'm going to go play BMO, wanna come...?"

"Hmm, I think I'll go play my bass." Madeline said, smiling brightly at Fritz. "Come up with some lyrics to jam out."

"Alright." Fritz smiled, as he shouldered the laundry basket, and headed inside. "Night, Madi."

"Night!" she said, as she floated up to her room.

The girl walked inside, and kicked some of her clothes out of her way. She dumped her clean ones in her clean pile of laundry, before she walked over to her desk and chair.

the top of it was littered with sheet music, some blank, some half done. She pulled her bag off her hip, and sat it on top of the desk, before she opened it, and reached her arm all the way in.

"Ow..!" She pricked her finger on something sharp inside, and it wasn't her bass. She let her fingers curl around the object slowly, in case there were more points. It felt cool, but it was long and skinny...

She pulled it out, and then blushed softly as she looked at the dark purple rose in her fingers. There was a tag attached to it, and she raised an eyebrow, before she read it.

To: My Cute Kitty Princess~

From: Your Jester~

Madeline laughed and she looked at the rose. She looked around, before she grabbed a glass of water she had near by, and she placed the rose in it. She watched it for a moment, as the sunset from the window lit up the background behind it. She felt something stir in the pit of her chest, something warm.

"... Maybe I'm sick." she said bluntly and out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of a bass trickled through the afternoon air, as Madeline sat on top of the tree house, strumming out a slow tune. She was watching the land of Aaa, but her mind was no where near the world she lived in.

It had been a few days, since they met Jordan officially, and every night, she would stare at that rose that he had brought back to life... writing music and lyrics to go with it... for some reason, she couldn't get her mind off of it. They had hung out with him a few times since then, at night of course... He was still weary about coming out in the daylight.

My mind, like a dead rose,

black and never changing...

but then I strike a new pose,

and the world around me brightens.

hey now, wouldn't you know,

this little thump inside my chest.

you and I, were suppose to be foes,

but I know that we can beat this...

"MADELINE!" Fritz shouted up to her sister, and she struck a sour chord. a light pink rushed to her face, as she looked down at the open window, and she waved. "Pim phoned! He said they found a demon dot, and it's not Jordan!"

"what...? MATH!" Madeline said happily, shaking out of her song funk, and she floated off the tree top, and inside the window. "Are we going to go look for it?! yeah?!"

"Bubbles said we should wait until that Jordan guy can come along..." Fritz said, frowning at the thought. Both him and Pim had fought with the princess on this, but she did make a good point, that Jordan knew these demons well, and would be helpful. "... I was gunna call him."

"No need!" Madeline said, swinging her bass around to her back. "I'll go get him!"

"Madeline, that's crazy. He'll do something funny to you." Fritz said, as she watched her sister gather up and umbrella.

"Like what...? Tell a Joke..?" Madeline asked, smiling. "I hope so!"

The girl flew out of the window again in a rush, and Fritz ran to the window.

"MADELINE! DON'T! GET BACK HERE!" Fritz shouted, and cursed himself for being born with out flight.

"I'll be right back!" Madeline shouted back, before she swirled in the air, heading towards the cave Jordan resided in.

"Jordan..!" She shouted, as she floated inside the mouth of the dark cave, towards the house. "Jordan!"

She took the door handle, and pushed it open, floating inside. She looked around, before she floated further in, and looked up the ladder.

The girl, not knowing many boundaries, floated up the ladder, and looked around the bedroom up there. it was dark, and the bed was made with dark grey tattered sheet's and a comforter. Madeline smiled, as she floated into the room further, and over top of the lump on the bed.

She spotted a glint of gold, and she leaned close to it.

"JOOOOOOOORDAN!" She called loudly, and the lump moved suddenly. two cool hands shot out, and grabbed her by her arm and shoulder, and spun her around with force, before she was slammed down on the ground beside the bed, and pinned there, by an angry looking vampire, his bed head, loose purple hair dangling over her, and his fangs bared.

"U-Uh... Jordan...?" Madeline asked curiously.

"... Madeline...?" Jordan's face softened, and he realized in his recently woken sleepy haze, just who had woken him, and who he had pinned. "... What are you doing...? Yelling in a sleeping vampire's ear..." The Vampire grinned flirtatiously, "Naughty kitty..."

"I came to get you. Bubbles and Pim found a demon!" Madeline said, blushing a bit. "I came to help you get dressed!"

She didn't notice, but Jordan was in only a pair of dark grey boxers, the only other thing he wore was the choker on his neck, he never took off.

"Hmm... usually girls help me undress..." The vampire told her, as he relaxed his grip on her shoulder and arm. He moved a hand to her chin, and gripped it with his thumb and index finger. "... how about we do that instead...?"

"... But demon butt kicking is more fun." Madeline to him.

Jordan stared at her, before he laughed, and let go of her. He floated up off her, and she floated off the floor and upright.

"Oh Madeline... you're to cute." Jordan told her, as he raked a hand through his messy long hair. "So much so, it should be against the law."

"... But then the candy people... and fluffy people... and the penguins would all be in jail..." Madeline said, frowning. "I don't want that... cause they're way cuter than I am!"

"haha," Jordan chuckled again, before he moved to his bag. "I'm guessing it's still daylight out."

"Yeah, I came to help you pick out what to wear." Madeline said happily, "to protect you from the sun."

"Hmm, My princess and my hero, A good combo." Jordan said happily, as he dug around his bag of clothes. "Hmm..." He pulled out a pair of jeans with out rips, and a long sleeved, black studded, leather jacket. "How's this...?"

"You should have a hood too." Madeline told him, as she floated over, and pulled out a thin, but dark grey hoodie. Jordan nodded, before he grabbed a shirt as well. He pulled his jeans on, and looked over at her, as she dug through his bag. "Looking for anything else...?"

"Gloves." she said, as she dug around, and pulled out a pair. "... these are no good, there are no fingers."

"It's fashion, kitty." Jordan smiled at her, as he pulled his shirt on, then his other layers. "here..." He reached in the bag again, and pulled out a pair of gloves, with all the fingers. He pulled them on, and looked at her, grinning. "How do I look...?"

"great!" Madeline said happily, as she looked at him. He grinned, before he pulled his hair back into a pony tail like usual, and then pulled the hood up over his head. "Even better! Perfect!"

"Hmm, do I get a treat for doing well...?" Jordan asked, and Madeline blinked, and smiled.

"Sure!" She said, and Jordan chuckled and grinned. He leaned in closer to her, but she turned her head away, and he blinked. He looked down, and saw her rummaging through her little bag on her hip, before she pulled out a candy in a pink wrapper.

"It's sweet apple flavor!" She said, holding it up to him. "They're my favorite, and the color of it is nice. Try it!"

Jordan blinked, then smiled. This girl was so unpredictable... Unlike others he met. He reached out, and took the candy from her fingers, and held it up to his lips.

"Thank you, my princess. I'm undeserving." He said, before he unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth.

Madeline giggled, as she watched him, and she pulled one out herself, and popped it in her mouth.

"Hmm, it's sweet." Jordan said, before he floated up off his feet. "Very tastey."

"Pim's dad made them, King Gumball." Madeline said, as she floated to her feet as well. She watched as Jordan pulled on a pair of biker boots, and she smiled. "He's really good at baking and candy making!"

"I see," Jordan grinned. "Do you hang around Pim a lot..?"

"Yeah! we've been friends since I was born! Our dad's were best friends, and so naturally, we all hung out as kids. Even Fuego's parents were friends with mine." Madeline beamed happily, as the two floated down the ladder, and headed for the door. "Pim's my best friend! him and I hang out together and do experiments and stuff! It's great!"

"Hmm, sounds fun." Jordan said as they floated out into the cave. He stopped in the shadows, eyeing the sunlight that streamed in already, and he looked a bit nervous.

"Here, I brought this." Madeline said, pulling the umbrella she brought along, out of the pouch on her hip. She opened it up, and held it out to him. it was a dark purple, with little skulls over it, that had bows on them.

"Hmm, I'm trusting you, my princess. Don't let me down." Jordan told Madeline, as he accepted the umbrella from her, and held it over his head. He had his hood up, just in case.

"It'll be fine, no skin expose, right?" She floated around him in circles, inspecting him. She floated back in front of him, and gave him a thumbs up. "All good!"

"Okay, let's do this then." Jordan said, and Madeline grinned, and flew out into the sunlight. The vampire watched her fly around, with out a care. He smiled, before he followed her cautiously, shading himself with the umbrella.

"Hmm..." He was surprised it worked, as he floated out near her. He looked around at the sunny land, a sight he had never really seen. He smiled as he saw birds fly through the air, and some bunnies hop along the field. "... It's pretty nice out here..."

"Right?! Now come on!" Madeline said excitedly, and she floated away from him, back towards the tree house. "Let's go kick some monster butt!"

"Heh, alright." Jordan floated after him, smiling as they flew back to the Abadeer home.

"There they are!" Fuego said, pointing up at the two floating people in the sky, as they moved down to the ground with their friends. "Took you guys long enough!"

"Well, I had to get dressed. She woke me up from my sleep," Jordan said, smiling at the group. Fritz shot him a dark look. "She helped me out, so I wouldn't get burned out here."

"Well... how about we discuss this later, and go get that demon?" Pim asked, and he held up the device. "Dad said we could do this."

"You had to ask for parental permission?" Jordan asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the candy boy. Pim sighed out, and looked up at the vampire.

"It's for the safety of the kingdom, I had to ask for permission from the king." Pim said, but Jordan just smirked at the prince, knowing he hit a sore spot.

"Let's not fight guys," Madeline said, waving her hands, as she floated between the boys. "Let's save that for the demon! Hey uh... where's PBF?"

"She stayed up all night last night, building this... giant computer thing." Pim said, smiling at Madeline. "She said she'd be able to watch us from there, besides... Dad said she couldn't go. She's to young."

"Aaaw," Madeline frowned, then smiled, as she looked around. "How can she watch us?"

"Through this." Pim tapped his crown, and pointed at the big jewel on it. It looked different than the others. "It's a camera, she wanted to analyze the data the beast gave off as we fought it."

"... Kay." Madeline said, not understanding to much from that last bit. She reached into her pouch, and pulled out her Bass ax. "Well let's head out!"

"everyone get on." Fritz said, as he transformed into his large Albino bat form, and he turned around for the Prince's to climb on.

"Won't I burn you...?" Fuego asked curiously, not wanting to hurt his friend.

"It's cool, borrowed my dad's broach." Fritz said, as a blue gem flashed around his neck. It was a protective charm, that acted like the fire protection spell that the fire elementals knew. "just get on."

The fire elemental climbed on, and was surprised a bit when he didn't burn his friend. He sat away from Pim, as to not hurt him, and they looked at the other two.

"We'll fly along beside you." Madeline said happily, as she rose up in the air with Jordan. She spun around, before she looked down at Jordan, who floated up after her.

"Which way, Pim...?" Fritz asked, as he eyed the vampire who floated beside his sister.

"Go east." Pim said, and looked at the device closely. "It's hanging out in the forest."

"Of course, lots of shade there." Jordan said thoughtfully, as he followed behind Madeline closely, while the group flew towards the forest.

"It's close..." Pim said, as the device beeped loudly. he had turned on the alert sound so they would know immediately when the demon was close enough to spot.

"the group moved down through the canopy of tree's, before they touched onto the ground.

"Well, we should get ready for battle..." Fritz said, as he transformed back, and drew his sword from his back pack. He looked at the others, and noticed Madeline wasn't with them. "... Madeline...?!"

"Yeah?!" The girl thumped onto the ground dramatically, and grinned, as she stood straight. She was holding an armful of apples.

"What were you doing..?" Fritz asked, eyeing the apples.

"I saw the apples, and I got hungry." Madeline said, as she bit into one of them.

"Hmm, good idea..." Jordan said, as he floated near her, "These look gr-" Jordan stopped, and sniffed the apples. He made a sour face, before he swung a hand, knocking them out of Madeline's hands.

"Heeey!" Madeline complained, frowning.

"What did you do that for?!" Fritz demanded from the vampire in anger.

"They're rotted." Jordan said, and looked at Madeline. "They'll poison you..."

"What...?" Madeline asked, then she felt her stomach churn in side her body. She gagged, and dropped the half eaten apple onto the grass.

"Madeline!" the other boys cried out, as she doubled over, but Jordan dropped his umbrella, and caught her quickly.

"She'll be alright," Jordan said, as he held up his hand, "She only ate half..." Jordan moved his hand around in a slow circle, and it glowed a soft blue.

"Uuuugh... I'm gunna throw up... but I can't..." Madeline groaned, and the Vampire smiled, as he held his hand to her stomach. "Aah..." She felt a cooling sensation in the pit of her tummy, that calmed it down.

"What are you doing...?" Pim demanded from Jordan, While Fritz moved close to his sister, and took her hand.

"getting rid of the poison... it was caused by the demon whose messing around here..." Jordan looked up at the prince. "they're in the NightOsphere for a reason... stronger demons give off an aura that can destroy living things from the inside out. That's why the apples looked fine, and why the tree's and grass still look moderately okay."

The group looked around at the tree's and shrubbery, it did start to look dried out, as if autumn was coming, but it was actually late spring.

"haaa~" Madeline sighed out and the group looked back at her. She looked fine again, and Jordan pulled his hand away, stopping his spell. He released her, and her brother took over from there, and hugged her tightly. "Haha, Fritz! I'm alright!"

"Dummy." Fritz said, and let go of her. "You're like a 5 year old,"

"... I'm hungry." Madeline told her brother, who look dumbfounded by that statement. Jordan, Fuego, and Pim how ever, let out a laugh. "But I guess I can't have the apples..."

"We need to take care of that demon first. What if the animal's eat the fruit?" Fuego asked, and Madeline looked over at him.

"You're right..." The group fell silent. They couldn't hear any animal sounds... no chirps, no rustling of foliage... just silence.

"Let's go." Jordan said, picking up his umbrella again. He closed it, and looked around at the shadowed ground. He kept his hood up though, just in case.

The group made their way through the forest, following Pim, who was using the device to locate the demon they were looking for.

"It's close... real close." Pim said, as the group pushed through some bushes. Madeline and Jordan floated over them. Jordan was looking around with Madeline, while the other two just followed Pim.

"This better be fun, cause this is boring," Fuego said, and yawned.

"Fun wouldn't be a good word to describe a demon..." Jordan said above the boy, and Fuego frowned.

"... THERE!" Madeline shouted, pointing. the group turned to look at her, then at what she was pointing too.

There through the tree's, and in a shady clearing, was a large grotesque creature. It was similar to some dragons the twins had fought before, but this one... was far more disgusting and scary.

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Pim said, as they watched ooze leak out from it's scales, and onto the ground. The soil seemed to suck it up like water, and grass around it died a little more.

"LET'S GO SLAY IT!" Madeline shouted, as she shot forwards, grabbed her bass off her back.

"MADELINE! NO!" The boys shouted, but Jordan shot after her quickly, able to keep up.

"Madeline..." Jordan flew beside her, "... don't let the ooze touch you."

"GOT IT!" Madeline grinned, before she shot out of the tree's and at the monster. It turned it's head to look up at her, with one large eye ball, that was red, with an orange slit, like a cat's. It blinked, and opened it's large mouth, before letting out a screeching sound.

"Ugh..!" Madeline pulled back from the beast a bit, at the horrible smell that followed the sound, as if something died inside it's mouth. The creature then reared up on it's hind legs, and brought it's claws down at Madeline.

The girl moved quickly, and brought her ax up, hacking one of it's clawed hands off, while she moved under the other one skillfully.

"Hmm..." Jordan studied the girl from the shadows, as she fought the creature. He had a new found respect for her, as she moved so easily around the beast, with out gaining a scratch.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Fritz shouted at Jordan from behind. The Vampire was brought out of his thinking, and he looked back at the younger boys.

"She's fully capable of handling it, in case you didn't notice, it's for ever left handed now." Jordan said, pointing at the scene before them.

"What kind of guy let's a girl fight by herself?" Fuego asked, as they stormed past him.

"The kind who knows the girl is stronger...?" Jordan said, and he watched the boys freeze in pace, before turning to glare at him. "... Not that she is stronger than me, but if she wants to fight it, let her fight. Look." Jordan pointed, and they all turned again to look at Madeline.

"HYAAAAAAAAH!" Madeline slammed her ax down at the base of the beasts horrifying tail, that had nails sticking out of the end. She lopped it off, and the beast screeched. the tail flopped around violently, and Madeline was caught off guard, and hit by the end of it, and against the beast.

"Ooop." Jordan watched as the beast grabbed at her, and held her up to it's face, about to take a bite of her.

"Eeerrrgh." Madeline groaned as the beast opened it's mouth, and the ooze that leaked out of it's scales, leaked out of it's mouth. some of it dripped onto Madeline's left arm, and she cried out in pain, as it burned through her sweater, and into her flesh.

"MADELINE!" Fritz bolted forwards, gripping his sword. He jumped up in the air, and sliced the beasts last arm off with his golden blade, and the limb fell to the ground. Madeline escaped before it hit, and she turned around, gripping her bass with her good hand.

"THIS IS FOR THE APPLES!" Madeline shouted, as she flew up to the demon's eyes, and she slammed her ax down into the eyeball, burying it deep in there. She wiggled it around a bit, before she pulled it back out, and the now dead demon, fell over onto the forest floor in a heap.

"... Madeline are you okay...?" Pim ran forwards, as Madeline floated down next to her brother. "Let's see your arm..."

"I'm fine, Pim." Madeline said, but the prince took her hand, and looked at the wound.

"Madeline this looks like a chemical burn!" Pim protested, and Fritz looked on with concern.

"It's not that bad." Madeline said, and laughed happily. "It just hurt a bit!"

"... It looks worse than what I could do..." Fuego said, as he looked up at the girl.

"Really, it's okay! don't look at me like that guys, I'm great!" The girl was smiling brightly, while the boys all frowned.

"Hey, paste face." Fritz called out to Jordan, who was floating his way over slowly, holding up his umbrella again. "Heal my sister like before."

"hmm... only if she want's me too." Jordan said, smiling. "If she doesn't want my help, I won't force her." Jordan looked at Madeline, and smiled, as he floated closer to her. "Well, do you want my help...?"

Madeline's cheeks turned a faint pink, as Jordan took her hand away from Pim's, and he looked closely at her wound, before his eyes flicked back to hers.

"... Sure." Madeline said, and a smile appeared on her lips, She liked watching him do the magic he was so good at.

"Very well then." Jordan said, and he held out his hand, and traced a cool finger around the wound. His finger moved around and around, and it glowed softly. The burn started to heal, and the skin fixed itself. When Jordan was finished, there was still a slight tinge of pain in Madeline's skin, but her wound was gone. "There."

"Thanks!" Madeline smiled brightly at Jordan, and the Vampire chuckled, before he brought her arm up to his lips, and kissed the spot where her skin was still pink. "Uhh...!"

"And a kiss to make the pain go away!" Jordan told her, smiling devilishly.

"AAAAAAAAAAND YOU'RE DONE!" Fritz shouted at Jordan, and tried to punch him, but the vampire floated out of his way, and into the air, laughing.

"Well, that takes care of the demon." Jordan said, looking over at the monster. "We should get rid of the corpse though... before it infects the forest further."

"Got it." Fuego said, walking forwards. He held up his flaming hands, and the corpse caught fire. It burned easily, and Fuego kept the fire controlled, as to not burn the forest down.

"PIM! PIM! PIM!" An alert sounded from the Prince's hip, where the device was attached. Pim moved his cape, and grabbed it off his belt, and held it up. The alert continued to shout 'pim' until the prince hit a big green button on the side, and his sister popped up on the screen.

"Bubbles, what's up?" Pim asked his sister, and the others crowded around the prince to get a look.

"I gathered some amazing data from that battle!" Bubbles said, her face looked like it must have been close to the camera, then they watched her pull back, and adjust her glasses. "Absolutely terrifying, the scene made Dad leave me alone, so he could go throw up!"

"aha..." Pim laughed a bit, while the others held back their laughter, not wanting to offend the siblings, especially when their father was the king. "Anyways. Anything important?"

"Oh yeah, that!" Bubbles ruffled around with her things , and held up a flyer. "The annual Candy Festival!" the girl said happily. "Mom just came to ask me about booth idea's. She wanted to know who was going to submit one. And she also wanted to know if Madeline would take over doing the concerts this year."

Madeline's face went from mildly happy, to over joyed, in the span of a millisecond.

"YESSSSSSSSS!" she shouted, grabbing the device from Pim, and she held it up to her face. "YES YES YES! A THOUSAND YES'S!"

"Good good, I'll let her know!" bubbles said happily, "Even though it isn't for another 3 weeks, she wanted to make sure you were prepared."

"OH MY GLOB!" Madeline tossed the device in the air, and Pim ran around, and caught it as it came back down. "the concerts... dad always did them... I.. this is... it's just so..."

"Math...?" Fuego asked.

"Rhombus...?" Fritz offered out.

"Algebraic...?" Pim said, checking the device over.

"MATHEMATICALLY ALGEBRAICALLY RHOMBUS!" Madeline shouted, and she rose up into the air, and struck a deep corn on her bass. the strings sent splatters of blood all over the ground below, and Madeline smiled as she floated onto her back, still strumming. "I gotta finish my new song then... and write a bunch more!"

"You've been stuck on that song for days," Fritz said, looking up at his happy sister. "What's it about?"

"Uh.." Madeline turned in the air, and looked at the others below. Her eyes landed on Jordan, and for some reason, she got embarrassed, and looked away from him, strumming her bass again. "Nothing to special, You know."

"Like a song about apples again...?" Fuego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure!" Madeline smiled brightly, and she floated back towards the ground. "And others!"

"Like about kicking monster butt?" Pim asked, and Madeline nodded.

"And pranking people...?" Fritz asked next, and Madeline touched her feet to the ground, frowning now.

"do... do you guys not like my songs...?" She asked, strumming a sad chord now.

"NO NO!" Pim said, waving his hands in a fretting manner. "We love your music!"

"It's just... they're mostly songs about silly things." Fuego said bluntly, and Fritz shot his friend a look.

"Oh..." Madeline looked down, saddened. Jordan floated closer to her, and tilted her head up to look at him.

"What about a love song...?" He asked, smiling at her flirtatiously, like he usually did.

"Love song...?" Madeline asked, and Fritz pushed Jordan away from his sister.

"She doesn't need to write love songs!" Fritz said, his eyes glaring at the vampire. "

"Hmm, but love songs are beautiful," Jordan said, as he floated above Fritz, and out of his reach. "A beautiful girl should sing beautiful songs... I'm sure the ones she already has are very amazing already though."

Madeline watched the boys, and mulled through her thoughts. Clearly she needed to rethink most of her songs... She swung her bass around to her back, and smiled at the others.

"How about we head back home?" She asked.

"Good idea, I want to see the data that Bubbles collected today." Pim said, and Madeline floated beside him. "Do you want to come with me to the castle?"

"Uhm..." Madeline looked away, and thought about it. "... I think I'll work on my music..."

"Oh, okay..." Pim said, looking down. The group headed out of the forest, and by the time they were out, it was getting dark. Jordan closed the umbrella, and pushed the hood back off his head, as the sun sank behind the horizon, and he smiled at the others.

"Well, today was fun." Jordan said, and he put a hand on Madeline's head, and ruffled her hat about. "Good job on that demon today!"

"Thanks!" Madeline said happily, and Fritz frowned at the sight in front of him. He pulled Madeline away by her hand. "Fritz...?"

"We should head home," Fritz said, as he looked at the others.

"I was going to head back with Pim, see this data Bubbles collected." Fuego said, smiling. "Why don't you come too Fritz?"

"... uh..." Fritz looked down. He really wanted to go see Princess Bubble Frost as well... but he wanted to keep this vampire away from his sister...

"Go see bubbles, I'm sure she want's to say good job to you," Madeline told her brother, smiling brightly. Fritz blushed a bit, and let go of his sister's hand.

"Yeah I'll go. But you go straight home!" Fritz told Madeline, who just laughed and nodded her head to him. "... Alright, well..."

Fritz turned into his Albino bat form, and the two princes got on his back. He took up to the air, and glared at Jordan, before he flew away.

"... Sister complex." Jordan said out loud, and Madeline looked back at him. The Vampire looked down, and smiled at her.

"sister what...?" Madeline asked, and the Vampire just chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nothing, how about I fly you home...?" Jordan asked, floating up into the air. "My fair Princess shouldn't travel alone at night. It's dangerous in these grassy lands."

"Haha, yes. All the bunnies and deer will surely attack me with hugs." Madeline said, as she floated up after Jordan, and the two flew off towards the tree house. "Feels good, having defeated such an awesome monster!"

"Well you did very well." Jordan complimented, and looked over at her, before he turned to fly back wards, so he could face her. "Where did you learn to fight like that...?"

"My Mom," Madeline said, smiling brightly.

"Of course, my apologies, Princess." Jordan said, having realized how silly his question was. He chuckled, as he turned around her, and Madeline watched him move. She giggled, and began floating around with him in circles, as they still traveled home.

"This is great! I've never had a friend to fly with before!" Madeline said excitedly, as she flew above Jordan now. "I wish everyone could fly!"

"Hmm, but then the skies would be crowded..." Jordan mused, and he took her braid in his fingers as he flew under her, "And then everyone could see up close, and how cute you look with the wind in your hair."

"Haha! Well, it'd still be fun." Madeline told him happily, and the Vampire let go of her braid. Madeline moved closer to him.

"Oh, want to fly in my arms...?" Jordan asked, as he opened his arms up wide for her to hug him. Madeline reached out her hands, then smacked them on his chest. "Oomph! what...?"

"YOU'RE IT!" Madeline told him, before she shot up into the air, and spun around, before flying away from him quickly.

"... It...?" Jordan looked confused, before a devilish grin grew on his lips. "Oh... I see."

He shot after her quickly, and he could hear her giggles. She was fast, but so was he. He caught up to her easily, but she dropped down right before he touched her arm.

"Naaaah! can't get me!" she called out to him, as she flew over the ground, only inches away from it. The wind she created ruffled the long grass.

"Ha..." Jordan dove after her now, and picked up speed, he managed to grab her arm this time, and Madeline stopped. The two of them slammed into the ground, and rolled together across the ground, laughing loudly, before they came to a stop.

"Haa..." Jordan sat up, and looked at the girl he had caught, and smirked. "Got you."

"Aaaaw..." Madeline frowned, before she grinned, and laughed happily. "You have grass in your hair!"

"So do you." Jordan chuckled, and plucked some of it out for her. He then blinked as her hands came up to his head, and she began pulling the grass out of his hair for him.

The Vampire sat there patiently, as she pulled each blade of green out, and a kind smile appeared on his lips.

"So, You're it now." Jordan told her, and she looked at him curiously, before she remembered their game.

"OH!" She said, and went to touch him, but he floated out of her reach quickly. She looked up at him, as he laughed, before he swirled up into the night sky. "I'll get you!"

"Okay~" Jordan said happily, before he took off.

"AAAH!" Madeline shot up into the air after him, and it was her turn to try and keep up. She admitted he was very quick... he might have been quicker than her.

The tree house came into view, and Jordan flew around the base, before spiraling up around it, while Madeline followed. She couldn't believe how fast he was. When she reached the top, she looked around, not seeing where he went.

"Jordan...?!" She called out, and she looked saddened. "JOOOOOOOORDAN!"

Madeline stood there, and felt a pain in her stomach. She lost him... "... Maybe he went home..."

"Boo." Jordan suddenly popped into existence in front of her, and Madeline flinched in surprise. The vampire looked down at her, and chuckled.

"I wouldn't go home with out a good bye." Jordan told her, and he clapped her hands on her shoulders. "Got you again."

"huh?" Madeline blushed, and pouted. "you can't catch there person who is it!"

"But I just did." Jordan teased, "Which means I win the game~"

"nuh uh!" Madeline protested, and the vampire chuckled once more, and took her chin in his hand.

"Uh huh. Sorry cutie." The vampire winked at her, and Madeline's cheeks flushed a light pink. "hmm, there's a tasty looking color in your cheeks."

"uuuh!" Madeline clapped her hands over her cheeks, and the sound that followed made it seem like it hurt. Jordan let go of her chin in surprise, and she pulled at her face, making a silly face at him. "bleeeeh! cheater!"

"Haha, okay. I cheated." Jordan told her, and he continued to smile at her, a little pink forming on his cheeks. "So, Kitty Princess, are you going to stay here at home, or should I kidnap you off into the night...?"

"Uh," Madeline let go of her face, and she looked away from him. "I really should work on my music..."

"... Well then would you mind if I listened...?" Jordan asked her, leaning forwards, so their faces were only inches apart. "I'd love to hear my princess play..."

"... If you like." Madeline told him, and Jordan nodded his head. Madeline reached around to her bag, and pulled her bass out of it.

Jordan floated away from her, linking his hands behind his head. He looked as if he was resting in a hammock, and he lazily floated around her, as she lifted up off the ground as well, and began playing some chords on her bass.

"I uh... I'm not done writing it yet..." Madeline told him, and Jordan looked at her, and smiled.

"That's fine, maybe I can help." He told her, and she blushed softly, before she looked away from him, and began playing her slow tune, but it seemed to take on a happier side to it now...

My mind was like a dead rose,

black and never changing...

but then I strike a new pose,

and the world around me blazing!

hey now, wouldn't you know,

this little thump inside my chest.

you and I, were suppose to be foes,

but I know that we can beat this!

It's just like, like that dead rose!

our friendship will take on a new light!

and now, some feelings arose,

I just want them to take flight!

Hey now, why can't you see,

I'm hovering right in your sight.

but maybe, it's not meant to be,

so I'll take off into the night.

My mind was like a dead rose,

black and never changing...

but then, you helped me know,

that the world is so amazing~

Madeline let the tune trickle off, and she closed her eyes. She took a breath, feeling nervous about some one hearing her new song... she didn't know she could finish it, but the words flowed out...

She heard a soft clapping, and opened her eyes. She was face to face with Jordan, who was hovering upside down in front of her.

"That's good." He told her, smiling as he turned in the air, and became upright. His face was still close, and Madeline's cheeks turned pink. "... Dead rose, huh...?"

"I uh..." Madeline blushed, and plucked at her bass strings with her fingers. "... really liked how you brought that rose back to life... and it gave me some idea's..." She looked up at him, and the Vampire chuckled softly.

"I'm glad I could be of help then," He told her, and he took a long of her bangs in his fingers. "But the tune is beautiful..."

"Thanks." Madeline smiled brightly at him, and the Vampire shook his head.

"Thanks should only be given where needed... thank you for letting me listen." Jordan told her, and he smiled. Madeline smiled back at him with almost the same warmth the sun had. The look of pure happiness that now appeared on her face made Jordan blush softly, before he leaned away from the ray of sunshine in front of him.

"Want another candy...?" Madeline asked him, and she held it up as she pulled it out of her bag.

"Sure." Jordan said, taking the candy. He popped it into his mouth, trying to keep a stupid grin from forming on his own face. Madeline seemed to be able to infect the people around her with her happiness... if only it worked on her brother...

"Oh..." Madeline's voice sounded sad, and Jordan looked over at her, and saw the look of disappointment on her face. "that was the last one..."

"Hmm." Jordan didn't like that look on her face, and he floated closer to her, and she looked up at him. Jordan smiled, before he touched her cheek, and leaned in closer to her, before he planted his lips on hers, in a tender kiss.

Madeline stiffened, as the vampire kissed her, but then, she felt something sweet in her mouth, and the Vampire pulled back instantly. He licked his lips, and Madeline realized, the candy was now in her mouth. Her cheeks burned a bright red, as she looked up at the Vampire.

"Wh-what..?" She was still a bit shocked.

"Well... you wanted a candy right...? I just wanted a taste, you can have the rest." Jordan smiled at her, the same flirty smile he always wore. "I want my princess to be happy."

"Y-you could have just handed it too me." Madeline said, as she looked down, rolling the candy around in her mouth now.

"but then my fingers would be sticky," Jordan said, and floated close to her again. "Don't want that,"

"Uuh... I guess not." Madeline said, and plucked at her bass again. She looked up at him, blushing still, and the vampire grinned, before he floated back into another relaxed pose.

"Play some more... I like your music." Jordan told her, and Madeline nodded her head.

She strung together a more up beat tune, but she didn't sing. She was still sucking on the candy drop in her mouth, and her stomach was churning like it did a few days ago, when they met Jordan...

And for some reason, the candy tasted sweeter than all the others did...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ma... ne... mad... line... made... line... Madeline!" PBF's voice called out, and Madeline finally snapped back into her reality.

She was sitting across a a decorative table from PBF, a cup of sweet hot tea in her hands.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Madeline smiled brightly, as she sipped her own tea, and set the cup down, before she popped a tiny strawberry tart into her mouth.

"... We were talking about your music." PBF told the girl, frowning. "You zoned out when you mentioned Jordan, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes... I'm alright." Madeline grinned brightly. She felt bad for having zoned out like that, and forgetting where she was...

It was 5 days after their encounter with their first demon, and PBF had invited Madeline over for tea, and to talk. Madeline tapped her finger against the cup she picked up again. She had been distracted by thoughts of Jordan when they discussed how Madeline finished her new song.

"... Madeline, you're doing it again." The candy princess pointed out, and Madeline looked up at the princess once more, and laughed softly.

"Sorry, Bubbles." The dark haired girl said, and she bit her lip. "... I was... I uh..." She made a sour face. "... thinking..."

"That's rare for you, to be thinking so hard." PBF said, and she set her tea cup down. "Is it about Jordan...?"

"Uh." Madeline blushed a bright pink, and the Princess knew she hit the nail on the head.

"What did he do?" PBF asked curiously, as she leaned forwards to listen better.

"... Well uh... when we were hanging out... and I finished my song I... well he..." Madeline looked up. "Kissed me again... but it was just to give back the candy he gave me."

PBF made a face; that to any normal person, would be a face that read 'are you kidding me? you can't figure that out?'

But Madeline just thought she was making a silly face, and giggled.

"That's a funny face, bubbles." The girl pointed out, and PBF leaned back, and rubbed her mint gum cheeks, and looked at the older girl, not sure what to say.

"I suppose it was..." PBF said, and she sipped her tea again, and looked at her friend.

"Have you found any more demons yet with your fancy computer?" Madeline asked excitedly, as she ate another strawberry tart. The Candy princess beamed, and shook her head.

"No not yet, but the other day, I collected some amazing data with Pim's crown camera. It read the magical signatures from the demon, and sent it back to my computer. I processed all the data, and I figured out a way, to know when a portal from the NightOSphere opens." The princess pulled out a smaller version of her first tracking device, and handed to Madeline. "If a portal is detected, and is about to open, this device here will warn you with an alert."

"Rhombus." Madeline said, as she picked up the device. She barely understood half of what PBF just said, but she liked the little device, and caught the last bit. "So I get to keep this...?"

"Yep, that way you can handle the situation alone, if need be." PBF said, nodding her head to Madeline. "Though I hope that doesn't arise."

"Great." Madeline fixed the device onto her belt, and she looked back up at PBF.

"I wonder what the boys are doing right now," PBF said thoughtfully after a short silent moment.

"Fritz said they were going to go check out a dungeon." Madeline said, sipping her tea again. "But buns to them, I checked it already. haha!"

"Oh Madeline," The princess giggled as the older girl laughed about her dungeon adventure.

"So, how are you and Fritz doing...?" Madeline asked, making the princess choke on her sip of tea. "He likes you, you know!"

"He does...?" PBF looked up at her, and the vampiric girl nodded her head. "... How do you know...?"

"I'm his twin sister, of course I pick up on these things." Madeline said, as she giggled. "What kind of older sister would I be, if I couldn't tell when my brother liked some one?"

"A normal sister...?" PBF asked, and Madeline laughed softly, and shook her head.

"He like's you PBF, you should as him out some time!" Madeline encouraged, and the girl looked down, and nodded her head.

"Maybe, some time..." PBF said, and she looked back up at her friend. "... Thanks Madeline..."

"Of course." Madeline said happily, waving a hand at her friend. "Anything to help you out, and my little brother of course!"

The girls laughed happily, and they continued on with their chat, which circled back to Madeline's music.

"... Jordan said I should write love songs..." Madeline said thoughtfully, "... what do you think...?"

"That's brilliant, love songs are amazing!" PBF said excitedly, "Have you come up with anything...?"

"... Well I'm not sure..." Madeline said, as she poured herself more tea. "... I mean, I've never been in love..."

Madeline and PBF were silent for a long moment, before Madeline looked up at PBF.

"What's it like to be in love?" The older girl asked, and PBF choked on her tea again. She looked up at Madeline, and dabbed at her lips with a napkin.

"Well uh..." PBF didn't think she'd have to explain to some one older than her, what it was like to be in love.

"Being in love is needing the other person more than air." A voice chimed out, and the girls turned to look at Simone, the former Ice queen. The woman took a seat at the table, and Madeline hurried to pour her some tea. "You get a feeling in your stomach, like butter flies, or something turning... you get flushed about every little thing that person does, even if it's just a smile."

"... really...?" Madeline asked, listening closely.

"Being in love, is a very magical thing," Simone explained, before she sipped some tea.

"... It just sounds painful." Madeline frowned. "Like you're gunna be sick or something."

"Well it can be." Simone smiled. "I had to chase down Bubbles' father for years, before he finally accepted me."

"Haha, yeah. Mom mentioned that." Madeline said, as she remembered the stories her mother used to tell her. "but, you finally won him over... how?"

"You know, I'm not sure." The Queen said bluntly, and the girls both grimaced at the queen. "It just.. happened one day. This was back when I was crazy too."

"Dad said you finally calmed down," PBF said, smiling, "And he fell in love with the person behind the crazy."

"Oh, well." Simone blushed a bright red, as she sipped her tea again. "Oh Bubba..."

"... So, your stomach churns..." Madeline said, as she remembered the pain she felt in her stomach the last little while, since they met their new friend. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Why don't you start out with liking some one a lot, instead of such a big emotion like love." Simone told Madeline happily. "Love is a power not to be trifled with you know. It DID defeat the Lich King... it can defeat any evil."

"So... if I find some one to love, I'll be the strongest person in Aaa?" Madeline asked and Simone blinked, and thought that over.

"... Well maybe, one day." Simone told the girl, and smiled. "If you know how to use it right, and if your feelings are strong enough."

"ALGEBRAIC." Madeline said, standing up from the table. "Love sounds so powerful! I need to find me some!"

"... I wish you luck, Madeline." Simone said, raising her tea cup to the girl. "You might have to fight for it though."

"That's fine! I'm great at fighting!" Madeline said, as she flexed her muscles for the candy royalty. They both giggled happily, and Madeline laughed along with them.

When their tea party ended, Madeline floated out of the castle, into the town. She looked around at the people as she floated by them, and came to stop at a flower store.

She was staring at the roses that were displayed in buckets of water. The roses just reminded her of her own, which seemed to never wilt... The rose made her think of Jordan next, and she felt her stomach. She rubbed it with her hand, thinking she must have been hungry again...

The roses came in many different colors which made Madeline smile. She picked out some red ones, and she paid the sales person for them, before she floated away, grabbing a cup cake from bakery to eat on her way to her friend's house.

Madeline floated into the dark dank cave, which began to feel more like a place to hang out. She knew Jordan had to be home, because it was midday. She went to the door, and knocked.

No answer.

Madeline pushed the door open, and looked around the familiar dark living room, and she smiled, as she floated inside. "JORDAN!" She shouted as she floated in the middle of the room.

There was a heavy thunk above her, and she blinked in confusion, before she watched as Jordan floated down from the floor above, and he looked at her.

"Madeline, what a lovely surprise." Jordan said, smiling at her, as he floated over. He was wearing a white shirt today, with a black short sleeved over shirt. he had left it unbuttoned of course. his jeans were dark grey, and he had on his biker boots. "What are you doing here, in a Vampire's lair...?"

"I brought you some food." Madeline said, holding up the bouquet of red roses, and she practically shoved it in his face. "Look how red they are! They're so pretty!"

Jordan was completely caught of guard by this, and and he looked at the roses, then at the girl with the big blue eyes, filled with excitement. The Vampire's cheeks blushed a bit, at the though of how simple and adorable she was. He took the flowers, and turned away from her, running a hand through his bangs.

"Thank you, I was getting hungry." He said, looking back at her, smiling. He pulled a rose out of the bouquet, and twirled it in his fingers, before he turned back to her, and held it out to her. "But I am unworthy of such a gift, I insist you have the single most beautiful rose of this bunch."

"Haha," Madeline looked at the flower, and she took it in her fingers, and she looked up at him, as he plucked another out of the bunch, and drained the red out of it's petals.

"What were you doing before I got here..?" Madeline asked curiously, and the vampire looked over at her.

He looked as if he wasn't sure what to say for a moment, before a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Oh just going through Marshall's stuff up stairs." Jordan said, smiling. "Being nosy."

"haha, dad would be so mad." Madeline said, floating up off her feet, "What did you find...?" She asked, as she floated towards the ladder to go up stairs. She was stopped though, as a cool hand wrapped around her ankle, and pulled her back down. She felt her self being spun around, before she was pinned to the wall, Jordan's hands on each arm.

"Hmm, A girl shouldn't just wander into a boys house... and float up to his room... he might assume things..." Jordan whispered, leaning close to her ear. Madeline felt shivers run up and down her spine, and her stomach churned and twisted inside of her, as her cheeks gained a pink color.

"Uhm..." Madeline moved her head away from Jordan, who looked at her. She felt his hands let go of her shoulders, and he floated away from her.

"Relax, kitty. I'm just playing," Jordan told her, and he plucked another rose out of the bunch he had in his hands still, and drained the red out of it.

"Oh..." Madeline looked up at him, and she scratched her cheek. "What game?"

"... The... embarrassment game." Jordan said, trying to think quickly. He looked over at the girl, and watched as her face light up. Most people would have caught on he had made up the game, just to keep her from going up stairs...

"What are the rules?!" Madeline asked, and Jordan chuckled, and drained another rose.

"Well the goal is to make the other person's cheeks turn red." Jordan said jokingly, but it seemed Madeline was still taking it seriously.

"That's not fair, I don't know how to do that, other than smacking you." Madeline said, as she floated over to Jordan, and watched as he drained another flower.

"Well, that's the fun of the game. You have to look for things to make the other person embarrassed." Jordan said, smiling at her.

"Hmm..." Madeline thought about it, as she floated around the room in circles, trying to think of something. She had never seen Jordan get embarrassed. "What make's you embarrassed?"

"Haha, why would I tell you? I'd loose the game." Jordan told her, as he finished off the last of the roses. He had now created a white bouquet, and he looked down into the petals.

"Well it's not fair...!" Madeline said, as she floated closer to him, and looked up at him with her big blue eyes. The Vampire blinked as he looked back at her. Her hands reached out, and she played with the petals on a rose. "... How can I play if it's a game only you can win..."

Jordan smiled at the pouting face the girl made. He knew if she kept on the subject, she would just get upset, and then he'd loose the game, from watching how cute she would be. He moved the bouquet closer to her, and she blinked, as she looked up at him.

"White flowers suit you." Jordan told her, as he put the bouquet in her hands. He then took a flower out, and plucked the thorns off. "Did you know Rose colors have meanings...?"

"... No I didn't." Madeline said, as she watched Jordan's fingers pluck the thorns off the plant.

"It's an ancient human belief, long before your time." Jordan told her, "But I'm sure some of them still ring true to people around here..."

"... What does the purple rose color mean...?" Madeline asked, wanting to know about her rose at home.

"Typically, it means enchantment." Jordan told her, before he removed the last thorn. "The giver want's to let the other know... that it was love at first sight."

Jordan paused for a moment, and he looked at the rose currently in his hand. He twiddled it in his fingers, before he shook his head, then looked back up at Madeline, as she asked her next question.

"What does Red mean?!" She asked excitedly, and the Vampire smiled, and held the white rose up to his lips.

"It means Love, Beauty, Courage and Respect... It can also be used to convey deep feelings of love... A single red rose mean's I love you." the vampire said, and he watched as Madeline looked at the single red rose she still had, tucked in her sweater. The vampire smiled, as he took her hat off her head, and she looked back up at him again.

"What does white mean...?" She asked curiously, as the vampire tucked the now thorn-less rose into her hair, and the Vampire smiled at her.

"Purity... and innocence... petal's untouched by the other colors of feelings and hardships..." Jordan told her, and he watched as the girl smiled brightly, and hug the bouquet of now white roses, close to her chest. The petals seemed to frame her face, as she smiled so warmly, and Jordan clapped a hand over his face, trying to hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

How could she get to him so easily...? He didn't understand it. That pure innocent aura, that joy filled laugh... She was just alike a pure white rose...

"Haha! We should go look for roses!" Madeline said excitedly, and the vampire pulled his hand down over his mouth, as Madeline spun excitedly in the air. "And you can tell me all the meanings! and then we can just make a bunch of bouquets, and put them in all the windows of the tree house! and some here too!"

"Haha," Jordan smiled as he pulled his hand away from his face. "Okay, let's do that."

"GREAT!" Madeline said, as she threw her hands up in the air. She then realized she threw the roses, and they came falling down on the both of them. Madeline just laughed as the petals fell off a few, and floated around them.

The girls infectious laughter caught Jordan, and he started laughing as well, and he plucked a few petals out of his dark purple hair, and he looked over at Madeline.

"Let me go put on my jacket and hoodie." He told her, before he floated up stairs. "Wait down there!"

Madeline picked the flowers up as she waited for Jordan, and she floated into the kitchen. She put them in a large glass filled with water, and she smiled as she set them on the counter top.

"... You're going to leave those here...?" Jordan asked, as he floated back down, and looked at the flowers.

"... Well I thought you could use some purity!" Madeline said, as she spoke of the meaning of the color.

The Vampire looked at the roses, a sad look crossing his face for a moment... the girl had no idea just how much he could use it...

"Let's go." Jordan said, as he pulled his hood up over his head. He floated over to the door, and picked up the umbrella Madeline had lent to him permanently.

"haha, alright!" Madeline laughed happily, not seeing his mood change. She floated out after him, and the two left the cave, and floated out over the grassy plains.

"Bright today..." Jordan said, holding the umbrella closer to himself.

"Hmm, sunny days are the best!" Madeline said happily, as she floated away, and did loop-de-loops. Jordan watched his princess spin around happily in the sunlight, and a smile crept up on his face. The other Vampires would be jealous of her, able to spend time in the sun light that... Even Jordan would have been.

But he was satisfied with just watching her play around in the late afternoon daylight.

He then heard an alarm with his sharp ears, and Madeline stopped playing, and looked at her hip.

"Oh! The device Bubbles gave me!" She said excitedly, and Jordan floated over to her, curious about the device. "She said it can detect when a Demon comes through a portal!"

"... What...?" Jordan asked, looking shocked, he looked down. "this one was quick..."

"This is great! Now we have something to fight instead!" Madeline said excitedly, as she hit a button on the device. "look look!" She pointed at the dots, and Jordan looked at the tiny screen.

"... It's so close.." he said, and the both of them looked up.

"It should be right over there some where but..." Madeline frowned as she looked at the device, and shook it. "Maybe this thing is broken."

The two of them both heard a loud screech, and they looked up. Jordan cautiously tilted his umbrella back, to see a demon flying above them in the sky. It had two heads this time, each supporting a curly horn. One had no eyes and two mouths, while the other had 4 eyes, and no mouth. It's body was long and spiny, almost skeletal, as the dark blueish skin clung to it's ribs and showed off each bone in it's anatomy. It's leathery wings were what kept it flying.

"... Well..." Jordan said, impressed by the size of this one. It was twice the size as the last. "This is new."

"Haha!" Madeline laughed happily, and Jordan looked over at her, as she pulled out her bass ax. "Time to slay a demon!"

"Be careful, I can't tell what this one does." Jordan told her, but she shot up in the air. She flew at the demon with a speed that impressed Jordan.

But before she could make it to the dragon, it opened it's top mouth, and a ball of electricity formed in it's mouth. the demon shot it's attack at Madeline. She dodged the lightning swiftly, but what made her stop dead in the air right after, was the loud crack of thunder that ran out over the field.

Jordan could see from the ground, that fear struck the girls face. Her big blue eyes were wide, and he could tell her grip was shaky, from how she held her bass.

"... Don't tell me... she's scared of thunder..." Jordan said, as he watched her, just frozen in the air, staring at the beast as it opened it's mouth for another lightning attack. "MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, but she didn't move..

She couldn't.

She was terrified of lightning and thunder, even if it came from something she could fight.

Jordan began to panic, the beast had almost finished charging it's attack. The Vampire was conflicted. He could tell the sun was starting to go down for the day, but it was to slow...

A harsh word leaked out of the vampire's lips, before he dropped the umbrella, and shot up into the air, straight at Madeline. his hands grabbed her arms, and he pulled her close as he pulled her out of the way of the next lightning attack. Jordan looked behind him, as he held the still frozen Madeline, and saw the scorch marks on the ground where the lightning attack had hit. The sound rolled through the air from the attack, and he could feel Madeline shaking in his arms. Jordan turned his head carefully, still trying to keep his skin shaded from the direct sunlight.

"Madeline...?" He asked, as he looked down at her. Her eyes still wide in fear. He felt a pain in his chest, and he gripped her arms, and forced her to look at him. "MADELINE SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Ah..." Madeline's eyes focused on Jordan's, but she still looked scared. "I... I can't... fight it..."

"Madeline..." Jordan bowed his head, looking away from that terrified loo on her face. He looked back at the beast, and saw it was attacking again. It clearly caught on that they were scared of it's attack. Jordan hugged Madeline close, and moved his hand around in a circle. He whispered out some ancient words, and he pointed his gloved hand back at the demon, and shot his own form of lightning.

Both the attacks clashed in the air, causing a loud crash of Thunder, and Madeline cried out, grabbing Jordan's arm.

"Madeline... snap out of it, please!" Jordan told her, as he looked back at the demon again. This time, the sunlight caught his cheek, and he hissed in pain, as his skin burned. He couldn't fight properly like this... not with the sun threatening to kill him, along with the demon. "Madeline, I need your help!"

Madeline had seen the sun burn Jordan's cheek, and she seemed to snap out of her fear, and she gripped her bass in her one hand.

"I can support you from the shade, but I can't help you out here..." Jordan told her, and looked deep into her eyes. "I need The Hero in my Princess right now."

"... Okay." Madeline said, as she moved away from Jordan. She looked at the Demon, and and she gripped her bass with both hands now. "... I got this... I'll... just pretend it's drums, not thunder."

Jordan watched her from under his hood carefully, as Madeline shot at the beast once more, dodging it's lightning attack. He worried she would stop again, but she kept going.

Madeline ducked around the beasts head, and strummed a cord on her bass. The instrument seemed to shake a bit, before the handle grew in size, along with the blade. She struck a few more cords, before she gripped the neck of her bass, and she swung it up, slicing the head off the head with the eyes on it.

The beast screeched out of both it's mouths, as the head fell to the ground. Madeline then moved around the beast again, her larger ax now gleaming with the blood of the Demon. The ax seemed to drink it in, and Madeline flew over the beasts second head, which was now shooting lightning blasts wildly around. She dodged a few of them, before she swung her ax once more, and in one final blow, she sliced the second head off the demon.

The second head fell, and the body of the beast went with it. Madeline gripped her bass, as it shrunk back down to it's normal size. the blade of the ax still seeming to drink up the blood that dripped off the tip.

"good," Jordan sighed out in relief. He had made it back to the ground below, and was sheltering under the umbrella. the burn on his cheek had healed already. He was worried for a moment, that she'd let her fear paralyze her again... but clearly he didn't need to be worried.

"Are you alright...?" Madeline asked, as she floated back down to him, and the Vampire looked at her, and chuckled.

"I should be asking that." Jordan told her, and Madeline blushed a bright red. "... You're scared of thunder and lightning...?"

"Terrified." Madeline said, and she smiled a bit. "Since I was a kid... they always scared me... one time lightning hit my bedroom. Dad saved me, while Mom kept the house from burning down." there was a scared and sad smile on Madeline's lips as she recalled the memory.

"... I see, that's a pretty valid reason." Jordan told her, and he put his hand on her head. He touched her hair with his fingers, before he pulled her close, hugging her. He wanted to make that sad smile become warm. "You did pretty good over coming your fear though."

"thanks!" Madeline said, and Jordan looked down at her. Her warm smile was back, and he released her, returning her grin with his own. "... When you said you needed my help... well... It really helped me."

Jordan stared at her, and a small blush came to his cheeks, and he looked away quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she caught it.

"OH OH! I made you blush!" Madeline said excitedly, "Do I win the embarrassment game?! Or do I get a point?!"

"You get a point," Jordan told her, before he looked at her, and he smiled. "But I already have 20."

"20?! I didn't blush that many times!" Madeline said, and she pouted.

"Oh yes you did. The game started when we met." He told her. Madeline bit her lip, and stared at him with a hard look. "Sorry, them's the rules."

"Fine." Madeline said, as she sighed, "How do we know who wins? When does the game end?"

"... Hmm, when we part." Jordan told her, and he adjusted the umbrella to cover himself from the setting sunlight.

"But, we're never gunna part." Madeline said, and that caught Jordan off guard. She seemed to be able to do that a lot. "We're gunna be friends forever!"

"... That's a long time, you sure about that...?" Jordan asked, grinning at her. "I do live that long you know,"

"I know, and I should to." Madeline said, and pointed at the bite marks on her neck. "I'm part demon, part Vampire, and part Fionna the Human! Granny said that these marks aren't actually bites... but marks of the magical spells in our blood."

"... Hmm." Jordan looked at the dots. He always wondered about that, but He didn't think the twins knew what they meant yet. "... So you'll be my Vampire Princess forever...?"

"Sure will!" Madeline said happily, and her smile showed off just how happy she was.

"... I can live with that." Jordan said, as he dug in his pocket, and pulled out a candy drop, and he looked at Madeline. "Open your mouth."

"Okay!" Madeline said, and opened her mouth wide. Her vampire teeth glinted in the setting sunlight, and Jordan chuckled, as he popped the candy in her mouth. Madeline looked a bit shocked, and she closed her mouth, and touched her lips. "It's candy...!"

"For a job well done." Jordan told her, and the two of them laughed together.

"MADELINE!" Voices shouted over the grassy plain, and the two looked over to see Fritz in his bat form, up in the air above them. He landed on the ground with a loud thump, and transformed back into his humanoid self. The candy prince he had been carrying thumped to the ground from the air, and groaned. Fritz didn't care though, and he bolted over to Madeline. "Madeline are you alright?! We could heard the thunder and see the lightning!"

"I'm fine." Madeline smiled brightly up at her brother. Fritz stood there, staring at her. "Really, I'm okay. I slayed the demon already."

"But... you're terrified of lightning..." Fritz said, and he knelt in the grass in front of his sister. Madeline grinned at him, and shrugged.

"Yeah but... I'm okay now." Madeline said, and she looked at Jordan, who grinned back at her.

"... What happened here..." Pim asked, looking at the corpse of the once terrifying demon.

"We destroyed the demon." Madeline said happily, and the other two boys looked impressed, as they inspected the mess.

"To bad Bubbles couldn't collect the data for this..." Pim said, as he looked around at the mess.

"But too much to say, it could shoot lightning, and fly." Jordan said, as he floated up to his feet with Madeline. He looked over at her, "I guess we should leave rose picking till later..."

"Aaaaw..." Madeline frowned, and she kicked a rock.

"Hmm, you look tired." Jordan told her, "I think you should relax."

"Alright." Madeline smiled, and she nodded her head.

"I'm going to head home," Jordan told Pim and Fritz. He leaned close to Madeline, and kissed her cheek softly, before he gathered the umbrella up, flying back to his home.

"I still hate that guy." Fritz said bluntly.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER.

IT'S DEMONS BY IMAGINE DRAGONS.

LISTEN TO IT.

LOVE IT~

Madeline was floating around her bed room early one night. She only had 5 days left to go until the Candy festival... and her songs were getting harder and harder to write.

"Ugh!" She struck a loud cord on her bass, and she looked down at her instrument. She didn't know thinking of lyrics would be so HARD. She never had trouble before... but since others told her to write about Love and junk... she was having a hard time.

"Too hard..." she sighed out, as she floated up, so her back was lever with the ground. She stared up at the ceiling above her, and she made a sour face.

A bell ran in the corner of her room, and she looked over at the mega phone that she had. It connected through a tube to the down stairs, so she could be called down for meals.

"MADELINE!" The megaphone shouted at her, it had to be fritz. "Pim is here!"

"Pim...?" Madeline said, and she floated out of her bedroom, and headed down to the lower part of the tree house.

"Hey, Madeline." Pim was standing in the living room of the tree house with Fritz, who was wearing an apron covered in different stains. The Prince though, was dressed in a sky blue hoodie, and a pair of darker blue jeans.

"Haha, why so casual?" Madeline asked her friend. He almost always wore his princely outfit.

" uh... came to see if you wanted to hang out." Pim said, smiling at her. He had a light pink color to his cheeks. "Maybe go for a walk? Catch some pixies, and strangle them...?"

"Sure, sounds rhombus!" Madeline sad, as she shoved her bass into her bag. "I need a break from writing songs."

"Great," Pim said, smiling happily. Madeline hadn't realized it, but it had been a long time since the two of them hung out together alone.

"Well, be careful. Call if there are demons," Fritz said, as he rolled his sleeves up. "I'll be here, making energy snacks."

"I heard you were doing a food stall again this year." Pim smiled at Fritz, "More high energy snacks?"

"Yep. For those who need it." Fritz said, smiling a bit. "I have practice making them for Madeline, though, she could use less energy."

"Haha, no! I always need more!" Madeline said excitedly, and her brother just shook his head.

"Don't stay out to late," Fritz told her, and he gave Pim a hard look. "Alright?"

"I'll have her back before to late." Pim said, smiling nervously. Pim always slid just under Frtiz's radar for boys.

The two friends left the tree house, and wandered over the grassy plains, towards the forest. Pim looked over at Madeline, and smiled a bit, as she floated down to her feet to walk with him.

"So, how are your songs coming?" Pim asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, to keep them from wandering.

"Ugh, it's kind of hard." Madeline sad, as she looked down at the grass in front of them. "I'm trying to write those love songs everyone mentions... but I've never been in love... or in like with anyone..."

"Never...?" Pim asked, looking a bit down from her statement.

"No..." Madeline sighed, and she rubbed her head with her hand. She looked up at her friend, and lowered her hand from her head. "Pim, have you ever been in love...?"

Pim almost tripped as she asked him this, and he looked over at her, blushing a bright red, before he looked away.

"... Yeah... I still am." He said shyly as they entered the forest.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Madeline yelled loudly, and she floated in front of her friend's face, and grinned widely."Who is it?! Do I know her?!"

"Uh..." Pim stopped, and looked her in the eyes, before he looked away. "You know her... very well."

"... Pim you can't love your sister like that." Madeline said, as she came to the conclusion, the only girl she knew well was Princess Bubble Frost."

"What?! NO! GROSS, MADELINE!" Pim said, and the girl laughed. He blushed a bright red now, and he looked down. "No it's not my sister... the girl I like... it's..."

"OH! A PIXIE!" Madeline shouted excitedly, interrupting the prince. Pim looked up as the girl flew over to the pixie, and grabbed it out of it's flight. Pim followed after her, as she strangled the sunlight out of the pixie, almost violently.

"Haha!" Madeline laughed as the sunlight left the pixie's body, looking like fireflies. The girl threw the creature into a bush, and it grumbled in anger, before it took off, looking for safety.

"Madeline..." Pim said, and she turned around to look up at her friend. "... Can we talk...?"

"... about what?" Madeline asked, as she clued in on the prince's serious tone. She stood on her feet again.

Pim looked down, he scrunched his shoulders up around his neck, hiding the bottom portion of his face in the neck of his large hoodie.

"... Let's go this way." He said, as she reached his hand out, and took hers. He lead her through the forest, for a while, neither of them speaking, until they came to a clearing. The two sat down in the grass, and Pim smiled at her. "Look up at the stars." He said, looking up with her. "Aren't they pretty...?"

"Haha, I know, right?!" Madeline said excitedly, and she leaned back on her hands, and grinned. "Jordan and I go star gazing all the time! He says it's the next best thing to being able to go in the sun."

"... You and Jordan hang out a lot lately..." Pim said, looking at her. Madeline lowered her gaze to look at Pim, and she smiled.

"Well yeah. Him and I got flying, and we beat up some beasts that only come out at night!" She said excitedly. "And he's teaching me about the meanings of certain colors of roses! He's so cool, Pim!"

"... yeah..." Pim said, as he looked down at the grass, and he pulled at it with his fingers.

"He kisses me a lot..." Madeline said, and Pim's attention swung right back to her. "... Bubbles called it sexual harassment."

"Well Bubbles is right!" Pim said, and Madeline looked at him. "Madeline you can't just let that guy kiss you all the time! He's just some kind of play boy! he likes to play with girl's feelings, make them fall for him!"

"... He doesn't play with my feelings." Madeline said, frowning. "Why are you talking so bad about Jordan, Pim? We're all friends!"

"I don't want to be friends with that guy! Not if he keeps hugging and kissing you all the time! It makes me..." Pim looked down, an angry upset look on his face. "IT MAKES ME JEALOUS!"

"... Jealous...?" Madeline asked curiously, and her was twisted in confusion. "... Jealous of what...? Pim if you want me to hug you, you could ask."

"That's not it!" Pim said, and he looked in the eye, and took her hand in his. "... Madeline... the girl I like... it's you."

Madeline blinked, as she looked at her best friend, and she smiled.

"Well I like you too, Pim. We're best friends." Madeline said happily, and The Prince looked like some one hit him with a frying pan.

"Madeline, that's not what I mean!" Pim said, and he started to grow frustrated. He touched her cheek, before he leaned in, and kissed her.

Madeline froze instantly. Pim's kiss was so different from Jordan's, it was soft, and unsure... it even tasted like mint... But the kiss didn't make her stomach turn, or her cheeks blush in embarrassment. She didn't get excited inside, she just felt... nothing.

Pim pulled his lips from hers, and looked her in the eyes. He saw the look of confusion there, and a little bit of hurt.

"... Pim you're not Jordan..." Madeline told him, and that seemed to hit the prince hard.

"... No I'm not." Pim said, and he gripped her hands in his. "I don't go kissing just anyone... I only kiss the girl I have deep feelings of love for!"

"Love...?" Madeline asked, shocked. Her cheeks burned a bright red, and Pim nodded his head.

"... Yeah Madeline..." Pim told her, and he leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled her head back. The prince looked at her, and she looked upset, confused.

"I..." She pulled her hands from his, and floated away, up to her feet. "... Pim I..."

"... I understand..." Pim said, looking down. He was upset... he shouldn't have acted so rash. "...I know you don't feel the same..."

"... Pim..." Madeline said in a small voice, and her friend stood up.

"But, I'll keep trying till one day you do." He told her, and Madeline's cheeks turned pink again. "... Just... don't go falling in love with some one else!"

"... Pim..." Madline said once more, and the pink prince smiled at her sadly, before he leaned in, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to head home... alone." Pim told her. Madeline couldn't look at him... she knew he was probably sad she couldn't return his feelings. "... See you later Madi..."

Madeline stood there, and looked up as Pim turned and left the clearing. She watched his back till she couldn't see it anymore...

"haaa..." Madeline let out a long held in breath, and sunk to her knee's in the grass. She put both her hands on her head, utterly confused.

Her best friend was actually in love with her... Madeline liked Pim... but she didn't like him that way... She pulled her hat off her head, and looked into it, as she held it in her lap.

His kiss was nothing like Jordan's... she didn't feel much with it, other than awkward...

"Well, the Prince sure is brave," A smooth voice called out, and Madeline looked up at the tree tops. Her cheeks and eye lit up as she saw Jordan floating out from the shadows. The vampire circled around her, smiling. "What's the matter Princess, you look upset..."

"... It's just..." Madeline fiddled with her hat in her lap. Jordan floated around to her front, and sat in the grass in front of her. "... Pim said..."

"That he loved you." Jordan grinned, and he ran a hand through his long purple bangs, pushing them back. Today the smooth vampire was dressed in a ripped up grey t-shirt, and tight black jeans. He still wore his biker boots though, and his earrings caught the moonlight. "I heard everything... I was floating around here, looking for food."

"Oh..." Madeline said, and she blushed a bright red as she realized he probably saw them kiss, and Madeline touched her lips with her fingers nervously. "You didn't...?"

"See you two kiss? Yes I did." Jordan asked, and he grinned at her. Deep down Jordan was irritated the Prince dared to kiss his princess like that, but Jordan supposed he was one to talk. "how was it...?"

"Minty." Madeline said, and Jordan burst out laughing. "What?"

"Haha! Girls normally say something more along the lines of, sweet, or spicy." Jordan told her, and grinned widely.

"No... it was just... minty." Madeline told him, and Jordan chuckled once more. "... Do you go around kissing a lot of girls...?"

"Hmm?" Jordan stopped, and then his expression flattened out. "... I used too." He said, as he scratched his head.

"... Have you ever been in love...?" Madeline asked curiously, and Jordan looked at her, and smiled.

"Love...? No." He said, shaking his hand. "I hung out with some girls, simply cause they were good kissers. We didn't date cause we were in love... we dated cause we had fun together..."

"... Should I date Pim then...?" Madeline asked, "I have fun with him... I mean... if he likes me, why not...?"

"No." Jordan blurted out, before he could stop himself. The both of them looked a bit shocked that he said this, and Jordan groaned, as he scratched his cheek with his finger. "... Doing that is wrong, Madeline..."

"Than why did you do it...?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm evil, that what evil people do." Jordan told her, and Madeline sat up straight and looked at him, pouting. "... What...?"

"You're not evil!" She told him, and Jordan leaned back away from her, as she floated close to him. "You're not! You're a cool guy, and fun to hang out with!"

"... Madeline, I'm from the NightOsphere... everything there is evil..." Jordan told her simply, but she leaned closer to him, their noses almost touching.

"NO!" She told him, and she pushed him back in the grass. The Vampire was surprised she did that, and he looked up at her. She looked upset that he kept insisting he was evil. "You're not! you can't be evil if you're my friend!"

"... That's not how it works..." Jordan told her, frowning. "Madeline I know you don't like it, but I am dead... forever... and as a Vampire, I can kill anything I want... and never die... I was born for evil... and I'll die being evil..."

"NOOO!" MAdeline shouted down at him, and his eyes widened as he saw tears form in her big blue eyes. "You're not! stop saying that!"

"Madeline..." Jordan frowned, and his hands went up, and touched her cheeks. He didn't like it... he didn't like those tears of hurt, he wanted them to go away... "Stop crying, Princess..."

"Don't call me that, if you're going to keep saying you're evil!" she told him, and the vampire cringed a bit. "You can't! You can't be evil, you helped me with those demons... you healed my wound, and got rid of poison... you brought a rose back to life..."

"... Fine." Jordan smiled at her. He didn't want her to keep hurting, and fretting over his morals. "I'm good... I'm not evil... you caught me."

The Vampire brushed the tears from her eyes and cheeks, and Madeline blinked, and a small smiled appeared on her lips.

"Haha..." Madeline laughed a bit, "That was mean Jordan... not funny at all..."

"It was a bit funny." Jordan told her. He liked that her smile came back, and he smiled a bit more. If she kept her smile, he'd pretend to be good... "Sorry I made you cry."

"I didn't cry." Madeline said, and a pout appeared on her lips. "I'm a strong adventuress! we don't cry!" She told him, and Jordan laughed, as he brought his face up to hers.

"You sure...?" He asked, "Cause... I had to clean the tears off your cheeks."

"I don't cry!" Madeline said loudly, and Jordan chuckled, before he touched her cheek with his cool fingers.

"Don't lie Madeline, that's bad." He told her, before he brushed his lips against hers, in a soft cool kiss.

Madeline felt her stomach turn inside, and shivers run up her spine. Jordan chuckled as he looked her in the eyes, and grinned.

"You're blushing... That's another point on top of my 64." The Vampire teased her, and Madeline bit her lip.

"That's not fair!" She told him, and she pushed him back onto his back. The Vampire just laughed, and looked up at her. "I can't figure out how to get you to blush!"

"Well, you could try kissing me," Jordan told her, wiggling his eyebrows at her tauntingly. "If it's good enough, I just might blush."

"Aah.." Madeline blushed a bright red, again.

"66." Jordan told her, touching her nose with his finger.

"nooo!" Madeline said, as she grabbed her head. "Stop that! no! it's not 66!"

"Hmm..." Jordan caught the end of her braid in his fingers, and looked up at her. "Yes it is."

"Nooo!" she cried out again, and Jordan laughed, as he sat up. Madeline was a bit surprised, but Jordan collected her in his lap, and he twiddled the end of her braid in his fingers.

"Let's watch the stars, yeah...?" Jordan asked her, and he looked up at the night sky. It was nice, just sitting there with her in his lap. She was warm...

Madeline looked up at the sky as well, and she hummed softly. It was one of her tunes, and Jordan turned his head to look down at her.

"Did you bring your bass...?" He asked her, and Madeline looked at him, and nodded her head. "Pull it out, play it."

"Alright!" She said happily, and she pulled her bass out of her bag.

"Math." Jordan said, using one of her favorite words. The two both laughed, as Madeline tuned her bass up, and began playing the slow tune she had created. Jordan listened to it, and leaned back on his hands, while she continued to sit in his lap. "... That's a beautiful tune... Any words...?"

"... No..." Madeline said sadly. "I'm having trouble with the lyrics..."

"Hmm..." Jordan watched as she turned her head to look back at him. She caught his gaze with her big blue eyes. "Keep playing... maybe I can help..."

"Okay." Madeline smiled, as she started playing her bass again.

Jordan sat back up, and rested his hands on his knee's, as he leaned behind her, looking down at her hands, as they played the instrument. She looked up at him again, as she continued playing, and he smiled as he looked into those big blue eyes. Jordan opened his mouth to sing some words that came to him...

When the days are cold,

And the cards all fold,

And the saints we see,

Are all made of gold.

When your dreams all fail,

And the ones we hail,

Are the worst of all,

And the blood's run stale.

I want to hide the truth,

I want to shelter you.

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we breed!

We still are made of greed,

This is my kingdom come...

This is my kingdom come.

Madeline blushed softly, as Jordan sang to her tune. His voice was so smooth... more than usual... She felt her heart flutter inside her chest, as he stared into her eyes while he sang. Her tune picked up, and Jordan continued on singing for her.

When you feel my heat...

Look into my eyes...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close...

It's dark inside...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

Madeline blushed a bright red, as Jordan continued to stare at her while they both carried on the song, and his look seemed to turn a bit sad.

When the curtain's call,

Is the last of all,

When the lights fade out,

All the sinners crawl.

So they dug your grave,

And the masquerade,

Will come calling out,

At the mess you made.

Don't want to let you down,

But I am hell bound!

Though this is all for you,

Don't want to hide the truth...

No matter what we breed!

We still are made of greed...

This is my kingdom come.

This is my kingdom come.

Her tune crashed back into a faster pace, and Jordan wrapped his arms around her middle, and hugged her close to his chest.

When you feel my heat...

Look into my eyes...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close...

It's dark inside...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

They say it's what you make,

I say it's up to fate...

It's woven in my soul.

I need to let you go!

Your eyes, they shine so bright!

I want to save their light!

I can't escape this now!

Unless you show me how!

When you feel my heat...

Look into my eyes...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close...

It's dark inside...

It's where my demons hide!

It's where my demons hide!

Madeline struck the last cord, and She blushed a deep cherry red. Jordan was still staring at her, with a serious look in his eyes that frightened her a bit... His lowered his face to hers, and she felt her breath leave her lungs, and shivered run up and down her spine once more.

"Don't stare at me so hard... I might get holes." Jordan whispered against her lips, and he pulled his head back, grinning widely.

If it was possible, Madeline's cheeks got redder, and Jordan laughed. "67!"

"Whaaaaa!" Madeline squirmed in his lap, and Jordan laughed as he held onto her tightly, and tickled her sides. The girl let out a fit of laughter as he tickled her, and the two rolled back onto the grass, as Madeline thrashed around. She had let her bass fall onto the grass, as she tried to squirm out of the Vampire's grip.

"Oh no, My Princess." Jordan said, grinning almost evily. "No one escapes Vampire Jordan's ticklish grasp!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" MAdeline was running out of breath, and her sides hurt from laughing. "JOR-HAAAA-DAAAN! STOOOOOOOP!" She demanded, and the Vampire laughed as he stopped tickling her, and she fell back against him, trying to catch her breath. Jordan chuckled, as he touched the top of her head, and messed her bangs up. "That was Evil...!"

"Well," Jordan grinned and winked down at her.

"Haha," Madeline smiled brightly at him, as she pushed herself off of him. She grinned happily, and Jordan chuckled.

"You look like a cat." Jordan told her, even with out her hat, this ran true. "A happy cat who found it's prey."

"Hee," Madeline laughed, as she leaned down and touched her nose to his. Jordan blinked in confusion, and blushed softly, as she pulled her head back up. "That's how Cat's say hello!"

"... Oh..." Jordan said, a bit stunned by the simple act.

"8!" Madeline said excitedly, as she pinched his cheeks, and Jordan groaned. "I got 8 points!"

"I still have 67." Jordan told her. Madeline let go of his cheeks, and he grinned at her.

The two continued to sit in the grass, and Madeline would play her tunes out for Jordan, while he listened intently, loving each note that mixed in the air around them.

It was getting late, when Madeline yawned loudly, and Jordan chuckled.

"Is my Princess tired...?" He asked her, and she nodded her head, and tried to stifle another yawn. "I'll take you home..."

"Okay..." She mumbled, and Jordan chuckled once more, as he helped her put her bass away, before he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. The Vampire floated off into the air, and back towards the girls home. Madeline looked up at him tiredly as he carried her, and she rubbed her eyes. "Hmm... thanks for helping me with my music, Jordan..."

"No problem." Jordan told her, as he looked down at the tired girl in his arms. He smiled softly, as she yawned once more. He brought her into her hard to reach bedroom, and set her down on her bed.

"Hmm... do you wanna stay over...?" Madeline asked him tiredly, and Jordan chuckled once more.

"Is that an invitation to stay in your bed with you...?" Jordan asked her, as she fell back into her bed, and her head rested on her pillow.

"If you want..." Madeline told him, looking up at him from her pillow, as she pulled her blanket up over herself. Jordan blushed a bit at how adorable she looked when she was tired, and the Vampire shook his head,

"Maybe another time... when you understand what it means to sleep with man..." Jordan told her, and he pulled her hat off her head for her. He watched as Madeline just passed right out in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

The Vampire buried his hands in his jean pockets, and he watched as his Princess slept, probably dreaming about beating up more demons with him and her other friends... The vampire laughed to himself, that had to be it... She was to innocent and pure for other kinds of dreams...

The Vampire then frowned, as he thought about she rejected him being evil, and he looked away from her, and over at the rose he brought back to life for their group... Jordan felt a pain in his chest... if only she knew... why he was really in Aaa... The Vampire shook his head free of worrying thoughts, and he leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he floated out of the girls room.

"Haaaaa~" Madeline sighed out, as she sat in the kitchen the next morning, and she yawned loudly, and looked over at her brother, who was busy making her breakfast. "... I'm hungry Fritz..."

"Yeha I know... here." Fritz said, as he thunked some pancakes in front of her. They were plain, and Madeline looked up at him.

"... No syrup...?" she asked sadly, and her brother held up the syrup. "Yay!"

"No." Fritz said, and Madeline looked confused. "You don't get any syrup till you tell me where you were last night, so long. I phoned Pim, and he said he left you alone in the forest."

"Oh.." Madeline looked down, remembering what Pim said to her last night. "... I uh... well Pim left early after he told me he loved me... so I hung out with Jordan."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Fritz cried out, dropping the syrup dispenser. Madeline caught it swiftly, and looked up at her brother, confused. "He told you he loved you?!"

"Yeah..." Madeline said, and she leaned away from her brother, as his eyes became demon like and he hissed.

"Did he do anything funny to you?!" He demanded, and Madeline bit her lip. She might have just dug Pim's grave for him...

"He kissed me..." She said, unsure if she should have said anything, because Fritz hissed loudly in anger, and stomped over to the phone. "... Fritz...?"

"I'M GUNNA KILL HIM. HIM AND THAT JORDAN!" Fritz said in anger, and Madeline sighed.

"Fritz, it's fine... I turned Pim down." Madeline said, looking down at her pancakes sadly.

Fritz turned around to look at her, his face back to normal. He saw how sad his sister looked, and he walked back over, and sat down across the table from her.

"... I feel real bad about it... but I don't feel that away about Pim..." Madeline said sadly. "Queen Simone explained what love is to me... and I just... don't get those feelings with Pim..."

"Good," Fritz mumbled, He felt bad for the prince, for being friend zoned... but this was his sister. "... Madeline, there's no reason to feel sorry... it's not your fault you don't feel the same way."

"... Am I broken...?" Madeline asked, looking up at her brother.

"No, you're perfectly fine." Fritz smiled at her. "But if you ever feel that way about a guy one day, make sure you tell me first."

"Why...?" Madeline asked curiously, as she began eating her pancakes.

"So I can murder him." Fritz said seriously, but Madeline thought he was kidding, and she burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"HAAA!" MAdeline swung her bass down at the head of another demon creature from the NightOsphere. This one was large, and pig like. It was covered in short black hairs, and it's legs bulged with muscles... the kicker though, was it could shoot out jets of water from it's mouth.

"This is getting ridiculous! At this rate, this thing will melt the whole Cotton Candy kingdom!" Fritz shouted, as he sliced at the pig's legs with his golden sword, but the skin under those tiny hairs, was to tough and strong, even for Madeline's bass.

The twins backed away from the creature, both tired an out of breath. Their friends were their as back up, but even they had a hard time when it was their turn to fight.

"Th-that thing just puts out my fire!" Fuego said, as he shot fire balls at the giant pig, but the big just put them out with it's water, and Fuego started to get angry. "I'M GETTING REAL BURNED UP ABOUT THIS!" the boy yelled, flaring up in anger.

"Don't use up all your energy!" Pim advised the fire elemental, and the boy flared down, sighing out. The Prince looked over at Jordan who was with them, and watching the creature with tired eyes. "Well? you're the expert on these things, what can we do?"

"To be honest, new demons pop up all the time." Jordan said, looking at Pim. "I don't know everything about all of them... but I think the best idea here would to be find a weak spot..." Jordan pointed a gloved hand at the pig's head. "Try going for the eyes, or the mouth. The belly is covered in that hair, so it's futile to keep hacking at it."

"You couldn't have told us this earlier...?" Pim asked, raising an eyebrow at the Vampire.

"I thought you were smart," Jordan grinned at the Prince, who gripped his sword.

"Guys, stop fighting, this is fun!" Madeline grinned happily. She was tired and panting heavily, but that grin stayed plastered on her face. "Best challenge yet!"

"Well we should hurry, the Candy festival is in two days." Fritz said, as he gripped his sword, "And I'm not done with making my energy goods."

"And I need to practice my fire puppets..." Fuego said, as he formed a fire ball in his hand.

"I have to finish helping PBF with her potions, and then make a few more gadgets to sell in my booth." Pim said, and he held his rapier up.

"... I'd like to have a nap, while cuddling a cute little kitty." Jordan said, and Madeline looked back at him. He winked at her, and her cheeks flushed a soft pink. The others looked back at him, glaring, but he shrugged it off.

"Okay..." Madeline turned her head looking up at the pig beast. "Fuego, you distract it with your fire..." Madeline told her friend, who nodded. "The rest of us will attack it's weak spots from different angles... I'll go for it's mouth... you two hit for the eyes." She looked at her brother and Pim, who nodded their heads. "... Jordan can you give them a magical boost...?"

"Of course, Princess." Jordan smiled as he bowed, before he put one hand on Pim's shoulder, and the other on Fritz's. Jordan closed his eyes, and his hands glowed, as he muttered out some ancient words.

Wings appeared on their feet, and the boys looked down, and moved their feet.

"wow," Pim said, a bit impressed by how light he felt.

"... hmm, pretty cool..." Fritz admitted, and Jordan grinned at the boys.

"Well I'm a pretty cool guy." The vampire shrugged, "I mean, my skin is ice cold."

"Okay let's go!" Madeline said, as she strummed a cord on her bass, to get the attention of the beast. It turned it's head back to look at the group, and it opened it's mouth, shooting water at them. the group scattered, Jordan and Madeline taking to the sky, while the others ran around, to take up their positions in battle.

"Good luck," Jordan called out to Madeline, who nodded her head to him, before she flew towards the beast.

"HEY FATSO!" Fuego shouted, as he threw a fire ball at the side of the demon's head. It reared on Fuego, and started blasting water at the fire boy, who moved around, easily dodging the blasts from the pig, while throwing back his own fire balls.

Pim and Fritz were both on opposite sides of the demon. They felt as light as air, and they looked to MAdeline, to see if she was ready. She flew straight for the demon's head, and they took that as their sign, and each boy jumped up to attack the pig's eyes with their swords.

Madeline flew towards the mouth, and she swung her bass back. The pig turned it's head, and blasted water right at her. Madeline held up her weapon, trying to push through the water.

The beast stopped, and screeched loudly, as the sword entered it's eyes. It blasted water all around, and Madeline, shook her head, water dripping down her face, as she looked for an opening.

Madeline dove towards the pig's mouth once more, and shot inside. The boys all froze in horror as she disappeared in the pigs mouth.

"OH GLOB, MADELINE!" Fritz shouted, as he tried to yank his sword out of the pig's mouth.

But the pig screeched in pain again, and the boys fell off it's head, and onto the ground far below. They looked up at the demon, as they scurried away from it's stomped it's feet.

"... Madeline...?" Jordan flew towards the pig now, getting worried a bit. She hadn't come out of it's mouth, and they couldn't see her in it either. Jordan clenched his fist, and it glowed with a black aura, but he stopped as the demon froze, and stopped moving.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madeline's shout could be heard, as the pig's throat tore open, and a blade could be seen slicing through the flesh of it's neck.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madeline groaned as she exerted all her strength, and cut the last bit of flesh. the head fell off the demon, and Madeline flew out of the body before it collapsed. She was drenched in blood, spit and water.

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed loudly, as she held her bass up triumphantly, but all the boys just looked a bit creeped out or disgusted. "WE DID IT!"

"... we certainly did." Jordan said, as he floated over to the group, which gathered on the grass. He looked at Madeline, and just chuckled at how funny she looked. "What a brave Princess us vampire's have."

"Haha!" Madeline grinned happily, as she shook the blood and other misc liquids off her bass.

"Oh, oh thank you!" a happy voice called out, and the group turned to look at who it was that was thanking them. A girl with pastel pink skin, came running towards them. Her hair was short and swirly and looked like cotton candy. It was an off white color, with a pink tone to it. Her dress looked like clouds woven together, and it was a light pink and purple mixed together. "You saved my kingdom!"

The group noticed that the girl was wearing a tiara on her head, with a red jewel set into it. She was petite and pretty girl, and her soft pink eyes beamed with happiness.

"Hannah!" Madeline said happily, as she floated over to the princess, and the boys watched as Madeline greeted the girl happily. "It's been a while since the last Princess gathering."

"Yes it has," The girl said, smiling brightly. "Madeline even though you're a princess, you go around saving the rest of us, how can I thank you for saving my Kingdom from that beast...?"

"Haha, ain't no thang!" Madeline laughed happily, waving a hand. "But... maybe some cotton candy...?"

"Of course." The princess curtsied to her friend, who grinned happily.

"Who is this..?" Jordan asked the boys, and they looked up at him.

"Hannah, the Cotton Candy Princess." Pim explained. "She's 18 years old, so she has taken over the kingdom for her father already."

"I see." Jordan nodded his head, and he looked at Madeline, who was happily chatting with the princess. "How many princess's and princes are there in Aaa...?"

"A lot." Fritz said, as he stuck his sword in his back pack. "We're saving most of them, almost constantly."

"The cotton candy kingdom is very delicate, but it's also where the fluffy people live." Pim explained, as the group followed the girls towards the gates of the kingdom, to get the cotton candy Hannah promised to Madeline. "They used to be apart of the Candy kingdom, before my dad's time."

"here you are, Madeline." Hannah said, presenting a stick with a large amount of candy spun onto it. "Thank you again, all of you, for saving our kingdom!" The princess looked at the others, smiling.

"It was our pleasure," Pim told the girl, and she looked at the blue prince, and a soft blush crossed her cheeks.

The group of adventurers, ventured back towards the Candy Kingdom land. Madeline was eating her cotton candy happily, and Fritz looked up at her.

"Madeline you reek..." Fritz said, and Madeline looked at the boys. Pim looked at the younger twin boy, and shook his head.

"Fritz don't say stuff like that, she did just fight her way out of a demon." Pim said, but he had to agree, the stench of blood coming of Madeline was strong.

"Oh..." Madeline ate the last bit of her sugary treat, and she frowned. "Do I smell that bad...?" She asked, looking at her soiled clothes.

"Yeah a bit..." Fuego admitted, and Madeline looked a bit upset.

"I-I'm going to go shower..." she said, before she took off away from the boys, heading to the tree house.

"Sheesh, she just saved your butts, you know." Jordan told the boys, and they all looked up at him, as he adjusted his umbrella to the rays of the sun. "Have to love a girl covered in the spoils of battle."

"You stay away from my sister." Fritz warned, and Jordan looked down at him, and grinned.

"Oh...? Well maybe I'll follow her," Jordan said, floating away from the boys, "Check if she needs help getting the blood off her back..."

"NOOO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Fritz hissed loudly, and he ran after Jordan, who floated back towards the tree house.

"... Does Fritz scare you some times...?" Fuego asked Pim, as he stood next to the Candy Prince.

"... Fritz scares me all the time." Pim told the fire elemental.

"AAAAAAUGH! GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN VAMPIRE!" Fritz shouted at the laughing Jordan, who was still heading after Madeline.

later in the afternoon, Madeline and the group were all in the candy town, and it was alive with excitement for the candy festival that was fast approaching. Some people were out and about, making their booths if they were elaborate, or just gathering up things they needed to set up with tomorrow. There were even people from all over Aaa, who took part in the festival with selling their goods, or setting up large rides that were now coming into fashion at events like these.

"Check that out!" Madeline said, as she pointed at a large roller coaster like ride. "I want to try that this year! It looks so math!"

"Hmm, look," Pim pointed at a marry go round, and Madeline clapped her hands.

"This years festival is going to be SO RHOMBUS!" She shouted excitedly.

"Are you ready for your concerts yet...?" Jordan asked, as he floated beside her. Madeline looked up at him, and she nodded her head.

"I was finally able to write some songs up." Madeline said, grinning.

"That's great, how did you get out of your writing block...?" Fuego asked her, and the boys looked at her.

"... Oh uh... I'm not sure." Madeline rubbed the back of her head, laughing happily.

"Doesn't matter how, it's just good you did." Jordan told her, and nudged his arm against hers. She laughed, and pushed him back. The two flying friends began to circle around each other, pushing at one another.

"Let's get something to eat." Fritz told everyone, as he eyes the pair wearily. "I'm sure we're all hungry after that fight."

"Good idea!" Madeline said happily, and her and Jordan floated back to the ground with their friends.

"Oh, kids!" A voice called out, and they all turned to look at King Gumball, who approached them. He was wearing a more casual clothing than usual, a pair of bright pink overall's, and a long sleeved, pastel pink shirt. "I got news from the Cotton Candy Kingdom, good job."

"Thank's dad," Pim said, smiling. "We're just going to go eat."

"Oh, you're mother is handing out some free lunches over there." Gumball pointed over his shoulder at Simone, who was giving out boxed lunches to hard working citizens. "Go grab some."

"Thanks Sir!" Madeline shouted happily, as she took off to go ask the queen. The boys followed after her, and Jordan hummed happily, about to follow, but Gumball moved in front of him.

"So you're Jordan," The King said, and the Vampire looked at him curiously. "... It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, you as well, your Majesty." Jordan said, giving the king a smile, but Gumball just looked at him, his hands on his hips.

"Don't you go leading them into trouble..." Gumball warned the Vampire, who just looked back at the king. "... You're not from here, and I assume you're going back when Marshall has cleared out the NightOsphere..."

"... Maybe," Jordan said, and Gumball blinked in confusion. "That all depends if Marshy can actually do that."

"Marshall is capable." Gumball said, and Jordan shrugged his shoulders. "Fionna is by his side, I know those two will be able to do it."

"It's a different dimension, things work differently there." Jordan said flatly, and he cast a hard look Gumball's way. "If a group of adventurers are having trouble with just one demon at a time, I'm sure Marshall and Fionna are having a lot of trouble with hordes of them."

"... Is it really that bad...?" Gumball asked, a dark sad look crossing the kings face.

"It is... I wouldn't be surprised if they were in peril right now." Jordan said, and looked after his friends. "... But that's Marshall's business."

"Hmm..." Gumball frowned, and he looked at Jordan, before he looked after the kids. "... Just... keep out of trouble. I know you Vampire's like to mess around."

"Of course I'll stay out of trouble." Jordan said, and he smiled at the King. "I made good friends who keep me out of it."

"very well..." Gumball said, satisfied with the vampire's answer. The king then heard his name being called, and he hurried to go answer to the issue.

Jordan buried his free hand in his jacket pocket, and tilted his umbrella over his head. He looked at the group, as they all grabbed their lunches, and the Vampire sighed, as he floated away, and headed towards the park in the town.

He floated under a shady tree, and folded his umbrella up. He looked out at the kids who played on the jungle gyms made of candy, and he ran a hand through his long purple bangs. The Vampire was deep in his own thoughts... The Candy King was sharp... He looked down at the grass in front of him, away from the kids playing happily in the sunshine. He was starting to become filled with guilt...

"Jordan!" Madeline's voice called out to him, and he looked up as the girl floated over towards him. She rested in the grass next to him, sitting on her knees. She pulled an apple out of the lunch she got, and held it out to him. "Want some red...?"

The Vampire looked at the apple, then grinned a toothy grin, as he took it.

"I'd love some," Jordan told her, before he sunk his fangs into the apple, and drained it of it's color. He looked over at the carefree girl as she ate her sandwich from her lunch box. She shifted in the grass, to lean against the tree's trunk. "Where are the others...?"

"I dunno, I came looking for you after I got my lunch." Madeline told the vampire through a mouthful of food, and she looked up at him, and swallowed. "Why'd you float away?"

"... I was thinking." Jordan said, "It brought me here."

"Hmm... last time I was thinking, I ended up in the Ice Kingdom." Madeline said, and the two of them laughed. Jordan leaned against the tree next to her, handing the apple back to her after he drank all the color from it. Madeline grinned as she accepted the apple, and took a bite out of that next. "That demon was real hard to get rid of... it seem's they're getting tougher."

"It does..." Jordan said, and a worried look crossed his face. The demons that were coming through, they were getting bigger, meaner, and nastier.

"hey hey, don't look so worried!" Madeline said, punching him in the arm. Jordan looked over at her, and she flexed her arm. "I'm getting stronger cause of it! I'll defeat any of them who come through!"

"... Yeah I know." Jordan smiled at her, and he reached a hand out, and ruffled her hat on her head. "You're the strongest in all of Aaa."

"Haha, maybe!" Madeline said, grinning, as she took another bite of the apple. "I'd like to think so, but if my Mom was here, she'd be the strongest!" Madeline chewed the apple in her mouth, then looked down at the rest in her hand. "... I hope her and Dad are doing alright... I haven't heard from them in a while..."

"... I'm sure they're fine." Jordan told her, trying to cheer her up. "From what you told me about your mom, and from what I know about Marshall, I am positive that they're fine."

"You really think so...?" Madeline looked up at Jordan. The vampire saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes. His hand on his knee clenched into a fist, he hated that look...

"I know it." Jordan told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Madeline smiled brightly, and the Vampire felt a bit of pink come to his cheeks, as she threw her arms around him in a large warm hug.

"Thanks Jordan!" She said, and pulled away from him. Her hands were still on his shoulders, and she grinned. "You should take me there, you know how to get there right?"

"No." Jordan said. He felt a panic in his chest. He could take her there easily, but it was to dangerous for her... he wanted to keep her from that at least. "No I can't take you there... The magic is to complicated... I would need help, but no one here can help me with it."

"Oh..." Madeline said, looking disappointed. "... Okay. That's fine! I'll just send a letter to them through the portal at home." Madeline sat back in the grass, and she grinned at Jordan.

"that's a safer idea." He told her, grinned back at her. Madeline giggled, and she looked at him again.

"Do you wanna hang out during the festival? I know you don't have a booth," She told him, and Jordan mulled that over. It would be during the day...

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." He told her, and smiled.

"Great! every day, we'll meet at Fritz's booth!" She told him. Jordan chuckled at how excited she was. "We'll go on the rides! and buy lots of candy and eat it! and play some games!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Sounds like a date." Jordan told her, smiling flirtatiously.

"date...?" Madeline asked curiously, and Jordan chuckled.

"Yes, and I would be happy to accompany my cute princess all week." He told her, and Madeline blushed a bright red. "... 82." He told her, touching her nose with his finger.

"aaaah!" Madeline threw her hand sup in the air, as he counted up her blush. "this game isn't fair!"

"Sorry cutie, but it's going to go on forever if you plan on sticking around with me." Jordan told her. He winked at her, and Madeline looked away, blushing once more. "83."

"haaa," Madeline sighed out, she hoped to have hidden her blush from him again.

"Madeline..." Jordan touched her cheek, and turned her head back to face him. He leaned in close to her, and caught her gaze in his. Madeline felt her heart race and stomach turn as the vampire brought his lips close to hers. The blood rushed to her face once more, and she could almost feel the cool touch of his lips on her own. "... 84..."

"J-jordan!" Madeline cried out, and the Vampire chuckled, and brushed his cool lips against her warm ones, before he sat back. "Th-that's not fair!"

"It's completely fair. But a little to easy." Jordan told her, winking at her again.

"HEY." A stern voice grunted out and the two of them looked up to see Fritz, his fists balled up at his sides, and his demon eyes glaring at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Playing a game." Madeline said simply, and Jordan laughed at the frustrated younger twin brother.

"THAT'S NOT A GAME! THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT! YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Fritz yelled at Jordan, who laughed louder, and floated away from the brother, and out of the reach of his wrath. "STOP DOING THAT TO HER!"

"Why? She likes it." Jordan said, looking down at Fritz. Madeline blushed a bit, as she looked away from her brother and Jordan, pulling at the ear flaps of her hat.

"RRRRGH." Fritz hissed in anger at Jordan.

"FRITZ! MADELINE!" the twins turned their heads to look up, as some creatures flew towards them. They were an odd bunch, like some one took a Monochromicorn, and a cat, and mushed them together, before making 5 kids out of them. It was the Monochromickitten kids. "HEEEEEEEEEEY!"

The 5 kids all tackled fritz into the grass, laughing loudly, while Fritz groaned. Madeline got to her feet, laughing too, before they all tackled her in excitement. "PVR! Catie! Dulcimer! Mono Jr! Sugar!" Madeline cried out happily, as the kittens all hugged her. They were older now, older than the twins, but still cute as ever. "How are you guys?!"

"Great! we're here with mom to help her with her booth!" the kittens said happily, and Madeline's face lit up.

"Aunt cake is here?!" She shouted excitedly.

"Right here, baby girl!" A voice called out, and Madeline turned around. Her aunt cake was much older now too, and she wore a pastel pink hat on her head, with a yellow daffodil on it. The cat walked up to the group on the hill, and stretched out arms, scooping up her nephew and niece, and giving them both a large hug. "MY SWEET BABIES! LOOK AT YOU! Have you heard from Fionna or Marshy?!"

"Not lately, I was going to send a letter today." Madeline said, hugging her aunt happily. Fritz groaned, before he hugged Cake as well. the twins looked at their aunt, and a warm smile finally appeared on Fritz's face.

"You two, I heard you're defeating demons lately." Cake said, smiling, "And that you made a new friend."

"Jordan!" Madeline said excitedly, and she looked up at the vampire who was in the tree. "His name is Jordan! he's a vampire! and he's from the NightOsphere!"

Jordan watched the family for a moment, before he floated down to the group. He looked at the cat, and smiled at her. He figured if he wanted to be around Madeline or Fritz, he needed her approval.

"Vampire...?" Cake said, as she eyed Jordan. He smiled at her, and bowed to her.

"My name is Jordan, I am a refugee from the NightOshpere." He told the cat, who was still watching him carefully. She looked up at Madeline, who was beaming happily at Jordan. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Cake."

"Wow cool! he can fly like us!" Catie said excitedly, as she floated around the vampire with the help of her brother, Mono Jr. "this is great!"

"Haha, it's nice to meet you all." Jordan told the kittens, and he patted PVR's head.

"... Hmmm..." Cake stared at Jordan, as Madeline floated over to him and her cousins, and they started playing around in the grass that was still protected by shade. Cake even watched as Madeline blushed when ever Jordan ruffled her hat. "... Does liking a vampire run in this family, or what?"

"I don't know, but I don't like him." fritz said, crossing his arms, and glaring at the vampire who was so friendly with his sister.

"Fritz... you need to stop acting like your father, or Madeline will end up hating you both." Cake told the blonde boy, who looked at his aunt, and groaned.

"But he kisses her and hugs her all the time!" Fritz said, pointing at them. "it's absolutely disgusting!"

"Fritz." Cake put a hand on the boys shoulder. "... If I kept blocking Fionna's every love interest from her, you two would have never been born." Cake said, and Fritz's face fell. "I didn't like Marshall very much at first. But once you get to know the person, your opinion might change."

"... No." Fritz said, scowling. "I won't approve, and I wont let it happen!"

"Oh Fritz..." Cake said, sighing.

When it got dark outside, the whole group was sitting inside the candy castle, hanging out in the Lab the candy siblings had set up.

"So... I've started to pin point the area where the demons come out of." Bubbles said, as she slid across the room in a desk chair, away from the table the others were at. Madeline and Jordan were floating above with their hot cocoa, and they watched as Bubbles used her desk chair to roll back and forth from different parts of the large computer she constructed. lights were flashing everywhere, and different monitors showed different parts of Aaa.

"Oh...?" Madeline floated over to her friend, while Jordan stayed where he was. He watched the girls look at the screen, and a map of Aaa popped up.

"They're concentrated in this area..." PBF hit a few keys on the Keyboard, and a portion of the map was highlighted. It was the part of the forest that they were frequenting... even Madeline and Jordan spent a lot of time in that part. "We should investigate this area when the festival is over."

"Alright," Madeline said, punching her fist in the air. "That sounds like a solid plan."

"Thank you," PBF grinned up at Madeline, and she turned in her chair. "Oh, do you have your ballgown ready for the ball at the end of the festival?"

"Yeah, Aunt Cake made it for me!" Madeline said excitedly. "It looks great, it's hanging in my closet at home."

"Fantastic. Cake made one for me too, I'm so excited." Bubbles said happily.

The boys watched the girls from afar, and they all looked at each other, nervous.

"I hate balls, they're stupid." Fuego said flatly.

"It's not to bad, I mean... it should be better than last year." Pim said, and the boys lowered their heads. "She's actually wearing a dress this year."

"What happened last year...?" Jordan asked, as he floated down to the table.

"Well usually the ball lands on Lady Fionna's birthday." Pim said, looking up at Jordan, "And just about every year, those two have crashed the ball with a monster, or some silly adventure."

"Hey now, Mom's birthday is always mathematical." Fritz protested, "Last year it was a dragon."

"And last year, it destroyed half the ball room." Pim said, and Jordan laughed.

"That's so her." Jordan said, smiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if she celebrated anyways."

"Hmm, we should get going, it's late." Fritz said, as he stood up from his chair. "Madeline...!"

"Aaaw," Madeline pouted as she floated over to the table. "Do we have too...?"

"I need your help tomorrow, so we need to get up early." Fritz told her, and Madeline hummed, before she nodded her head. Fritz smiled at her, and they headed for the balcony.

"I'll see you two home." Jordan said, as he floated after them, smiling. Fritz sighed, but he kept his protests to himself.

"I'll head home too, I still need to practice." Fuego told Pim, and got up as well.

"We'll see you guys for set up tomorrow!" Bubbles said, getting up and hurrying to the balcony with Pim, to see the others off.

"Of course!" Madeline smiled brightly, and took off into the air with Jordan, and her brother, who turned into his bat form. "Bye you guys!"

Madeline floated along side Jordan as her brother flew over top of them. Jordan looked over at Madeline, who looked excited.

"Do you need any help tomorrow with your booth...?" Jordan asked, looking up at Fritz.

"I could use it." Fritz said, trying to be civil, but he didn't understand why Jordan asked, the vampire hated getting up during the day, it was always a fight when they needed him for another fight. "I just hope no demons show up during the festival, we'll be busy with that..."

"Hmm, it would be devastating if one did..." Madeline said, frowning at the thought. Jordan looked at her, and frowned a bit as well. "It would be totally un-math if they skronked up the festival... People could get hurt.."

"Hmm... Jordan slowed down, and Madeline stopped, and looked at him. "I'm going to part here, you two have a good night, see you tomorrow." He said, and Madeline smiled.

"Night then!" She said, and Jordan grinned, before he kissed her cheek. She flushed a bright red.

"88." He said, laughing before he flew away from the siblings.

Jordan headed into his new cave home, and floated inside the house hew now called his. He went up to the bedroom, and he sighed as he floated over to his things that were littered about the ground. He floated over to an ancient looking mirror he had. it was made of stone, and had a gargoyle type creature encircling it, with rubies for eyes. Jordan sighed, as he waved a glowing hand in front of the gargoyles eyes, and they glowed red.

"Jordan..." A dark deep voice called out, as the mirror swirled with a magical glow, and a dark figure appeared in the mirror, shrouded in shadows. Jordan's facial expression hardened, and he looked at the mirror.

"... Sir..." Jordan said, bowing his head reluctantly to the mirror. "... I've requested a break in the demon attacks... it makes it hard to move around here, to search for what you want..."

"... You better not be going soft on me Jordan..." The voice said, sounding angry.

"Of course not... but if demons keep following me around here, it makes me stand out." Jordan told the figure, and he looked at the mirror again. "I just request a break... I'll call for you when I need more..."

"Hmm... Very well. You make a point. Any progress on finding it...?" the man asked, and Jordan shook his head.

"No... But I am still searching." Jordan told him, and looked down at his hands. "I think I'm getting close."

"Good... if you have to, press the princess for information. She seems gullible enough, we might be able to use her to our advantage." The voice chuckled, and Jordan felt a pain in his chest, and a sickness in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, Sir." Jordan said, nodding his head once more, "I've gained her trust... I'm sure she'll tell me."

"Good. Proceed, and Jordan... I do not accept failures. Even from my dearest Brother's child..."

"Yes Uncle..." Jordan said, and the mirror's magic disappeared, the figure gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"M-Madeline! that's enough chocolate!" Fritz cried out to his sister, as she poured chocolate on the energy bars he made. It was early in the morning, and Madeline was still half asleep.

"Hmmnn...?" Madeline turned her head to look at her brother, a zombified look on her face. Madeline was not a morning person... "But... chocolate..."

"haa... It's my fault." Fritz said, as he tilted the bowl up in her hands, and looked at his sister. "I did wake you up at dawn..."

"Hmm," Madeline rubbed her eyes tiredly, and yawned. "I want pancakes..."

"Alright, I'l make you some." Fritz smiled at his sister. "Just, easy on the chocolate."

Fritz walked away from his sister to start on making her breakfast. Madeline looked at the bowl of chocolate in her hands, and yawned again, before she floated off her feet, and floated level with the ground. She set the bowl on her stomach, and the cool metal chilled her exposed stomach. She was still in her pajama's, which were just shorts and a tank top that exposed her middle. Her hair was all bunched up in a messy bun, and she had cat slippers on her feet.

"Aaah, I want chocolate chips in them..." Madeline said, leaning her head back to look at her brother.

"Sure." Fritz said, smiling at her. "Just don't fall asleep like that."

"Alright..." She yawned, and closed her eyes. She felt her self almost falling asleep, when there was a knock at the door. Madeline opened her eyes lazily, and watched as her brother headed to the door.

"Here I am." A smooth voice said, and Madeline could see her brothers face go from happy to annoyed. Madeline then smiled as Jordan floated inside, and closed the umbrella he had with him. He was wearing his jacket with a hoodie under neath, as usual. He looked over at Madeline, and chuckled as he saw the sleep girl twist in the air, and float over to him. "Good Morning, Princess."

"Morning!" Madeline said happily, and she beamed at Jordan, finally waking up a bit.

"Nice pajama's..." Jordan said, as he poked her exposed stomach with his finger, and Madeline giggled and blushed a bit.

"Madeline go change, or put a sweater on." Fritz told his sister, who sighed and did as she was told. She floated out an open window, and up to her room.

"Why do you have to ruin all the fun...?" Jordan asked Fritz, as he floated up behind the boy, who was busy mixing pancake batter.

"I don't ruin all the fun, just yours." Fritz told Jordan, and he looked up at the vampire. "you're up awful early... Not even Madeline is fully awake."

"Hmm, I couldn't sleep." Jordan said, and his expression turned to one of tired sadness. "So I decided to head over here, to help as promised."

"... Or to see Madeline in her pajama's..." Fritz said, irritated. But he had noticed the look on the Vampire's face, and wondered what it was about.

"Well that was just a perk." The Vampire laughed, and Fritz swatted at him with his whisk.

"I'm baaaack~" Madeline chimed as she floated back into the kitchen, fully dressed. She left her hair in her messy bun though, and pulled her cat hat on her head. She beamed at the boys, and shut the curtains over the window for Jordan.

"So, what are we doing...?" Jordan asked, as he eyed the energy bars Madeline had been putting chocolate on. He saw one buried in a mound of the liquid chocolate, and he chuckled.

"Just making some more bars, before we head out to set up the booth." Fritz said, as he poured the pancake batter into a pan. "And breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds good," Jordan said, as he watched the boy cook.

"We have some red berries if you like!" Madeline said excitedly, and she floated over to the fridge, and opened it up. Jordan followed her over, and smiled as she pulled out a basket of wildberries. "here!" Madeline held the basket out to him.

"You're to kind," Jordan said, as he took a berry, and sunk a fang into it, draining it of it's color. He grinned, as he then popped the berry into Madeline's mouth, and the girl blushed a bright red. "89."

"Mmm, it's to early to be counting that!" Madeline complained, and Jordan just laughed, before a wooden spoon connected with the back of his turned head. He turned around, frowning as Fritz glared at him.

"Cut that out in my house." Fritz said, before he turned back to the pancakes.

"Fritz!" Madeline frowned, and she picked up the wooden spoon from the ground, while Jordan rubbed the back of his head. "Apologize!"

"No, I won't put up with it." Fritz said, looking over at them both.

"Fritz!" Madeline said again, clenching the spoon in her small hands. "Don't be so mean!"

"It's fine Madeline," Jordan said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Madeline shook her head, and she threw the spoon at Fritz. It hit him in the back of the head this time, and the boy turned around.

"OW! Madeline!" Fritz frowned at his sister, and he moved the pan off the burner. "What was that for...?!"

"You won't apologize!" Madeline said, as she floated over to her brother, upset with his attitude. "Just say you're sorry!"

The twins were both staring at each other, neither willing to budge on their side of the argument. They seemed to be having a silent battle with each other, and eventually, Fritz's face twisted in anger and hurt.

"FINE! I'M SORRY!" He said, and he turned away from his sister, who just smiled brightly. "Just stop flirting in the kitchen!"

Fritz hated it when his sister was right about his behavior, but he couldn't help hating the vampire, Fritz didn't like something about him...

"Was that so hard...?" Madeline asked her brother, who blushed in frustration, as he flipped the pancakes over.

"Yes it was." He grumbled and they could hear Jordan chuckle from behind them, and they turned to look at him. Madeline was giggling, but Fritz was just shooting the vampire and Icy glare.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I wont flirt with her in the kitchen." Jordan said, and he drained another berry of it's color. "But I can't make any promises about anywhere else."

"Rrgh..." Fritz glared at Jordan with his demon eyes, but Madeline floated over to her friend, and she took the drained berry from him, and popped it in her mouth.

The three of them sat at the table, eating their individual meals. Madeline was happily chomping away at her pancakes, while Fritz stabbed at a plate of scrambled eggs, just shooting icy looks at Jordan who was handing the berries he drained to his sister. Fritz didn't like the looks he gave his sister, and he really didn't like the looks he caught Madeline giving him. He wondered if his sister knew just how dangerous a flirty vampire was.

"Okay let's finish up these bars so they can cool, then head to the candy kingdom." Fritz said, as he stood up, and dumped the dishes in the sink to wash later. "Madeline, could you go easy on the chocolate with the bars...?"

"Sure thing." Madeline said happily as she ate another berry that Jordan popped into her mouth when Fritz's back was turned. She giggled, and she floated from behind the table to get the chocolate, and Jordan watched her. "Come help me Jordan."

"Alright," the vampire smiled, as he floated after her. Madeline handed him another bowl of chocolate for him to use, and they both drizzled the chocolate onto the bars.

Fritz looked over at them, and he saw the warm look in the Vampire's eyes as he looked at Madeline, who tried to make a flower with the chocolate drizzle. Fritz started to get irritated and he looked away, angry. He tried to contain it, not wanted Madeline to be angry with him again.

When the three of them finished with the bars, Fritz piled them into the fridge to cool, and he went to the living room.

"I've got all the supplies outside," He said, as he yanked his cat hood up over his head, and he looked at the other two. "If you could help me get them there, and set them up, that'd be great."

"Of course!" Madeline said happily, clapping her hands. "I want to see where they put the stage this year too, they always move it around!"

The three of them went outside, and Fritz turned into his large bat form. Madeline looked at the bundle of supplies he had already neatly done up, and Jordan floated over to one side, being careful as he puled his hood further over his face.

"I'll grab one end, you lift the other." He told Madeline, smiling at her from under his hood, and showing off his fangs. Madeline smiled back, and she lifted her end up, and they moved the materials up onto Fritz's back, and placed them in the sling he was wearing.

"Thanks, let's go." Fritz said, before he took off into the air. Jordan and Madeline floated underneath him, Jordan doing so because of the shade that the large bat boy provided for him.

"This is so exciting, the festival starts tomorrow!" Madeline said, clapping her hands to her cheeks, grinning stupidly.

"And your first concert is tomorrow." Jordan said, grinning. "I promise I'll be right up front."

"You better be!" Madeline laughed, and she punched him in the arm. "after all, you helped me out with my lyrics."

"Hmm, maybe I should join you on stage then...?" Jordan said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Madeline blushed, and Jordan smirked. "90. You're almost at the triple digits, Madeline."

"Th-then stop counting!" Madeline complained. She hadn't gotten Jordan up to even two digits. Jordan laughed, as he reached a hand out, and ruffled her hair with his hand. Madeline laughed happily, and she went to push him with both hands, but Jordan caught them, and entwined his fingers with hers. He smiled at her, his pointy vampire teeth showing, and Madeline blushed a bright red.

"91." He told her, and she waved her hands around wildly, but Jordan didn't release her hands. Instead he just laughed as she flailed her hands about, moving his with hers as she did.

"Stop that you two, or I'm turning around." Fritz threatened, and the two friends both laughed, and Jordan let go of Madeline's hands.

The small group landed in the candy kingdom, and Fritz changed back to his normal size, after he found where the spot for his booth was going to be. He set his things down, and looked over at Madeline and Jordan. "Just need to build it..."

"Hmm," Jordan looked down at the materials, and Madeline walked over to the tool kit, and pulled out a hammer. The two boys looked over at her.

"I want to hammer!" Madeline said, twirling the hammer in her fingers. Both the boys seemed to turn a bit pale as she accidentally twirled the hammer up into the air, and she held her hands up above her head to protect herself.

"Uhm... I'll hammer Madeline, you hold the boards with Jordan." Fritz said, as he caught the hammer before it hit his sister. The girl laughed, and she went to help Jordan with the boards.

As they were building the booth, the day passed slowly. eventually, PBF and Pim had come along, and both were wearing casual clothing. Pim had donned a button up mint blue shirt, with white jeans. PBF was wearing a light pink shirt, with a bright pink flowing skirt.

"hey guys!" PBF said happily, and Madeline beamed at her friends.

"Oh my glob, you guys, please help." Fritz said, as he looked at his sister. The boards were all lopsided on her end, because she couldn't sit still long enough. "Madeline is uh... jittery."

"Well she's just excited." Jordan said, smiling. "About her concerts."

"HECK YES I AM!" Madeline said, throwing her hands in the air. "I wish it was tomorrow already! I can't wait!"

The others laughed, and Pim looked at his friend, and grinned.

"Did your songs work out...?" He asked, and Madeline looked at her friend. The memories of their their last chat alone came back, and Madeline looked away, blushing a bit.

"Yeah they did." She said, smiling. "Jordan helped me."

"Oh." Pim said, frowning a bit. Fritz watched from behind the booth he was building, and he felt a bit bad for the prince... but one down, one to go in his opinion...

The group went back to helping Fritz, before they noticed a large shadow was cast over them, and they looked up to see what it was.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Madeline said happily, as the group saw a large wheel being pulled up by some ropes. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"It's called a Ferris wheel." Jordan explained, and they looked at him, as he pushed his hood back a bit, now that he was shaded by the structure some what. "It's a ride where you get in those seats," He pointed at the swinging benches on the wheel. "And you just go around in slow circles."

"Sounds boring..." Madeline said, frowning. "Now make it spin fast, that's fun!"

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be romantic." Jordan said, smiling at the others. "If you kiss the one you love at the top of the ferris whee, it means you'll be together forever."

"Boooooring." Madeline said, frowning.

"I don't know, that sounds romantic." PBF said, and she looked over at Madeline after casting a quick glance at Fritz. "But I guess cause you can fly, it must be boring."

"It's to bad Madeline," Jordan said, as he held a board to the booth for Fritz, "I was hoping to ride it with you." He looked at the girl, and winked at her.

"Uh..." Madeline blushed a bit. the two stared at each other for a little while, before Jordan cried out in pain, and pulled his hand back. "Huh?!"

"OW." Jordan said, looking at his thumb, and Fritz twirled the hammer in his fingers.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Fritz said, smirking at Jordan, who frowned. The younger brother wasn't to be trifled with... "Anyways. I'm almost done here,"

"Rhombus!" Madeline said excitedly, and clapped her hands. "Let me hammer a few nails!"

"Eeeeeeh." the others all looked at each other, all of them sure that was a bad idea.

"Madeline, why don't we go find some candy..?" Jordan asked, smiling at her. Fritz hit him on purpose, but he was sure Madeline would end up doing worse by accident with a hammer.

"OKAY!" Madeline said happily, and clapped her hands. Jordan opened his umbrella up, and held it over his head, as he floated off with Madeline.

"That better be all you two are doing!" Fritz shouted after them, and he sighed. He looked over at Pim, who looked saddened at watching them leave. "... I heard about what happened."

"Oh." Pim looked at Fritz, and he flushed a bit. "... I just..." Pim sighed, and ran a hand through his snow white hair. "... sorry."

"No need to be sorry. She turned you down, I'm happy." Fritz said, and Pim looked as if some one dropped a brick on his head. PBF frowned at her brother. "But I feel bad that you got friend zoned, that's gotta hurt."

"Yes, it does..." Pim said, sighing unhappily.

"... Hey Madeline..." Jordan looked at the girl as she floated beside him, and she looked up at him. They were picking some candy drops off a tree that grew them. "... Have you heard of... the Enchiridion...?"

"Yep!" Madeline smiled brightly. "It's my mom's hero manual!"

"Your mom's...?" Jordan said, looking at her. "... Does she have it...?"

"Not on her, she gave it to me." Madeline said happily, as she plucked a candy drop off a tree. "She said to keep it in a safe place, and let no one see it."

"Oh," Jordan looked away from her, and he rolled a candy drop between his fingers. "Not even me...?"

"Sorry..." Madeline said, looking over at him. "But Heroine's only!"

"Haha, alright." Jordan said, smiling at her. He looked back at the candy drop in his fingers, and his smile faded. He was starting to loose himself in his thoughts...

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned his head to look over at who it was.

It was Madeline, and her cheeks were all puffed up. She had stuffed every last candy drop into her mouth, and she smiled brightly at him. Jordan blushed a bit at how adorable she looked, with her cheeks all full of candy, almost like a chipmunk...

"9!" Madeline threw her hands up in the air, and she gulped back the candy in her mouth. Jordan was surprised she could swallow all of it, and he brought a hand up to his face, touching his pink cheeks, trying to hide them. "You can't hide it! That's 9!"

"I still have 91 points..." Jordan told her, smiling. "I'd like to see you catch up."

"Well I would, if I knew how!" Madeline said, pouting, and Jordan chuckled.

"It's because you're so cute." Jordan told her, and he took the flaps of her hat in his fingers, and pulled her face closer to his. "My adorable Kitty princess is to much for me..."

"Ah..." Madeline's cheeks flushed a bright red, as Jordan looked her in the eyes, with a deep thoughtful look in his that she didn't understand. "... Jordan...?"

"Hmm?" Jordan blinked, her voice dashing his thoughts away, his thoughts about how he needed to manipulate her, how he needed her to give him that enchiridion... "Sorry, I was thinking."

Jordan let go of her hat, and Madeline brought her hands up to her head, to fix it a bit. She saw the sad look on her friends face, and she frowned, before she scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Jordan..?" Madeline's voice pierced the vampire's thoughts again, and he looked at her. Her face came close, and this time, it was her who was brushing her lips against his. The Vampire's cheeks turned pink, and he looked at her, completely caught off guard by that. "HAHA! 10! YES! FINALLY!"

Jordan watched her as she held up her hands, yelling ten, and counting each finger out loud. The Vampire smiled, then laughed loudly. She had got him, he didn't expect her to go around kissing him like that... if she continued to figure it out, he'd soon be loosing to her.

"Yes, ten." Jordan said, smiling warmly at her. "How about we get back to the others...?"

"Yeah!" Madeline said excitedly, and she collected a few more candy drops in her hands, before the two headed back to Fritz's booth.

The next morning, Madeline woke up to the bell in her room ringing loudly.

"Madeline! I'm leaving! if you wanna come, hurry up!" Fritz's voice shouted through the megaphone, and Madeline sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She looked around, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, before she floated up out of her bed, and over to the microphone. She opened up the flap that covered the one in her room.

"I'm coming!" she shouted into it, and she hurried to get dressed. She wore her usual outfit of her shredded red shirt, her black crop sweater and denim shorts. She then pulled her hat on her head after braiding her hair, and she smiled at herself in the mirror. She pulled her bag onto her hips, then floated over to her closet.

She decided she probably wouldn't have time to come back to change, from all the excitement at the festival, so she grabbed a bag out of her closet, that contained her concert outfit. She grinned happily as she floated out the window, to the front door, and Fritz came outside.

He was wearing a different outfit today, a baggy blue t-shirt, with a cat beanie on his head. He still wore his black jeans, but he had a plain white apron tied around his waist, and a lock box under one arm. He had a large parcel in his one hand, and his back pack over one shoulder, which was full to the brim of his energy goods.

"This is gunna be the best festival yet!" Madeline said excitedly, "I wish Mom and dad were here though..."

"Me too..." Fritz said, as his sister grabbed his hand, and rose up into the air, carrying him. "I hope they're alright..."

The twins flew towards the candy kingdom, which was already bustling. The festival hadn't officially opened yet, but people were lining up at the gates. People from all over Aaa were here to enjoy the festival, and Madeline began to get excited for the week ahead of them.

The twins made it to Fritz's booth. They had put a coat of paint on the wooden structure. it was her brother's signature blue, and there was a sign above it that read 'Fritz's Energy Goods' with crudely drawn man running in the corner of it, and a cartoon picture of Fritz smiling brightly on the other side. Fritz undid his parcel he had full of his goods, and he began setting up the trays with the bars, muffins, and candies he made.

"These look so great!" Madeline said excitedly, and Fritz smiled at her. She laughed happily, as she wrapped her arms around her brother, and hugged him tightly in a sisterly embrace.

Soon the crowds began filling the streets, where the booths were set up. Madeline had elected to help Fritz, until Jordan showed up to hang out with her. She was packaging up the food for the customers, when a shadow was cast over her shoulder.

"Jordan...?!" Madeline said excitedly, and she turned around, but her face fell a bit, as she saw who it was. "Oh, Pim."

"Morning..." Pim said, looking a bit disappointed at being mistaken for the vampire. He was also saddened that she was expecting Jordan, and so excited to see him, and not Pim. "I came to say hello before I open up my booth."

Madeline beamed at her friend, and looked him over. He was wearing a very out there costume, which looked like a jumpsuit. It was an electric blue, and had a computer wiring pattern to it. Madeline giggled and Pim blushed.

"My mom made it for me..." Pim said, scratching his cheek. "Does it look that ridiculous?"

"No! it looks cool!" Madeline said, laughing happily. "I like it!"

"Haha, I guess that's good." Pim said, and the two friends laughed.

"Madeline, I can handle things here, if you wanna leave." Fritz told his sister, as he handed change out to a barbarian.

"Alright!" Madeline smiled, and Pim smiled at Fritz as well.

"Want to come see my booth...?" Pim asked, and Madeline nodded her head excitedly, as she floated after her friend, who headed up towards the street where all sell of items and wares took place. Madeline waved at her Aunt Cake as they passed her booth which was decorated with bows and dresses. They then made their way further up the street, towards where Pim's booth was.

It was made of metal, and the table he had was littered with different gadgets. His table was also connected to his sisters beside him, which was made of wood, with a bright pink girly table cloth over it. There were different bottles all over the table, each labeled appropriately. PBF was wearing a lab coat, and her her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had safety goggles sitting atop her head.

"Morning, Madeline!" PBF called out to her, and Madeline floated over to the table. Each bottle contained a different colored liquid, and Madeline giggled. "Like my potions? I'm selling them."

"Haha, they look great! I like this one!" Madeline said, holding up a deep crimson red potion.

"Careful, that's a love potion." PBF said, plucking the bottle from her friends hand. "very expensive."

"Oh," Madeline eyes the potions, and smiled. "You guys look so great. It makes me wish I had a booth."

"Your concert will be the highlight of every evening," PBF told her friend, and Pim who had wandered behind the booth, nodded his head in agreement.

"Haha, I'm just excited the concert is among all the rides." She said, as she looked towards the town square, where the rides were set up this year. "It's going to be so cool."

"I wonder how Fuego is doing. People who are putting on acts are allowed to set up where ever they want." Pim said, and Madeline smiled happily.

"I'll go look for him." Madeline said, and then she turned her head, as she heard a voice call out her name.

"Madeline!" It was Hannah, the cotton candy princess. She was in a booth across the street from the Candy siblings. The three friends watched as Hannah walked over to them, carrying a sketch book in her arms. She was dressed casually today, in a pair of cotton candy shorts and a cotton candy fluffy tank top, with a sweater. The girl had styled her hair in a side pony tail today, and she beamed happily. "Good morning."

"Hannah, what are you selling this year...?" PBF asked smiling at her fellow princess.

"I'm doing charactures." The princess said, and she held up her sketch book, and flipped it open to show off a picture of Madeline swinging her Ax bass. "Do you like it...?"

"I LOVE IT!" Madeline shouted excitedly, clapping her hands on her cheeks. "It's so AMAZING!"

"Thank you." Hannah blushed, and she pulled the picture out of the book, and held it out to Madeline. "Please take it, as another thank you for helping my kingdom."

"OH WOW!" Madeline's face some how brightened more, and She took the picture in her hands carefully.

"This is truly amazing," Pim said, as he looked at the picture over Madeline's shoulder. He looked up at Hannah, smiling. "Good job, very impressive."

"Oh..." Hannah's cheeks turned a bright pink, "Th-thank you..."

"Maybe I could request one of me...?" Pim asked, smiling.

"O-OF COURSE!" Hannah said loudly, and she hugged her sketch book. "C-come by anytime! B-but I guess... you're across the street from me s-so... I could just... draw from there..." The girl looked down, embarrassed.

"No rush, we have all week." Pim smiled brightly at the girl, who just blushed a brighter pink.

Madeline and PBF watched the two of them, and looked at each other. The girls both grinned stupidly, and Pim loked over at his booth.

"OH! I have a customer. See you guys later!" He said, and hurried behind his table to talk to the people who were looking at his gadgets.

PBF and Madeline both looked at Hannah, who watched the prince run off, her cheeks still pink. The cotton candy princess then looked over at the other two princesses, and she blinked in confusion.

"Uh...? Is something on my face?" The gir asked, touching her cotton candy cheeks.

"Yeah... THE LOOK OF LOOOOOOOOOOVE~" Madeline said, grinning stupidly again. Hannah's cheeks went back to a bright red, and She looked away, embarrassed.

"I-I... M-maybe I.." she stuttered, and PBF leaned across her booth.

"Hannah, if you like brother, you can borrow my love potion." PBF said, and Hannah blushed a bright red.

"I-I couldn't do that! I-I want him to like me for who I am..." She said, and she looked away shyly. "... but I... I know he likes some one else..." Hannah looked up at Madeline, who frowned sadly.

"Hannah... if it helps, I don't like Pim like that..." The floating girl said, and Hannah's spirits seemed to lift a bit. "I'll support you you in your fight for love!"

"R-really...?" hannah asked, and Madeline nodded her head excitedly. "... Madeline, if you don't like Pim, who do you like...?"

Madeline blinked, and she scratched her cheek with her finger. Both Hannah and PBF stared at the Vampire princess intently, as the girl tried to think.

"... Is it Jordan...?" PBF asked, leaning her head in her hand, as she stared at her friend. Madeline's cheeks turned pink, and She looked at bubbles.

"That Vampire boy..?" Hannah asked, and she looked at PBF for conformation. The Candy Princess nodded her head, and Hannah looked back up at Madeline. "The one with the earrings...?"

"Uh..." Madeline began to get nervous. "J-Jordan and I just play the embarrassment game..."

"Madeline..." PBF stood up straight, and picked up a bottle of light blue liquid. "Don't make me feed you a truth potion."

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Madeline said, grabbing at her ear flaps on her hat, and tugging them down on her head. "I-I've never liked some one! You know this, bubbles!"

"Does your heart pound when he's close...?" Hannah asked, and Madeline looked at the cotton candy princess.

"Do you think about him a lot...?" Bubbles asked next, and Madeline looked over at PBF, frowning.

Red rushed into Madeline's cheeks, and the other two princesses smiled as they pushed Madeline with more questions.

"Does your stomach feel like it's twisted when he looks at you?" Hannah asked, hugging her sketch book.

"Do you like it when he kisses you?" PBF asked next, and Madeline floated to the ground, and her feet stood flat on the candy road.

"I... Do I...?" Madeline asked curiously, and she tugged on her hat more. She felt all those things, but she never put them together. Other's had all told her about these feelings, and she never clued in that she was feeling a strong like towards the vampire. "... I... I don't... I don't know..."

"We might break her if we keep pushing her," PBF said, glancing at Hannah.

"You're right, best let catch on." Hannah smiled at PBF, and they both looked at Madeline, who was pulling at her hat, as if she was trying to hide inside of it.

"Madeline..." A voice called out softly behind the girls, and they all spun around. Madeline's cheeks turned bright red as she looked at Jordan, who had his hair out of his usual pony tail today. He was wearing a black leather jacket, which hung open, and had some chains hanging off of it. underneath he wore a tight dark grey shirt. his jeans were a dark wash with chains hanging off the belt he wore, and his signature biker boots tied it all together. The only thing out of place was the umbrella he held above his head.

"... Oh glob..." Hannah hugged her sketch book to her chest, as she leaned close to PBF to whisper to the younger girl. "... A bad boy..."

"He likes to think he is." PBF said, smiling at Hannah.

"J-Jordan," Madeline floated over to her friend, who smiled at her as she came over. "About time!"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, chuckling. "We were supposed to meet at your brother's booth. I had to go hunting for my princess," Jordan reached a hand up, and caught Madeline's chin in his fingers.

"Hahaa..." Madeline blushed a bright red, she had forgotten she promised Jordan to meet at Fritz's booth every morning of the festival. "Sorry..."

"It's alright, I'll forgive you... if I can have a good morning kiss." Jordan said, winking at her. Madeline's cheeks flared a bright pink again. Jordan chuckled, and he brushed his cool lips across her cheek. "102... You've blushed three times since I got here."

"Aaaah!" Madeline clapped her hands over her cheeks, and the Vampire laughed.

"... She so likes him, so bad." Hannah said to PBF, who nodded her head.

"To bad she can't see it," PBF said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Morning girls," Jordan said, looking over at the other two princesses, who blushed a bright red. "What are we talking about this morning?"

"NOTHING!" the girls both said loudly, and Hannah scurried back to her booth, while PBF played with the bottles on her table. Jordan just smiled and turned his attention back to Madeline. "So, what shall we start with today...?"

"Oh..." Madeline rubbed the back of her head, thinking. There were so man things to do. "Let's look around this street for a bit!"

"Alright, as my Princess wishes." Jordan said, as he hooked his arm around Madeline's and floated up off his feet with her. The two of them floated off above the crowd in the street, and they looked around at all the booths. Madeline was eyeing each one, when she pulled on Jordan's arm. "Oh! jewelry!" she said excitedly, and pointed down at a booth.

Jordan floated down with her to the booth. There was an Emerald kingdom person behind the booth, her head bade of a giant shiny emerald, and her body made of flesh.

"Look!" Madeline said, pointing at a display of earrings. Jordan looked over at them, and he smiled a bit as She pointed at a pair. One was silver, the other was gold. Both had two earrings, connected by a chain, on the silver one, a moon hung from the chain, with a sapphire in the stud. The gold one had a ruby in the stud, and a sun hanging off of it.

"Those are one of a kind." The jeweler said, smiling at Jordan and Madeline. Madeline clapped her hands excitedly, and Jordan laughed a bit.

"Your ears aren't pierced..." Jordan told her, rubbing her hat down on her head.

"Oh... right..." Madeline said, frowning. Jordan smiled, as he pushed her hat down in front of her eyes. He cast a spell to stick it there for a while, and Madeline struggled to get it off her head.

"Augh.. Jordan! help me!" Madeline cried out, and she heard Jordan laugh, as he lifted the small spell, and Madeline pulled her hat up off her head. She looked over at the booth, and frowned. "Where did the earrings go?!"

"some one bought them." Jordan told her, and Madeline frowned sadly. "It's alright Madeline, I'm sure you can find something like them one day, again."

"But... they were one of a kind..." Madeline complained, and sighed. "Oh well... I don't have my ears pierced, right...?" She smiled up at Jordan, who chuckled.

"Well that would be a problem, how would you wear them...?" Jordan asked, as he hooked his arm around hers, and lead her off back down the street.

"I know, I know..." Madeline sighed out, "But they were so pretty... and I do want to wear earrings..." Madeline said, and Jordan chuckled.

"Like mine...?" He asked, and Madeline looked up at him. She did like his earrings, they made him look so cool.

"Yeah... How many do you have...?" Madeline asked, and Jordan grinned wickedly at her.

"7." He told her, and Madeline blinked. She leaned forwards to look at both his ears.

"... No you have six." she said, and Jordan chuckled.

"Who said earrings had to be on your ears...?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Where else can they go...?" Madeline asked curiously. Jordan looked at that cute confused face, and he ruffled her hat on her head.

"We'll talk about that when you're older," He told her, and Madeline pouted and fixed her hat and hair.

"What? I'm 16! What do I have to be older for...?" She asked, and Jordan took her hand in his, and pulled her along beside him.

"Things that cute creatures like you shouldn't be exposed too." He told her, grinning.

Madeline blushed a bit, and she looked t their hands. Jordan had laced his fingers with hers, and even though he was wearing a glove, she still felt like their hands fit perfectly with each other. Madeline thought back to what her friends had asked her earlier, and Madeline put her hand on the top of her chest as her heart raced.

Madeline gripped his hand and Jordan looked back at her, and raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, floating to a stop. Madeline looked up at him, and She blushed softly, and shook her head.

"Nothing! Just thinking about what to have for lunch!" She said, patting her stomach with her free hand. Jordan smiled at her, and he pulled her close against him by tugging on her hand.

"Let's go find something then." He said, and the two of them floated off to go find something to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Madeline cried happily her hair whipped around her face from the wind. She had her hands in the air, and she was screaming happily with the others that were on the roller coaster. It went in loop-de-loops and took sharp turns and steep dives. When the ride stopped, Madeline laughed as she floated off with the rest of the crowd, and Jordan stood there waiting for her. He couldn't go on the ride just yet, because of the sun, so he had waited patently for her as she rode it. He did enjoy hearing her shouts and screams of happiness though, as he watched the coaster take her around.

"THAT, WAS SO MATH!" Madeline said, as she floated over to Jordan, and she laughed happily. "Oh glob Jordan! when the sun goes down you need to ride it with me!"

"Sure," Jordan chuckled as he looked at her. Her hair was a mess, and starting to come out of it's braid. "But we have all week, lets not use up all the fun today."

"Haha, you're right." Madeline said excitedly, and She accepted her hat from the vampire, and tugged it on her head.

"Your hair is all messy," Jordan told her, as he tugged on the end of the loose braid that dangled behind her.

"Oh," Madeline laughed, and she turned around to look at him. "haha, oh well!"

"Here..." Jordan tugged on the hair tie, and he watched in amazement as her hair unraveled from her braid, and turn into a curly waterfall of raven hair. He looked at the hair tie he held in his fingers, then at Madeline as she blushed a bright red, and tried to contain her hair. "... Wow..."

"I-I know... it's so bad..." Madeline said, as she fussed with her long hair. She pulled her hat off her head, and tried to comb her fingers through it, but it was to long. It went almost all the way down to her feet.

"No... It's beautiful..." Jordan told her, and he smiled as he took a lock of her hair in his fingers. Madeline looked up at him, and her cheeks flushed once more. "My princess has gorgeous hair... she should it off."

"But it gets in the way of adventuring." Madeline said, frowning a bit. "I should just lop it all off."

"don't do that." Jordan told her, and he smiled. "Let's go fix it."

The two of them floated off to sit on a bench near by, and Jordan let Madeline hold the umbrella over him, while he ran his magic fingers through her hair, getting out the knots.

"You should wear it down more often," Jordan told her, and Madeline gripped the end of the umbrella, and she looked back at him.

"But.. adventuring..." She said, and Jordan laughed a bit.

"Right." He said, and he moved his hand in a circle, and her hair started twisting around with itself, back into Madeline's signature braid.

"Hey you two," Fuego walked over to them from across the street. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore most days, only fancier. The shoes were pointed and curled, and his vest was decorated with some fire embroidery. Fuego looked over at Jordan, who was tying Madeline's hair back up in the braid, and he frowned. "What have you been up too?"

"Rides! and the booths!" Madeline said excitedly, and Fuego looked at her. "We've been looking for you too!"

"Oh." Fuego blushed a bit as she said this, and he stared at her. "Well here I am. What is it you needed...?"

"We wanted to watch your street performance." Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan glanced up at the fire elemental boy, who was still blushing a bit. The boy looked away, his face twisting in embarrassment and anger.

"Well, I don't do special shows!" Fuego said, and Jordan raised an eyebrow. "But I was just about to start another one, so you can watch it, I guess."

Jordan sighed a bit, Madeline sure was popular with the boys in this land... he wondered just how many there were who pined for the young adventuress.

"OH YAY!" Madeline said, clapping her hands, and she turned on the bench, as Fuego walked away from her and Jordan, and stood in the street. He held up his fiery hands, and a dragon shot out of the tip of his finger, and swirled high in the air. It opened it's mouth up, and shot out a stream of flames, that made a sound like dragon was actually roaring. The crowd on the street all turned to look at Fuego, who was just starting his show off. The crowd gathered, giving him a wide area to work with, and Madeline and Jordan floated above the crowd to watch.

Fuego demonstrated many tricks he had up his sleeve. He controlled many dragons that swirled around the crowd, and even created some tiny fire people to fight them off. He danced around his own creations, as he moved his hands, so that they moved.

"... That one fire person looks like you." Jordan said, pointing out a fiery warrior who was battling a dragon. Madeline smiled a bit, and shook her head.

"No way, she's so pretty." Madeline said, and Jordan looked at her, and smiled, before he put his hand on her head, and pulled her close.

"Nothings prettier than my Princess," He told her, and Madeline's cheeks burned a bright red. "112, Madeline..."

"aah," Madeline clapped her hands on her cheeks, as Jordan chuckled in amusement. They watched the rest of Fuego's show, and when the crowd dispersed, they were all talking about how it was far more impressive than the ones he put on earlier, and how it was more elaborate.

Fuego looked tired, and he looked over at the two floating friends, as Madeline floated right up to him, giggling happily.

"THAT WAS SOOOO RHOMBUS, FUEGO! GOOD JOB!" She shouted excitedly, and Fuego blushed, and looked away from her.

"It was just a stupid show, no big deal..." Fuego said, and he looked at Madeline. "I'm going to head to another street... see you two later." Fuego said, before he swiftly left.

"... Sometimes I think Fuego doesn't like me..." Madeline said, frowning, and she looked over at Jordan.

"Hmm, I think he likes you a lot." Jordan told her and he looked down at those big blue eyes. Jordan smiled, as he patted her head. "Let's go see how your brother is doing."

"YEAH!" Madeline shouted excitedly, and threw her hands in the air. The two of them floated back towards the food stalls, and over behind Fritz's booth. The boy was busy handing out some of his energy bars, and he looked over at his sister.

"MAdeline, good you're here." Fritz said, smiling at her. "Aunt Cake came over to see my stuff, and she said I should sample some things, but I can't leave the booth."

"OH OH! I'll do it!" Madeline said excitedly, waving her hand around in the air. Jordan laughed behind her, and Fritz nodded his head.

"Great, She said if you wanted, you should wear this, I haven't had time to look at it." Fritz held up a big pink bag his aunt brought over.

"OH! I love Aunt Cake's stuff!" Madeline said excitedly, and she took the bag. "I'm going to go change!" The girl floated off to go find her aunts booth to change and thank her.

"... Need help...?" Jordan asked Fritz, who was taking some money from people, and he looked at the vampire.

"... what ever." Fritz said, looking away from the vampire. Jordan smiled, as he handed some bars or muffins out.

"LOOK LOOK!" the boys turned around to look up, as Madeline floated back down behind them. She threw her hands up in the air, showing off the dress Cake had given. It was a light pink, with puffy pink sleeves, and a high frilly neck. Her cake had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and put a pair of cat ears in her hair for her as well, and to top it off, she was wearing a white frilly apron, that tied in a big bow in the back. The apron even had embroidery on it, that read 'Fritz's energy goods.'.

"Isn't it math?!" Madeline asked, spinning around to show off the poofy skirt, that had lace underneath. She was even wearing different shoes with the outfit, with girly lace socks.

"... Glob... are you trying to give me an ulcer...?" Fritz asked, looking up at the sky, but Jordan just hummed happily as he looked at his princess.

"Very math," Jordan told her, and Madeline grinned happily, before Fritz held a tray out for her to take.

"Just hand these out," He said, pointing at the small portions of bars that he had cut up. Madeline nodded her head, before she floated out behind the booth, and towards the crowd.

"ENERGY BARS! COME TRY SOME!" She shouted excitedly at the crowd, who turned to look at her as she kept shouting that over and over. People started to gather around the energetic girl, and sampling the bars.

"... Huh, It's working." Fritz said, as his line got bigger after people tried the bars from Madeline.

"Well who can resist what a cute girl pushes...?" Jordan asked Fritz, who shot an icy look at him. "Oh what? She's adorable."

"... Which is why I don't get why you like her so much... You two are complete opposites." Fritz said, eyeing the vampire who was decked out in his leather and chains. The vampire looked down at himself, then hummed.

"Opposites attract." He told the boy, and grinned. "Besides, all the boys around her like her too."

"... Fuego doesn't." Fritz said, frowning. Fuego and Fritz were best friends, if the fire elemental liked his sister, he would know.

"Haha, yes he does." Jordan laughed, "He was trying very hard to impress her with his show earlier."

"... Tsk." Fritz looked down at his energy goods, and handed some more out to customers. Fritz didn't know what to do, Fuego was his best friend... and made of fire. he couldn't exactly pound the stuff out of him.

"Hmm." Jordan watched the younger twin have an internal conflict with himself, before he looked up and over at Madeline, who was handing out some more samples to some kids. The Vampire smiled warmly at the sight, she was good with kids, probably because she acted like one most of the time...

Jordan ran a gloved hand through his long purple bangs as he watched Madeline, and he felt an ache in his chest. She was his complete opposite... she was so good, and sweet... she was innocent, but brave... While Jordan was tainted and a coward, to scared to stand up to his uncle...

The Vampire gruntedas he pulled at the choker around his neck, and he looked over at Fritz, and decided to continue helping the boy out with his booth.

The evening slowly approached them, and Madeline was starting to get nervous and antsy about her first concert. Her and Jordan had left Fritz, who had sold out for the day, thanks to Madeline's help. The boy had headed home to get started on more bars, before his sisters concert, leaving Madeline along with Jordan once more.

"The sun is setting." Jordan said, as he closed his umbrella, and put it away in his jacket. The builds cast shade on the streets that they floated through, and the Vampire smiled. "What time does your concert start...?"

"In about 4 hours..." Madeline said nervously, and she looked up at Jordan. She licked the lollipop she had in her hands, and bit her lip.

"Well when the sun goes down, how about we ride that roller coaster, before you have to go get ready...?" Jordan asked her, and Madeline's mood seemed to perk up.

"Yeah!" Madeline said excitedly, and she grinned, before she shoved the large lollipop into her mouth, and Jordan laughed at the sight.

the two of them waited out the sunset, before they got in line for the roller coaster, which was now all light up with twinkling lights. The lanterns around the town square were starting to come on, and Madeline began to feel jittery again as she looked over at the stage that was set up for her.

"Come on Madeline," Jordan said, as he took her hand in his. He had gotten rid of his gloves for the night, and his cool fingers entwined with hers once more. Madeline felt calmed by the touch, and Jordan pulled her along onto the ride. The two of them laughed as the safety contraptions came down over them, and the ride started it's climb.

"It's been a while since I've been on something like this," Jordan said, and he looked over at Madeline, and he grinned.

"Well I'll hold your hand! so you don't get scared!" Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan chuckled, and their hands joined together once more. Even the Vampire was thinking their hands fit together so perfectly...

The Vampire was shocked out of his thoughts, as the others on the ride screamed, when the carts went over the first drop. Madeline was shouting happily, and she threw her free hand in the air, screaming with the others. Jordan laughed, and just enjoyed the ride with her.

When they got off at the end, Jordan pulled at his messy purple locks, but he just seemed to gain a rock star like aura around him from the mess. Madeline's hair though, was a mess once again, but she didn't seem to care.

"Haha, I should go change." Madeline said, and she looked up at Jordan. "You know... get ready and stuff... tune my bass..."

"Alright," Jordan smiled at her, and he brushed his hand through her hair. "I promise I'll be right up front."

"Haha, okay!" Madeline said, smiling brightly. Jordan smiled back at her, and she turned to leave. Jordan's hand, which was still holding hers, gripped her hand tightly, and he pulled her back over to him. Madeline looked up at him, surprised, but Jordan leaned his head in, and he caught her lips in his. Madeline's cheeks burned a bright red as he held the kiss with her for a what seemed like hours. Madeline's heart was racing as their lips separated, and Jordan grinned at her.

"113..." He said, and Madeline covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. Jordan chuckled, "A kiss for good luck,"

"Uh... o-okay..." Madeline said, nodding her head. "... Thanks..."

"Go on," Jordan said, nodding his head, and Madeline floated away to go change into her concert outfit at her aunt's booth.

The vampire watched her, and his hand went to his chest, and he gripped at his shirt over where his unbeating heart was. It ached dully, and Jordan sighed out, as he turned around to go find something to do, when he came face to face with two candy princesses.

The girls were blushing a bright red, as they had both witnessed the moment that had just happened between the vampire and Madeline.

"... So uh... HOW ABOUT THESE LOLLIPOPS?!" PBF said, looking at Hannah, who nodded her head violently, and held up her own lollipop. "They're great! Oh uh, Hi Jordan! Didn't see you there!"

"You two are terrible liars." The Vampire smiled at them both, and floated around them. "And spying is not a good habit."

"N-neither is kissing Madeline all the time, when you two aren't dating!" PBF called after the vampire, and he stopped. Hannah looked at the Candy princess with surprise in her eyes. "Sh-she really likes you! You can't keep messing with her head like that!"

"... You're right..." Jordan said, and he turned around to look at the girls. A sad smile was on his lips. He then ran a hand through his hair, "... Maybe I should just make her my... girlfriend..."

The two princesses both stared at the Vampire, who grinned at them, and chuckled at their expressions.

"Don't go telling her before I do." Jordan told them, and held a finger up to his lips. The girls nodded their heads, blushing a bit each. They watched the vampire leave, and Hannah looked at PBF.

"... D-dramma bomb..." the both of them said at the same time, and they both burst out in wild giggles, as they ran off to go find Madeline.

Madeline had changed, and moved on to the back stage of the concert. She felt her stomach turning as she thought of Jordan, and her first concert, and she groaned as she hugged herself.

She was had her long curly hair tied up into pig tails with crimson red ribbons. there was a shirt collar around her neck, tied in place with a crimson red bow. the collar was detached from the rest of her outfit. She wore a strapless vest top, that was black with gre pinstripes. The skirt she wore was poofy and ripped in strategic places and made of the same crimson red material as her bow. she had a white lacy skirt under it, to keep it poofy. Her boots reached her knee's, and were big, black and clunky, with red laces and bows on them. She looked at her wrists, where shirt cuffs clung to her like bracelets, and Madeline fretted as she pulled at the ends of her hair nervously, having no hat to pull down over her head.

"MADELINE!" The nervous girl turned around to see Hannah and bubbles running towards her. Madeline's face lit up, as the girls stopped to look at her. "Whoa.."

"You look... SO MATH!" PBF shouted happily, and Hannah nodded her head enthusiastically. "WOW! You're going to rock their socks off out there!"

"Haha, thanks guys!" Madeline said excitedly, and she rubbed her arms. "I'm so nervous though... what if no one likes my new songs...?"

"Everyone will love them." Hannah assured Madeline, who looked at the cotton candy Princess. "You'll do great!"

"Haha, thanks." Madeline said, and she picked her bass up from the bench she had behind the stage. She pulled it around herself, and she played a few chords, to make sure it was tuned. "... I feel like I'm going to throw up..."

"Madeline, you'll be okay!" PBF said once more, and Madeline giggled, and looked at her friends.

"I hope so." Madeline said, and she looked up as a stage hand waved at her. "Haha, it's time."

"YOU GO GIRL!" Hannah shouted at Madeline, as she floated over behind the stage. Madeline giggled again, and nodded her head, before she looked up at the stage.

She took a deep breath, and remembered the kiss she shared with Jordan just a short while ago. She felt her insides twist, but it wasn't a queasy twist, it made a stupid grin plaster itself on her face, and Madeline nodded her head.

"Good luck, it was." She said, before she shot up into the air above the stage. Fireworks exploded around her, as she strummed a loud chord on her bass, and she dropped down to the stage, her boots thunking heavily on the wooden surface. The crowd cheered at the dramatic entrance, and Madeline looked up from the stage, and she grinned as she saw the crowd. It filled the town square, and kids were held up on the shoulders of parents... She looked around at all the happy faces, and one caught her eye. Jordan was up front, as promised, and his red eyes were staring at her intently. Madeline felt her heart thump, and she strummed another loud chord.

"THANK YOU, AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CONCERT OF THE ANNUAL CANDY FESTIVAL!" Madeline called out over the crowd, and she stepped forwards. "I'll be here all week, delivering my sweet tunes to you~ My name is Madeline Abadeer! please enjoy the show!"

Madeline stepped back from the front of the stage, and her fingers took their places on the neck of her bass. She began playing a fast tune, her fingers moving quickly as she played, and she stepped up to the microphone, and she smiled.

Every night I see you there,

your always near me, you're like my air.

I need you around more and more,

you won't believe me, but you're, not, fair!

That smile that you give, I can't take it!

that grin that you cast, I just need more!

The way you laugh, it just makes me tickle.

The way you look at me, It makes my heart soar!

Madeline picked the tune up faster, and she stepped back from the microphone for a moment, as she strummed her bass quickly, and the crowd cheered louder.

Is this just a game to you?!

The way you make me blush!

I just need more of you!

you give my heart such a rush!

Oooooooooh!

You infect my dreams, I see you all the time!

You're always there as I sleep, it seems!

you're the dark angel of my night,

the Dark angel, of my night!

OoooooooooH!

aaaaaaaaaah!

You just don't get, that you get me,

you just don't get, that you've trapped me.

I can feel your dark winged embrace,

I cant escape, I can't escape!

Ooooooooh!

Aaaaaaaaah!

Ooooooooh!

I can't escape your dark winged embrace!

I cant escape the looks you always gave!

I don't want to run, I don't want to hide!

You're my dark Angel, of the night!

Madeline strummed the last cord of the song, and she looked up, panting a bit. The crowd was cheering loudly, and Madeline laughed happily, as she straightened up from her rocker pose, and She grinned wildly.

She started up another quick tune, and continued to dish out her rock songs, songs of sweet love, of the struggles of feelings, some even of not being able to return feelings. She was dancing around wildly on the stage as she played each song, and the crowd was loving it. She could even see all her friends near the front, watching her as she played her first concert.

After her full set, which was 2 hours long, Madeline strummed a loud chord, and fireworks that were set up around the town square blasted off into the air, and Madeline laughed loudly.

"THANK YOU!" she called out to the crowd, as they cheered for her. "I am here all week! My name is Madeline Abadeer, Please enjoy the Candy festival, and I'll Catch you all tomorrow night!" She shouted, and strummed one final cord. Madeline laughed, as she floated off the stage, and touched her feet to the ground back sage. She felt so tired, but filled with energy at the same time. She wanted to play more, but she didn't want to strain her voice and loose it... she had a whole week of concerts.

"MADELINE!" The giddy girl turned her head, and laughed as PBF and Hannah both launched themselves at her, hugging her tightly, as they fell back onto the ground, laughing.

"THAT WAS SO RHOMBUS!" Hannah shouted excitedly.

"SO MATHEMATICALLY ALGEBRAIC!" PBF shouted next, and the group of girls laughed as they all sat up. Madeline looked up, and the boys were standing over them, smiling proudly.

"Good job!" Pim said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, better than I thought it would be..." Fuego said, crossing his arms.

"Dad would be so proud, good thing I taped it." Fritz said, holding up the camera he had with him. The group laughed, and Madeline looked around.

"Where's Jordan...?" She asked, standing up with the other girls.

"Right here," Jordan said, as he floated around the stage, and he smiled at Madeline, as he floated up to her, grinning. "You did amazing, I expected nothing less from my Princess..."

"Haha," Madeline laughed happily, as Jordan smiled so warmly at her, and she grabbed t the hem of her dress. "I'm so glad, I was so nervous before! but then uh... I remembered you gave me a good luck kiss, then I knew it would all be okay!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Fritz shouted loudly, and looked at the Vampire, hissing. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Fritz!" The others yelled, grabbing at the boys arms as his eyes turned demon like, and he hissed.

"Haha, run!" Jordan said, as he grabbed Madeline's hand, and pulled her up into the air with him. The group laughed as Jordan and Madeline floated high up in the air, while the others held Fritz back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Fritz shouted, "I'll kick your pale butt!"

"Hmm, I think I'd rather hang out with my princess," Jordan said, as he wrapped his arms around Madeline, and winked at the others. "I'll be kidnapping her then, good night!"

"AAAAAAAAURGH! JOOOOOOOORDAN!" Fritz shouted loudly, while the others just laughed as the Vampire soared away with Madeline locked in his arms.

"You did amazingly," Jordan told her, touching her curly hair with his cool fingers. "And you looked absolutely stunning."

"Haha, Thanks..." Madeline said, and Jordan floated to a stop with her, and let her float on her on. "... Really, I was so nervous before the concert... I was sure I'd screw up."

Jordan shook his head, then winked at her. "No matter what you do, you can't screw up. You're too good at what you do."

"Haha, I wish I believed that!" Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan grinned.

"I have a present for you, for doing so well," Jordan told her, and she looked at him. "Let's go to my house."

"Okay!" Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan grabbed her hand, and lead the way back to his cave home.

"This way." Jordan lead her up to his bedroom, and she floated there, looking at all his things. He didn't bother to hide them from her, she didn't know how to suspect him of anything... besides, they were books she couldn't read, and just that mirror she couldn't activate.

"Sit." Jordan said, as he pulled something out of his bag. It looked like a small jewelry kit, and Madeline floated down onto his bed, and sat there, crossing her legs. Jordan laughed a bit, at how non-girly she was, and he floated up to her.

"For doing such a good job, I thought I'd do something for you." Jordan told her, and he opened up the kit, to show off a strange looking gun.

"What's this...?" Madeline asked curiously, and Jordan smiled at her.

"An ear piercing kit." He told her, and Madeline looked up at him, and her confused look turned into one of excitement.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PIERCE MY EARS?!" she shouted happily, and Jordan chuckled. "OH, MATH! I want ones just like yours!"

Jordan grinned at her, and he floated around her, and sat behind her. "You don't want just two...?

"No, I want six! like yours!" She said excitedly, and Jordan laughed again.

"Let's meet in the middle..." Jordan told her, and Madeline pouted. "4 is enough for now..."

"alright, fine..." Madeline said, disappointed. Jordan shook his head, before he pulled the gun out. "This will hurt a bit, but I promise you'll be fine."

"Alright." Madeline said happily, and clapped her hands on her knee's excitedly. Jordan laughed again, before he marked on her ears where he was going to pierce.

"Sit still." Jordan told her, and She did as she was told, and put her hands on her knees. Jordan smiled, before put used the gun to get the first stud in her ear lobe.

"Ah!" Madeline cried out in shock, more than pain, and her hands gripped her knees. Jordan glanced at her reflection in the mirror on his floor, and he moved to the next ear.

"You alright...?" He asked, and Madeline nodded her head. "Okay, I'm going to do the other three then..."

Madeline gritted her teeth together, as Jordan continued on with putting holes in her ears. The process was quick though, and when he put the gun down, She looked up at him, as he fumbled in the kit.

"Here," He pulled out two plain studs, and he placed them in her ear lobes.

"Wow, pretty!" Madeline said as she held up the small mirror he handed her, and she looked at the two earrings in her ears. "What about the other two...?"

"Ah," Jordan held up a finger, and he reached up to his ears, and Madeline turned her head to watch him as he pulled out a golden ring from each of his ear. "You have to promise me, not to loose these."

"Oh," Madeline blushed as Jordan moved some of her hair, so he could fix the earrings in the upper parts of her ears. He smiled at her after he finished, and Madeline turned around, blushing softly still. She leaned back against Jordan's chest, and looked in the mirror she still held in her hands, and she smiled as she looked at her ears, then up at Jordan's in the reflection. "Heehee, we match!"

"Yes, we do." Jordan told her, and Madeline laughed happily again, and she touched her ears. She cringed though, her ears sore. "Does it hurt...?"

"Yeah a bit..." she said, frowning. Jordan smiled, as he leaned forwards, and kissed the tip of one of her ears. It glowed softly, and Madeline felt shivers run up and down her spine from the simple act. He then did the same to the other, and Madeline closed her eyes, shivering again as his cool lips touched that ear too.

"There, better...? All healed." Jordan told her, and Madeline opened her eyes, and turned her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, thanks..." She said, her cheeks still red. She touched her now healed ears, and smiled warmly. "These are so math...!"

"I'm glad you like it." Jordan said, as he touched her hair. she was looking at herself in the mirror again, grinning. Jordan loved that innocent happy look on her face, and he smiled as he thought of the look she had on her face when he kissed her ears. He wanted to see it again... He brushed his cool lips against her ear once more, and caught the earring in his teeth. Madeline's cheeks turned a bright pink, and she shivered in his arms. Jordan chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly, as she squirmed around. "116, Madeline..."

"NOOOOO!" She cried out, and Jordan laughed loudly. He would never get tired of teasing his little kitty princess.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hmmm..." Jordan moved in his bed the next morning, and rolled over. His arm wrapped around something warm, and he pulled it close to his body. The vampire then wondered what could possibly be in his bed that was so warm and soft... "Hmm...?" He opened a tired eyes, and lifted his head a bit. He was looking down at his vampire Princess, who was curled against him now, like a cat. Her hair was in a raven swirl on his pillow, and she wore one of his shirts.

The vampire sat up, rubbing his head as he recalled last night. Madeline had been falling asleep form a long exciting day, and so had he.

"Right, I asked her to stay over..." The vampire said, remembering he had been to tired himself to fly her home. He looked back down at the girl, and grinned. He couldn't recall the last time he spent an evening with a girl he didn't even touch. The only thing he had done last night, was place a good night kiss on her forehead.

"Huuh..." Madeline moved around, and she groaned and shivered as she pulled at the blankets that were around her. "Hmm..." She opened her eyes, and sat up. She rubbed at her eyes, and looked around the room. It slowly started to sink in it wasn't her room... "Oh!"

She turned her head to look up at Jordan, who was just grinning at her. "Right, I stayed over..."

"Yes, and I must say, that t-shirt looks better on you, than it does on me." Jordan said, pulling at the baggy t-shirt she wore. Madeline blushed a bright red, and she pulled at her curtain of raven hair. "We should probably get going, before your brother realizes you're not home."

"Yeah, you're right." Madeline said, as she crawled across the bed towards her stuff, and she looked at her rocker outfit which was folded neatly at the end of the bed. She didn't have her never ending bag with her... just her bass and rocker clothes.

Jordan chuckled as she gathered her clothes up, and floated to his bathroom to use it to change. He had watched her every move, and he ran a hand through his long hair.

"She better be careful, before I pounce on her..." He said to himself, and he moved out of his bed to get dressed himself.

After he slipped a pair of tight grey jeans on, he pulled on a long sleeved shirt over a tank top, and he did it up. He heard the bathroom door open, and he looked over at Madeline. She was wearing her skirt, but still had his top on. He smiled at how cute she looked, and she floated over to him.

"Is it alright if I borrow this shirt?" She asked, pulling at it. It said EVIL on it in big red letters, and Jordan laughed.

"You can keep it." He told her, and Madeline's cheeks turned pink. "I like it better on you."

"But I'm not evil," Madeline said, as she sat on his bed, and Jordan chuckled, as he pulled a black hoodie on, with some studs on the shoulders.

"that's what makes it funny," Jordan told her as he found his gloves.

"Haha, I guess." Madeline said, and she tugged at the hem of the shirt. She grinned happily, and then her hands went to her long hair. She pulled at it and put it back in a pony tail. She then pulled on her big clunky boots, while Jordan pulled on his, and the two looked at each other.

"Let's get you home so you can change." Jordan told her, and took her hand. He pulled her up off the bed and into the air. He grabbed his umbrella, before the two of them left the vampire's lair.

Madeline floated home along side Jordan. The sun was just rising, and She breathed in the fresh morning air. She looked up at Jordan, who shielded himself with his umbrella. She lifted a hand, and touched the earrings on her right ear. Her cheeks flushed, and her heart raced as she thought about how Jordan gave her a pair of his golden hoops from his own ears.

The two of them floated up to her bedroom, and Madeline looked around at her messy room, before she went to her closet, and dug through her things, looking for something clean to wear.

"I need to do laundry again," she said, as she then moved to another pile of clothes which was where she dumped most of her clean clothing. Jordan laughed as she dug through the laundry, and he looked around the room. His eyes glanced at the rose he had brought back to life, and saw that the spell he had put on it, kept it thriving in the glass of water she kept it in. He smiled, before he looked back at her, as she lifted up her signature red shirt, and denim shorts.

"Found some!" she said excitedly, and she stood up, and kicked her clunky boots off. "I'm going to shower real quick too, be right back!" She said, as she floated into her own bathroom, and Jordan watched as the door closed behind her.

The vampire floated there, and he looked around her room. She had weapons and posters decorating her walls. He saw pictures pinned around the head board of her bed, of her with her family and friends over the years. He floated over to look at them, and smiled as he looked at the pictures of a young Madeline, always beaming with the happiness he grew to love...

The vampire stopped his thoughts right there, and he touched his head. Had he just thought of that cursed L word he always avoided...? An emotion he never knew... He frowned as he looked down at his gloved hands. Madeline made him feel warm... her smile drove away thoughts of darkness in his mind, and lit up his life...

"... No." Jordan said, as he looked up at the pictures of her. He saw one of her most recent ones, and he reached a hand out, and plucked it from the wall. She looked so proud, as she stood next to a dragon, her bass ax over her shoulder, the blade covered in blood. She beamed with happiness through the picture, and Jordan stared at her image. He looked around her room once again, before he slumped onto her bed, sitting at the edge. He stared at the picture in his hands, trying to figure out what the ache in his chest meant. Could the dull ache he felt for this girl, really mean love...?

Jordan looked up as he heard the bathroom door open, and he fumbled with the picture he still had in his hands, and shoved it into his pocket quickly. He smiled as a happy and clean Madeline came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her clean clothes, and she grabbed her sweater off her floor, and pulled it on her shoulders. She ran a brush through her long wet hair, as she floated over to Jordan, grinning brightly.

"Here," Jordan said, as he held out his hands. Madeline blinked as she moved closer to him, and he captured her wet locks in his fingers. He moved his hands up to her head, and his hands glowed with a red aura as he used his magic. Madeline felt a warmth trickle through her, and she looked down at her hair. He had dried her hair with his magic, and Madeline grinned brightly.

"WOW! That's so neat!" She said, as she brushed her now dry hair. "I wish I could do magic like you."

"Hmm, It takes a long time to learn the amount of magic I know," Jordan said, and grinned. "I'd be wiling to teach you, if you'd be willing to learn all the boring stuff."

"Hmm," Madeline's face fell as he said boring stuff. "... Nah, maybe not..." She said, and Jordan laughed.

"That's good, because if you knew magic, what good am I?" Jordan asked her, winking. Madeline giggled, and she began braiding her hair after she brushed it.

"Well you're good for lots of laughs, and for hanging out." Madeline said, as she sat on her bed next to him. "And you're smart, and suuuuper funny. You're not just good for Magic, jeez."

Jordan smiled at her as the girl complimented him. He leaned back on his hands, as he watched her small fingers twist her hair into her long braid.

"You're good at song writing too," Madeline said, and Jordan looked up from her hair, and into her eyes. "You did help me with my lyrics... and you can strangle pixies too! You're so cool!"

Jordan laughed a bit, as he watched her tie her braid at the end, and a big grin formed on his face.

"Well, it's good to know I'm good for stuff other than magic." Jordan told her, as he leaned forwards, his elbows on his knee's.

"Of course you are." Madeline said happily, and Jordan stared into her big blue eyes, so full of light and strength... He felt an ache in his chest, he wanted that light to be his, to only look at him... He leaned forwards, and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Madeline's cheeks turned a bright pink, and Jordan chuckled, as he looked at her.

"Aah, first one of the day. That makes 120." Jordan told her, and Madeline looked away from him quickly, and he continued to laugh a bit at her embarrassment.

"MADELINE!" A voice shouted through her room, startling the two of them. They looked over at the megaphone in the corner. "MADELINE, BREAKFAST! It's almost time to go! get up!"

"Haha," the two looked at each other, and laughed. Jordan floated to his feet, and towards the window.

"I'll wait for you at the festival," He said, smiling at her. "Don't want Fritzy boy angry so early in the morning, it's bad for his health."

"Alright," Madeline said, as she floated after him. "I'll see you there in a bit."

"Don't keep me waiting to long," Jordan told her, and grinned. "Though, I'll wait forever for you, Princess."

Madeline blushed at his last line, and he opened his umbrella, and floated outside of her window. He looked back at her, still grinning, before he floated off to the Candy Kingdom.

When Madeline and Fritz finished their breakfast, Fritz pulled out all his goods from the fridge. He had made twice as much as his last batch, and he looked at his sister, as she helped him pack things up.

"You were out late last night..." Fritz said, and Madeline looked over at her brother. "With Jordan again too..."

"Well he is a vampire," Madeline smiled, and laughed. "He can only really hang out at night freely."

"Still, Madeline. You're a girl, and he's some guy..." Fritz said, and he tied the knot on his parcel of goods. "... It's not good to stay out that late with a guy..."

"Fritz," Madeline said, and her brother looked over at her. She looked a bit upset, "I'm not a kid... I know what's good and bad."

"... Yeah but..." Fritz sighed, as he looked away from his sister. "It just feels like bad news, Madeline...!"

"It's not bad news!" Madeline protested. "Jordan and I hang out, we have fun together." She picked up two parcels of goods, and they both headed out the door. "Jordan is a good guy, I know it."

"Hmm..." Fritz frowned at his sister, and sighed. All he could do was try to intimidate Jordan, but that Vampire just seemed to laugh and take his threats in stride. Fritz turned into his large bat form, and Madeline piled his goods on his back, and the two of them took off towards the candy kingdom, for their second festival day.

When they arrived, Madeline helped Fritz set up his booth once more, and Her brother looked happy. He hoped to sell everything again today as well. He had extra's waiting back at home for the next day already. He tied his apron around his waist, and looked over at his sister, who had stolen a bar to eat. He sighed, knowing it must have been hard for her to avoid eating the chocolate covered bars for so long.

"Good morning," Jordan's voice chimed to the twins, as he floated in front of the booth. He smiled at Madeline, who giggled a bit.

"Morning," Fritz said, looking at Jordan. He looked over at his sister, as the two seemed to hold back some kind of inside joke they had.

"Morning!" Madeline said excitedly, and the two laughed a bit.

"I thought we'd check out the games today," Jordan said, as he held his gloved hand out for his princess to take. She of course accepted it, and he guided her over the booth, and they looked at Fritz. "If that's alright."

"... Augh, I don't really have a choice, do I?" Fritz asked, glaring at Jordan. "Just go..."

Jordan smiled as he lead Madeline away from her brother and his booth. they traveled through the streets, their hands laced together. They floated past a few interesting booths, and Madeline tugged Jordan to a stop, and pointed at a game booth.

"LOOK!" She said, waving a hand happily. She floated over to the booth, and looked at the set up.

"It's skee-ball." The vendor said. It was a lollipop man, and he held up a bucket of balls. "if you get enough points, you win a corresponding prize!"

Madeline's face lit up, and she looked at the prizes. There were stuffed animals of all sorts, but one that caught her eye, was a pair of two cats. One white, the other black. they both had happy looks on their faces, and she thought them a pair.

"Okay, bring it." Madeline said, and Jordan laughed as he floated up behind her. He dropped some gold coins into the mans hand, and he handed the bucket of skee-balls to Madeline. "Oh, I could have..."

"No no, this is a week long date. I must treat my princess to what ever she wants." Jordan told her, shaking a finger. Madeline's cheeks turned pink and she turned to the game, to try and concentrate on that instead. She looked at the ramp, then at the holes at the end of it. She wasn't sure how to play...

"Here, you do this." Jordan said, as he took the ball from her hand, and he moved his hand back, then he bowled the ball onto the ramp, and it rolled up, and jumped into the smallest ring in the target, and Madeline gained 500 points.

"Ooooh!" Madeline said, and she smiled brightly. She took the next ball, and bowled it along the ramp next. It rolled up, and plunked itself into one of the corner holes that were smaller than the first, and worth 1000 points.

"Good job," Jordan said, as he watched her laugh happily, and roll the rest of the balls up the ramp. It wasn't long, before she collected enough points, and the lollipop man looked impressed.

"Wow, very impressive." He said, and smiled, "What prizes would you like?"

"The two cats." Madeline said, pointing up at the stuffed animals. The lollipop man nodded his head, before he reached up and grabbed them. He handed the two cats to Madeline, and she beamed happily. "Thanks!" She shouted, before her and Jordan floated away from the booth.

"Those are cute," Jordan said, and he laughed as Madeline hugged them to her chest. "You going to name them...?"

"Hmm," Madeline looked down at the cats, and she looked at the black one. It had a flirty look on it's face, as it looked over at it's partner cat, and Madeline giggled. "This one looks like you, I think I'll call it Jordan!"

"... How does it look like me...?" Jordan asked, as he looked down at the cat. He smiled though, before he pointed at the happy smiling white cat. "If the black one is me, then that one is you."

"Okay," Madeline said, and she held the white cat up to him. "You can keep 'Madeline', and I'll keep 'Jordan'," Madeline said excitedly, and the Vampire blinked in confusion at her, before he laughed and accepted the white cat.

"I will cherish my stuffed animal," Jordan told her, and he ruffled Madeline's hat on her head. He had blushed a little bit, as he looked down at the cat in his arms, then at his real kitty like Madeline beside him.

"I'm gunna put 'Jordan' on the corner of my bed!" Madeline said happily, and she grinned at the the cat, holding it up in the air. Jordan blushed softly again as he thought about himself sitting at the corner of her bed instead of the cat, and he laughed a bit. Madeline looked up at him, and smiled brightly. "What's so funny?"

"You." Jordan told her, and ruffled her hair once more.

The two spent their whole day playing games. late in the afternoon, they were making another round of the game booths, when they spotted Bubbles standing at the back of a crowd, that surrounded a large game booth.

"Bubbles, what's going on...?" Madeline asked, as she floated over to her friend. Jordan trailed behind her, and the two hovered next to PBF, who turned to look at them.

"Oh, This is a bowling game." PBF said, smiling at the two of them. "Frtiz and I both sold out of stuff early today, so we came to look at the games, but he got all excited about this booth." PBF looked at the backs of the people in front of her, and sighed a bit, as she ate some cotton candy off a stick she had. "I went to get cotton candy, and when I came back, this crowd was here."

"Hmm." Madeline hooked her arms under PBF's, and she rose up into the air above the crowd. Jordan floated up after them, and the three of them had a good look at Fritz, who was the center of attention.

"Here it goes!" Fritz said dramatically, as he moved, and bowled the ball down the lane. It spun quickly towards the pins and knocked them all down in one shot. The crowd cheered, and Madeline moved closer with her two friends, to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on...?" Madeline asked and Fritz looked at them. He was smiling brightly, a smile that could rival the sunshine in brightness.

"I've almost bowled a perfect game!" Fritz said triumphantly, as he flexed his arm. "One more strike to go!"

"Oh! that's so exciting!" PBF said, smiling brightly. Fritz looked at her, and blushed a bit, before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah!" Madeline threw her hands up in the air in excitement. The crowd cheered, and Fritz smiled. Madeline always enjoyed watching her brother play games or sports, that was when he was at his happiest. "Go Fritz!"

"Gooooo Fritzy boy." Jordan called out from behind Madeline, and the boy looked over at them, shooting a look at the vampire, but it wasn't as mean as usual. He was to excited about his game.

Fritz picked up the ball, and he took a deep breath. He moved forwards, and bowled the ball.

The whole crowd seemed to hold it's breath for the short moment the ball moved, but then it crashed into the pins, and they went spinning around, every last one knocked over.

The crowd burst out into cheers, and Fritz laughed happily as he threw his hands in the air. PBF clapped her hands excitedly, and she went to hug Fritz. The boy turned to her, and seemed surprised as PBF threw her arms around his middle. Fritz froze, his arms still up in the air, he slowly lowered them, and wrapped them around PBF loosely. His cheeks were a bright red, and so were PBF's.

"Oh my glob," Madeline said, clapping her hands on her cheeks as she watched the two of them, and she blushed a bit, not sure if she should watch. She turned to look up at Jordan, who was just laughing behind her.

"Oh... oh the look on his face." Jordan said, and he looked over at Madeline. "They should just ask each other out."

"They should," Madeline said thoughtfully, and she looked back at them. They had broken up their happy hug, and both looked embarrassed, and were apologizing to each other over and over. "Oh, I have a plan!"

"A plan...?" Jordan asked curiously, and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes~" Madeline said excitedly. When the crowd broke up, the vendor of the game handed a large stuffed bear to Fritz, it was almost as big as the blonde boy, who just looked awkward with it. He looked at PBF, and he groaned, as he held the bear out to her.

"Here..." He said, embarrassed as he shoved the over sized bear into PBF's hands. The girl looked up at it, then at Fritz, and her cheeks burned a bright red.

Madeline floated up behind her brother, and she leaned close to him.

"Fritz... Ask her to the ball..." Madeline whispered, and her brother's cheeks burned a bright cherry red. "She'll say yes... just do it."

"Uh! Madeline!" Fritz turned to his sister, who was giggling.

"Bubbles! Fritz wants to ask you something!" Madeline said excitedly, and she floated away from her brother, who tried to grab at her legs, to shut her up.

"Uh..." Fritz gritted his teeth together, and looked at Bubbles, who looked at him curiously. The boy sighed out, and he faced PBF, and pulled on his cat beanie that he was wearing today.

"... Would you go to the ball with me?" Fritz asked her, and PBF's cheeks turned a bright red now, and they matched the same color as Fritz's.

Madeline gave a thumbs up to PBF from behind her brothers back, while Jordan just floated beside the girl, laughing silently to himself.

"... Yes." PBF smiled brightly at Fritz, as she hugged the giant bear in her arms. "I will."

Fritz looked as if some one took a weight off his shoulders, and he let go of his hat on his head. He smiled at PBF, and they both laughed a bit together.

"Let's go..." Jordan said, taking Madeline's hand in his, and he pulled her away from the scene. "give them privacy..."

"Haha, alright." Madeline said, as she let Jordan pull her along the street. The sun was starting to set, and the lamps around the festival started to come to life again.

"Almost time for your second concert..." Jordan said, as he looked back at her. He had closed his umbrella now that the sun was gone, and his hood was pushed back.

"Haha, yeah." Madeline smiled brightly. "wish I had a whole band though..." She said thoughtfully, and Jordan grinned.

"Well, I can raise the dead you know." He held up his hands, "Give you a backup band."

"Really?" Madeline asked, and she smiled brightly. "Math! that would be great!"

"Okay, while you change, I'll get your back up band ready for you." Jordan told her, and they both stopped at a split in the road. "I'll meet you behind your stage."

"Alright, Madeline said, smiling brightly at him. Jordan smiled back, before he leaned in, and kissed her cheek. Madeline blushed a bright red, as he floated away from her, smiling at her over his shoulder.

Madeline floated towards her aunts booth. Her feline aunt had promised her a different outfit for each concert, and she wondered what today's would look like...

"Madeline!" Cake said happily as the girl floated up to the frilly girly booth. Cake was closing it down for the night, and she smiled brightly. "Just in time, it's in the changing tent." She said, pointing over at the tent. Madeline smiled, as she floated inside the tent.

After a long while fighting to get into the clothing, Madeline floated out of the tent, and touched her feet to the ground. She had on a pair of platform biker boots, that reached up to her knee's. Her skirt was poofy like the last one, but this time it was a purple plaid, with a big bow tying a portion of it up, to expose the lighter purple under skirt. She had on a tight leather vest, that was decorated with studs and chains, and she wore a purple plaid choker, with silver bats dangling off of it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she her cheeks turned a bright red as she saw herself.

"... I got the idea's from that boy you're hanging around." Cake said, smiling at the look on Madeline's face. Cake pulled Madeline's hair out of her braid, and she stole the hat off her head. The cat stopped, and stared at Madeline's newly pierced ears. "Madeline... your ears!"

"Oh!" Madeline looked at her earrings in the mirror, and she laughed nervously as she looked at her aunt. "Jordan pierced them for me..."

"... Oh Madeline..." Cake smiled at her niece, as she swept Madeline's hair up into a messy side pony tail, and tied it in place with a plaid purple bow. "... You like him, don't you...?"

"... I..." Madeline grabbed at the hem of her skirt, and she stared at herself in the mirror. She reached a nervous hand up to her earrings, and she smiled. "... I don't know Aunt Cake... I think I do..."

"Oooooh..." Cake smiled blissfully at her niece. "... Madeline, you're just like your mother."

"Haha, rhombus!" Madeline said, smiling at her aunt. She loved it when Cake said she was like her mother.

"Just don't you go getting past tier 3." Cake warned, and Madeline blinked in confusion. Cake smiled as she patted her nieces head, and she handed the girls stuff to her in a bag. "I'll be watching the concert on Lord Mono's back. Break a leg!"

"Alright!" Madeline said, and she laughed happily, before she floated away from her aunt's booth, and headed for her stage.

When she arrived, Jordan wasn't there yet. She set her bag down, and ruffled through her green one inside, to pull her bass out of it. She pulled it around herself, and made sure it was tuned.

"Madeline...!" She turned around, hearing Jordan's voice, and smiled brightly. The vampire floated around the stage, with some skeletons in tow behind him, each one holding an instrument. "Here you go, your band!"

Jordan looked at Madeline, and he froze in the air. His cheeks turned a soft pink as he looked at her. He thought her outfit yesterday was stunning... but this one he liked a lot more.

"Haha, math!" Madeline said excitedly, as she looked at the band behind him. "This is going to be great! Thank you so much Jordan!"

She looked up at him, and he was still staring at her. The vampire couldn't take his eyes off of her, he thought she looked beautiful in the outfit... It wasn't her style, but maybe that's what made it better... That she was dressed like him... He reached his hand out, and touched a loose curly lock near her face, before he touched her cheek.

"... Jordan...?" Madeline asked. Her cheeks looked as if some one set them on fire, and Jordan realized what he was doing, and he looked her in the eyes. "... Uh..."

"ha, sorry." Jordan said, before he traced his fingers to her chin. "Just admiring the beauty of my Princess."

"Oh, haha!" Madeline laughed a bit, and Jordan laughed with her. neither of them knew it, but both of their hearts were racing. "Well I should get out there soon."

"Right." Jordan moved his to the skeletons, and they moved up onto the stage. He looked down at her, and he grinned a bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I have one more band member to add."

"Oh?" Madeline smiled brightly, and Jordan nodded his head, before he pulled a key out of his pocket. She watched as Jordan threw it up in the air, and it spun around, before it transformed into a guitar, and fell back into his hands. He flashed his fangs at her in a grin as he strummed some of the strings, winking to add more effect. "You can play guitar?!"

"Hmm, yep." Jordan said, grinning still. "I'm not the best, but I can carry a tune." he said, as he strummed out a quick solo. "I just want to backup my princess."

"ALGEBRAIC!" Madeline said excitedly, and she clapped her hands. "This is going to be great!"

"I hope so." Jordan said, and he leaned his face close to hers. He stole her lips in his, in a quick sweet kiss. He smiled at her as he pulled away, and her cheeks were a bright red again. "Just a kiss for luck." He said, winking at her.

"Oh... Right!" Madeline laughed, and she turned to the stage. "Well, let's get this started!"

Madeline smiled at him, before she took off into the air, and did a flip this time, before she landed on the stage with a heavy thunk. Jordan floated up onto the stage, smiling at her back, as she looked out at the excited crowd. He liked this view of her better than from the front of the stage. He was up there with her, on a stage where she shined just as bright, as when she fought demons or monsters. He liked being close to the light he treasured so much now...

"GOOD EVENING, CANDY KINGDOM!" Madeline cried out to the crowd, and she strummed a loud cord on her bass. "Welcome to the second concert of the festival!"

Their friends were up front near the stage, and they all looked shocked to see Jordan standing behind Madeline. He smiled at them, and wiggled his fingers to wave hello.

"Now everyone, please lend your ears, FOR MADELINE AND THE HOWLERS!

The crowd cheered as she stepped back from the microphone, and she nodded to the band behind her, and she started strumming out a tune on her bass. The band picked it up quickly thanks to Jordan's spells he put on them.

The vampire followed suit himself, and began playing to Madeline's tunes.

All the monsters in the world,

cannot compare to the feelings I feel.

My stomach it gets all curled,

When I see you, I just don't know how to deal,

deal with these feels...

I can battle a 20 foot monster!

I can scare away, the meanest ghost!

but when it comes to you, my chest gets tighter.

and my cheeks feel like they're going to roast!

The feelings I get, when I'm with you!

These feelings I feel, are they true?!

I just don't see how you make my heart race,

so I'll string out my feels with my bass!

Madeline turned her head to look at Jordan, who grinned at her, and they both started playing long solo's that seemed to melt together with each other, and twist together in perfect harmony.

All the monsters in the world!

Can't compare to the feelings I feel,

my mind and heart get all swirled,

don't you know that I can't deal?!

Deal with all these Feels!

I can battle a 20 foot monster!

I can stomp out the craziest beast!

But when it comes to you, my life gets harder!

but I have you beside me, at least!

The band ended the song, and the crowd cheered around the stage, and clapped their hands. Madeline's chest was heaving, as she caught her breath, and she grinned wildly, before she spun around, and pointed her bass at Jordan.

The vampire grinned, as he took the challenge, and the two of them began strumming out another fast tune. The skeletons picked up the music quickly. Jordan floated towards Madeline, and She laughed as she floated up with him, and the spun around in the air, playing their instruments as they did.

My world is so dark,

But you flew in and lit it up!

It's was ignited by a spark

and now I just cant get enough!

You're the reason I live,

you're the reason I breathe,

your the reason I'm alive!

and I already know why!

Jordan had taken over the song with his smooth voice, and Madeline smiled as he sang for her. They both touched their feet to the ground, and Jordan looked up at her from behind his purple bangs.

I just want to be with you,

be with you all the time.

with out you I am blue.

But then your voice, it chimes!

Your smile, it lights a fire,

your smile, it should be a crime!

you don't know how I easily I tire.

because to get to you, I have to climb!

You're my princess, your my goddess,

I don't know what I'd do without you!

You don't know, but I feel blessed,

because I just can't be with out you!

Jordan smiled as he stepped away from Madeline, and continued to sing. She was beaming happily as he did, and she continued to play along side him.

Your smile, it lights a fire,

your smile, it should be a crime!

you don't know how I easily I tire.

because to get to you, I have to climb!

You're my princess, your my goddess,

I don't know what I'd do without you!

You don't know, but I feel blessed,

because I just can't be with out you!

I just can't be with out you...

The song ended, and the crowd cheered loudly for the two of them on stage. They both laughed, before they continued on with the concert.

"... Oh glob, these two..." Hannah was next to PBF, her hands on her cheeks. "... Are they confessing to each other in song...?"

"Uh... maybe?" PBF asked. She wasn't sure, and that normally didn't happen to her. PBF was always certain of things around her, always aware. "... I'm sure Madeline thinks that they're just playing a concert... But Jordan is smarter than that."

The girls both looked at each other again, and shrugged. The vampire said he was going to make Madeline his girlfriend, but PBF knew not to take him to seriously, he could have just been bluffing.

"THANK YOU, CANDY KINGDOM!" Madeline shouted at the end of the concert, and she laughed happily as the crowd cheered for her and the band behind her. Jordan made the skeletons leave, and their instruments turned back into items that could be found in ones pocket, bottle cap, paper clip, a rubber band... Jordan picked the items up, before they got off the stage. "That was MATHEMATICAL!" Madeline shouted happily, as she threw her arms around Jordan. "SO GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Anything for my Princess..." Jordan said, as he hugged her back, and he smiled. He liked how warm she was, and he wanted to keep that warmth in his arms.

"Madeline..." Jordan said, and Madeline let go of him and looked up at him curiously. "Will you go to the ball with me...?"

Madeline's cheeks burned a bright red, and before she knew it, she was nodding her head violently.

"Yeah!" She said, smiling brightly now. Jordan chuckled at her response. "Yes I will! It'll be so much fun!"

"Yes," Jordan agreed, and he pocketed his key after transforming it back. "I'm glad you said yes, I don't know what I would do if my Princess turned me down."

"I wouldn't do that!" Madeline said, as she put her bass away in her bag. "Besides, You made a promise to be with me all week at the festival. Of course that includes the ball!"

"Right, forgive me." Jordan gave her an exaggerated bow. "I don't know where my head went."

"Haha, it's still on your neck." Madeline said, and the two of them laughed together happily, before they floated off to find their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Madeline was floating around the festival early in the morning of the 5th day. She had gotten there earlier than usual with Fritz, who had set up his booth, and went to fetch them breakfast. He told her to meet him at the Candy Siblings booth. Madeline was floating near it, and she started to feel a bit nervous about meeting Jordan on time.

The two of them had grown closer over the last few days, and Madeline had finally realized that she did like him... she liked him a lot. The kisses he gave her, gave her butterflies, the way his sharp teeth sometimes grazed her lips... Madeline clapped her hands over her cheeks as she realized she was blushing a bright red.

"Morning Madeline!" The vampire girl looked over at the person who called out to her. It was Hannah. Her and PBF were sitting in her tent, while Hannah sketched the princess for morning practice. "Come over here! I'm drawing Bubbles."

Madeline smiled as she floated over to the booth, and looked over Hannah's shoulder. The cotton candy princess had done the cutest sketch of PBF, with bubbles floating around the girls head, and her cheeks lit up with a pink blush that made her look so cute.

"Wow!" Madeline said, grinning brightly, "This looks so good Hannah! I'm so jealous." Madeline watched the girl sketch, and PBF smiled at them both.

"Done." hannah said, smiling brightly as she turned her sketch book around to show PBF, whose face lit up with excitement.

"WOW!" PBF cried out happily, as Hannah took the page out and handed it to her. "Thank you so much, Hannah! this is great!"

"Oh, I have another for Madeline." Hannah said, as she flipped closer to the front of her book, and she pulled a page out. "Here, Madeline."

Hannah held out the picture, and Madeline's cheeks turned a bright red. It was a detail drawing of both her and Jordan, singing on stage, playing their instruments. Madeline had her purple plaid outfit on in the picture, and Jordan's seemed to match hers, with a purple plaid tie, and dark purple jeans.

"Whoa..." Was all Madeline could get out of her mouth as she stared at the picture. Her cheeks continued to turn redder, as she stared at it, and she looked at Hannah and PBF who were grinning brightly at her. "Uh..."

"When are you going to tell him?" PBF asked her, and Madeline hid her face behind the picture.

"Madeline, you really like him... you should tell him!" Hannah said excitedly, and she grinned brightly.

"I... I know!" Madeline said, and she hid her face behind the picture completely. "I... I like Jordan a lot... like... I just wanna strangle pixies with him, and just... jam out..."

The other princesses squealed with excitement, and they jumped up.

"Madeline!" They all turned to look at Fritz, who was holding a pink box in his hands. He approached the group, and looked at the other princesses, who were smiling stupidly. "... What's going on...?"

"Nothing." The princesses grinned, and Madeline slid the sketch of her and Jordan into her pouch on her hip. She looked at Fritz, and she could smell cinnamon.

"Well I brought breakfast for all of us." Fritz said, opening up the box of cinnamon buns, and offering them out to the girls. They each took one, and Fritz pulled one out for himself.

"Morning!" Pim called out, as he walked over to them. He was wearing his space age suit once again, and the prince beamed brightly at the group.

"Want one of your dad's cinnamon buns...?" Fritz asked, holding the box out to Pim. The prince nodded his head, and took one.

"Thanks, so. Almost the end of the festival." Pim said, as he took a bite of the bun, and the others all looked down in sadness. "But the ball is coming up soon!"

"Yeah!" Madeline said excitedly, and she threw her hands up in the air. "It's going to be so math!"

"... So math..." PBF said, blushing as she looked at Fritz, who was also blushing as well.

Pim looked at Fritz and his sister, and it looked as if a light bulb went off in his mind. But Pim, not being an over bearing brother like Fritz, just smiled at the two of them.

Hannah was staring at Pim with a longing look in her eyes, and Madeline spotted it. She moved closer to Hannah, and smiled brightly.

"Ask him..." Madeline whispered to the girl, who blushed a bright pink.

"I-I can't do that." Hannah said shyly, hugging her sketch book. Madeline giggled, and she moved behind her friend, and gave her a light push towards the prince.

"Uh!" Hannah stumbled forwards though, but Pim's hands caught her, and stopped her from falling. "Oh...!" Hannah looked up at the blue prince, who was smiling kindly at her.

"You alright? Madeline, you shouldn't push people." Pim said, looking up at the floating girl, who was giggling.

"Uh..." Hannah looked back at Madeline, who gave her the thumbs up, and the princess blushed, before she turned around, and looked up at Pim.

"PIMWILLYOUGOTOTHEBALLWITHME?!" She shouted out at the prince. Everyone stared at her, shocked that the normally quiet princess shouted so loudly.

"... I uh...?" Pim asked curiously. He didn't know if he heard her right. "... pardon...?"

"I uh..." Hannah looked nervous, and she hid her face behind her sketch book. "I uh... Will you... g-go to the ball... with me...?"

Pim stood there, staring down at the cotton candy princess. His cheeks turned a soft pink, and he looked up at the others for advice. Madeline was nodding her head yes, and giving her friend the thumbs up. PBF was nodding her head as well, and Fritz just stared at Hannah, still surprised.

"... Yes." Pim said, and Hannah looked up at him, a look of surprise on her face. "... I'd like that."

"Ah... ahahaha..." Hannah laughed nervously, and the two of them stared at each other for a long moment, both blushing.

"RHOMBUS! We all have dates!" Madeline said excitedly, and the others looked at her.

"... What do you mean...?" Fritz asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm going with Jordan." Madeline beamed happily at her brother, whose eyes turned demon like.

"WHAT?" He asked, and the others sighed.

"Morning, guys." Fuego called out to them, as he wandered over. He looked at everyone, and saw the demonic look on Fritz's face. "... What did the vampire do now...?"

"HE ASKED MY SISTER TO THE BALL." Fritz said in anger, and PBF held onto his arm tightly, trying to calm him down. Fuego's expression fell, and he looked away from Fritz, and up at Madeline who was floating in the air above them, making a sour face at Fritz's outburst.

"S'cool. I'll just go alone..." Fuego said and the others all looked at him.

"I'm sure you'll find someone there!" PBF said, moving towards fuego, who looked down trodden. Madeline floated over to him too, and Hannah scurried over. They were all trying to make the younger boy feel better.

"Hey," Jordan called out. He was wearing his leather jacket and hoodie once again, but with light grey jeans. he had his umbrella over his head, as he floated towards the group, and he looked on at the fire elemental surrounded by the girls who were all trying to make him feel better. "... What's going on...?"

"Fuego played 'Alone little boy' card..." Pim said, and he looked up at Jordan.

"And... I'm going to pound you!" Fritz shouted at the vampire, and he made a grab for him, but Jordan floated out of his reach. "Whats with you asking my sister to the ball?!"

"... Well we're on a week long date..." Jordan said, and he grinned. "I thought I'd do the gentlemanly thing, and ask the Princess to go with me to the ball."

"Jordan...!" Madeline turned her head around, finally hearing his voice behind her, and she smiled brightly. She floated up to to him, and Fritz hissed with anger. "morning!"

"Morning..." Jordan smiled at the sweet girl in front of him, and Madeline blushed softly. The two then looked down at Fritz, who was still freaking out.

"Madeline! Turn that guy down right now!" Fritz shouted, and Madeline blinked, and looked up at Jordan, before she looked down at Fritz again.

"No." She said, and they all looked at her. Fritz was a bit shocked she said no to him. "Stop being so mean, Fritz."

"Wha..." Fritz frowned at his sister. "Madeline... I' just trying to protect you!"

"From what?" Madeline asked, and she floated down in front of her brother. "I don't need protecting from my friends..."

"Nnh..." Fritz's face turned red from embarrassment and anguish. He turned away from them all, and stormed away.

"Fritz...!" Madeline called out, and the others watched him, feeling bad for him.

"I'll go after him." PBF said, smiling at Madeline. She watched the princess run after her brother, and she felt a bit horrible for making him feel so sad.

"He's just upset his sister doesn't need his protection anymore..." Jordan said behind Madeline, and the vampire smiled at her. "He'll be okay."

"Okay." Madeline smiled at Jordan as he assured her things would be okay.

"Are you ready for our next date...?" Jordan asked, smiling at her, as he held out his hand for her to take. Madeline's cheeks turned a light pink, and she nodded her head as she took his hand.

"See you later, Madeline!" Hannah called out to her, and Madeline waved her hand and shouted a good bye at her and Pim as Jordan lead her away from them.

"...What should we do today...? I think we did almost everything." Madeline said happily, as Jordan lead her down the street.

"Hmm, maybe do everything again...?" Jordan asked her, and smiled back at her.

"Yeah! Sounds rhombus!" Madeline said excitedly, as they floated around the streets, looking for stuff to do for the day. They traveled around the whole festival, eating candies and playing games. Jordan even went on the merry-go-round with her a few times, just to watch her smile and laugh as they went in slow circles.

"This has been, the best week ever!" Madeline shouted excitedly, as they floated up the street where they were selling wares. They floated past the same jewelry booth as they did on their first day, and Madeline slid her hand out of Jordan's, and floated over to the booth once again. The vampire looked at her, and chuckled as he followed her over.

"What are you doing..? Trying to replace my earrings...?" Jordan asked her curiously.

"Well yeah." Madeline said, and that shocked Jordan a bit. "I mean, you need two more now that I have yours."

The Vampire blinked as he watched her look at all the shiny baubles, and a blush crept to his cheeks.

"These ones...!" Madeline said, as she pointed at two plain silver hoops ones, except, one had a tiny little moon dangling off it. Jordan blinked in confusion as Madeline paid for them, and she smiled as she turned around to look at him, and held them up. "There, for you!"

Jordan stared at her, and then a warm smile formed on his lips as he accepted the earrings from her.

"My princess has given me a gift... I am honored." Jordan said, as he leaned forwards, and kissed her cheek. Madeline blushed a bit, as he pulled away from her. He held the umbrella out for her to hold, before he swiftly put the plain hoops in his ears, where his old ones used to be. "Well...?"

"Math!" Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan chuckled, before he took his umbrella back from her. "They look great, Do you like them...?"

"Of course." Jordan said, as the two floated away from the booth. "I love anything I get from you."

"Hahaha," Madeline laughed a bit, and she smiled up at him, before they held hands again, and went back to traveling around the festival.

When the sun set, and the lanterns came on for the night, Madeline and Jordan were floating back stage, getting ready for the 5th concert. Jordan watched as Madeline tuned her bass, while floating around in circles. She had on a pair of ripped tight jeans, this time, and a ripped up top that exposed her middle. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, and her hands and forearms were covered with long gloves, that laced up.

"I'm kinda sad... the festival is almost over." Madeline said, as she strummed her bass, playing a sad cord. Jordan looked up into her big blue eyes as she glanced over at him. "I don't want it to end..."

"Well all good things come to an end one day." Jordan said, as he strummed a few cords on his guitar for her. "But that leaves room for better things to come along."

"Haha, you're right." Madeline said, as she wiggled her feet around a bit. She had on another pair of biker boots, and Jordan chuckled. The clothes suited her, yet some how they didn't. "We have the ball to look forward to as well!"

Jordan smiled as she did back flips in the air. He could tell she was getting antsy, and he knew the concert was to start shortly.

"Madeline..." A voice called out behind them, and the two turned to look over at who it was.

Fritz was standing there, his hands dug deep in his pockets, and he looked upset, but not angry. He looked up at his sister, then at Jordan. The boy frowned, and he walked closer to them.

"Fritz," Madeline smiled happily as she floated down to her brother. "What's wrong...?"

"... I wanted... to apologize..." Fritz said, as he stared at the ground. "... about this morning... and... all the other times..." The boy looked up at his sister, and he sighed out. "... I just... you know I want what's best for you..."

"I know," Madeline smiled at her twin brother, "But... You can't keep yelling at everyone like that..."

"... I know..." Fritz looked down at the ground. Madeline laughed happily, and she threw her arms around her brother, and hugged him tightly. Frtiz blushed a bit, embarrassed, but he hugged his sister back. "... Thanks Madeline..."

"No, thanks for always protecting me." Madeline told her brother, and she let go of him. "But, I can handle myself. You should be more concerned about your love life, now that you might start dating Bubbles."

"Shut up!" Fritz yelled, blushing a bright red, but Madeline just giggled happily, as she floated above her brother. "Ugh... just... break a leg tonight..." Fritz said, and Madeline nodded her head happily. Fritz smiled at his sister, then cast a glance at Jordan, who was smiling. Fritz sighed out, knowing it would make Madeline angry again if he told Jordan off, so he just left, to go stand with his friends in front of the stage.

"Let's get up there," Jordan said to Madeline with a smile as he floated around her.

"haha, alright!" Madeline said excitedly, and the two of them both shot up in the air, laughing. They each dropped down onto the stage, their heavy boots clunking against it. Madeline played a loud cord, and the crowd cheered for her.

"GOOD EVENING CANDY KINGDOM!" Madeline shouted, and the crowd cheered. The rides were still going, and screams from the roller coaster could be heard. "Thank you for showing up to the second last concert of the festival! I hope you all had a mathematical time!"

Jordan smiled from behind Madeline, before he stepped up to the microphone, and grinned flirtatiously.

"Give it up for Madeline and the Howlers!" He shouted, strumming his guitar loudly, while their skeletal band behind them got ready to play.

One, two, three, four!

I don't know, anymore!

five, six, seven, eight!

you give me a clean slate!

Jordan had started the song, and he looked over at Madeline, who was playing along side him, and she sung the next part.

red, blue, yellow, green!

Why are you so darn mean?!

White, purple, orange, black!

Don't you know, I can't go back?!

You've captured my heart!

I don't know what to do!

your smile is a work of art!

But you know that's not new!

Jordan smile at her, as he took back over.

nine, ten, eleven, twelve!

Into my heart, I will delve!

thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen!

One day, you'll be my queen!

Green, yellow, blue, red!

with out you, I feel dead!

Black, orange, purple, white!

fly with me, into the night!

The two laughed as they ended their song, and they started up a new one. Half way through, there could be screams heard from the roller coaster behind the crowd. No one paid much attention, but Madeline looked up, and she gasped, and struck a sour chord.

"THE ROLLER COASTER!" She shouted, and the crowd turned around to look at it.

The base of the roller coaster had caught fire, and the cars had stopped upside down in the loop-de-loop. The people on the ride were screaming, as they hung upside down, over the flames below them, that slowly started to creep up.

The crowd started panicking, worried about the people on the ride. Madeline however, threw her bass off her self, and flew towards the ride.

"Madeline...!" Jordan called out, and he threw his guitar down, and shot after her. Their friends who were at the front of the stage, started fighting through the panicking crowd, to help the other two.

"HELP!" A candy mother cried, as her two children with her sobbed in fear of the fire.

"I'm coming!" Madeline shouted, as she flew up to them, and she smiled. "I'll help you! please don't panic."

Madeline smiled at the kids, as she tried to get the safety device to let them go.

"Here..." Jordan, was beside her in an instant, and his hands glowed. "You hold onto them."

He touched the device holding the kids in, and it clicked open. Madeline caught them easily, and She smiled at Jordan, before she flew down to set the kids down to safety.

Madeline looked back up at the other 12 people on the ride, and she shot back up to help them as well. The process was slow, and The flames were creeping up around them quickly.

"LOOK OUT!" the ride operator called out, as a portion of the ride went crashing down to the ground below, making the structure sway.

"Madeline! Jordan!" Fritz called out from below, as he transformed into his bat form. He flew up to the two of them, and hovered under the carts. "Get them on my back!"

Good thinking." Jordan said, laughing nervously as he looked at the fire that was getting closer. "We need to move quick!"

Jordan continued to get the people out with his magic, while Madeline moved on to using brute force to pull the devices open. When they had gotten all the citizens free, Fritz brought them to the ground. Jordan and Madeline followed after them, each wiping sweat off their brow. They had been roasting over the fire.

"My dolly!" One of the candy kids cried out, pointing up at the ride. "My dolly is stuck up there...!"

"Oh... I'll get it." Madeline smiled brightly, as she shot back up into the air to get the doll for the girl.

"Madeline!" Jordan cried out, and he looked up at her, as she grabbed for the doll in the cart. There was a loud sickening creak of metal, and what happened next, happened in the blink of an eye.

One minute Madeline was pulling a doll out of the cart, and turning around to smile brightly at everyone below.

The next minuet, she was gone, and the ride was crumbling down in loud crashes.

"MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, his heart stopped in fear for her. He shot forwards to the ride, the others calling out her name in fear for her life as well. Jordan grabbed at some pieces of the ride, and pushed them aside. "Madeline... please be okay..!"

Fritz was beside Jordan in a flash, pulling at the debris as well. A look of pure fear in his eyes as the two searched for his sister in the wreckage.

"MADELINE!" Fritz shouted, tears of desperation and fear in his eyes. "MADELINE! ANSWER ME!"

Jordan began to get a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he stood up from the pile. Fritz looked up at him, growling.

"What are you doing?! Keep looking!" Fritz shouted, and Jordan's eyes hardened, as he looked at Fritz.

"Move." Jordan said, and he pulled Fritz up. "She'll die if we keep searching like this..."

Jordan pushed Fritz behind him, and he held his hands out to his sides. The crowd watched as Jordan's hands glowed a dark purple, and he curled his fingers. The pile of wreckage took on the aura, and Jordan's red eyes glowed, as he lifted his hands up into the air, the debris rising as well as he moved his hands higher.

There, under all the wreckage, lay Madeline. She groaned in pain as she moved her head, and her fist clenched a doll in her hand. She lifted her head slowly, and laughed in a pained way.

"Haha... I got it..." She said, holding the doll up weakly.

"MADELINE!" Fritz ran forwards, as Jordan held the debris up with his magic. The blonde boy pulled his sister up into his arms, and carried her to safety. When Jordan was sure things were alright, he let the junk crumbled to the ground, and he turned to look over at Fritz, who held a hurt Madeline in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry..." The candy girl sobbed to Madeline, as her mother walked her over to apologize. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Madeline said, smiling as she held the doll out toe the girl. "Just keep her safe, next time..."

The girl sobbed a thank you to Madeline, who just laughed a bit.

"Madeline...?!" PBF and Hannah came running over with Pim and Fuego they all looked down at Madeline.

She could feel bruises forming, and she had a few cuts on her face and body. She tried to move her limbs, but they gave her a sharp pain when she did.

"Haha... I think I broke a few bones..." Madeline joked, and the others just looked at her Sadly.

"Madeline that was stupid!" Fritz shouted at his sister, "What were you thinking...?!"

"But that girls doll..." Madeline said, and then her eyes moved to look up at Jordan, who was staring down at her from behind Fritz. "... It was important... right Jordan...?"

The Vampire looked at her with a pain in his eyes she didn't understand. He moved around Fritz, and took her from her brothers arms.

"... No... it was stupid... A doll can be replaced, you can't." Jordan told her. Madeline's eyes widened a bit as Jordan stared at her with a sad desperate look in his eyes. "... Don't... do something so reckless again..."

"... alright..." Madeline said, nodding her head. Jordan smiled at her softly, before he started to use his magic to heal her hurt body. He held her close, his arms curled around her protectively.

Jordan knew it now... he loved the tiny adventuress in his arms, and he wanted to keep her safe...


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan was sitting in his bed, his head in one of his hands, and the picture of Madeline he took, in the other. He had been staring at it all night, and now it was early morning...

It was the last day of the festival... And the other night had scared him, not only because he almost lost Madeline so easily... but because he was so terrified of loosing her...

"Dang..." Jordan looked at the picture, and almost crushed it in his hand, but he stopped. He stared at the happy girl, and he felt his heart warm a little. "... DANG!"

He stood up, and threw the picture onto his bed. "This wasn't supposed to happen... I was supposed to use her..." Jordan ran his hands through his hair before he looked in the gargoyle mirror on his floor. He let his hair fall from his fingers, and he sighed out.

The mirror swirled around with magic, startling Jordan.

"Jordan." His uncle's voice called out, and the shadowy figure appeared in the mirror. "... What is taking you so long...?"

"Ah... Nothing." Jordan said, bowing his head reluctantly. He hated this... he never truly liked his uncle before... but now, he just wanted to break the mirror...

Jordan's hand traced the choker he always wore, and he pulled at it nervously. It was how his uncle could keep him under his thumb.

"What of the Enchiridion?" The uncle asked, and Jordan lifted his head.

"... She doesn't know where it is..." Jordan said, sighing. He needed to keep Madeline out of this. He just hoped his uncle wouldn't catch his lie... "The Princess never heard of the Enchiridion before... I believe Lady Fionna hid it some where in Aaa..."

"Hm." Jordan looked at the figure, and could tell his uncle must have been staring him down. "... Very well. I have sent along some help for you alread, to help search for it... Mean while, you keep on the girl, She might be lying about it..."

"Uh... Yes." Jordan nodded his head, and he clenched his hands. His Uncle was sending him help...? That couldn't be good... "Who.. who did you send...?"

"Adish." His uncle said, and Jordan's face fell. "He's from Aaa, it only makes sense. Having a strong Fire elemental Ally, will help you."

Jordan Gritted his teeth. His uncle had recruited help from Aaa a while ago, people who disliked how things were run in their land... Adish was a fire elemental, nephew of the current Flame King... Fuego's father. Jordan clenched his hands a bit.

Adish was a hot head... he only helped his uncle so he could in turn take over Aaa himself, by taking over the fire kingdom first...

"Are you sure... that's smart...?" Jordan asked his uncle. The eyes on the gargoyle flared a bright red, and Jordan shut his mouth quickly.

"Do not question me." His uncle said in a deep angry tone, and Jordan could feel his choker tightening around his neck. "I make the decisions around here Jordan. Now go find me that Enchiridion!"

"Yes..." Jordan said, bowing his head once more. The magic in the mirror swirled to a stop, and it went back to normal. Jordan sighed out, as he took a deep breath, and floated back in the air.

He looked over at the clock he kept, and noticed the time. He was a bit late for meeting with Madeline... His heart dropped, as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. Could he keep her safe...? He didn't like it... He wanted to stop his uncle now... but He was to powerful...

"... I wonder where Jordan is..." Madeline mused as she hovered over her brothers head. She was growing impatient. Jordan was never late before, if anything, he was always early.

"Maybe he dropped his umbrella, and died..." Fritz hummed, and he looked up at his sister who dropped to her feet, frowning in worry. He sighed out, feeling a bit bad... Jordan had saved his sisters life, and even healed all her wounds... She was perfectly healthy after Jordan helped her, and she even wanted to continue her concert. Of course that didn't happen, but she had the energy to do it.

Fritz frowned as he remembered the look on Jordan's face when his sister was in trouble... Jordan was just as worried about her as Fritz was, if not more... That made Fritz nervous. He didn't like the vampire, he didn't know what he wanted from his sister.

"OH!" Madeline's face brightened up, and Fritz looked in the direction she was staring in. Of course Jordan was there, and he was wearing his jacket with studs and chains, and his dark grey jeans with those biker boots. Fritz noticed Jordan's face looked solemn...

"Jordan...!" Madeline said excitedly, and the vampire looked up. His down trodden look turned to one of happiness in an instant as Madeline floated over to him in a hurry. "Morning!"

"Morning," Jordan said to her, and he held his hand out to her, and she took his. Their fingers laced together instantly, and Jordan's face just seemed to grow warmer. He then cast a glance to Fritz, who was glaring at him darkly, his demon eyes showing. Jordan just chuckled, before he began floating away with Madeline. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright... But why were you...?" Madeline asked curiously, looking up at him. Jordan blinked, then looked away.

"I just couldn't sleep well last night..." He said, and gripped her hand a bit tightly. Madeline noticed the change in his grip, but she didn't say anything. It was true that he couldn't sleep... He kept seeing her just laying there... dying on the ground in front of him... but he couldn't help her. Jordan shook his head, then looked over at Madeline who tugged on his hand.

"... Are you alright...?" She asked curiously, and Jordan smiled a bit at her.

"I'm fine. But I'll feel better if you smile for me." He told her. Madeline laughed happily, and grinned for him. Jordan chuckled, and he leaned close to her, and kissed her forehead. "There, I feel much better now that my Princess smiled for me today."

"Haha," Madeline laughed a bit, and a soft blush crept onto her cheeks.

"So, are you ready for the big ball tonight, Princess...?" Jordan smiled as he spun her around with her hand, and she giggled loudly, before looking up at him.

"Yeah, I have my dress ready and stuff!" Madeline grinned brightly, as she gripped his hand. "It's going to be so math!"

"Of course." Jordan told her, and they floated past the pile of debris that was once the roller coaster. Pim had said his father and some of the guards had investigated the debris... and that the ride was set on fire, on purpose. Jordan looked at the pile of metal and he gripped Madeline's hand and pulled her past the scene.

"Haha, that was a wild night." Madeline said happily, as she moved with Jordan. "But Last night was pretty wild too! That concert was so rockin~"

Jordan looked back at her, and smiled, The both of them had played together for the last time this week. Madeline looked more beautiful that night, than any other night.

"It was, you did very well this week." Jordan told her, and Madeline giggled, and blushed a bit.

"I couldn't have done it with out you..." she told him, and Jordan looked away from her, a soft blush reaching his cheeks as well.

The two of them floated around the festival for the last day, just taking a peek at the booths for the last time, while Madeline ate massive amounts of candy once more. The two of them floated past The Candy Siblings booth, and noticed the siblings looked a bit worried about something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Madeline asked as she floated up to her friends. Pim looked up from his gadgets, one of which was half built. PBF was spinning an empty bottle on her table, and she looked up at her friend as well.

"Ah uh..." PBF looked over at her brother, who looked a bit saddened. "... Mom and Dad... they're going to the NightOsphere to help your parents..." PBF looked up at Madeline, who looked shocked by this news. "Dad got a letter from your dad, asking for their help."

"What...? so... Whose... going to be in charge of the Candy Kingdom?" Madeline asked, and the siblings looked at each other.

"Well the both of us." Pim said, frowning a bit. "We won't be able to help you to much with the demons... but we can still help out."

"This is crazy..." Madeline said, frowning. "Why didn't Dad ask for Fritz and I?"

"You're dad probably wants you and your brother to protect Aaa." Jordan said. Madeline turned to look at him, and he was smiling. "He probably wants you to continue to protect your home from harm."

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Madeline said, smiling brightly, and she rubbed the back of her head, and looked at the Candy siblings. "... When are they leaving...?"

"Tomorrow." PBF said, and sighed, "They'll announce their leave at the ball tonight."

"Guys...!" Fuego came running up the street, and they looked over at him. "Guys! My dad... My dad and Mom... they're..."

"Going to the NightOsphere...?" The others all asked, and Fuego stood straight, and looked at all of them.

"... How did you know...?" He asked, and Pim grinned at his younger friend.

"Ours are too." Pim said, and Fuego looked a bit shocked.

"... How crazy is it there...? That Marshall and Fionna need our parents to help too...?" Fuego asked curiously, and they all looked to Jordan.

"... What? I've been here for a month now... How am I supposed to know...?" Jordan asked curiously, and Madeline smiled.

"I'm sure they just needed a bit of back up, everything has to be fine. Mom will handle it." Madeline said happily, and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Madeline... Stop moving!" Cake demanded from her niece as she brushed her long black curly hair. Madeline was sitting in the Candy Castle while her aunt fussed with her hair. Bubbles had insisted that her, Hannah and Madeline all get read together before the ball. They had left the boys in the afternoon, after the booths closed.

"But... I'm so excited!" Madeline said, clapping her hands against her legs. She was sitting cross legged on a chair, while her aunt brushed her hair for her. She wasn't in her dress yet, just her shorts and t-shirt. "The dresses are so math, Aunt Cake!"

"I'm glad you girls all like them." Cake said, and looked over at PBF and Bubbles, who were admiring the dresses that hung on hooks. The other two already had their hair done by Cake. Hannah's was styled up into a bun style, with a few wisps of cotton candy around her face. PBF had hers in a long pony tail, that brushed around her knee's. Cake had straightened her hair out a bit, but it was still fluffy and pink.

"These are truly beautiful..." Hannah said, as she held up the cotton candy pink dress that Cake created. "I... hope Pim likes it..."

"I'm sure he will!" Madeline shouted, and Hannah looked over at Madeline. "You're so pretty Hannah, and you'll look so RHOMBUS tonight!"

"Haha, thank you Madeline." Hannah said, blushing a soft pink. "I'll change now."

Hannah disappeared behind a changing screen, and Bubbles waited patiently for her turn. The cotton candy princess came out from behind the screen. Her dress was fitting around her chest, with puffy see through sleeves. It flared out around her hips, and into a fluffy white skirt. A big white bow was on her back, and She blushed softly, as the girls all clapped for her.

"You do look fantastic!" PBF shouted happily, and she hurried behind the screen. "MY TURN!"

"Haha," Madeline blushed a bit as she looked at the mature Hannah, as she looked in the mirror, once slipping on a pair of flats, with white bows on them. "You look so great, Hannah!"

The princess smiled as she adjusted her crown on her head, and then turned to look at the screen, as Bubbles came out from behind it.

Bubbles was wearing a simple gown as well, it was a halter top style, in a bright pink. A soft pink bow tied around her middle, before the skirt poofed out and came back in at her knee's. the under skirt could be seen, and it was a nice royal purple. Bubbles smiled excitedly, as she slipped on her mary jane style shoes, that tied up her legs, and she stood next to Hannah, both playing with the hems of their skirts.

"MY TURN!" Madeline shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Madeline started to float away, but Cake pushed her back down on her butt.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Cake said, before she scooped the girls long black curly hair up into a pony tail, and she tied it in place. Cake sighed happily, and she let Madeline float off, to go pull her dress on.

The three girls all waited a long moment, and they could hear Madeline Fighting with it behind the screen, as if it were a monster to be defeated.

They then all gasped a bit in surprise as Madeline floated out from behind the screen, and touched her bare feet to the floor.

She smiled brightly at them, while wearing her blood red gown. It was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, and black trimming at the top. The left side of the red top dress was pulled up to expose the black part under neath, and tied with a light grey bow. She had pulled on a tight black choker, and a black ribbon criss crossed up her right arm, and tied in a neat bow as well. On her left arm, she had a sort of lace accessory tied neatly in place as well.

"OH. MADELINE~" Bubbles said, catching her breath finally. "Y-You look like a real Princess!"

"Hey." Madeline pouted a bit, and she looked at her aunt, who was crying tears of Joy. "Aunt Cake...?"

"This... You just..." Cake smiled. Madeline floated over to her aunt worriedly. "I brought this for you to wear as well." Cake said, as she pulled out a silver Tiara, with a blue jewel in it. Madeline smiled brightly, before she let her aunt place it in her hair. "You truly do look like a Princess."

"Haha, thanks!" Madeline said excitedly, before She grabbed her shoes, and floated back in the air to pull them on.

"Madeline... maybe you should refrain from floating to much tonight..." Hannah said, as they all watched her, as she stuck her feet out in the air to pull her shoes on.

"Why...?" Madeline asked curiously, as she tied her shoes, pulling her knee up to her chest. "It's way easier! besides, I'll trip in these heels if I walk around all the time!" She fought with the ties, as she wrapped them up her leg.

"... Just don't sit like that in the air," Cake said, and the other girls nodded their heads.

"Alright." Madeline smiled. When she finished with her shoes, She floated down onto her feet, and grinned at the others. "Let's go see if the guys are ready!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air happily.

"Good idea," Cake smiled, and the girls all hurried out of the room, and headed towards the main hall of the castle.

"Don't you all look princely," Jordan commented to the boys as Pim adjusted the broach on the front of his jacket. He had traded his other one out for a fancier one, but his cape had still followed it's way into his outfit. His jacket was a sky blue, while his pants were a dark blue.

"Well, It's better than what you're wearing," Fuego said, as he fought with the neck tie around his neck. He had on a cape like jacket, with a sort of hood on it. He was wearing formal pants for once as well, and thick shoes that he hated. His whole outfit was a nice warm reddish orange, except for the neck tie, which was a bright orange.

"I doubt it. I feel comfortable." Jordan grinned, as he floated backwards in the air. The Vampire was wearing a nice handsome suit. It was simple, all black, with a dark purple dress shirt underneath. The top button was undone, and his jacket hung open. His hands were in his pockets, and a few chains dangled from them. The Vampire had opted to put his hair up a bit higher though, in a neat pony tail, as opposed to his low messy one. He then looked over at Fritz. "And The Vampire Prince looks especially princely tonight as well. Nice Crown."

"Shut up," Fritz hissed. He was wearing blood red pants, and a black princely formal jacket, with a high neck. Fritz had to abandon his cat hood, but his hair was combed neatly, but his blonde curls still looked a bit messy. He had on his head, a silver crown with blue jewels set into it, and he even had long grey cape on, and his sword on the brown belt he wore around his hip. "Aunt Cake said I should dress nice today."

"Boys~" Cake called out from the top of the stairs, as she hurried down. The feline had pulled on a light pink bow around her neck, and she smiled brightly at them all. "You all look handsome..."

"Thanks, Cake." Pim said brightly. "Where are the girls...?"

"Right here!" Bubbles called from the top of the stairs, and she ran down towards the bottom. Fritz's face looked as if it caught fire, as his princess headed right for him, a bright smile on her face. He looked stiff as she stood in front of him, and his hand shot to the back of his head, and he rubbed it.

"I uh... You... looked very pretty..." Fritz muttered out, looking away from the princess. She blushed as well, and giggled a bit.

"You look pretty good too.." PBF told him, and she looked up the stairs. Hannah had made her way to the bottom and over to Pim already. The both of them were also staring at each other, blushing softly, but not a word had been said between the two.

"Where's Madeline...?" Jordan asked Cake, as he floated near the feline.

"HERE! I'm here!" Madeline shouted, as she shot around the corner, and sighed. "My tiara fell off when I did a flip!" She floated down the stairs quickly, and when she reached the bottom, she touched her feet to the ground, and looked up at the others. The boys were all staring at her, in shock. She blinked in confusion, as she looked at them all, and then at Jordan, who had floated to the ground, and stood on both feet.

His blood red eyes stared at her, as if looking through her. He thought she looked absolutely stunning, more so than any of her concert outfits. He moved towards her, and his hand caught her fingers in his, as he stared down at her.

"My Princess, you look beautiful tonight... I'm not worthy to escort you." Jordan told her. He bowed his head, and lifted her hand to his lips, before he kissed her fingers. "But... I must say... there is something missing..."

"My Tiara again?!" Madeline asked, horrified. her hands flew to her head.

"No, no..." Jordan smiled at her, and he reached his hand in his pocket. "I was saving these till now..." He pulled out a small velvet bag, and took her hand in his again. He opened the bag, and spilled the contents out into the palm of her hand.

"... The earrings..." Madeline's cheeks turned red as she looked at the earrings the two had found during the festival. "... You... bought them...?"

"Hmm, yes. I thought I'd save them for tonight." Jordan said, winking down at her.

"Wait... Madeline doesn't..." Fritz moved forwards, and he finally noticed it, the simple earrings in her ears. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"... at the beginning of the festival..." Bubbles said, and the others all looked at each other. For an over protective brother, he wasn't very observant...

"WHAT?!" Fritz hissed loudly, and Jordan chuckled, as he swiftly removed the current earrings from Madeline's ears, and placed the ones he bought for her in them. The Moon earring was in her left ear, and the sun earring on her right.

"There, prefect." Jordan said, as he touched a curly lock of hair around Madeline's face with his fingers.

"PASTE FACE. EXPLAIN THOSE HOLES IN HER EARS, RIGHT NOW!" Fritz shouted, as Jordan took Madeline's hand in his.

"Sorry, maybe another time." Jordan chuckled back at Fritz, "Right now, we all have a ball to attend." The vampire then lead Madeline away from the others, and they headed towards the ball room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fritz shouted behind the group as they all headed to the party. Bubbles just shook her head, and she grabbed Fritz's hand. "ah.." The Vampire prince looked at his date, who smiled up at him, before she lead him in towards the ball.

"WOW!" Madeline shouted in excitement, as she floated in with Jordan, who had his arm linked with hers. He chuckled at her as she looked around at all the decorations. The Ice Queen had decorated, and there seemed to be a bit of a wintry theme to the ball room, with the ice blues and white decorating the ceiling and tables with refreshments. There was still a candy theme to it though, with large peppermints and gumdrops on bows, holding long drapes back on the windows and walls.

"Shall we dance, Princess...?" Jordan asked her, guiding her out onto the dance floor. The two of them still floated up off the ground a bit, and Jordan smiled at her, as he guided her onto the floor.

"I'm not really great at it," Madeline said, smiling at Jordan, "But heck yes! lets dance!" She said excitedly, and the Jordan chuckled, as he pulled Madeline closer to him. His cool hand on her hip, and the other holding her hand up in the air.

"Put your hand on my shoulder..." Jordan told her softly, because she looked unsure what to do. She did as he said, and he began guiding her in a slow waltz, to the tune that was being played.

The two of them began to flow across the floor, and Jordan guided her, with a practiced ease. He was smiling warmly down at the girl he was dancing with, and Madeline's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he stared at her so intensely.

"Haha... you've done this before." Madeline said with a nervous laugh.

"I have, many times." Jordan said, as he spun her with his hand, and brought her back to him, holding her closer now. "But not with some one as beautiful as you..."

"Haha..." Madeline laughed nervously again, and she bit her lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as Jordan continued to stare down at her with that look in his deep red eyes.

"Madeline..." Jordan said softly, and he moved his face closer to hers. "... You're staring..."

"ah..." Madeline gripped his hand and shoulder in surprise, "S-so are you!"

"No, I'm admiring." Jordan chuckled as he pulled his head back, and the song came to a slow end. He slowly and reluctantly let go of Madeline's hip, but his hand still held onto hers. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Haha," Madeline laughed a bit, and she smiled up at him. A faster song started playing, and Jordan spun her around with his hand, before he pulled her back to him, and started dancing with him once more.

"... I don't like it..." Fritz said to PBF, as he danced with her near the other two. "... I don't like how he looks at her, and I REALLY don't like how she looks at him..."

"Fritz..." Bubbles caught the boys attention and he turned his head to look down at the princess. "... She really likes him... and He really likes her. You saw how panicked he was when she was hurt the other day... how he held her and healed her..."

"That's what I don't like!" Fritz fumed. "I don't approve! Dad won't approve either! I can't let this happen...!"

"Fritz... She'll be fine." Hannah said, as she and Pim danced close to them. "She's strong, she knows when some one is bad or good..."

"But... it's my sister!" Fritz said, grumbling a few words after.

"And you're dancing with my sister, but I'm not angry. I'm happy." Pim said, smiling at Fritz. The blonde boy blushed a bit, and looked at Pim, before looking away. The Prince had a point...

"Haah..." Fuego sighed loudly as he stood on the side of the ball room, watching the others dance with their partners. He frowned sadly, and crossed his arms across his chest.

He was shaken out of his trance, as he caught a glimpse of yellow and electric blue from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and there stood a tall girl with pale yellow skin. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and was white. Her bright yellow eyes turned to look at him, as he admired her tight electric blue dress that she wore.

"What?" The girl snapped at Fuego, raising an eyebrow at him. She was only a little taller than him, and he looked up at her yellow eyes. "Take a picture, fire booger. It'll last longer."

"Why would I want a picture?" Fuego snapped back, and looked away.

"Cause you know you can't have this." The girl siad, glaring daggers at him.

"Ha, why would I want it?!" Fuego turned to glare back at her.

The two seemed to have a staring contest for a long time, before the girl looked away, angry. "Ha. Want to dance...?"

"... Fine." Fuego said, and he went to touch her out stretched hand, but stopped. "Uh..."

"What's the matter... Can't handle the lightning?" The girl smirked at him, as she grabbed his hot fiery hand. They both looked a bit shocked that they could touch each other with out hurting one another.

"Oh," Madeline smiled brightly, as her eyes caught Fuego with the lightning elemental girl. They were both dancing awkwardly with each other at the side of the dance floor. "OH! Fuego is with Thundra...!"

"Who...?" Jordan looked away from her, and caught a glimpse of the fiery prince with a lightning elemental girl. "... Oh. Little Fire booger got a girl...?"

"HAHA! YEAH!" Madeline said excitedly, and Jordan chuckled at her excitement. "That's so math. I'm glad."

"Hmm..." Jordan looked back down at his beautiful princess, and her blue eyes looked up into his red ones. He smiled at her, before he guided her to a slow stop. "... Madeline, come with me."

Jordan floated off his feet a bit, and headed towards a balcony. Madeline watched him as he turned, and beckoned her with his pale finger.

Madeline giggled, and she floated after him. He lead her through the crowd, and out onto the balcony. The moon was up high, and the stars were out. Jordan touched his feet to the ground by the railing, and he looked over at Madeline, and held a hand out for her to take. She floated over to him, and smiled as she slipped her hand in his, and touched her feet to the ground.

"The stars are so pretty today," Madeline said, as she looked up at them, putting her other hand on the railing of the balcony.

"they are..." Jordan said, looking up at them, before he looked back down at Madeline. "But they'll never be as pretty as you."

Madeline looked up at Jordan, and a bright red crossed her cheeks. Jordan's cool hand came up to her face, and his fingers touched her cheek, as he looked into those bright blue eyes. He loved her... he loved those eyes, that smile, that blush... the life, the spirit... His hand moved behind her head, and he pulled her close against him. His arms coiled around her in a gentle hug.

Madeline was utterly confused, and she gripped the front of his jacket, as she looked up at Jordan, who had his eyes closed. She saw a pained look on his face, and she tugged on the front of his jacket. "... Jordan...?"

"Hmm...?" Jordan opened his eyes, and looked down at her. He smiled, "Sorry, My princess..." His arms slowly loosened around her, and he let them fall to his sides. His hands slipped in his pockets, and he looked at her. "Can I tell you something, Madeline...?"

"... Uh..." Madeline looked down, blushing still. He never called her by name... only once in a while did he ever do it, and it was when she was in danger... She looked back up at him, and nodded her head. "But uh.. only if I can tell you something too..."

"Alright." Jordan smiled at her, and he pulled his hands out his pockets, and took hers in his once more. "... Madeline..."

Jordan was interrupted by a loud explosion over their heads. He turned to look up at the crumbling Candy tower, and screams came from inside the dance hall. Jordan grabbed Madeline around her waist, and pulled her close against him, as he threw his hand up in the air, and a shield appeared over their heads, protecting them from the debris.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Madeline shouted, as she looked around at the rubble that fell around them.

"PLEASE EVACUATE THE CASTLE CALMLY!" Simone yelled inside, as she tried to usher the guests out of the hall.

"Let's get out of here..." Jordan said, as he loosened his grip on Madeline's waist. He went to pull her into the air, but she didn't move. "... Madeline...?"

When he looked back at her, She was pulling the hem of her dress up. Jordan's cheeks turned red, but he noticed her green pouch was strapped to her leg.

"I can't leave." She said, smiling up at Jordan, as she reached her hand in the pouch, and grabbed her bass. She pulled it out of the bag, and held it out to her side, as she let her skirt fall back in place. "I have to save the Candy Castle!"

Jordan stared at her in disbelief. Was she really going to go around fighting in a ball gown? He watched as she ran inside, and he shot after her. She was...

"What's going on?!" Madeline shouted at King Gumball, who came running into the room, and he looked over at Madeline and Jordan. His face was covered in soot, and his clothes were scorched.

"It's... IT's a fire elemental. His name is Adish, he's attacking Pim's lab!" Gumball said, and looked over at his son, who ran back inside after he helped Hannah escape.

"My lab...?!" Pim asked, and his eyes widened. "MY TIME MACHINE!"

"TIME MACHINE?!" Simone and Gumball both yelled, and they looked at each other. "Oh glob... it's happening..."

"What's happening...?" Jordan asked, looking at the candy royalty with a raised eyebrow.

"... Uh..." Gumball and Simone both scratched their heads, and Fritz and Fuego came running back inside the ball room.

"Everyone is safely outside!" Fritz shouted. He had his sword drawn, and he looked over at his sister, who was also ready for battle. "What should we do?"

"I'll go up there and smack that Adish guy with my bass!" Madeline said proudly, and she shot towards the window.

"MADELINE! WAIT!" Fritz shouted, as he ran after his sister. "It's dangerous!"

"Adish...? My cousin...?" Fuego asked, looking confused. "He... was banished from Aaa and the Fire kingdom a few years ago..."

"I'll be fine!" Madeline smiled at her brother, as she floated out onto the balcony. "I'll kick his butt!"

Madeline stopped instantly, as she turned her head, to see a burst of flames explode on the balcony. A boy formed there, and he was holding a giant metallic cup cake under his arm. His appearance was close to the Flame King's, though his hair was swiped to the side more, and he wore no Royal flame jewels on his forehead or chest. His coat was long and bore tails to it. It exposed his chest and arms, with a high neck to it. His pants were poofy though, and on his feet he wore boots. His whole ensemble was orange of course.

"I'm sorry, whose butt are you kicking...?" Adish asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. "Not mine..." He held up his hand, and pointed it at her, but Madeline reacted faster, and swung the bunt side of her ax at him, and hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the side, the time machine rolling away from him towards the edge of the balcony. "AUGH?! WHAT THE FLAME?! YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"I'm sorry, whose a brat?!" Madeline demanded, as she raised her ax above her head, and swung it down at him. He rolled out of the way, and up to his feet. He looked over at the time machine, and dove for it, but so did Madeline.

"NO WAY!" Madeline shouted, as her arms wrapped around the machine. Adish growled in fury, as his hands grabbed at her arms.

Madeline screamed in pain, as he gripped her arms tightly, burning her flesh, but she wouldn't let go of the time machine.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Fritz shouted from behind Adish, before he sliced his sword at the boy. The fire elemental turned his head, and brethed hot flames out at Fritz, who stumbled back, crying out in pain as the flames burned his arms and jacket.

"MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, and he shot at Adish. He held out his hands, and shot a blast of water at the fire elemental, knocking him back away from his precious Princess.

She dropped the time machine, and it rolled away from her. Her arms were horribly burned, the hand prints from the elemental were defined in her skin. Jordan's heart turned in a sickening pain, as he knelt in front of her.

"Augh..." Adish turned his head to look at Jordan, and he glared, before he grabbed the time Machine that rolled near him. "What ever, I got what I want. Later losers!" He shouted, before he disappeared into the sky in a burst of flames.

The group all looked up at the sky from the balcony, feeling utterly defeated.


	12. Chapter 12

"Will they be okay?!" PBF shouted at her dad, as she stood outside the infirmary room with the others. Both Madeline and Fritz had been burned terribly in their brief encounter with Adish, and Nurse Pound cake was helping Jordan see to them.

"They'll be fine, Bubbles." Gumball assured his daughter, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Adish's fire is extremely powerful..." Fuego said, looking up at the Candy King. "He probably burnt them and used magic with it as well..."

"What about my time Machine..?! what does he want with that?!" Pim asked, and the others all looked at him, frowning.

"What on earth were you doing, building a time Machine?! I told you, no Time Machines!" Gumball said, putting his hands on his hips, as he looked at Pim. "He wants it to go back in time, to take over the fire Kingdom!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in shock.

"But... WHY?!" Fuego demanded, and clenched his fists at his sides.

"You see... about 20 years ago... there was an incident..." Gumball explained, and he sat down on a bench outside the infirmary door. "... You kids all traveled back in time, to warn us about how Flame Prince was being controlled by Adish..."

"Dad was...?" Fuego asked, looking shocked. "But why? I know Adish is evil, and a super jerk..."

"We never got a full explanation of why, only that we needed to stop him, and send him back here to this time." Gumball said, looking up at the kids. "But Adish wants to take over the fire Kingdom, and he tried to make your father Evil, to get his way."

"... That's insane, and how did he know about my time machine...?!" Pim said, looking frustrated.

"Everyone knows you build weird stuff in your lab... and you told a bunch of people at the festival too." PBF said, and looked at her embarrassed brother. "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should!"

"Right." Gumball said, and he stood back up. The door opened to the infirmary, and Fritz was there. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and soot covered his pants. His jacket and cape were completely destroyed, and his crown was missing.

"Fritz...!" PBF shouted, and she ran up to him, and threw her arms around him. Fritz hugged her tightly as she hugged him, and he closed his eyes. "Fritz... are you okay...?"

"I'm fine... Jordan healed me..." Fritz said, and he looked pained. "... Madeline wouldn't let him heal her first... she demanded I be healed before her..." Fritz clenched his hands, as he hugged Bubbles tighter. "... She didn't say anything... but she was in so much pain the enter time... I..."

The group all looked at him, then at the closed infirmary door, wondering how Madeline was doing...

"Madeline... Madeline... look up at me..." Jordan whispered out, as he held onto her arms. She looked up at him, a forced grin on her face. She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed. Her hair was in tangles around her shoulders, and the burns on her upper arms, from Adish's hands, were giving her a terrible headache. They were completely around her upper arms, from the fire elemental's large hands, and they had charred her skin, causing blister. Jordan frowned as his hands traced up to her burns. they glowed a soft blue, as he covered the burns with his cool hands, and began healing them.

"Ah..." Madeline closed her eyes, as they ached in pain, before they began to feel cooler. "Haha... I shouldn't get into fights with Fire elementals... with out my mum's broach..."

"You shouldn't get into fights with fire elementals, period." Jordan told her, as he sat on the bed with her, healing her arms. He had abandoned his jacket, and his long purple sleeves were pushed up past his elbows. "... Why couldn't you let me heal you first...? These burns are terrible..."

"But Fritz... he was covered in burns..." Madeline said, looking up at him. She was right, and Jordan looked down, frowning. The blonde boy had gotten a face and chest full of flames, and though they weren't as bad as Madeline's, they were all over him. "I'm not going to watch him suffer while I get healed..."

Jordan looked up into her pained blue eyes, and he cranked up his magic power, focusing on her burns. His hands gripped her arms, and she stared up at him.

"Jordan...?" She asked softly, and he looked into her big blue eyes.

"... I can't watch you get hurt..." Jordan told her, and that seemed to shock her a bit. "... I can't watch anymore... I almost lost you two days ago... and if that Adish wasn't to focused on that time machine, he could have killed you just as easily as that roller coaster!"

Madeline stared up at Jordan, as he looked down at her with desperate eyes. He leaned forwards and pressed his cool forehead against her warm one.

"... I wanted to tell you something on the balcony... before the moment was ruined..." Jordan said to her, and he let his hands trace down her arms to her hands. He had finished healing her deep burns, but red hands marks were still there. "... Madeline... You're strong... and courageous... you make me want to be a better person..."

"What's wrong with who you are...?" Madeline interrupted, and he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Hmm... I hope you never find out." Jordan told her, and he closed his eyes. His long dead heart was beating in his chest, and he gripped her soft small hands in his large cool ones. "... Madeline..."

"I like you..." Madeline said softly with him, and his eyes flew open, to look into hers. Had he heard her right...? Or was he imagining those words coming from her mouth.

"... I like you." Madeline smiled up at him, and Jordan's cheeks turned a soft pink. "... All week, others were telling me about the feelings I get when I'm with you... and I... get it now."

"... Madeline..." Jordan said, a bit at a loss for words. Had his princess really echoed his feelings...? Was he dreaming...? Was this some sick joke his Uncle was playing on him, to keep him under control...? He didn't care. His hands went up to her bright rosy cheeks, and he pulled her face close to his.

That kiss then and there, meant more to him, then all the others combined. her lips were soft and warm, and felt as if they could suck away all the evil from inside him... It was a long moment, before he pulled his lips away from hers, and looked into her big blue eyes.

"... 200." Jordan smiled at her, and Madeline's eyes widened.

"W-well... 35!" Madeline said, as she pointed a finger at him. Jordan chuckled, and nodded his head. Of course his cheeks were a bright red, one of his most unfathomable dreams, came true. He took her cheeks in his hands once more, stroking the warm soft skin with his thumbs, before he leaned in and stole her lips in his cool ones. He pushed her back on the hospital bed, his fingers running through her soft black hair, as he kissed her. He took her hands in his, and continued to take her breath away with his lips...

When the door banged open, and they both sat up straight in a panic.

"MADELINE! Are you okay...?!" PBF stumbled inside with the others, and Fritz looked between Jordan and Madeline, both who were unusually red in the face.

"I'm alright." Madeline said, flexing her arms. The red hand marks could still be seen, but they were fading away.

"... What were you two doing...?" Fritz asked, his eyes narrowing.

"N-nothing..." Madeline and Jordan said at the same time, and Fritz's eyes became demon like.

"... It's clearly not nothing. What happened?" Fritz asked, and he looked at Jordan.

"... She's my Girlfriend now." Jordan said simply, and the whole room went silent. The look on Fritz face was one of pure horror. while PBF's hands clapped over her cheeks. Pim and Fuego both looked at each other, looks of disappointment on their faces, but they both shrugged, and looked back at the couple on the bed.

"Girlfriend...?" Madeline asked curiously, and Jordan smiled at her, as he touched her cheek with his fingers.

"If you want..." Jordan told her, and PBF squealed.

"OH MY GLOB! MADELINE! YOU TOLD HIM?!" She said excitedly. "Let me go get Hannah! she needs to see this!" PBF ran out of the room, and Fritz's eyes glowed red.

"DATING?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Fritz shouted, and he went to tackle Jordan off the bed, but he floated out of Fritz's way before he could. Madeline started to panic, and she floated up off the bed, and after Jordan.

"Sorry, but I like her." Jordan smiled at Fritz, "And I needed her to know... turns out. She likes me back." Jordan turned his head to look at Madeline's cute face, and she looked back up at him, and smiled a bit nervously.

"Wh-what...?" Fritz looked up at the two of them, and he gripped the bed sheets, before he stood up on the mattress. "Madeline... you don't actually...?"

"... I do." Madeline said, as she looked down at Fritz. "I like Jordan a lot, like... A LOT, a lot..."

"M-Madeline..." Fritz glared at Jordan, and began bouncing up and down on the mattress, trying to grab at the Vampire. "YOU! YOU USED SOME KINDA DIRTY VAMPIRE MAGIC!"

"... Well isn't this a scene..." Simone said, as she walked in the room, and stood beside Gumball, who was watching the younger twin try to catch a laughing vampire. "... Make's you wonder what Marshall would say."

"I'm not telling him." Gumball said, putting his finger on his nose. Simone's glasses slipped down on her nose, and she made a sad face. "Sorry, sweety. But... He'd kill me. You're his treasured old friend."

"True..." Simone said, pushing her glasses back up her nose. Should we still leave with all this going on...?"

"We know they'll be okay." Gumball said, smiling at Simone, and he took her icy hand in his. "We did help them."

"GET! DOWN! HERE!" Fritz shouted with each bounce, as he hopped from bed to bed, trying to yank Jordan out of the air. The other boys just stood there, laughing at the scene in front of them.

"Hey, Shouldn't we be figuring out how to deal with that Fire booger?" Jordan asked, as he floated just out of Fritz's reach. "He has a time machine... what if he goes back in time... and bunks up life around here...?"

"Oh... right." Fritz stopped bouncing, and frowned.

"Well, it's not really... fully done yet." Pim said, holding up a hand. "It has some glitches... But it also needs the blood of a time dragon to work."

The group all turned to look at Pim, with disgusted expressions on their faces, as he pulled out a device from his pocket.

"I have a tracking device in it though, I put one in all of my gadgets." Pim fussed with it, and shook it around, before it started to beep. "There we go."

"So... where is he...?" The group all went to hover around Pim, and looked at the device curiously.

"... It says he's some where near the mountains... that's where the time dragons like to hang out." Pim's face fell, "What... did he read my notes?!"

"Of course he did, who wouldn't read notes on something they were stealing...?" Jordan asked, and Pim's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Right... you're right." Pim said nervously, "We need to go stop him...!"

"... Be careful kids." Gumball said, stepping forwards. "Adish was hard for Fionna to defeat. Take these."

Gumball produced the gems he and his friends wore, once upon a time. Everyone except Fuego took one.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Madeline said, as she ripped the ribbon off her arm, and tied her hair up into a pony tail roughly. She fixed the broach to it tightly, and smiled at the others.

"Shouldn't we change first...?" Fritz asked his sister.

"There's no time, he's probably draining blood from a time Dragon right now!" Madeline told her brother. she found her ax beside the hospital bed, and she turned around holding it with one hand, and resting it on her shoulder. "Besides... I snuck shorts on under this dress."

"Hmm, that's my princess." Jordan said, as he fixed the broach to the front of his purple shirt. "I'm in... I'd love to see her do battle in such elegant wear."

"Fine..." Fritz said, as he attached the broach to his white shirt. He looked over at Pim who replaced the one on the front of his jacket, with the new one. "I'll transform outside."

Fritz ran to the window, and leaped out of it. He turned into his large albino bat form, and hovered outside the window.

"let's go!" Fuego shouted, as he jumped out the window and onto his friends back.

"Good luck, sweety..." Simone told her son, before Pim jumped out the window, and onto Fritz's back next to Fuego.

"Sir... if we're not back before you go see my parents... Give them this." Madeline said, as she pulled a letter out of her pouch on her leg, and handed it to Gumball. "... please tell them to reach us again soon..."

"Of course." Gumball nodded his head to Madeline. Jordan floated down, and took her hand gently in his.

"Let's go, All of Aaa needs us..." Jordan told her, and Madeline smiled brightly, before she floated out the window with him, and they flew after Fritz together.

"We're almost there!" Pim said, as she stared at his device intensely. Fuego was watching him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You really should stop building strange machines that could alter the fate of Aaa." Fuego told the Prince, and Pim sighed a bit, before he looked at Fuego.

"Maybe, but it's... just so much fun." Pim said, and smiled.

"PIM! PIM! PIM! PIM!" There was a loud sound coming from the tracking device in his hands, and the group all looked at him. Jordan and Madeline both landed on Fritz's back, curious to what the call was about on the device.

"Bubbles...?" Pim asked, as he answered the call, and his sister popped up on the device.

"YOU LEFT WITH OUT ME?!" Bubbles shouted, and Pim held the device away from himself. "YOU BETTER HAVE THAT CAMERA CROWN ON! Hannah and Thundra are watching!"

"... Hannah..?" Pim asked, blushing softly. The other two girls appeared behind Bubbles, and waved.

"Yeah, we're watching you hero's." Thundra said, grinning sarcastically at them. "You better not let the whole land of Aaa down, Fire booger." she called out to Fuego from the device. The fire prince's face turned a bright red, as the others all looked at him.

"Madeline!" Hannah called out and Pim handed the device to Madeline, who grinned brightly at her friend. "Madeline, I heard you and Jordan are DATING! GOOD FOR YOU!"

Madeline's cheeks turned a bright pink as the cotton candy princess just put it all out there once again, and she could heard Jordan chuckling behind her.

"Th-thanks..." Madeline said in a small voice, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Madeline!" Bubbles popped back into view, and Madeline looked at her tiny candy friend curiously. "Don't forget, even though you have those broaches, you should still be careful."

"Right, of course!" Madeline smiled brightly, and she handed the device back to Pim.

"And next time, TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Bubbles shouted at her brother, before she turned the transmission off.

The others laughed at Pim a bit, as the embarrassed prince shook his device to get it to pick up on the time machine again. When he fixed it. He looked around. "He should be down there!" he said, pointing at a cliff.

"Right on." Madeline said excitedly, as she stood up on her brother's back, and picked up her bass. They could see blasts of fire being shot around wildly at a 10 foot, rainbow colored dragon. It spiraled in the air, away from the flames, before it was shot down. "AH! That poor time dragon!" Madeline shouted, clapping her hands on her cheeks.

"What's he doing?! it only needs one drop!" Pim shouted, and Madeline jumped off her brother's back, and shot towards the scene.

"Madeline!" the others shouted, but Jordan just shot after her, while Fritz turned on a dime, and flew faster to catch up with them.

"Come on you stupid Dragon, just die!" Adish hissed in the dragon's face, as he grabbed for it's horns. The dragon groaned in pain, as Adish started twisting at it's horns.

"LET THAT DRAGON GO!" Madeline shouted, and Adish had only a second to turn and look, before he was hit in the face with the blunt side of her axe, and sent flying into the cliff side. Madeline floated in front of the dragon protectively, holding the axe tightly in her hands.

"Why you... You've bothered me for the last time!" Adish shouted, as he stood up. He held up his hand, and blasted fire at Madeline. She brought her axe up, and deflected the flames with it, but the heat didn't bother her, or burn her. "What...?!"

"Haha, we're prepared for this time!" Madeline said, before she shot at Adish, and shw swung her bass at him once again. "GIVE US THAT TIME MACHINE!" she shouted, before she smacked him in the side of the head with her heavy bass once more, sending him flying into another cliff side.

"AUGH! GLOB DANG IT! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Adish pushed himself up from the ground, gripping the time machine under his one arm protectively. "STOP. HITTING. ME!"

"Then give the time machine back!" Madeline said, raising her bass above her head. Adish grumbled, and pointed his hand at her. He blasted a shot of flames to her stomach, knocking her backwards, but not burning her. She caught herself before she hit the ground, and floated up right.

"HEY!" Fritz shouted, as he dropped out of the sky, and landed a kick on the back of Adish's head. He pinned the fire elemental to the ground. "No one hurts my sister!"

"You okay...?" Jordan asked Madeline, as he floated closer to her. He was being careful not to catch to much of Adish's attention... other wise he might go off spouting nonsense that the others did not need to know.

"yeah I'm fine." Madeline smiled, and looked over at her brother and Adish. "... But uh... I don't think that he'll be fine." She said, as she watched her brother wail on the fire elemental.

"AUGH! ENOUGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU PEST!" Adish shouted, as he caught Fritz's fists. He glared in anger at the blonde boy, before he blasted him up into the air with his fire.

"FRITZ!" Madeline shouted in horror, and she shot up in the air to help her brother. She caught him by the arm, and they both looked at each other, and laughed nervously.

"I've had it with all of you!" Adish shouted, and he raised his hands up in the air, and a barrier of fire formed around him, and swirled like a tornado. It started to grow larger, and Jordan stepped back away from it, holding up his arm to stop the wind from hitting his face so harshly. He knew he could stop adish now if he wanted too... But he was still nervous about the fire elemental shooting his mouth off.

Adish moved back over to the time dragon, and grabbed a sharp rock. He slashed at the injured time dragon, and held the open time machine under the wound to collect the blood.

"NO!" Madeline shouted, as she set Fritz down beside Fuego and Pim. She turned to the barrier of fire, and she shot towards it.

"Madeline!" The others shouted, and Jordan turned his head to look at her, as she hit the spiraling fire barrier head on. His eyes widened as she tried to push through with all her might, and he ground his teeth together.

"MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, as he flew up behind her, and grabbed her arms. Helping her was his first priority... he closed his eyes and focused. His hands glowed a light blue and a cooling wind formed around the both of them, protecting them from the harsh hot wind that threatened to cut their skin. He helped her push through the barrier, and they stumbled through.

"What...?" Adish turned his head to look at the both of them, and he finally seemed to notice Jordan. "Well now... it's been a while, Jordan."

"Ha, haven't seen you since I lived in the NightOsphere..." Jordan said, a fake smile forming on the vampires lips. "When you banished there..."

"Hmm. No matter. I got out... and I am getting what I want." Adish said, and he eyed Madeline, who looked a bit confused. "... I don't care what you do. This land will be all mine soon."

"No it won't!" Madeline said, registering the last bit. She gripped her bass. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"It's to late." Adish smirked at her, then looked at the time machine, as it made funny sounds. "I'm just about to leave. I'll tell your Mommy and Daddy you say Hi... Not that they've had you yet, where I'm going." Adish said, and laughed.

"NO!" Madeline shouted, as she shot forwards. She swung her bass at Adish, but it was seconds to late... there was bright flash of light, and the fire elemental was gone. "... No..."

The barrier disappeared almost instantly, and the others looked on, confused. Madeline fell to her knee's, gripping her bass with both hands. She had never lost a battle... but now she had lost two!

"Madeline..." Jordan floated up behind her, and touched her shoulders. "... It's alright..."

"... Y-you're right!" Madeline raised her head, and the others looked confused. "You know time travel Magic!" She turned to look up at Jordan, grinning brightly.

"What...?" Jordan looked at her, utterly confused, "... I-I do... but... I never mentioned that..."

"No... Our Dad did." Fritz said, walking over with the others. "You get us back to the past... so we can warn our parents..."

"What..? that's all we do?" Fuego asked, frowning. "My whole kingdom is in trouble here! and so is all of Aaa!"

"We warn them about Adish... how he's trying to bunk up the fire kingdom and you're dad's mind!" Madeline said, smiling, as she stood up, and headed over to the injured Time Dragon. "Then they send him back here..."

"And we beat him up." Fritz smiled. Jordan floated over Madeline and the Dragon, and the others followed them both.

"But... All time Magic needs the help of a Time Dragon..." Jordan said, as he started to heal the magical creature. "I would need some of this poor guy's scales..."

"By all means, child... for helping me, take as many as you like." The others all froze in horror, as an unearthly voice spoke to them from all sides. They all directed their gaze to the Time Dragon's bright white eyes. "... What? Never met a Time Dragon before, and held a conversation?"

"... No... Not really." Jordan said, "And I'm about 950 years old... some where around there..."

"Well, children, for saving my life, you may have my scales." The dragon said, as it stood on it's legs. It's rainbow scales glimmered in the moon light that shone on them. "But with the power of time travel, comes great responsibility..."

"We're going to put things right!" Madeline smiled brightly up at the creature. "We'll bring that stupid fire jerk back here, and kick his butt !"

"Well," The Time dragon's chuckle seemed to swirl around them, "I do love your enthusiasm."

"...Well... I'll need five scales... one for each of us..." Jordan said, thinking. "Then another two, to make a powder that can force Adish's return here..."

"7 scales it is..." The Time dragon flicked it's tale, and seven scales fell off of it. Madeline caught them in her tiny outstretched hands. "Good luck, children."

"Thank you!" Madeline said, waving her hand at the dragon, as it nodded it's head, before it took off to head home. "Wow... That's the nicest dragon we ever met!"

"... Well usually the dragons we meat are trying to kill us or destroy villages..." Fritz said. Jordan took the scales from Madeline, and looked down at them. "Well...? when do we leave...?"

"Well... I have to research the spell in my books..." Jordan said, "Then I have to prep the scales. I should be done in a day or two..."

"That's too long!" Pim said, frowning. "He's already left!"

"World domination takes a while, Pimple. If anything, we'd have noticed something by now." Jordan said, raising an eyebrow at the candy blue prince. "But I could use some help, and equipment."

"Well you can do it at our castle." Pim said, frowning. Madeline clapped her hands together happily, an the boys all looked at her.

"SLEEP OVER!" She shouted, throwing her hands up into the air happily.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is SO MATH, you guys!" Madeline said excitedly, as she floated above everyone in circles. The group had all made it back to the candy castle for the night... or Early morning now. They were all in one of the back up labs that the castle had, considering Pim's was destroyed by Adish.

"I'm tired. This is boring." Fuego said crabbily, as he rubbed his eyes. "Can't you go any faster...?"

"... I could... but then you might end up some where else in time or space... or not come back at all..." Jordan said, looking over at Fuego. "It's best to just let me work."

Jordan was floating over a table which was littered in his old books and some medicinal looking tools. He was busy grinding the scales up in a stone bowl.

"What is so hard about grinding up scales...?" Fritz asked. Him and Fuego were both lounging in stuffed chairs in the corner of the room. They had all gotten an opportunity to change, and the boys had opted for their pajama's, because Madeline demanded it.

"The spells I have to put on them while I do it." Jordan said, and stopped grinding. He let out a sigh, "Please, I need to concentrate..."

"Sorry." Madeline said, as she hovered above Jordan, smiling happily. He looked up at her, and a warm smile grew on his lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind if it's you." Jordan told her, and he kissed her fore head. "But I really do need to keep my attention on these scales."

Madeline floated away from Jordan, and over to the other two. She sighed a bit, as she turned upside in the air. She was wearing her shorts and tank top pajama's, and had on a cat night cap, that her hair was all twisted up into.

"I'm back." Pim said, walking through the door. He was carrying a tray of mugs, each one steaming hot. He set it on the table in front of the boys and Madeline, and each one of them grabbed a cup.

"Thanks Pim!" Madeline said excitedly, and she sipped the hot liquid from her mug.

"Not a problem." Pim said, and smiled at her. Bubbles wandered in the room, Hannah and Thundra trailing behind her. They had on pajama's as well, but the princesses were wearing robes over top. "Oh, hello."

"We thought we'd join." Hannah said, smiling at Pim.

"Even though it's late..." Thundra said, yawning.

"Who are you...?" Fritz asked the lightning elemental, and the girls all looked at him, before moving a good distance away. Madeline even seemed to back away as well.

"... I'm Thundra!" The girl said, as she raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. There was a bolt of lightning that streaked across the ceiling above them, and a crack of thunder. Madeline cried out in horror and clapped her hands over her ears. Bubbles patted her back, hoping to comfort her, while Thundra introduced herself. "I am the Princess and ruler of the Lightning Kingdom!"

"... Okay... We really don't need special effects..." Jordan called out from his spot in the room. "... please."

"Sorry." Thundra said, and she lowered her hand. She turned back to Fritz, who looked a bit astonished. "... For a Prince, you sure don't know much about the royalty around here, do you?"

"Well no," Fritz said, frowning. "Not my main concern."

"... How about we all have some cocoa...?" Pim said, as he offered some more mugs to the other girls. The blue prince pulled up a couch, with some help from Fritz, and the group all sat down to drink their cocoa. It didn't take long, before everyone started to yawn, and fall asleep. All except Pim. He looked tired, but he was wide awake.

"... You put a potion in their cocoa, didn't you...?" Jordan said, raising an eyebrow at the blue prince.

"Well, I thought we could get some work done if they all fell asleep." Pim said, as he stood up, and put blankets over everyone. "And Madeline got her sleep over."

"... Guess you are smart..." Jordan said. He smiled at the Prince, who turned to look at the vampire, before smiling back.

"Anything else you needed...?" Pim asked curiously, and Jordan looked at his book.

"yeah... Pixie wings, dried... and root of a spider daisy." Jordan said, and looked at the prince, who went to get the ingredients. The two boys seemed to get a long fairly easily as they worked. Pim mostly watched as Jordan prepped the scales, and closed the curtains as soon as the sun came up.

"Hmmm..." Madeline was first to move the next day. It was mid afternoon by the time she woke up, and she looked around as she rubbed her eyes free of sleep. The others were all fast asleep on the couch, while Fritz Slept in a chair with Bubbles beside him. Pim was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his head lulled back against it, as he snoozed. She turned her head and spotted Jordan sitting next to her in the chair she was in, slumped on top of the blanket, and fast asleep. She giggled a bit as she looked at his sleeping face. She twisted a bit in the chair, and she touched Jordan's cool cheeks with her fingers. She admired his long purple hair, which looked disheveled, and when she moved closer, she looked at his eye lashes... they were so long. "... Not fair..."

"What's not fair...?" Jordan asked sleepily, and he opened his eyes to look into hers. Madeline was surprised, and she let go of his face quickly, and leaned back. "Hmm, good Morning, My Princess..."

"Uh... Good morning." Madeline smiled at him, and she watched as he yawned, and combed his hand through his bangs. He looked around, then back at her. "I guess I should get back to work..."

"How late were you up...?" Madeline asked curiously, as she floated up off the chair with him, and followed him over to the table.

"Till uh... till..." Jordan paused, thinking. "... I think 11 am...?"

Madeline looked over at the clock on the wall as Jordan started fixing the scales again. She frowned as she saw it was 3pm. She looked back at him, and saw the tired circles under his eyes.

"Can't that wait...?" She asked him, floating closer to him.

"No... It's best I get this all done now, I can sleep before we time travel." He said, and smiled at her. He knew she must be worried over how tired he was. "It's fine."

"Well... I'll go get breakfast!" Madeline said, and she smiled brightly at him. "I'll get you lots of red stuff to drink from!"

"That sounds good." Jordan said, and nodded his head. Madeline clapped her hands happily, effectively causing the others to stir from their sleep.

"Augh... It's... oh wow, it's 3pm..." Fritz was ready to tell Madeline off about being loud so early, but he sat up a bit more as he realized the time. "We wasted a whole day almost!"

"Well... we were awake for some of it already..." Pim said, stirring now too. He rubbed his own tired eyes, and got up. "Augh..."

"... I'm hungry." Fuego said flat out, and the others looked at him. "... What? I am!"

"I was going to go get breakfast." Madeline said, smiling brightly. "I can bring it up!"

"I'll help you...!" Bubbles said, as she got up out of the chair, adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Wouldn't it be like... a late lunch early dinner...?" Thundra asked from her spot on the couch.

"Details~" Madeline said, waving her hand, before her and bubbles left.

"Okay!" Jordan said, as there was a puff of smoke in the air above his bowl with the powdered dragon scales. The group were all eating waffles while watching him, and the looked unimpressed by the puff of smoke. "Done the first batch."

"Wait, first batch...?" Fritz asked, frowning. Jordan nodded his head, and he scooped out the dust in the bowl, and put it in a purple bag.

"Well, this first batch is for a brief trip to the past." Jordan said, holding up the bag. "And I mean brief... an hour at most. I don't have years of study it takes for an extended stay in the past." Jordan set the bag down, and poured the dragon scales he had left over into the bowl, and he began throwing strange things in after them. "The second batch is to give to Fionna and Marshall in the past, so they can send Adish back here."

"... So we can kick his butt, right...?" Fuego asked, "Cause I plan on banishing him back to the NightOshpere permanently. Your kind can have him."

"... Yeah..." Jordan said, as he stuck a glowing hand into the bowl to mash up the ingredients. "The second batch, it will contain the magic required to force some one back to their original time."

"Neat." Madeline said, clapping her tiny hands together. "We get to see Mom and dad before they see us for the first time!" Madeline said, and she laughed happily. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, this batch will need to sit for a while, so that gives us time to get well rested." Jordan said. The group may have slept, but the main adventurers were still looking worn out from their long night. "We should all meet at the tree house tomorrow night."

The group dispersed a few hours later as Jordan set the bowl in the window, to soak up the moonlight.

"Remember to take this bow out of the window, and put it in a cupboard away from sunlight." Jordan told Pim, who was acting as assistant. The prince nodded his head. "It can't get any daylight...!"

"I know, I got it. Go get some sleep." Pim said, raising an eyebrow at Jordan.

"Fine... yeah... good idea..." Jordan said, as he grabbed his spell books, and started floating out of the window.

"JORDAN!" Madeline shouted excitedly, as she popped up in front of him, surprising him. "I came to see if you were done..."

"I am..." He said, and smiled. "I was heading home."

"I'll come with you!" She said excitedly. Jordan just chuckled, as he nodded his head in agreement, and the two of them floated off towards the cave.

"Is there something else you needed...?" Jordan asked, as they floated inside.

"Well uh... I just wanted to hang out too..." Madeline said, scratching her head. Jordan looked over at her as he set the books down, and smiled at how cute she looked, her cheeks were even a little pink.

"Well, I'll let you hang out with me..." Jordan said, as he floated closer to her. "But, I'm going to bed... so you'll have to come with me."

"OKAY!" Madeline said excitedly. Jordan laughed and shook his head. She would be in a lot of danger one day if she kept saying yes to things like that. Jordan guided the way up stairs, and kicked his boots off. He went to the bathroom to get a shower, and to change.

"Just sit on the bed," Jordan told Madeline, before he closed the door. Madeline sighed as she floated down onto the bed, and looked around the room. She heard the shower come on, and she grinned, before she looked down at all his stuff on the floor.

She looked at all the books, and opened them. As she flipped through the pages, she realized she couldn't read the language inside. She let out a heavy sigh, as she flipped through some more, hopeful, but to no avail. She set the fifth book down, and something caught her eye.

"Hmm." she had spotted the gargoyle mirror, and she floated over to it. Her eyes looked it over, her eyes circling the frame, then looking into the big rubies the gargoyle had for eyes. She then looked at the cold mirror. She reached her hand out to touch the cool surface of it, when the bathroom door opened.

"Made... stop!" Jordan caught her wrist just before her fingers touched the surface. His purple hair dripped water onto her arm, and she looked up at him, as he pulled her hand away from the mirror. "don't... uh... you'll leave... finger prints..."

"Oh. Sorry!" Madeline smiled and laughed happily. She floated back over to the bed, and continued to smile at Jordan. He sighed a bit, as he picked up the mirror, and looked at it. He frowned, before he placed it in an empty drawer, of the desk that sat in the corner of the room.

"Why'd you put the mirror in there...?" Madeline asked curiously, as Jordan floated over to her and the bed. He ran his hands through his long purple hair, and used his magic to dry it. He looked at her, as he sat on the bed, and smiled.

"To clean up a bit." Jordan smiled, "I should tidy this room up."

"Yeah, it's a real mess." Madeline said, looking around at the clothes and books on the floor.

"You're one to talk, missy." Jordan said, as he pulled back his blankets, yawning. He didn't know he was so tired, but the spell of sleep was hitting him hard, now that he was so close to getting a full rest. "Now, it's late, so bed time."

"Aaah, fine..." Madeline sighed out, as she lay back on the bed after he pulled back the blankets. Jordan chuckled as he looked down at her. "Jordan...?"

"Yes...?" The vampire hovered over her a bit, and watched as she kicked her boots off, using only her feet.

"I like your face." She said, grinning up at him. Jordan blinked, then laughed loudly, clapping his hand on his head. He didn't know if it was because he was tired... or that she genuinely meant it, but it was funny, and made him feel warm inside.

"I like your face, too." Jordan told her, and he leaned in, and kissed her lips softly in a quick peck. "Now, sleep time, Princess. Your Jester needs to rest."

"haha, okay." Madeline said, as Jordan lay down beside her, and pulled the blankets up over the both of them. Madeline turned towards him, and smiled before she closed her eyes. Jordan watched her for a short moment, as she seemed to just drift of easily, with out a second thought. He smiled warmly, before he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. With his kitty close and keeping him warm, he to, fell asleep.

"Okay, so. Everyone ready?" Pim asked the group. They were all standing inside the tree house. Jordan was holding the bag of dust he made the day before.

"Of course!" Madeline said, as she fixed her cat hat on her head. The group was all geared up to go. Bubbles was standing off to the side with Hannah and Thundra, watching them.

"Take this with you." Bubbles said, as she handed Fritz, the Abadeer family photo album. "In case they don't believe you, show them these pictures."

"Good idea, thanks Bubbles." Fritz said, smiling at the princess.

"And uh... good luck." Bubbles told him, and she pulled his face close to hers, and kissed his cheek. Fritz blushed a bright red, and he stood up straight. Madeline giggled, and she watched the two of them, then she looked up at Jordan, grinning brightly.

"Well, let's do this." Jordan said, and he grabbed the corner of the carpet on the floor, and pulled it back. He tossed it to the side, then pulled out some chalk.

"You're washing that off later..." Fritz said flatly, as he watched Jordan mark the floor with the chalk. It looked like a clock face, but instead of numbers, there were strange symbols no one recognized.

"I figured as much." Jordan chuckled, as he continued to draw the circle. He then stood up, and looked at the others, "Okay, now everyone hold hands, but leave a spot for me. Stand on the couter edges of the circle..." He said, as he grabbed the big bag of dust out of his pocket.

Pim, Fuego, Madeline and Fritz all stood where they were told, and reached to take each other's hands.

"Okay, until we arrive in the past, do NOT let go of anyone." Jordan said, as he looked at them all. They nodded, and Jordan smiled. "Alright, let's get going then."

He threw threw a handful of dust on everyone, before he stepped back, and took up Madeline's hand. He grabbed the Fire boogers hand on his left, and looked at the magic circle on the ground, before he started saying a long complicated spell, in another language.

"Whoa..." Madeline looked at all her friends, as they each started glowing. The aura around them all was shimmering like a rainbow, like the scales they were given. She felt Jordan's hand tighten around hers, and there was a loud bang.

"Wha...!" The group appeared a few feet off the ground in the tree house. The boys all fell to the ground, with a loud thump, while Jordan and Madeline hovered above them. they floated down to their feet, and hushed the boys who were groaning in pain.

"Oh my glob, I can't believe that worked." Fritz said, looking around the living room. Everything had changed... there were less family things... It looked messier too. "Look Madeline... Dad's ax..."

"Oooh! Then it worked!" Madeline cried out happily, as she floated over to her dad's ax, to look at it closely. "We should be in the right time! This is so MATH! Way to go Jordan!"

"Haha, thanks. But seriously, we should be quiet." Jordan said in a hushed tone, and he looked around the level of the house they were on. He didn't see anything. He looked outside the window, and noticed it was a rainy night. "It's the middle of the night, what if they're home...?"

"Stupid. My dad is the Vampire King, they are probably out adventuring or something." Frtiz said, as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"... Jordan is right you guys... It's raining... they might be home..." Pim said, as he looked out the window with Jordan. He began to feel nervous about this adventure back into the past... He tapped his crown camera, wondering if it worked.

"You couldn't have picked a day where it wasn't raining! I'll die if I go out there! You're an idiot!" Fuego cried out to Jordan, who sighed a bit. If the Abadeer couple was home, they knew they were there by now.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU GUYS, AND WHAT THE STUFF ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" A girl shouted behind them. they all turned around to face her in a flash, and paused, as they looked at a Young Fionna, who looked ready as ever, to kick all their butts.

"... Mom...?" Fritz asked, as he looked at his younger mother. He was a bit surprised at how much younger she was, and how similarly they were dressed.

"What did you call her...?" Marshall's voice called out, as he floated down after Fionna. He looked pissed and protective, but still the same as he did when he left for the NightOsphere. His eyes seemed to scan the group, and stop on Jordan. "... Jordan...?"

"Aah, the Vampire King." Jordan called from near the door he was floating near. "Marshall Lee... been hundreds of years."

"... It has..." Marshall said, looking irritated. "... But... you look older than me... that's not possible."

"Oh but it is." Jordan said, and smirked at Marshall.

"DADDY!" Madeline called out, and she flew at her father, and knocked him out of the air, and onto the floor. The confused vampire king looked down at her in shock. "Daddy! I'm so happy to see you! Listen~ Jordan, Fritz, Pim, Fuego and I, we all traveled through time to get here to see you and mom! It took us a few tries, but it worked out! And now we're here!"

"... Who are you calling 'daddy'...?" Marshall asked, and Madeline looked up at him, to see a horrified look on his face. "And who is 'mom'...?"

"... She is." Fritz said, pointing at Fionna. Fionna was studying the boy who looked like her, and Fritz smiled at his mother nervously. "Fionna is our mother."

"... Okay wait, wait. This needs some explaining..." Marshall said, as he held Madeline at an arms length. "Let's start this over... WHO are you people..."

"Well, you know me." Jordan said, floating over to Marshall and Madeline, and he put a hand on her head. "This is Madeline, you're daughter... the blonde kid is Fritz, your son." Jordan smiled, and floated over to the other two. "This blue fellow, with the white hair, is the son of your good friends, Ice Queen and Ki-... Prince Gumball... His name is Prince Icy Mint. This fire elemental, is the son of your current enemy, Flame Prince. His name is Fuego."

"... Okay... you're nuts." Marshall hissed in anger, and he got up, and moved Madeline away from him further. "That's impossible, Fionna is only 15." Marshall said, looking annoyed. "This isn't a funny joke, Jordan."

"We're older than mom...?" Madeline asked, looking over at Fionna. She floated up into the air, and over to Fionna. "... haha, that's so funny!"

"It's not funny...!" Fionna said, and she looked at Madeline, studying her. Madeline noticed it was like looking into a mirror... except their hair...

"... Mom's right, it's not funny. We're here on serious business, and we don't have long! Right Jordan?" Fritz said, and looked over at Jordan, who sighed, and nodded his head.

"Right..." Jordan touched his feet to the ground, and looked Marshall in the eyes. "... Something happened further on in time. We're here to stop anything bad from happening in the future."

"What do you mean? We're just supposed to believe you!?" Marshall asked, and looked at the two Princes, who hadn't said a word.

"... Uhm... Mr Abadeer..." Pim said shyly. He stepped forwards, and bowed. "It's true... please. You have to believe us! This could affect the fate of the Candy kingdom in the future, and none of us will exist!"

"Well I will... I'm some where in the NightOsphere right about now... a sick party, if I remember." Jordan said, smiling.

"Stupid, think about it! If the whole land of Aaa is taken over by the fire Kingdom, You'll die in the heat!" Fuego said, looking ticked. He looked down, and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "My dad is in danger! My cousin... He came back in time!"

"... This is nuts." Fionna said, walking forwards. "And it's not possible... right...?" She looked at Marshall.

"... I don't know Fi..." Marshall said, looking at her. He then looked at the siblings.

"... We have pictures..." Fritz said, pulling out an old album from his bag. He walked over, and handed it to Fionna and Marshall.

"... Impossible..." Marshall said, as he and Fionna both opened the book, and looked inside. "... There's Gumbutt and Simone... this is their wedding..."

"... Look," Fionna flipped the page, and studied the picture she was looking at, in her own wedding. "... That's... me..."

The couple closed the book quickly, and looked at the others. Fritz looked serious, Madeline was a bit sad, that her father and mother denied her. The couple looked over at the other boys, Jordan had a serious look on his face, that was matched by Pim and Fuego.

"... Fine, so what is your cousin doing back here for..." Marshall said, while Fionna handed the album back to Fritz.

"He came back here, to make my dad evil. I know my grandmother is evil, but she gave up on her evil plans not long after you met my dad." Fuego looked down, clenching his fists to keep himself calm. He knew his family had an evil history to it, but he never thought that Adish would pull something like this. "... but Adish, he always hated how the fire kingdom went from being evil to good, under my father's rule... he gave up after that first time you beat him..."

"... No he didn't, he keeps coming back, trying to kill Fionna." Fuego seemed to shrink a bit as Marshall gave him a hard look.

"... That's because Adish is telling him to do that..." Fuego said, and looked up at Fionna now. "Lady Fionna, You all made friends with my father, which is what made him the good guy he is in the future! You need to stop Adish!"

"... Alright." Fionna said, nodding her head. She got shocked looks from all the boys in the room. Madeline broke the silence by clapping her hands loudly.

"He's dangerous." Jordan said, floating over to Fionna and Marshall now. "He has this time machine thing, that Pim here made." Jordan shot a look at the blue prince, who blushed.

"What! I was experimenting!" Pim said, frowning. "I didn't know you could use magic like that!"

"Well now you know." Jordan said, making a face.

"I know this is all my fault... but I didn't think that Adish would steal it!" Pim said looking depressed. "I'm sorry..."

"Anyways." Jordan looked back at Fionna and Marshall, and held up a bag. "Destroy the machine he has, and then throw this junk on him." Jordan handed the bag to Marshall, "It will send him back to our time, and we'll deal with him there."

"... This is absolutely nuts." Marshall said, frowning at Jordan, "I'm going to find you later, and beat you."

"I know you will..." Jordan sighed, as he folded his arms. "Be careful around him though... he's some serious evil."

"I'll take care of it here." Fionna said, giving a thumbs up to Jordan and the group. "I defeated the Lich, you know!"

"We know," Fritz said, smiling warmly at Fionna. Madeline floated over to Fionna, and smiled, taking her mothers hands in hers.

"Haha! This is just so cool! I wish we had time to go on some adventures!" Madeline laughed happily, she had missed her mother so much since she went to the NightOsphere... she wanted to go adventuring with her again.

"That would be so math!" Fionna said, her eyes lighting up. "We could go to this dungeon I've been wanting to explore! I hear there's this stone golem there!"

"Oh my glob, yeah! Then we can go to this other one I heard abo-" Madeline was stopped by Jordan, who took her hand. She looked up at him, as she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Madeline, we don't have time for any of that, we'll be leaving in a few minuets here, by force." Jordan explained to her, and Madeline frowned in disappointment.

"But my Mom is to busy in the future to do anything...!" Madeline protested, getting saddened. She looked up into his red eyes, and frowned. "Come on, Jordan, I want to stay here and go adventuring!"

"We can't," Jordan told her, feeling bad that he had to burst her bubble. He then looked over at Fionna and an irritated Marshall. "Thank you for your help in this... Lady Fionna."

"Of course," Fionna said, nodding her head, before she smiled. "Thanks for helping us."

"And... Please don't be to harsh on my dad!" Fuego said, stepping forwards, "He's one of your good friends... If you guys don't make friends with him... I would never get to meet Fritz, Pim... or Madeline..." Fuego cast a glance at the floating girl. "... please, he's a good king, and a good guy..."

"... Tsk... Fine..." Marshall said, looking annoyed. "We'll give the fart spark a second chance..."

"... Fart Spark...?" Fuego repeated, and the others let out a loud laugh.

"Oh that's a good one!" Jordan said, holding his sides, while Madeline giggled, but tried to stop herself.

"Haha... Fart Spark..." Fritz chuckled along with Pim, who was trying to be polite about his laughing as well, but he couldn't cover it up.

"Don't you guys think you can get away with calling me that...!" Fuego said, his cheeks turning a fiery red.

"Haha, sorry Fuego! But it's so funny!" Madeline giggled, and the boy turned a brighter red.

"Aaaah... thanks a lot!" Fuego yelled at Marshall, who just smirked.

"Kid, you're the one who came to me for help." The Vampire king said, and he looked at the others.

"It's time." Jordan said, giving his watch a glance. He grabbed Madeline's hand once more, and pulled her over to the others. He gripped it reassuringly, feeling bad for prying her away from her parents, but technically, they weren't parents yet... "We have to go."

"Wait, I need to ask you something, Jordan." Marshall called out, and Jordan turned his head, as the vampire king floated towards the group, as they all held hands. "What are you doing, hanging around with my daughter and her friends...?"

"Hmm, hanging out of course." Jordan said, grinning at Marshall with an evil smirk. He was wondering how far he could push the Vampire King, or at least how many buttons it took. Marshall looked like he didn't like Jordan's answer, and that made Jordan chuckle.

"I am seriously going to kick your butt, Jordan. I will find out what you're doing," Marshall threatened. Jordan just laughed louder. He gripped Madeline's hand tightly, as the group started to sparkle in the rainbow light. "DON'T YOU TRY ANYTHING!"

"LATER YOUR MAJESTY!" Jordan shouted at Marshall, teasingly, and he flashed a toothy grin.

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD!" Madeline called out to her parents happily, before the group felt themselves jerked forwards, and out of the past.

"... Wonder what they're doing right now..." Thundra said, as she sat with Hannah and Bubbles on the couch. She was eating a bag of pop corn with the other two, as they waited. "I wish your camera thing worked."

"Well, they are in a different time... which make's use of a different dimension..." Bubbles looked down at the device in her hands, and shook it a bit. "But it is a bit annoying..."

"I wonder when they'll be back..." Hannah said, getting a bit worried.

There was a loud bang above their heads, and the boys who couldn't float, came crashing down onto the coffee table, effectively breaking it. The princesses looked up at Madeline and Jordan, who both stayed afloat in the air.

"W-we're back..." Fritz called out from under neath Pim and Fuego, and the girls all giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

"So... How did it go...?" Bubbles asked. After they helped the boys up, and cleaned up the coffee table mess, the group was sitting on pillows or the couch, while Jordan wiped the chalk off the floor.

"Pretty good. They said they would send him back." Pim said, and looked over at Jordan. "When will he appear...?"

"Oh... well that dust should send him back to us in exactly... 18 minutes. He'll appear outside in the field." Jordan pointed outside. "A nice open area to fight him in."

"Yes." Madeline grinned, and she spun around in the air. She was the only one not sitting. "YES! I'll beat him to a pulp this time! I won't let him get away!"

"We'll all help!" Fuego said, getting up from the tinfoil portion of the couch. "I will keep control of any fires he tries to set."

"I have some fire resistant rope. So when he's down for the count, we'll tie him up, and kick him into the NightOsphere, for eternal banishment!" Bubbles said, standing up. She held up some rope she had brought with her.

"I uh... I'll stand by." Hannah said, smiling. "But, good luck to all of you!"

"Ha, I'll strike him down with lightning if he tries to run away!" Thundra said, grinning brightly.

"Oh oh! and I will take pictures!" a small computer voice called out. BMO was sitting on a book shelf, beaming happily.

"Yeah! take lots of pictures! I want mom and Dad to see how great we did!" Madeline said, as she lifted BMO off the shelf, and pushed a few of his buttons, making him giggle.

"Let's get out there, and wait for him." Fritz said, getting up. He removed his back pack, but grabbed his sword from it. "I wanna be right there, the minuet he pops back into this time."

"Me too." Madeline said excitedly, as she handed BMO to Hannah, before she pulled her bass out of her bag. She spun it around with one hand, and grinned.

"Okay, make sure you're wearing your broaches." Jordan told them, and everyone looked a bit panicked for a moment.

When they all made sure they had their broaches on, the group wandered out onto the field. Jordan floated further ahead, and stopped by a dumb looking rock. "Right here, He should appear right here." He said, and he pulled out his chalk, and marked a circle on the rock. "Just to make sure though..."

The group stood back, surrounding the rock. Hannah stood back with Thundra, Fuego and Bubbles. Pim, Fritz, Madeline and Jordan, were all at the ready. The Blue Prince even had his rapier drawn.

"What it takes them days to get rid of Adish...?" Fuego asked as he stood in front of the girls protectively.

"Doesn't matter. I put a spell on that powder, so he'd end up here." Jordan said, and he smiled. "Time is kind of malleable that way..."

"... I feel like this would be the perfect time for a pun," Madeline said, and the others all looked at her, as she giggled to herself.

"... Madeline that was a terrible joke..." Fritz told her, and the others all nodded.

"Now now, time pun's are hard." Jordan said, chuckling a bit. He glanced down at his watch. "Here he comes... in 10..."

"What if they couldn't do it?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Then we look like a bunch of idiots, ready for battle in the middle of a field, against a dumb looking rock." Thundra said, gesturing to the others who were posed to leap at a second's notice.

"3... 2... 1!" Jordan looked up, his hands flashed, and grew large and claw like. His skin turned black, and glowed with a purple aura.

There was a loud bang in the air above them, and Madeline looked up, as the flame elemental fell from a cloud of smoke. She was first to shoot forwards, and she swung her bass at him, as he shouted loudly.

"GLOB DANG IT!" Adish was hit into the ground, 20 feet away from the group, and Madeline shot at him again, as he got to his feet. He brought his hands up, and caught the blade of her ax this time. "YOU! YOU GAVE THEM THAT CURSED DUST TO SEND ME BACK HERE!"

"Yeah! Sorry to spoil your vacation, but we needed you back here. To kick your butt!" Madeline shouted at him, and she pulled her bass back out of his grip. He brought his hand up, and blasted flames into her stomach, sending her flying back, and sliding across the ground.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Fritz shouted, as he an Pim attacked together. "YOU HURT MY SISTER! BE PREPARED TO FEEL MY WRATH!"

Fritz ducked under the fire balls Adish threw at him, and dashed forwards. He sliced his sword at the Fire elemental's arm, and he hissed loudly, as Fritz's blade cut his flame body. Pim wasn't far behind his friend, and he slashed at Adish's chest, his sword cutting open his jacket. The two slid to a halt behind Adish, who quickly grew furious, and that made him grow in size.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CUT MY JACKET!" Adish shouted at them both, and blasted flames at them.

"Hey, hot head." Jordan's voice called out, and Adish turned around to look at him. "... Time to cool it."

Jordan used his clawed hands, and grabbed Adish by his enormous head. He focused his magic, and the aura around his hands became blue, and ice cold.

Adish cried out in pain, as Jordan forced cold into his head with his powers, keeping a firm grip on his head. Adish then brought up a large flaming hand, and he grabbed Jordan, and pulled him off of his head, before slamming him into the ground, holding him there with his fiery hand.

"YOU!" Adish hissed down at Jordan, "I've had enough of you, and that dang NightOsphere!"

Jordan's eyes widened as Adish started on a rant. He groaned as he moved his hand, and used a silencing spell to quickly stop him, But that made Adish even angrier. He lifted Jordan up with his hand, then slammed him back into the ground with brute force.

"LET HIM GO!" Madeline's voice shouted, and both Adish and Jordan looked over, to see her standing beside them. Her hat had fallen off, and her hair had become a wild windswept mess. "NOW!" She had her ax raised above her head, ready to chop Adish's head off.

"Make me, brat." Adish said, and he lifted his other hand, and pointed it at her. He blasted her back off her feet again, and she tumbled backwards, and slammed into the ground.

"MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, and his eyes became dark, and blood red. "YOU." He looked up at Adish, and reached his large hand up, and grabbed at Adish's neck. He rolled with the fire elemental, fighting with him in the grass. It was all catching fire, and Fuego was having a hard time containing it.

"I bet not all your friends have those broaches..!" Adish laughed at Jordan. He noticed the princess's the Prince was protecting were looking worried as the flames crept closer to them.

"You leave them alone...!" Jordan shouted at Adish, and pinned him in the grass, before punching him in the face.

"Haha... I wonder what they would say... if they knew about you...?" Adish asked, and Jordan stopped for a moment. "About your uncle... and how you're supposed to get the Enchiridion...?"

"Ha... " Jordan pulled his fist back, and punched Adish in the face. "I don't care about him anymore...!"

"Ha... Well... I'll make sure he knows about you and your precious friends... and that Vampire Princess..." Adish hissed to Jordan. "Let's see you escape his grasp, when he has leverage to use against you..."

"SHUT UP!" Jordan shouted in anger, his eyes were fully demon like, and he held up a glowing hand, that had an ice blue aura to it.

"Madeline!" Hannah cried out, and Jordan's concentration moved again. He saw that the fire had now taken on monstrous forms... The dark magic Adish had been given b his uncle, he had learned how to use it well. His flames were in more solid forms, and attacking the group. Madeline was fighting them off with Pim and Fritz, while Fuego tried to keep the smaller flames at bay.

"Leave them alone!" Jordan shouted, turning to look back down at Adish, but the fire elemental had used the flames to escape. "DANG IT! ADISH!"

"Haha!" Adish appeared in front of the group in a flash of flames. The girls stepped back, but Thundra. She moved forwards, and held up a hand.

"Back off, Match stick!" she shouted, and she shot a lightning bolt at him. Adish looked shocked, but not entirely hurt by the attack. "Madeline! Some help! My Lightning doesn't really hurt them!"

"Ha...?" Madeline turned away from the strange fire creature she was fighting, and she shot towards her friends. She swung her bass at Adish, but he caught it with his hands, stopping her. "Get away from them..!" She shouted at him.

"Fine, you fight me." Adish said, laughing, and Madeline groaned, as she pushed him back with her bass, away from the princesses. She pulled her bass out of his grip, and began swinging it around at him. He dodged each wide stroke easily though, he was to quick, and she was slowing down from fatigue, and the heat that wafted up around them from the flames.

"What's the matter? Getting tired...?" Adish threw a flaming punch at Madeline, and she stopped it with the blunt side of her ax. "The little Princess want to stop playing...?"

"AUGH! I AM NOT A LITTLE PRINCESS!" Madeline shouted for the first time, in anger. Fritz turned his head towards the shout, and so did the others.

"Oh no... He did not..." Fritz said, lowering his weapon.

"He did..." Pim said, lowering his as well. "... He's done."

Madeline pulled her bass back, and her eyes went from bright blue, to blood red and demon like.

"CALL ME LITTLE PRINCESS, ONE MORE TIME!" She shouted, and she swung her bass with speed and strength, and smacked Adish into the ground. "THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL ME PRINCESS IS JORDAN!"

She shot down after him, and landed a powerful kick to the fire elemental's gut. He groaned out in pain and agony. She shot up into the air, and he looked up at her, as she spun around, and shot back down, swinging her ax down at him.

"SPARK!" Adish shouted in fright, as he rolled out of the way, and just in time. Madeline's bass crashed into the ground, sending rocks flying. the blade of it was sunk half way, and she looked up at Adish, glaring. "Dang... what the stuff are you?!"

"Madeline, Adventuress of Aaa, Princess of Vampires and the NightOsphere." She said, and she stood on the ground, and pulled her ax out of the ground with one hand. Her demon eyes faded away, but she still stared at him with a hard look in her eyes. "I'm also the girl whose gunna kick your butt."

"Ha..." Adish, laughed, then stood up. He brought up his hands, and blasted his fire at her, in a long stream. "AS IF I'D JUST LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Madeline brought her bass, and used it as a shield to stop the flames from blasting her off her feet again. She slid back a bit, but she dug her heels into the dirt to stop herself, as she held off the flames. Adish wouldn't let up with the barrage, and she groaned, as she held them off.

"That's enough!" Jordan shouted, as he shot towards Adish. They had all paused to watch the angry Madeline attack Adish, but it was clear that she needed help at this moment. Adish turned his head, as Jordan threw an icy vampire claw punch at him. He dodged the attack quickly, letting the stream of flames fall. He grabbed Jordan by the arm, and threw him into the ground.

Jordan was surprised by the swift dodge, and then he felt horrible burning pain on his arm. He looked at his arm that Adish held onto, and his flames were charring his blue flesh. Jordan's eyes scanned the ground, and he saw his broach had been knocked off when he was slammed into the ground.

"Hahaha! Not so tough with out your jewelry, are you?!" Adish laughed loudly, before he held out a hand, a fire ball forming in it. "Maybe I'll burn that face of yours, then let's see how much your princess likes you after that?!" He moved his hand down towards Jordan, and shoved the fireball into Jordan's right shoulder.

Jordan let out a loud cry of pain, as his flesh was burned by the fire, and Adish laughed loudly and evily. Jordan's vampire hands clawed up at him, threatening to ice the fire elemental, but the pain was unbearable, as Adish kept up his flames.

"JORDAN!" Madeline's screams of panic and anger rang through his vampire ears, and Adish was tackled off of him, and Jordan gasped, and caught his breath. It was pained, but he knew the thing that tackled Adish, was Madeline. He sat up, worried for her, what if Adish knocked her broach off too?

"HOW DARE YOU BURN JORDAN?!" MAdeline had Adish pinned down to the ground, and her hands were glowing with ghostly blue flames. They were claw like themselves, but not as large as Jordan's. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SLOWLY TURN INTO AN ICE CUBE!"

"Ha! as if you have any Vampire Magic to do that!" Adish laughed, and Madeline grabbed him by the face, and tried to crush his head with her hands. "Hey... hey that... that's cold...! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Madeline...?" Jordan saw the look of concentration on her face, as she held onto Adish's head. She was using an instinctual form of magic. Jordan tried to get up, but his body was still healing, and he groaned in pain. The burns on his arms were horrible.

"You okay...?" Pim was beside him with Fritz, and Pim had knelt down to help Jordan.

"I'm fine... Well... I'll be fine." Jordan looked up at As Madeline now moved on to punching Adish in the face, and rolling around in the grass, wrestling him. "Stop her.. he knows to knock her broach off no-"

"HA!" Adish laughed loudly as a broach came flying past them all, and he stood over Madeline, who looked shocked. "Now to kill you!"

"HA! AS IF!" Madeline shouted, and she grinned, as she held up her hand. Adish looked confused, as if expecting something to come flying out of her palm... but instead, something came shooting towards her palm.

Her bass knocked Adish over top of her, and back into the grass. She caught the handle, and got up off the ground, and floated in the air above him. She slammed her bass down into the grass beside his head, before she stepped on his arm and chest, pinning him there. Her boots were glowing with ghostly flames, and she smiled down at Adish.

"We win, Fart Spark." Madeline said, and Fritz came running over. He pinned his sisters broach back on her sweater, and the two both crouched down over Adish, who looked a bit terrified, as they grinned evily at him.

"Get ready to go back to the NightOsphere, loser." Fritz said, laughing before he clocked Adish in the face, effectively knocking him out cold now. He pulled his hand back, and waved it around a bit from the sting of having punched some one so hard.

"Jordan..." Madeline's face seemed to go from evil happiness, to worry in a flash, and she spun around to look at Pim, who was helping a still burnt and injured Jordan to his feet. "JORDAN!"

She shot over to him, but stopped right before tackling him. Jordan looked down at her, and smiled, but her eyes started to fill with tears.

"A-Are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I should have been quicker!" She said, and Jordan chuckled, before he took her cheeks in his hands and brushed her tears away with his fingers.

"I'm fine... I'll heal." Jordan told her, and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Thank you for saving me though... My Princess."

"Haha..." Madeline looked up at him, smiling through her tears now. Jordan smiled back warmly, and then looked up as the others came over.

"Let's tie him up quickly." Bubbles said, and Fritz nodded his head, as he did the deed, after Bubbles handed him the rope to do it.

"Well, that was exciting." Thundra said, and Hannah looked up at her as if she were crazy. "Good job you guys! Especially you, Madeline!"

"Haha, thanks." Madeline said, blushing a bit from the praise. "I just do my best..."

"You were CRAZY awesome out there!" Thundra said, and she grabbed Madeline around the shoulders. Madeline could feel her hair frizzing instantly, from touching the lightning elemental, but her broach mush have been protecting her still. "Absolutely breath taking! YOU, are a true princess! willing to defend a land that's not even yours, too! Amazing!"

"Really... thank you." Madeline said, and Thundra let her go. Madeline pulled at her now frizzy hair, and she looked over at Jordan, who was chuckling, as he floated in the air behind her. His wounds were slowly healing, and it looked painful...

"Okay, done." Fritz said, and the group gathered around Adish. "Let's take a picture of this moment."

"Good idea!" Madeline said, and her and Jordan floated over to them.

"Here..." Hannah stood back, with Thundra, while the others gathered around Adish. "Everyone smile!"

"Haha," Madeline grinned brightly, and gave a thumbs up to the camera. The others laughed, and followed suit with her, also giving thumbs up. Hannah and Thundra giggled as they looked at the picture while it developed.

"Let's send him back to the NightOshpere." Fritz said, glaring at the unconscious Adish. "I want him to be confused and scared when he wakes up."

"Good idea," Jordan said, and he moved close to Adish. He groaned a bit as he raised his right hand, putting strain on his right shoulder. He put his hand on Adish's head, and began chanting in a demonic language.

There was a dark aura that appeared behind Adish, and it formed an oval. Jordan continued to chant, and he pulled his hand back from Adish's head. There was a purple rune there, and he smiled, before he grabbed their captive by the ropes, and tossed him in the portal, before it closed.

"There." Jordan said, he looked exhausted, as he turned to look at the others, "Banished, and properly this time. He won't be able to return, unless I lift that rune personally."

"Good, don't go turning evil on us then." Fuego joked, and the others laughed, even Madeline. Jordan laughed painfully, but not just from his shoulder. The joke stung deep inside of him.

"The sun will be up soon..." Pim said, looking over at the horizon. "You should get inside, before it comes up."

"Right..." Jordan sighed, and he touched his shoulder. "Adish must have used magic to burn me, the burns shouldn't be taking so long to heal..."

"You can rest in the tree house." Madeline told him, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll take these guys home..." Fritz said, looking at his sister. "It's late... we should all get to bed, and try to get a normal sleep."

"Yeah, bed sounds good." Bubbles said, yawning a bit. Thundra smiled brightly, before she stepped away from the group.

"I'll travel my own way," She said, and smiled at the others. "See you guys later, oh." she turned to Fuego, and smiled, as she bent forwards a bit to be eye level with him. "Thanks for protecting us, fire Booger." She smiled before she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. Fuego's cheeks burned a bright red, as Thundra stood straight, and walked away from him. She stopped, and took a deep breath, before she shot up into the air like a lightning bolt, with a loud crash of thunder, causing Madeline to cry out in fear.

"... Oooooooooo!" The group all looked at Fuego, who was still blushing a bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" Fuego shouted.

"Fart spark has got his own little spark of love." Jordan teased, as he held a scared Madeline, who was quickly becoming normal again, and giggling.

"SHUT UP!" Fuego shouted, and he turned a bright red all over, before he too, blasted off in the air, the word 'Jerks!' could be heard as he flew away.

"... Okay, well you three get on my back." Fritz said, turning into his large albino bat form, so he could carry Pim, PBF, and Hannah.

Bubbles got up on his back, and Pim was about to follow, when Hannah stopped him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Hannah...?" Pim turned to look at her curiously, and she was staring at the ground shyly.

"... You... looked cool today too... fighting like that..." She said in a small voice. Pim blushed a bit as she complimented him, and he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't do much..." Pim said, and Hannah shook her head, before she looked up at him.

"You did great! Very cool!" she said, and she quickly leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. Pim blushed a bright red, along with Hannah.

"Oh just go home." Jordan said, and Pim hurried to help Hannah up onto Fritz's back. "Ugh... everyone seems to be coupling off around here."

"... I like it." Madeline said, smiling, as they watched her brother fly off. She looked down at BMO, as he held up copies of their picture, and smiled. "Haha, I wish we could send this back to Mom and Dad in the past."

"Hmm." Jordan smiled, as he took the picture from Madeline, and waved it in front of her face. "We can do that. A small piece of paper is no problem."

He grabbed the bag of dust from his pocket, and looked inside. there was a tiny bit left, and he pinched it in his fingers, and rubbed it on the picture.

"wait!" Madeline smiled, as she pulled a parker out of her pouch, and scribbled a note on the picture. She handed it back to him, and Jordan chuckled as he read the small note.

"Thanks for the help, please don't ground us...?" Jordan asked her, and Madeline smiled brightly, shrugging her shoulders. Jordan chuckled again, and he held the picture out over the Dumb looking rock, with the magic circle still on it.

He whispered out the incantation, and the picture disappeared in a flash from the rainbow aura. Jordan smiled, and looked over at Madeline. "There." He said, before he rubbed the circle off the rock. "Now... let's head inside before that sun comes up."

"Haha, yeah." Madeline smiled brightly, as she lead the way back towards the tree house. "You can stay in my room."

Jordan mulled that over in his head, but decided he'd handle the younger sibling in the morning, when he wasn't so tired. The two of them floated up into Madeline's bedroom, and she gestured for him to sit on her bed.

He sighed as he floated down onto it, and touched his shoulder. The burn was getting closer the being fully healed.

"I should have been more careful..." Jordan said, and he looked up at Madeline, who was watching him sadly. "... Madeline, it's my own fault I got hurt."

"Still I... When you got hurt..." Madeline frowned sadly, and set her bass down on a stand. "... I should have defeated him sooner..."

"Madeline..." Jordan frowned sadly. He didn't like that she was blaming herself. He reached a hand out, and used a small spell, that made her slide across the floor, and over into his arms. They both laughed, as he hugged her with his other arm, which was fully healed now, behind less injured. "What I want to know, is how you used vampire Magic like that, with out knowing how."

"Huh... me too." Madeline said curiously. "I've never done that before."

"Hmm. It's called instinctual Magic." Jordan told her, as he held her in his lap. She was so tiny, like a small kitten... He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with those big confused eyes, and he knew he should explain a word first. "Instinct is something you just know, you don't need to learn it..."

"Oh... so. The magic I used, I already knew...?" Madeline asked, and Jordan mulled that over for a moment, before nodding.

"Sort of. It's more like, you unlocked it." Jordan told her, and ruffled her hair. "You go through a lot of cat hat's..."

"Haha, I picked it up." Madeline said, pulling it out of her bag. It was filthy, and a bit charred.

"You should trash that one." Jordan said, and then a yawn caught him, and his fangs flashed. "Haa... it's late."

"Yeah..." Madeline yawned seconds after him, and she floated up off his lap, and around the room to close the curtains. She then kicked her boots off, and floated back over to the bed. Jordan smiled at her, as he pulled her blankets back for her to crawl under them. "You going to sleep too...?"

"... I'll sleep." Jordan said, and she looked up at him, waiting for him to lay down next to her. He laughed a bit, as he did so, being careful of his still healing shoulder. "Though, you can calm your brother down in the morning."

"Alright, fair enough." Madeline said, yawning once more, before she fell asleep.

Jordan propped himself up on one arm, and watched her sleep peacefully. He smiled as he watched her dream, and he ran his hand through his long purple bangs.

He lay back down and thought about his brief argument with Adish on the battlefield.

He really did care for her and the others, far more than he gave a dang about his Uncle... But Adish was back in the NightOshpere now... and he would probably go telling his uncle all about how he was hanging out with the targets, making friends...

Jordan really wasn't looking forward to his next conversation uncle...


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY~**

I'm So sorry this took me so long to write, Iw as distracted by making weapons for a con I went to. I was at Otafest, and my boyfriend and I cosplayed Fionna and Marshall. If you want to see pictures, check out my deviantart.

**but anyways, so here is the newest chapter of ATWMF!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

"Hey Pim, what's up...?" Madeline asked, as she floated into the Candy castle. She was carrying her brother under his arms, and she set him down on his feet on the candy floor in Pim's newly rebuilt lab.

It had been about a week since their fight with Adish, and so far, no new demons had popped up in the land of Aaa. King Gumball, Queen Simone, Flame King and Queen Ignacia, had all left for the NightOsphere, to help out the twin's parents, Fionna and Marshall.

"Well, I remembered that my dad gave me a letter, to give to you." Pim said, smiling at Madeline. The group couldn't go adventuring as much anymore. Pim and Bubbles had both been busy, sharing the responsibility of ruling the Candy Kingdom. Fuego had to watch over the Fire Kingdom all by himself, which left the Twins and Jordan alone to watch out for demon's, and Fritz didn't like that much.

"A letter...?" Madeline asked, and Pim pulled a dark red envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to her. She smiled brightly, before she opened it up, and began reading it, with Fritz looking over her shoulder.

Dear Madeline and Fritz;

I hope you two are not getting into too much trouble. Your mom and I are doing alright here in the NightOshpere, and we both think of you every day.

I wanted to let you both know, that the demons the enemy is recruiting, are getting stronger and stronger. Please be careful, and don't get in over your heads with them in Aaa, in case they get through.

Another thing, The Enchiridion. Please make sure that it is kept in a safe place. We recently found out the enemy is trying to get a hold of it. I trust the both of you will hide it in a safe place for your mom and I.

Please, stay safe. Don't trust anything that comes from the NightOsphere.

-Dad

"... They're coming here... for the Enchiridion...?" Fritz asked curiously, as he looked over the last part of the letter, taking it from Madeline. "What would they want with it...?"

"Well, the Enchiridion is more than just a Heroine's manual." Pim said, holding up a hand. "I researched it a long time ago when Fionna first showed it to us. It holds a special magic in it, very powerful stuff."

"... Oh." Madeline made a face, blushing a bit. She thought back about how she used to use it as a plate with there were no clean dishes... "Haha. Well. It's in a super safe place!"

"... It's under your mattress, isn't it...?" Fritz said, looking at her. She blushed a bit more, and crossed her arms.

"Well... it's the safest place!" She protested. "I mean, who is going to go looking under my mattress for a book...?"

"Who would go to you, looking for a book...?" Fritz asked her and Pim chuckled a bit.

"Well, she has a point. It seems like a safe place for now." The prince said, and the other two looked at him. "But anyways, I actually called you here for another thing."

"What is it...?" Madeline asked, floating up off her feet, and smiling brightly.

"Well, I wanted to study your blood." Pim said, smiling at the twins.

"... Our blood...?" Fritz asked, frowning. "Why...?"

"Well, I noticed during the battle with Adish, Madeline used a form of Vampire Magic." Pim said, smiling, "I wondered if it was in your blood, and I wanted to check yours as well Fritz, to see if you had any untapped magic in your blood."

"Why would it be in our blood? I thought you were supposed to learn Magic..." Fritz said, frowning.

"No, magic takes a special talent..." Jordan's voice echoed around them, and they turned to the window. He was floating inside, holding his umbrella up over his head, and he was wearing his usual leather jacket and hoodie, with his dark wash jeans. he had chains and studs strategically placed all over his clothing. his hair was in a loose braid today, and he flashed a toothy vampire grin at Madeline, as he floated over to them.

"Why is he here...!?" Fritz asked Pim, pointing at the Vampire, who hugged his sister, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Jordan is the only Magic expert I know." Pim said, smiling at Fritz. "So I asked him to help me check."

"There's a potion we can use, to know instantly," Jordan pointed out, as he ruffled Madeline's hat on her head. "But it also helps to look at it, at a scientific level."

"Exactly." Pim smiled brightly, and he held up two needles. "Now, I'll need to take samples.

"Ugh..." Fritz became a bit pale as he looked at the needle, and Madeline smiled brightly, as she floated over, and stuck out her arm for Pim, rolling up her sleeve.

When the two were finished having their samples drawn, Pim gave them both some juice, and began his experiments.

"so... you were saying Magic takes a special talent..." Fritz said, looking up at Jordan curiously. "... What do you mean by that...?"

"Well..." Jordan smiled, as he floated above Pim with Madeline. "Magic comes from your soul... your inner being. It's in your blood to be able to use it... Some creatures are born with higher magical powers in their blood, like Vampires, and Witches... Wizards, warlocks and such..."

"But what about Simone...? She was a human, and gets her ice powers from her crown..." Madeline pointed out, and Jordan smiled.

"That crown was cursed previously, by a powerful wizard." Jordan explained, "Some times, people pass their powers on through items... but depending on the talent for magic the person currently has, reflects in their powers. Simone probably had a natural born affinity to be able to use magic, so she connected with the crown on that level, and thus, her powers were... well, powerful."

"Huh. I wonder if I can use magic..." Pim said curiously, as he mixed up the potion Jordan had given him instructions for.

"Maybe, depends if it was passed on to you." Jordan said, and he turned up side down. "Not all magical talent is passed on. Like Fritz here, he can only turn into a bat... But Madeline can float, and use vampire magic already. It may not be strong magic, but she has more than Fritz from what I can tell."

"Well maybe I haven't unlocked my powers yet." Fritz said, crossing his arms, and frowning at Jordan. "Maybe I'm more powerful...?"

"... Well powers usually show up early on in life." Jordan smiled as he touched his feet to the floor below. "Mine showed up when I was only 10."

"... How old are you...?" Madeline asked curiously, as she floated down behind Jordan. The vampire looked at her, then up at the ceiling. He was thinking hard about it.

"... You know... I forget." Jordan said, and shrugged his shoulders. "But that's beside the point."

"Well when were you born...?" Pim asked, and Jordan looked at him, and sighed out.

"During the mushroom war..." He said, and the boys both looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You're almost as old as dad!" Madeline giggled, and then the boys face's turned sour, and they gave the vampire a dirty look. Madeline clearly was happy though. "That's so cool! I can't imagine all the stuff you saw!"

"You don't want too..." Jordan said, as he looked at the boys who were glaring at him a bit from behind her back.

"Dude, that's so wrong." Fritz said, glaring darkly, his demon eyes showing.

"Hey, and how old was your mom when the 1000 year old vampire met her...?" Jordan asked, holding a hand to his ear.

"14!" Madeline said excitedly, and she looked over a Fritz, who looked annoyed that Madeline answered honestly.

"Exactly. 14." Jordan said, crossing his arms, and smiling at the boys, who looked a bit defeated. Clearly they knew they couldn't get away with being mad a Jordan, with out being mad at Marshall, thE Vampire King. "But we should get back to the potions."

Pim nodded his head in agreement on that and began mixing up the contents of different vials he had on his counter.

"Oh." Madeline perked up a bit, as she heard a loud beeping sound coming from her hip. She plucked the device off her pouch that Bubbles had given to her a while ago, to detect NightOshpere portals. "OH! A portal opened up!"

"What...?" Jordan looked over at Madeline, and Fritz stood up instantly. "Where...?"

"Uh... just outside the kingdom." Madeline looked over at her brother, who looked ready for battle.

"Oh dear... I was hoping for a longer break between demons..." Pim said, frowning.

The lab door banged open, and Bubbles was in the doorway. her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing a track suit. She looked tired, as if she had been awake for days.

"Guys! This is big!" She said, holding up a larger version of Madeline's device. "Real big.. the ratings I'm getting off this are huge!"

"Well... what could it be...?" Fritz asked. Jordan floated down next to Madeline, and had a worried look on his face. he hadn't spoken to his uncle since before they sent Adish back... he was afraid to look into that gargoyle mirror at home, afraid of what he could be forced to do...

"It's not like the others... this one has 10 times the amount of power!" Bubbles said worriedly, as she trudged into the room. "I've been keeping an eye on the fluctuation of magic in the area, and so far, I've been able to deter the demons from coming here, with a radio detection device I set up around the candy kingdom. It sends out radio waves, that help disrupt the magic waves that come from the NightOsphere... but this one figured it out..."

"... Okay." Madeline said, looking confused. Fritz and Jordan both looked equally as confused, and they turned to Pim for help.

"... It's like putting an ear plug in, you can't hear most noises, but you can still hear some." Pim explained to them, and they all nodded, and turned back to Bubbles.

"ANYWAYS, it's moving quickly!" Bubbles said, as she pointed at her device. It showed the map of Aaa, and a flashing red dot, singled out from three others. It was moving around wildly in one area. "It's not like the other demons that came through!"

"... Let's check it out." Madeline said, smiling brightly as she pulled her bass out of her pouch. "I'll catch it, and put a stop to it."

"Wait, if it's so strong, we should take extra precaution. We'll need everyone...!" Pim said, and Madeline looked over at him, and grinned brightly.

"I've got Vampire Magic now!" She said happily, and spun her bass with her hand. "I've got this covered!"

"Madeline... maybe he's right, we shouldn't rush into this..." Fritz said, looking at her.

"Fritz, not you too... Come on! This will be a cake walk! those demons are not so scary!" Madeline laughed happily, as she floated up off her feet, and towards the door. "Lets go!"

She shot out the window, and into the afternoon sunlight.

"This is nuts..." Fritz said, and looked at Jordan, who shrugged his shoulders, and floated up off his feet, and opened his umbrella.

"Yes, but it keeps things interesting around here." Jordan said, smiling. "Let's go kiddo," He grabbed Fritz by his back pack.

"Hey wait! take this!" Bubbles called out, and held up a big shiny pin. "So I can record it from here!"

"Thanks," Fritz said, as he took the pin, and fastened it the front of his sweater. Bubbles beamed at him happily, before Jordan flew out the window with Fritz in hand, to follow Madeline.

"I hope that sun goes down faster.. I can't stand not being able to move freely." Jordan said, frowning as they followed behind Madeline, who was busy trying to use the device to locate the demon.

"... This is weird..." Madeline said, as she paused in the air, and shook the device. "It's supposed to be right here... I don't get it..." She stared at the screen. one moment, the dot was only meters away from them...

"... strange..." Fritz said, looking around. Jordan turned his head about as well.

"Uh... ah!" Madeline looked shocked as the dot disappeared, and she held the device close to her face. "It's gone! It's not here anymore... I..."

"Madeline!" Bubbles' face popped up on the screen, startling the young girl, into almost dropping the device. Jordan floated closer with Fritz in hand, and looked over her shoulder. "That demon... it's gone... it disappeared..! What happened?!"

"Nothing..." Madeline said, and looked over her shoulder at Jordan.

"It must have went back to the NightOsphere..." Jordan said, looking confused himself. "it's no where else in Aaa, is it...?"

"No, it's gone. completely." Bubbles said, and her glasses slid down her nose. "... Sorry you guys... I didn't mean to-"

The device started letting out a panicked alert sound, that shocked the whole group.

"Well, hello there." A voice called out behind them. the group whipped around quickly, to see a vampire, holding an umbrella above his head, and a dark smirk on his lips. His eyes were blood red, and felt as though they pierced through your very soul, his hair was short, and it moved to the side. The side of his head was a bit shaven down, but still longer, and his ears were pointed, and decorated with dark dangling ear cuffs. His attire though, was smart. He work black slacks, and a white dress shirt. the sleeves were rolled down to protect his arms from the sun, though the looked like they were normally rolled up. He had a black pinstripe vest over top of his white dress shirt, and it hung open. The only things that looked out of place were the pair of head phones around his neck. large and clunky, and a flashy gold. He chuckled a bit at the looks on their faces, but the one person he was staring at, was Jordan.

"... Darren...?" Jordan said, as he gripped Fritz's back pack tightly, to keep from dropping him. "What... what ar-?"

"What am I doing here...?" The vampire named Darren interrupted, grinning. He had a few lip rings in his lower lip, and he raised an eyebrow at Jordan. "Why... am I not allowed to see my dear younger cousin...?"

"How did you get through from the NightOsphere...?!" Jordan demanded, and Madeline looked over at him. She gripped her bass axe with one hand, ready to strike the new vampire down.

"Like I said, I came for a visit, to see how you're doing." Darren said with a grin still, and he dug his hand in his pocket. "But I see you made some friends... Good for you."

"Get lost, Darren." Jordan seethed. The twins had now fully picked up on the tension between the two of them, and Madeline pocketed her device, and she took her axe up in both her hands.

"Now now, no need to be hostile." Darren said, smiling at Madeline, and the wind started to swirl around the group, picking up violently, "I'm only here to... hang out."

"Augh!" Fritz held his arms up to protect his eyes from the dust that was swirling up around them from the ground. "What the?! Make him stop!"

"I can't! I'm making sure you don't fall!" Jordan said, as he tried to keep his umbrella from blowing out of his hands, or inside out. If he lost that umbrella, he would be burned alive.

"Augh..." Madeline gripped her bass axe, and she shot out of the wind tunnel Darren was creating, and towards him. She swung her bass axe at him, and the vampire chuckled, as he lifted a hand, and a blast of air blew her back into the wind tunnel, knocking her hat off her head. "GLOB DANG IT!"

"Madeline, don't... he has powerful magic...!" Jordan called out to her. He was more worried of his cousin taking interest in her though. "DARREN CUT THIS OUT!"

"Make me, cousin." Darren called out happily, a laugh evident in his voice. The wind continued to whip around them violently, leaves and sticks picking up around them.

Jordan seethed in anger again, and she handed Fritz off to his sister. Madeline looked at Jordan curiously, before the vampire turned, and his hand glowed a dark purple. He moved it in a straight vertical line, before slashing the air sideways with his fingers. The wind came to an immediate halt, and Jordan looked at his cousin from under his umbrella, ticked.

"Well done, Jordan." Darren said with a smirk on his lips still. His eyes flashed to Madeline and Fritz now, and his smile got wider... and in Jordan's opinion, more sinister. "So, Madeline was it...? These two wouldn't happen to be our famed Prince and Princess... would they...?"

"That's right." Madeline said proudly, before Jordan could stop her. "And if you keep messing around here, I'll kick your butt back to the NightOsphere!"

"I'm sure you would, beautiful." Darren said, winking at her. Fritz became annoyed, and he drew his sword from his back pack.

"YOU! CAN LUMP OFF BACK TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE RIGHT NOW!" Frit shouted in anger. He didn't need another vampire hanging off his sister.

"How about you and Jordan both 'lump off' from here...?" Darren asked, and he moved his hand. The two boys felt their bodies stiffen and freeze. "Okay...?"

"Darren!" Jordan shouted, but Darren flicked his wrist. Madeline felt her brother's body yank right out of her grip, and both boys were sent flying back in the air. Jordan cried out in pain as the sun touched his exposed skin, and Fritz cried out, as he went sailing through the air.

"FRITZ! JORDAN!" Madeline shouted, spinning around, and she shot after them. Jordan managed to stop himself in the air, and cover himself from the sun by pulling his jacket up tightly over his head. Madeline then dove after her brother, but she felt something grab her arm, and stop her. Darren was there, grinning. "LET ME GO! FRITZ!"

"Now now, if he can't fly, he doesn't deserve to live." Darren tsked to her. "A vampire Prince with out powers... absurd!"

"MADI!" Fritz cried out out as he plummeted to the ground, his sister was in trouble, and being held back by that vampire... How he hated vampires!

Fritz felt something inside of him change, like a pop. As if some one opened a champagne bottle, and a fizzy feeling filled his insides. His eyes flashed a glowing red, and he stopped instantly in the air, with a jerk. He turned his head, to see himself a few feet off the ground...

"... Fritz...?!" Madeline called out, and Fritz looked around himself, then at his hands. he could feel it... a light, fizzy feeling in his skin and bones...

"Well I'll be fluff..." Jordan said, as he saw Fritz float up in the air a bit. "I guess he does have some magic in him.

"Hoooo yeah..." Fritz said, a scary happy grin crossing his lips, and his fangs showed. "This... so this is floating..."

"Fritz...!" Madeline grinned brightly as she saw her brother float further up in the air. She turned her head to look at Darren, and she yanked her arm out of his grip. "Now that he's okay, I'm going to pound you!"

"Hmm, sucha beautiful girl shouldn't use her fists... It's not lady like." Darren told her, but Madeline glared darkly, her own blue eyes turning red. "Ooo..."

"That's it, I'll show you how a real Lady acts!" Madeline shouted at him, and she gripped her axe with her hand, and swung it quickly. Darren how ever, brought up a glowing hand, and caught the blade.

"Now now, I'm not here to fight." Darren said, and Madeline glared at him. She felt her whole body stiffen, as he looked her in the eyes, and she tried to move. he had frozen her with his magic. "I just came to see my cousin."

"Then why are you messing with us?!" Madeline demanded from the trouble maker of a vampire.

"Because I love to mess with pretty girls..." Darren said, as he leaned closer to Madeline, his face only inches away. He smiled before he moved closer...

But there was a loud thunk, and Madeline's eyes widened, as she saw Darren knocked back by a pair of fists that had shot over her shoulders. She turned her unfrozen body to look at both Fritz and Jordan, who both looked royally ticked off.

"No one kisses my girlfriend." Jordan hissed to his cousin. "Now you get lost!"

"Hmph... fine." Darren rubbed his healing face. The combined force of both fists had broken his nose. "But I'm not going back to the NightOsphere... I like it around here." He said, grinning. "I think I'll... stick around." The vampire said, laughing loudly, before his image faded from existence.

"... He's gone..." Fritz said, looking at the device Bubbles had given him. "... completely gone..."

"No... He's just hiding his existence with magic..." Jordan said, and he looked over at Fritz. "... Good aim."

"You too." Fritz said, smiling at him. "But I hate your cousin."

"I do too." Jordan sighed out, and he looked at Madeline, who was smiling at both of them. "... You Okay?"

"I'm fantastic." Madeline said brightly, and she looked at her now floating brother. "I MEAN LOOK! FRITZ CAN FLY! THIS IS GREAT!"

"Haha, yeah." Fritz said, smiling as he looked around at himself, "This... it feels so..."

"Fizzy...?" Madeline asked, and Fritz looked at her, and smiled. He nodded his head, and his sister hugged him. "Congrats, Fritz!"

"Haha, lets head back. I bet the others are worried." Fritz said, pushing his sister off of him. She nodded her head, and grabbed Jordan's hand in hers, before she shot off with the both of them, in the direction of the candy kingdom.

"It was your cousin..?" Pim asked Jordan, as the group discussed what happened earlier. They were all sitting around a table drinking tea.

"Yeah, he's a bit more powerful than I am..." Jordan said, as he clenched the tea cup in his hands. "I needed help to get out of the NightOsphere... but he could just do it on his own."

"I wondering what he's doing here..." Bubbles said thoughtfully, as she took a bite out of the cake she was eating. "Do you know...?" She looked to Jordan. Fritz and Pim both looked at him curiously as well. Madeline looked at everyone else, then up at Jordan.

"No I don't..." Jordan said sadly. He really didn't know why his cousin was here... but there was no way it was good. His uncle probably sent him to help Jordan...

"Well it's clear he's up to no good. That punk better stay away from my sister." Fritz said, hissing with anger. "If he tries anything like that again..."

"I'll gladly rip him limb from limb," Jordan said, his eyes glowing darkly. The others all looked at him, a bit terrified, except for Madeline, who laughed a bit, thinking Jordan was joking.

"Well, how about we head home for the night...?" Madeline asked brightly, smiling at her brother and Jordan. "It's late..."

They had all been sitting there for a long time, discussing things, like ho the magic hid Darren from the radar, and it was indeed late.

"Wait, another thing." Pim said, smiling at the Abadeer twins, "I got a magic reading on the blood samples I took from the both of you."

"Oh yes, they are very interesting!" Bubbles said brightly, as her brother pulled out the papers.

"like we found out, Fritz does have some vampire magic in him." Pim said, looking at his findings. "But Madeline's magic is much more powerful than we thought."

"ALPHANUMERIC!" Madeline said happily, throwing her hands in the air. The others raised their eyebrows at her word of the day, and she clapped her hands. "So this means, I could do some real cool stuff right?"

"Maybe, we'll have to continue to study you as you fight, and how you access your magic." Pim smiled, "The device bubbles gave you will help us study your magic powers."

"Math." Madeline said happily, and she yawned.

"Okay, bed time," Jordan said, and he floated up out of his chair. "Let's get going, I think we could all use some sleep."

"Good idea," Fritz said, and he floated up out of his chair, smiling at the fact he could still float. "Let's go. See you two later." He floated over to Bubbles, and placed a soft good night kiss on her forehead. She giggled, and the three who could float, took off out the balcony. and headed home.

"Ill see you later," Jordan said, as he paused in the air with Madeline, while Fritz did flips in the air over top of them.

"Good night," Madeline said happily, as she looked up at him. Jordan smiled at her warmly, before he kissed her lips softly, and stroked her hair.

"Good night, My princess..." Jordan told her, before he took off for his own cave home.

He sighed out as he floated into his cave, then inside the house he called home. He slipped his jacket off his shoulders, but then felt the choker around his neck tighten. He dropped his jacket, and grabbed at his neck, as the jewelry threatened to break his neck.

He turned his head, and his sharp red eyes caught the other pair in the dark room. He groaned as he fell to his knee's on the floor, and Darren's voice chuckled from the darkness.

"Cousin... Did you really think My father wouldn't check up on you...?" Darren asked, as he looked down at Jordan who was still on his knee's. "I see you have gotten very close with the Abadeer scum..."

"Darren..." Jordan choked out, glaring at his cousin. He felt his choker let go of it's tight grip and he groaned in relief, and rubbed his sore neck. "What do you want...?! Why are you here...?!"

"To make sure you stay on track, of course." Darren said, laughing at his anguished cousin. "You were sent to collect the Enchiridion, but I see you just decided to make friends instead. Well, Father won't like that when I tell him you fell for the Princess..."

"DON'T!" Jordan shouted at his cousin, and he shot up to his feet, aiming a glowing punch at his cousins face, but his cousin caught his fist with his own glowing hand.

"Now now, if you don't want your precious Princess to be hurt... or any of those pathetic mortals... then I suggest you listen to me, and continue to use your... friendship, as a way to get what we are looking for." Darren smirked at his cousin Darkly, "Or you won't like what I could dream up to do to that girl."

"You... sick bastard..." Jordan seethed at his cousin in detest and pure hatred. Darren chuckled darkly once more, and shrugged his shoulders, before his image began to fade like it did before.

"I'm watching you Jordan... don't disappoint me and my Father, again." Darren called out, before he completely disappeared from the house.

Jordan stood there, clenching his fists. his nails dug into his skin, cutting it deeply. He brought his hands up to his hair, and raked his hands through his bangs, before he fell onto his couch, holding his head in his hands.

The only way he could protect Madeline, was to betray her...


	16. Chapter 16

"Fritz, if you do to many back flips, you're gunna get dizzy!" Madeline laughed as she watched her brother fly around the top of the tree house. It was the middle of the day, and she was busy plucking at her bass. The weather had turned hotter, and she had abandoned her sweater for the day, and donned a long red tank top, with a shredded hem at the bottom. Her brother was wearing a blue t-shirt, and a cat beanie today, instead of his usual hoodie.

"You do back flips all the time, and you never get dizzy." Fritz said, as he paused in the air, upside down.

"Haha, yeah I guess." Madeline said, as she strummed a low chord.

"But I do feel a bit sick, I don't know how you do it." Fritz laughed, before he floated down near his sister, and watched her pluck at her bass.

It had been a few days since their encounter with Darren, Jordan's cousin, and the group had been busy searching for him, with Bubble's computer, but they still had not found him.

"It sure is hot today," Madeline said absentmindedly, but her mind was on the new threat to the land. She wondered what he wanted, and now that he was around, Jordan seemed a bit distant to her, and a bit cold.

"Hmm, maybe we should go get some ice cream, or go play in the Ice Kingdom? It's always cold there." Fritz said, grinning at his sister. "It's been a while since it was just us who went on an adventure."

"Yeah you're right." Madeline smiled at her brother, when her device beeped beside her. She picked it up, and Pim's face popped up on it, instead of the usual Bubbles. "Pim...? What's wrong?"

"It's terrible, come to the Candy Kingdom! Quickly!" Pim said, looking panicked. The twins both looked at each other, confused, before they took off for the Candy kingdom.

"Madeline! Fritz!" Pim shouted, as he ran across the throne room to them, when they flew in through the door.

"What's wrong?" Fritz asked, concerned. He looked over at Bubbles, who was hugging a sobbing Hannah, with Thundra looking pissed off and upset beside the both of them. "... Why's Hannah crying...?"

"The jewels from our crowns were stolen last night." Thundra said, and thunder seemed to crackle outside, and Madeline shook in fear a bit. "Some jerk came into our bedrooms last night, and just took them!"

"H-How can I rule m-my kingdom... with out... m-my crown?" Hannah sobbed into Bubble's shoulder, and the candy princess looked up at the others, worry striking her face.

"Hannah... A crown doesn't make a ruler." Pim told the Cotton candy princess, as he stood beside her. He smiled reassuringly at her, and She sobbed loudly, and threw her arms around Pim, and hugged him tightly.

"This is bad you guys." Bubbles said, frowning at the twins. "Really bad... if I'm correct... And I add into account, the other two gems stolen from crowns... the person is collecting, the Gems of Power."

"Gems of power...?" Fritz and Madeline both asked, and they looked at each other, confused.

"Let's wait till the other two get here, and we'll explain." Pim said to Bubbles, who nodded.

"Ugh... Do you know what time it is...?" Jordan groaned out tiredly, as he floated into the candy castle, and shut the window behind him after he entered. He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, and a white muscle shirt, but he wore a grey hoodie to keep the sun off of himself. he held up an umbrella over his head, and he looked around at the room. Fuego had arrived already, and he blinked, as his eyes glanced over at Madeline. She had a bright smile on her face from his arrival, and he felt a pain in his stomach. He didn't deserve that smile...

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Pim said, and Jordan raised an eyebrow at the blue prince. "Never mind, it's early for you. Let's just get this started. We need to move to a secret chamber, so we can't be overheard though."

Bubbles waved the group over to a door, and they all moved over to it. Madeline looked at Jordan, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze, she she moved close to him. He didn't move away, which ash was thankful for, but she wondered why he was avoiding her. she let out a small sigh as the group all seemed to pile into...

"... A closet." Fuego said, as he and Thundra pressed themselves into the corner, so they wouldn't touch the others. "We're in a closet. Do you seriously want to discuss this stuff, in a closet?"

"Of course not." Bubbles said and she grabbed the string for the light above them. "Please, no screaming."

"Why would we scr-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hannah started, but the floor had bottomed out on them mid sentence, and the group dropped down a long tunnel, except Madeline and Jordan, who were floating.

"... I guess we should follow them..." Jordan said, as he floated down after the screaming group, and Madeline followed him down the tunnel slowly.

"... Jordan...?" Madeline called out to him softly, as they journeyed in what they assumed, was a downwards spiral.

The vampire turned his head to look back at her, and their eyes met for the first time in a few days.

"... Is something wrong...?" Madeline asked, and the two of them stopped. Jordan turned his body to face her, and he realized now, she looked a bit upset. "... Did I do something...? I'm sorry..."

"No! No..." Jordan grabbed her hands in his, and pulled her close. "No Madeline... you didn't... I just... haven't been feeling well." His cool arms coiled around her in a tight hug, and his he let his fingers run through her raven hair. He didn't know his horrible guilt had hurt her as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried."

"Well... As long as you're alright." Madeline looked up at him, and smiled. Jordan smiled back at her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"HEY YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE!" A voice echoed up through the tunnel, startling the both of them. They looked down the tunnel, then at each other.

"Let's ride down!" Madeline said, and she stopped floating, and let herself drop, and slide down the tunnel. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jordan chuckled a bit, as he did the same, and they both zipped down the rest of the tunnel, and were spat out into a big pile of marshmallows at the bottom. They both floated out of the pile, and saw the rest of the group. The wall on the far side was covered in computer monitors, and there were a few different keyboards and do-dads. Bubbles was sitting in the rolly chair infront of the biggest keyboard, and she had pulled up an image of...

"The enchiridion...?" Madeline asked curiously, as they floated over to the group. Jordan felt nervous, what was this about...?

"The gems that have been stolen..." Bubbles started, and she pulled up a picture of 7 people.

"Why are we up there...?" Fuego asked, as he pointed at himself.

In the picture, were Bubbles, Pim, Fuego, Thundra, Hannah and two other princesses that they knew, but weren't good friends with.

"Well, we're up there because we're current rulers of the 7 most powerful kingdoms in Aaa." Bubbles said, and she looked at the others.

"... But you two rule over just the Candy Kingdom..." Hannah said, and Pim smiled at her.

"Actually we rule over the Ice Kingdom too, now that Mum and Dad are both in the NightOsphere." Pim said, and tapped his crown. "Before Mum and Dad left, They gave us each a jewel from their crowns. I have one of mums."

"And I have one of Dad's." Bubbles said, smiling. "They gave us the gems of power for safe keeping."

"Okay, so four have been stolen." Fritz said, looking at the screen. "The other two, Thundra, and Hannah's... that leaves..."

"Us three." Fuego said, and he looked at Bubbles and Pim. "So, I have to protect the gem around my neck..." He said, touched the one he had tied around his neck. "Dad gave me his too... and took mine with him instead."

"What would they need the Gems of power for...?" Madeline asked curiously, as she floated up to the screen, "What do they do?"

"That, is what we are here to explain. But no one can repeat this knowledge." Bubbles said, looking around the room. "To anyone else... it's clear the enemy knows, but the less people who know, the better."

"The enchiridion..." Pim started, and the image on the screen changed back to that of the Enchiridion. "I've mentioned before, it has special powers."

"Haha, yeah..." Madeline said, rubbing the back of her head, as she floated back down. "What powers...?"

"Well, if you take the seven gems of power..." Pim brought up a picture of all seven, "And insert them into the book, in the right order... It activates an ancient magic."

The images began moving on the screen, and the gems moved into the slots of the book. Pim looked up at the others, and frowned.

"If you activate this magic form the Enchiridion, you can open up portals to other dimensions... dimensions like the NightOshpere" Pim looked over at the others, as they all stared at him. "The book turns into a stone, and then if you break that stone, an ancient magic is activated, that opens a portal between the two dimensions."

"The portal is usually temporary..." Bubbles said, frowning a bit. "But I think that who ever plans to open this portal, plans on making it permanent."

"... So... they want to connect the two dimensions... but why...?" Madeline asked curiously.

"The Demons are tired of the Abadeer rule in the NightOsphere..." Jordan said, frowning a bit as the focus went to him. "The demons who are fed up with it... they probably want to come here... and take over..."

"What? We can't let this happen!" Hannah said, frowning. "The citizens will be frightened! Possible devoured!"

"They'll do more than that... they'll try to enslave the people here, because they can..." Jordan looked up at the screen. "They're cruel beings..."

"Well, they won't get my Enchiridion." Madeline said, clenching her fists. "I keep it on me at all times now. They won't be ab;e to steal it, even while I'm sleeping!"

"They won't get the rest of the gems either!" Fuego said, clenching a fiery fist.

"But what about our gems...?" Thundra asked, pointing to herself and Hannah.

"We'll get them back." Madeline smiled brightly, "We just need to figure out who took them!"

"I think I have an idea." Fritz said, frowning. "I think that Darren guy is doing this."

The group all looked to Jordan, and he looked around, and sighed.

"I'm not defending my cousin, I wouldn't put it past him to do this." Jordan said, and he looked at the others. "I'd put all my money on him being the one who is behind it."

"Well, how do we find him?" Madeline asked, and the others all looked down in thought.

"I have a plan, but it might take a while." Bubbles said, as she held up a hand, "I have been busy tweaking the settings on my radars and receivers, to pick up even the tiniest trace of NightOsphere magic," She spun around, and rolled across the floor on her chair, to the next keyboard. her fingers flew across it at an amazing speed, and strange patterns of numbers and letters showed up on the screen. "But along with picking up the smallest, it can of course pick up the strongest."

"But it's still taking a while, the radars have to scan every inch of Aaa for this guy." Pim said with a sigh, and he looked at the others. "It might take a little bit longer to find him. Meanwhile, we should all stick together, so that our gems can't get stolen."

"We've got this." Madeline and Fritz said, pointing at themselves. They both looked at each other, and smiled brightly.

"We'll protect the gems on your crowns, no matter what." Fritz looked at Bubbles, and smiled. "with our lives. We won't let you guys out of our sight."

"Yes," Madeline smiled brightly, as she floated over to Pim and Fuego. "We'll keep them safe, till we find that Darren guy!"

"Thank you Madeline, Fritz." Pim smiled at Madeline, then over at her twin brother.

"I'll help." Jordan said, as he floated over behind Madeline. "Considering there are three gems to watch over."

"How about we all stay in the castle? Till this matter is over." Bubbles suggested, and everyone looked to each other.

"My paige will look after the Fire Kingdom while I'm here, so it should be alright." Fuego said, and the others smiled.

"Good, but we also have another matter on our hands!" Pim said, and the group looked at him a bit confused. "The annual Fionna day Masquerade!"

"Oh right." The others all looked at each other nervously.

"Should we cancel it...?" Fritz asked them, frowning.

"We can't! It's the day to honor the defeat of the Lich King, and this years theme I picked personally!" Bubbles said, frowning at Fritz. "I've been working very hard on the celebration!"

"Well, we'll just have to keep our guards up." Madeline grinned proudly. "I won't let that creep think he can weasel his way into the castle."

"Well the party is in 2 days..." Pim said, rubbing his head. "I just hope this Darren doesn't try to crash it. This celebration is really important to the Candy Kingdom and Aaa."

"Things will be fine, Minty," Jordan said, wrapping an arm around the prince's shoulders, and hugging him. "We've got this under control. Let's just hang out, and then party in a few days."

Madeline gasped loudly and clapped her hands over her cheeks, grinning. The others all looked at her, and then realized what was coming.

"SLEEP OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" She shouted, waving her hands around in the air happily.

"... She get's to excited about sleep overs..." Fritz said, as he sat on the balcony of the throne room, with the guys. The girls were inside playing a game, that each one of them had lost already.

"I think it's adorable." Jordan said, grinning at Fritz.

"... This Darren guy..." Fuego spoke up from his spot on the railing, and the other three looked at him. "... He sounds Dangerous..."

The others had explained to him, their first encounter with the new Vampire, and it was clear, the gears had been grinding in the flame elemental's head.

"... He is." Jordan said, and he floated up off his feet, and a dark look took over his face. "He's powerful... and he has no sense of mercy."

"... He already tried to kill the both of us, technically." Fritz said, and he frowned. "... I don't like it... I get a weird vibe from him... like... he would enjoy watching the life leave our eyes."

"He would." Jordan said, and he touched his feet back to the ground. "So if he does pop up, no one fights him alone."

"What about Madeline...?" Pim asked and they looked at him. "She'll try to fight him by herself."

"I've got it covered. I put up a protection spell around Madeline. If he goes near her, we'll know." Jordan smiled at the minty prince. "let's just focus on keeping those gems of yours, safe."

"Well, I'm done with party games. I can't take that darn cat's cradle anymore." Fuego said, frowning darkly.

"You're just mad because you set the string on fire every time." Fritz said, smiling at his friend, before a large pillow connected with his face, knocking him back off the railing he was perched on. Fritz stopped falling mid air, and turned up right, holding the pillow. "WHAT THE FLUFF?!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Madeline shouted, she was standing on the table in the throne room, surrounded by the girls, who were each holding a pillow, except Thundra, who was holding a rubber pillow.

"... That's not fair, you have all the pillows." Pim said, frowning.

"All is fair, in love and war, Brother." Bubbles said with a grin, and the girls all ran to attack the boys.

"FRITZ! FRITZ DEFEND!" Fuego said, pushing his friend out front, who had the only pillow. The girls all piled on him, beating him with their pillows, while the others boys used it as a distraction to escape around the chaos and feathers, and back into the throne room.

"Not... not cool, guys..." Fritz said from the ground, glaring after the boys who had used him as a scapegoat.

"Spread out girls, search and attack with pillows!" Madeline said, while Bubbles held Fritz Down. "One down, 3 to go!"

"I've got the Fart Spark." Thundra said, grinning as she ran after Fuego, who was over in the corner.

"I've got Pim!" Hannah said, and She ran after the minty Prince, who had retreated towards the throne, and grabbed the cushion off of it.

"Hmm." Madeline looked up, and saw Jordan floating up in the air, a dark purple pillow floating above his hand, and a smile across his lips.

"Come on, Princess. Attack me with all you've got." He taunted, "I'm ready to defend."

"Haha," Madeline shot up into the air after him, and swung her pillow. Jordan smacked it back with his, and he floated back away from her as she continued her assault on him with her pillow. "You're going down!"

"Nope." Jordan grinned, as he defended once more, before he smacked her in the stomach with his pillow.

The group had fought until they all started to grow tired, and one by one, they fell asleep on either a small couch that was pulled into the room, or a pile of blankets, or pillows.

Jordan found himself floating above a sleeping Madeline, who la on the floor instead of something comfy, and he chuckled, as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Well well... playing friends are we...?" A smooth voice called out from the Balcony, and Jordan froze a bit in fear, and turned his head to look at his cousin. He was dressed in his best as usual, and the moonlight lit him up from behind.

"What are you doing here...?" Jordan demanded in a low growl, his eyes glowing red. "Stealing the gems, making it so obvious..."

"I'm doing your job, dear cousin." Darren grinned, and floated inside, "I can't wait till my father finds out you went soft and turned sides, and to the side of an Abadeer no less..." Darren reached out to touch the sleeping Madeline's cheek, but Jordan floated back, and glared at Darren darkly.

"Don't you touch her, you sick freak... get out of here, before I kill you." Jordan hissed defensively, while he held Madeline closer.

"Do it." Darren laughed, and he floated back lazily. "I invite you to try, cousin. But of course, you can't. You can't killed the cousin that saved you from the chaos of the mushroom war... you can't kill the one who gave you a second chance at life."

"If I could have chosen back then, I would rather have died in that chaos, instead of being a slave to you." Jordan growled, but his cousin just continued to laugh. Jordan watched as Darren turned upside down in the air, and grinned.

"either way, you cannot kill me. Our precious gift to you makes sure of that." Darren said, and Jordan groaned as he felt the choker around his neck tighten. "Come on Jordan... The Abadeers are the reason you were orphaned... they're the reason that our family was thrown from Vampire Royalty so long ago... they're the reason you're so conflicted now too."

"Shut up!" Jordan growled, and a blast of air pushed Darren back out of the throne room, and over the balcony ledge. Jordan set Madeline down on a pile of pillows, and he shot out after his cousin, who was laughing as he continued to spin in the air for amusement now. "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

"Make me, dear cousin." Darren said, and he straightened up, and held up a pair of golden glowing hands. "I dare you."

"GRRR, DARREN!" Jordan's hands changed, and became clawed. they glowed purple, as he shot at his cousin, and attacked him with his razor sharp claws.

"This will be fun." Darren said happily, as he defended himself easily against Jordan's attacks with his own sharp claws that glowed golden.

"Stop it! I don't work for you! And I no longer work for uncle!" Jordan shouted, as he attacked. Darren's grin seemed to grown sadistic, as if something snapped inside of him.

The collar around Jordan's neck tightened, and he stopped, groaning in pain. He grabbed at his neck, to try and rip it off. Darren reached out a glowing hand, and grabbed Jordan by his pony tail.

"You don't work for us anymore...?" Darren asked, smiling as his face got close to Jordan's. His red eyes glowed with blood lust, and he laughed evily. "Oh, that's not how it works... if you no longer work for us... that means you're dead, Jordan. So if you're done working, then you're done living."

Darren raised a glowing clawed hand, and Jordan's eyes widened. His body was frozen, his neck felt like it was going to snap, all he could do was think of Madeline, about how this was his punishment, for lying to her, and plotting to betray her trust...

Jordan closed his eyes as Darren swiped his hand down at his neck, but something came flying, and knocked his hand off track. There was a sickening slicing sound of something cutting, and Darren fell back in the air.

"JORDAN!" Madeline's voice called out, and he opened his eyes, and turned his head. His beautiful Princess was next to him, and she looked shocked. "Jordan... y-your hair..."

"My what...?" Jordan raised his hands to touch his hair, and it wasn't where it normally was. His eyes widened as he raised them higher and higher, up to his neck... then he felt it. the freshly cut ends of his hair... he looked over in shock, and saw Darren holding what had used to hand down to the middle of his back. His pony tail...

"Ha... suits you cousin." Darren said, tossing the pony tail over his shoulder. "To bad I missed my mark though."

"YOU! GET LOST!" Madeline shouted, as she held up her hand. her bass came flying from the ground back up to her hand, apparently that was what had hit Darren to knock him off course.

"Of course, Princess." Darren said, grinning, before he disappeared. Madeline relaxed a bit, before the vampire popped up right in front of her, and her eyes widened. "But I'd like to make a Promise. I will see you again my dear, and next time, I won't be so..." Darren chuckled and grinned as he touched her stomach. "Forgiving..."

"MADELINE!" Jordan shouted, but to late. Darren had blasted her back with a powerful fire, and Jordan caught her. the two went sailing into the candy cobbled road below. they looked up at the cackling evil Vampire, who disappeared into the night sky.

"Madeline... Are you okay...?" Jordan asked, worried. He turned Madeline in his arms, and saw the burn on her stomach.

"I'm alright... it'll heal..." She said, a pained tone in her voice. Jordan shook his head, and touched a glowing hand to her stomach, and started healing her. "But Jordan.. your hair..."

"It's just hair..." Jordan said, but he looked annoyed. It took him decades to grow it to the perfect length...

"Are you guys alright?!" Pim asked in distress as the two of them floated back into the throne room. The whole room gasped as they saw Jordan, and how short his hair was.

"Haha, no more bad boy pony tail." Fuego grinned, and Jordan shot the fire elemental a glare.

"Yeah, no more bad boy pony tail." Jordan said, frowning, as he touched the ends of his hair.

"... I think it just needs styled." Bubbles said.

"Yes, you'll look very handsome if you let us style it!" Hannah agreed, and Thundra nodded her head.

"... I guess." Jordan said, looking nervous, before Bubbles pulled him away from Madeline, who was pulling on a new t-shirt that Fritz handed her.

"Sit." Bubbles said, as she forced Jordan onto a small stool and scurried off. The vampire grumbled, and looked up at the others who were watching with anticipation.

The candy princess came back with some scissors and styling gel, and she looked to hannah, who was sketching something in her sketch book.

"How about this...?" Hannah said, sharing the picture only with Bubbles. The candy princess nodded her head, and patted Hannah on the shoulder.

"Good job, that's perfect." bubbles said, before she began to fix up Jordan's tattered hair.

"I don't get it, it's just hair." Fuego said, as he sat down with others while they let bubbles fuss over Jordan's hair.

"Of course you don't, cause you can change yours when ever you like." Fritz said, and he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Well it is just hair." Madeline said, confused as well.

"Hair is very important Madeline," Thundra said, waving a finger at her. "Especially to a girl. You should take good care of it."

"... But it shouldn't matter whats on the outside, but on the inside." Madeline smiled brightly.

"That's what ugly people say. You're not ugly." Thundra said, patting Madeline's head, and causing her hair to become static.

"Thundra..." Fritz said, frowning at the improper lesson the Lightning Princess bestowed on his sister.

"DONE!" Bubbles said, as she stepped aside, and handed Jordan a mirror. The group looked over at the vampire and he looked a bit impressed by the styling job the princess had done. His hair flowed to one side, and he smiled as he looked at himself.

"I didn't think it was possible to make me look sexier, but you did it." Jordan said, standing up and patting Bubble's head. "Thanks."

"YAAAAY! VERY SEXY!" Madeline clapped her hands and floated up off her seat.

"... Oh glob..." Fritz rolled his eyes, and shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

"Higher Madeline!" Bubbles called out from the ground. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt splattered with paint. her hair was up and messy, and she looked exhausted.

"Don't you think this is too high?" Madeline called out from above as her and Fritz both up a large branch that looked as if it stuck out of the wall.

"The branches need to be of varying heights if I want to get the tree canopy look JUST right!" Bubbles said, and she turned to look at Jordan, who busy making a pillar into a tree trunk. "That wood is to light! make it Darker!"

"...Augh... Bubbles this is heavy!" Fritz called out to the princess.

"Then stick it to the wall, it's fine!" Bubbles called out, and the twins groaned and stuck the branch to the wall, and floated back, stretching their arms out from stiffness.

"Why are we putting up tree's again...?" Jordan asked curiously, as he used his magic to change the pillars.

"Because the theme of the Masquerade this year, is Fairy tale forest!" Bubbles told Jordan, and the twins groaned a bit as she began to explain the theme in depth now.

"This year, everyone will HAVE to wear a mask based on an animal. No dates allowed." Bubbles said, and Jordan looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"What? What kind of bunk is that?" Jordan asked.

"It's romantic, is what it is." Bubbles smiled brightly. "Just imagine, when you're allowed to pull your partners mask off at Midnight, it's Madeline behind it, and you continue to dance the rest of the night away."

"... it's sugary sweet." Fritz said sarcastically, as he floated down beside Bubbles.

"Boys. They're just not romantic, Bubbles." Thundra said, as she sauntered in, holding a rubber bag. "Here's the flowers you wanted." She said, dropping them beside the girl. "Hannah picked them with Minty butt. Now they're getting lunch."

"There's no time for lunch! The Masquerade is tonight!" Bubbles said, and she grumbled as she left the room, pulling out a phone to call her brother with.

"... She is getting worked up really easy over this whole thing." Jordan said, as he stood up from the ground, waving a hand in a circle as another pillar turned into a tree.

"Well it's a lot of responsibility, planning a big party like this." Thundra said, waving a hand.

"That's it. I'm done with lighting Candles." Fuego said, as he threw one on the ground. "THERE'S TOO MANY."

"Well, I think this will be fun!" Madeline said excitedly. "Not knowing who you're dancing with, will be so math!"

"But I wanted to dance with you, my Princess." Jordan said, as he floated in front of her, smiling. Madeline looked up at him, and blushed softly as he gave her his signature sexy look. She found it hard to say no to anything he asked now, with his new short hair cut.

"... I want to dance with you too." Madeline said, smiling at him softly. "I'll be sure to look for you're new hair."

"Good," Jordan said happily, as he leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"GROSS." Fritz said, from above them, as he went to hang up another branch. "CUT THAT OUT."

"Fine... fine." Jordan said, waving a hand at Fritz. When the younger twin turned his head away, Jordan smiled, an stole another kiss from Madeline, before he went back to work.

"So, I picked out some super electric dresses for all of us." Thundra whispered, as she stood next to Madeline, grinning. "You're gunna knock Bat boy's socks off with how you'll look."

"Algebraic!" Madeline said happily, clapping her hands.

"Why do you say stuff like 'algebraic'...?" Thundra asked curiously.

"... Cause stuff is algebraic." Madeline said, smiling brightly.

"You two! Back to work! I lost Hannah and Pim already, I don't need you guys slacking!" Bubbles called out from behind them, causing the girls to leap a bit, before scurrying back to their jobs.

"She's starting to go on a war path..." Madeline said, and looked at Fritz, who was hanging twinkling lights on the branches from the ceiling.

"We all know how she gets when she get's stressed... remember a few years ago when she couldn't fix her super computer?" Fritz said, and looked over at Madeline. He handed her one end, and she started to help. "Just do what she want's. She'll relax when the party starts."

"You're right." Madeline said, smiling brightly.

"... I have a bad feeling though..." Fritz said, frowning as he looked at his end of the lights. Madeline looked over at him, a curious look on her face. "... like... something bad is going to happen... really soon."

"Why? Everything is fine." Madeline smiled brightly.

"... I dunno, it's just..." Fritz looked up at her, "... make sure to be careful all the time. No matter what."

"I'll be fine Fritz, I'm always careful!" Madeline said happily.

Fritz sighed out, and shook his head.

When the group was done with their work, they gathered down in the middle of the ball room, and looked around. The whole room looked like a midnight forest scene. Jordan had even grown grass onto the candy floor, and the tables were large rocks, with smaller rocks as chairs. the twinkling lights lit up the room, giving it a warm forest feeling.

"I think we did a great job." Fritz said, and put a hand on Bubbles shoulder. She looked so exhausted, but happy about their job well done.

"It's perfect. But now it's time to get ready for the masquerade!" Bubbles said, and she seemed to perk up. "But first."

She turned around, and walked over to a table. She picked up a few boxes, and started handing them out to everyone. "Everybody's masks!" She smiled brightly. "NO OPENING THEM HERE. I want everyone's identity to be a secret."

"... I don't think it will stay secret for long. We're not exactly all plain." Fuego said, as he looked at his box.

"KEEP THEME A SECRET!" Bubbles said, throwing her hands up in the air. the whole group just nodded their heads to her, and she smiled. "Good, now, it's time for us all to change and get ready. the party starts soon~"

The girls moved away to go get ready, but Jordan stopped Madeline, by taking her hand.

"Hey, I'll see you later." He said, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at her.

"Well, maybe. if you cant tell it's me." Madeline giggled, and Jordan laughed as well. he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before he let her hand go. Madeline blushed a bit, and smiled at him, before she floated away after the other girls.

"So, what masks did we get...?" Thundra asked as all the girls sat in Bubble's bedroom on plush marshmallow cushions, as they waited for Bubbles to change.

"You can open the boxes now, The boys are not here." Bubbles said, as she came out of the bathroom in a simple halter style, slim, bright candy pink dress, with an ice blue sash around her waist.

"OOOOH!" Madeline had started ripping hers apart, in the middle of Bubble's sentence, and she grinned brightly at the sight of the black cat mask she had in her hands. "This is so cute!"

"wow." Thundra pulled hers out next, it was a butterfly mask, with an pair of electric yellow and blue wings. "Fabulous."

"It's so pretty~" Hannah said, as she pulled out a light pink bunny mask of her own.

"I thought each animal suited you." Bubbles said, as she put on a mask that looked like a pair of dove wings.

"What masks do the boys have?" Thundra asked, smiling brightly.

"... Alright I'll tell you." Bubbles said with a smile, and sat down.

"A FLUBBING BUTTERFLY?!" Fuego shouted, as he looked at the mask he held. the wings looked like fire, with a mix of dark red, crimson, and orange on the wings that looked like flames. "A BUTTERFLY. REALLY?!"

"Calm down." Pim said nervously, as he looked at the mask he held. it was a white bear mask. "I think it's a Fire Flutter, not a butterfly."

"Oh." Fuego said, as he straightened the collar of his dark crimson tux, and he looked at Fritz and Jordan.

Fritz looked frozen, as he stared at the white cat mask in his hand, and Jordan was chuckling silently beside him, before he opened his box.

"A wolf...?" Jordan said, as he pulled it out. It was a grey and white wolf mask.

"You know what they say, men are like wolves." Fritz said, looking over at him.

"And boys are like Kittens." Jordan chuckled, and the younger grumbled and looked away from the vampire.

The boys had all gotten dressed in gallant tuxedos. Jordan work a pitch black one, with a midnight purple shirt and a black neck scarf.

Fritz of course, had a black tux on, but with a light blue shirt, and a white neck scarf. He looked to the other two, Fuego was of course wearing a dark red tux, with an orange shirt, and dark red neck scarf, and Pim wore an ice blue tux, a white shirt, but a candy pink neck scarf.

"I wonder how the girls are doing. I hope Bubbles has calmed down." Pim said, and he ran a hand through his snow white hair. "... I asked Hannah to be my girlfriend earlier..."

"That fantastic." Jordan said, clapping a strong hand on the prince's shoulder. "You got yourself a girl, good for you!"

The Candy prince blushed a dark shade of purple, because of his blue skin, and he looked up at Jordan.

"Well... Thanks I guess." Pim said shyly, and the boys laughed.

"THAT'S SO GREAT HANNAH!" Madeline shouted happily, as she tackled her friend with a hug as she came out of the bathroom in a soft pink dress, that faded to white at the bottom. It was strapless and a princess style, with a poofy skirt.

"Congrats girl." Thundra said, grinning brightly. She was wearing an tight electric blue dress where the hem went to her knee's, with a big poofy electric yellow bow on her back. that had a train to it, that went to the ground. Her shoes had one inch heels to them, and tied up her leg. They were the same yellow as the bow. "I'm thinking of asking the Fire booger to be my boyfriend."

"YES! OH YES!" Madeline clapped her hands, and floated over to Thundra, "I think he likes you a lot! you should do it!"

"I will." Thundra said with a bright grin now. "I like his spark, he seems strong too."

The girls all giggled, before Bubbles turned on Madeline.

"No it's your turn to change, get going!" The candy princess demanded and pushed Madeline into the bathroom.

"It's a bit long..." Madeline said, as she floated out, and touched her feet to the ground. She was wearing a sleek strapless dress, with an open back. there was a slit up her one leg, to her thigh, and on her wrist she wore a black bow, and around her neck, was a black ribbon with a bow in the back, that trailed down her back. she began putting her hair up in a pony tail with a black ribbon.

"I think you look great!" Bubbles said happily.

"Great? She looks HAWT." Thundra said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Look at her! She usually dresses like a boy, hiding away that amazing figure!"

"I dress like a boy...?" Madeline asked curiously, and thought about it. She didn't dress like a boy, she dressed for flight...

"What ever, let's get going!" Thundra said, as she lifted her mask up, and put it on her face.

The other girls all put their masks on as well, and they made their way to the ball room.

The front hall of the castle was filled with people from all over Aaa, all dressed in in their royal best, and wearing masks. some people were unrecognizable, while others stood out, merely because of their body type.

"Wow, everyone looks great." Madeline said happily, as she walked along with Bubbles beside her.

"They do indeed. Let's get the Masquerade started then, shall we?" Bubbles said brightly, as she walked over to the doors. She stood in front of them. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF AAA! Welcome to the Annual Fionna Day Masquerade!"

The crowd cheered happily, and bubbles smiled brightly.

"This year, Fionna is not with us." Bubbles continued, and the crowd let out an sad aahing sound. "But she is still busy defending our home! So let's all party, and hope for her safe return!"

The crowd cheered again, and Bubbles turned around, and pushed the doors open to the ball room. The crowd filed inside, the band started playing, and people began to socialize.

"Well that was an all around success." Bubbles smiled brightly at the other girls.

"I'm going to go find Jordan!" Madeline said happily, as she floated up into the air.

"Madeline!" Bubbles protested, but she had already floated off into the door, but her body became weighed down, and she hit the ground with a thump.

"What the...?!" Madeline pushed herself up off the floor, and looked at bubbles.

"I had Jordan put a magic spell on the room, so that no one can float around. It's more fun this way! you have to search for each other in the crowd. No floating powers." Bubbles said brightly. Hannah and Thundra both looked at her, a bit scared.

"...That's fine. I can find him on my own." Madeline said, smiling brightly. She picked up the hem of her dress a bit, and started to travel through the crowd. She looked around at all the masked faces, each one blended in with the next... She sighed a bit as she walked around, looking for a trace of purple hair in the crowd, but she couldn't find any at all...

"M'lady, may I have this dance...?" She heard a familiar voice say behind her, and she turned around.

"Jordan?" She asked, smiling. She could see the purple hair, and saw that he wore a grey wolf's mask. She could only see his mouth and eyes, and saw a toothy vampire grin appear on his face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Jordan said with a smile, as he took her hands, and began guiding her into a graceful dance. "I'm glad I finally found you."

"Me too!" She said happily, as they danced across the floor. She giggled happily as he spun her around and around. The both of them laughed happily as they dance, and when the song ended, Jordan bowed to her, still holding her hand. He kissed her fingers, and she giggled happily once more.

"Follow me." He said, as he lead her through the crowd, and towards a balcony.

"... I can't find the girls anywhere..." Fritz said, as he stood off to the side of the dance floor. "Maybe if we stay in one spot, they'll find us."

"Maybe. But they could just be darting in an out of the dance floor looking for us too." Jordan said, as he stood beside Fritz.

"You had to put a spell on this room, where we couldn't float, didn't you." Fritz said, a bit annoyed.

"It was that, or Bubbles was going to tie me down and experiment on me. I picked the better deal."

"OI!" a person called out to the two boys from the side, and they turned their heads to look. a man trudged across the floor, he looked a bit muscular in build, and he wore a red fox mask on his face, that blended in well, with the long crimson hair he had pulled back in a pony tail. His tuxedo looked like it was ripped for fashion, and he wore a green tartan neck scarf, that was tied hap haphazardly. "JORDAN. You are the hardest person to find, you bugger!"

Jordan seemed to freeze, as the man stopped just a few feet away from them. The new man seemed to speak with a thick Scottish accent, and the could see he had blueish skin.

"... Master Alistair...?" Jordan said, with a dumbfounded tone to his voice. He seemed both relaxed an tense at the stranger's presence.

"... OH MY GLOB. Not ANOTHER Vampire!" Fritz said, annoyed. The stranger looked down at him, before he lifted a hand, and pushed his mask up.

He had a handsome face underneath, with big red eyes that were both full of kindness and wisdom. He had an eye brow piercing, a lip piercing, and his pointy ears were riddled with earrings. his long red mane took the chance to fall in his eyes a bit, fromt eh absence of the mask.

"That's right, kid. A vampire, Got a problem with that?" The man asked, and Fritz frowned.

"What are you doing here...?" Jordan asked, as he moved close to his friend. "Uh... Fritz. This is Alistair, my Master in Magic... He;s the greatest Magic user in the history of Vampires... which is a long history."

"Darn right, boy." Alistair said, grinning a toothy vampire grin. "But I must say, I'm a bit disappointed in how you're using your magic, Jordan..."

"Let's not talk about that..." Jordan said, frowning at his old master.

"No, we're talking about it. But first, I think you've got a problem on your hands... That cousin of yours. He's at this big grand party, you kids are throwing, and he's using a disguising magic." Alistair said, looking at the boys sternly.

"... what...?!" Fritz and Jordan both yelled in horror.

"This is nice..." Madeline said happily, as she danced with Jordan out on the balcony. The tunes from inside trickled out to them, and Jordan pulled her close to him.

"It is..." Jordan said happily, as he looked down at her. He smiled from behind his mask at her, and she smiled back up at him. "It's romantic..."

Jordan leaned in close to her, touching her cheek gently with his cool hand. Madeline's face lit up with a bright blush, as he slowly pushed her mask up, and their lips met.

Madeline closed her eyes, and enjoyed the soft kiss, which quickly turned passionate. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her, and her cheeks seemed to burn hot with embarrassment.

"... Got it..." He whispered to her, in a different voice. Madeline's eyes flew open in surprise at the change of voice, and she felt her heart stop in surprise, as she looked into the golden eyes in front of her.

"DARREN?!" She shouted, and he laughed as he pushed her up against the castle wall, and clapped a glowing gold hand over her mouth. Mask removed now, she saw it was Darren, the snow white hair on head ruffled in the night air. He was grinning sadistically at her, as he held her against the wall with his single hand. in his other hand, was the Enchiridion... He had some how snuck his hand under her dress, and into the bag she kept strapped to her leg, in case of emergencies, it had her weapon and that book in it.

"You're very easy to manipulate, if you think I'm Jordan." Darren whispered to her, and an evil chuckle leaked out his lips and throat. "What a dumb girl you are. You don't even know why he's here, do you?"

Madeline looked up into the evil golden eyes that stared at her. He was using his magic to keep her pinned to the wall, she couldn't move her body at all, and she couldn't speak because of his hand over her mouth.

"You're family has given my family a LOT of trouble over the years, missy." Darren continued, he was staring her down, as if she was a delicious roast set out for him to eat. "But because of your love for my cousin, you've let your whole world down... You see. Jordan didn't come here to escape the Night'Osphere... He originally came here, to earn your trust... and take this book from you." Darren wiggled the book around in his hand, and pulled his hand back from her mouth.

"Y-you're lying..." Madeline choked out. She was fighting off the doubt in her chest. She wouldn't believe Darren, she knew he would try to hurt her, and he was trying to hurt her with lies. "Jordan wouldn't do that, you're lying!"

"Sorry Princess, but no. I'm not lying," Darren taunted, grinning evily at her. "You see, My father, the leader of all of this. This Demon uprising, this whole plot... He sent Jordan here." Darren floated up off his feet, and looked as if he was reclining back in a chair. He looked over the book and smiled. "Jordan was supposed to come here, and take this from your pretty little hands... To prove himself to my Uncle, that he wasn't weak... But unfortunately, he is weak. He fell for our hated Vampire Princess... You."

"SHUT UP!" Madeline shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "You're lying! Jordan loves me! he's our friend! he wouldn't do that!"

"You're right.. he wouldn't do that... so I had to use a little persuasion on him to get him to take it... but in the end he fought back, and still couldn't do it." Darren shook his head, making a tsk tsk sound with his tongue. "I'm going to have to kill him... but not until I kill your little group. I'll make him watch."

"NO!" Madeline shouted, but no sound came out. Darren chuckled, and he touched his feet to the ground and walked over to her. He had silenced her with his magic... He took her chin in his fingers, and tilted her head up.

"Yes." Darren said, grinning horribly. "Unless of course... he decides to join us again. And get me the rest of those gems of power..."

"He won't do that!" Madeline tried to shout, but again no sound came out.

"But he will... He has to listen to me." Darren smiled and he pocked the Enchiridion. He pulled something else out now, a black choker, similar to Jordan's. "... Maybe I should make you listen too... I like having pets. Helps me get through the dirty work."

Darren chuckled, as he pulled on the ribbon behind her neck, and it fell to the ground. He held up the choker and went to put it around her neck to replace the ribbon, but some sort of electricity crackled around her, and it was knocked out of his hands.

"What the?!" Darren's expression became angered, and he looked at her. "How did you...?!"

"She didn't. I did." Jordan called out from behind Darren. Madeline looked up at him, and smiled brightly. "How dare you attack her like this... and try to put that dang thing on her... I'll kill you!"

"Haha... Will you?! When I have your precious princess within my grasp?!" Darren held up a clawed hand, and he reached out to grab Madeline... but there was nothing. He turned his head around, to see she was gone. "WHAT?!"

"Nice try Darren, but you're as stupid with your magic as ever." Alistair let out a loud booming laugh from above. He had Madeline beside him, and Fritz was on his other side, glaring darkly down at Darren. "Now how about you hand over that book now, and let us party?"

"Ha... as if I'll hand over the Enchiridion, just when I finally got it. No thanks to you, Jordan!" Darren glared at his cousin darkly.

"I told you. I was done. I'm done with Uncle, and I'm done with you." Jordan said, and he touched his feet the the balcony railing. "I want no part of your revolution... I want no part of your sadistic family."

"OUR Sadistic Family." Darren corrected him. "Did you forget...? Did you forget what the Abadeer's did to your parents?!"

"I didn't forget." Jordan said, glaring. "I never will. But that's behind me now."

"That woman dethroned our family from the Vampire throne! Then she sent your father and mother off to war! They died in the mushroom war... and she let little orphan you to rot here in this world, as it decayed!"

"... Grandmother did...?" Madeline said, horrified by what Darren said.

"... Heather Abadeer is a ruthless ruler... but when you rule demons, and creatures who used to prey on the living... you need to be ruthless." Alistair said, and the twins both looked up at him, while the cousins had a stare down. "She's a strong woman, who kept a blood thirsty chaotic world, under control for... millenniums... What ever she did, she did for the greater good... She may seem evil, but she only does things, for the greater good."

"... But... his parents... and casting him aside...?" Madeline said, choking back tears of anger and hate.

"... I wouldn't believe every word that this kid says, Princess." Alistair turned his head to look at her. "He's a liar and a cheat."

"I'll kill you... I'll kill this whole ballroom full of people... and then... heh..." Darren laughed insanely almost. "We'll take over your whole world... and make it a second Night'Osphere...

"Just you try it..." Jordan said, his hands growing into claws, and glowing purple. "Even if you get past me... You won't get past our old master... Your plot ends here... but you can keep living if you hand over the Enchiridion."

"HA! NEVER!" Darren laughed loudly, and he attacked Jordan. Their claws clashed together, and the fight took a dive off the balcony.

"YOU FORGET! I CAN CONTROL YOU!" Darren shouted, as he battled his cousin, and the choker around Jordan's neck tightened. Jordan choked, and felt his neck about to snap once more from the all too familiar death grip the jewelry had on his neck.

"NO MORE!" Fritz shouted, as he crashed down on Darren's back, as he hovered over Jordan. "I won't let you hurt him... as much as I detest Jordan, only I get to kill the Vampire!"

"hahaa...brat!" Darren threw Fritz off of him, and rounded on him. "I could snap his neck when ever I want too! With that choker, he has to obey me, or die!"

"I won't let you kill him. He's our friend now!" Fritz glared at Darren, and a sword materialized in his balled up fist. "Huh...?"

"Use that! That brat's to dangerous to dance around with without a weapon!" Alistair called out.

"heh... thanks." Fritz turned back to Darren, and spun the sword in his grip. "You'll give us back the Enchiridion... and then you'll get lost!"

"Heh... I can't wait to tell my father that I killed the Vampire Prince." Darren said, as he went to attack Fritz.

"Jordan...!" Madeline shot down to his side, as he lay on the ground, pulling at the choker.

"Madeline... I'm sorry..." Jordan choked out. "I... I never wanted you... to know... I'm sorry... I wasn't..."

"Hold on." Madeline smiled down at him, and she reached to his neck.

"No... don't...!" Jordan gasped out, but Madeline ignored his warning, and she gripped the choker with her fingers. She pulled at it, and then cried out in pain as the magic electrified around her fingers, and shocked her.

"Augh.." She glared down at it, and continued to pull at the choker with her fingers. Jordan could feel it's grip loosening, and he could feel the pain lift a bit, before it tightened up again, and continued to shock Madeline.

"Madeline... stop...!" Jordan told her, but she wouldn't give up... she would free him of the choker, of the burden of his evil family...

"No... I love you..." Madeline said, and pulled harder, with all her strength now. "I won't... let him use this on you... not anymore...!"

Madeline's fingers were numb with pain now, and the magic was shooting pain through her whole body, but she couldn't give up... she needed to get this off of him, to save his life...

"Look deep inside of you." A kind voice said beside her. It was Alistair. "... there's a strong magic in you, you'll need it... I know you can feel it... in the pit of your chest... It wants out..."

"Augh... RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Madeline pulled at it harder, she tried to rip it apart. She could feel what Alistair told her about... a bubble in her chest... she felt it pop, and her hands glowed a crimson red, and the choker gave way to her magic, and it snapped.

"HAAAAH..." Jordan caught a breath, one he didn't need, but it felt nice to have air fill his empty pained chest. He looked up at Madeline, as she held the choker in her hands. it had ripped in two, and now, it was slowly disappearing in her glowing red hands. Jordan sat up, and looked at her, as she sat there, panting a bit. "Madeline..."

"Augh." Fritz held up his sword defensively, as Darren's hands clashed against the blade. His fingers had already cut up his tuxedo pretty bad, and they were sharp like blades.

"You brat... you won't live much longer." Darren seethed to the blonde boy, who just let out a laugh.

"Better than being dead like you." The younger twin taunted, and Darren glared darkly, before he attacked again.

"HEY!" Madeline shouted, as she attacked Darren from behind. She grabbed him by the back of his tuxedo, and yanked him up over her head, before slamming him into the ground. the candy road crumbled from the impact, and he looked up at her, glaring darkly. "Don't you threaten my brother...!"

"You stupid girl..." Darren hissed, and he smiled sadistcally. "You shouldn't interfere in a man's fight."

"You shouldn't steal things from Girls..." Madeline shot back, as she held him down by his throat with her glowing red hands now. She reached into his jacket, and pulled out the Enchiridion. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." She tossed it back to her brother. "And I'll get those Gems of Power back!"

"... Ha... maybe... or Maybe not." Darren said, and an evil glint of happiness appeared in his golden eyes. "But I'm not leaving, with out scarring you for life."

"What...?" Madeline looked at him, and then she felt it.

A sharp piercing pain that went through her middle, and out her back. She froze, and heard shouted of horror, Jordan and Fritz shouting her name.

"That's what... stupid girl." Darren laughed sadistically, as he twisted his hand now, and she cried out in pain. "This... for destroying my control over Jordan..." He twisted his hand back the other way, "And for putting a minor stall into our plan... you think we'll stop just because you have the book? No... We'll come back for it. And we'll kill the rest of your friends girl... Not that you'll live to see it."

Darren threw her off of him, and he floated up in the air.

"DARREN!" Jordan screeched in anger, as he shot up at his cousin, but he bounced back off a barrier. "YOU! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"No, we can do that another time, Cousin." Darren laughed, and shot a glare at Alistair. "I'll let my father know who the betrayers are..."

With those as his last words, Darren disappeared from their sight.

"MADELINE!" Fritz was on the ground beside his sister, hovering over her. Tears of horror in his eyes as he saw the gaping hole in her stomach.

"MADELINE!" Jordan shot over, and her hand was in his in an instant. He gripped it gently, looking at her as she lay there in pain.

"I... I'm... Fine..." Madeline choked out, as blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. "I'll... be..."

"Madeline... don't talk you..." Fritz looked down at her, hot angry tears falling down his cheeks, and onto hers. "HOLD ON, GLOB DANGIT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE YET!"

"Haha..." Madeline laughed softly, a laugh that pulled at Jordan's heart... it wasn't her laugh... it was some strangers laugh...

"Move aside boys." Alistair said, pushing the two away from her.

"YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Fritz shouted at him in anger.

"No. I'm going to save her life. But only if you give me some bloody space, kid." Alistair said, casting a glare at the blonde boy, who stopped short. "I won't let such a strong magic user die in my sight."

"Alistair..." Jordan choked out, and the Scottish vampire looked over at Jordan.

"I'll need your help Jordan, get on her other side." Alistair said, and Jordan nodded and moved over to her other side. "Hands on her wound..."

The two vampires placed their cool hands on the edges of her wound. Jordan wanted to scream in anger at the sight of such a hole in her body... this was his fault... he caused this...

"NOW BUCK UP!" Alistair shouted at Jordan. "With all that dang sadness filling your brain, you won't be able to help her at all, and we might as well just kick the dirt on her now!"

"I... I'm fine." Jordan said, looking up at his master. "Sorry I..."

"It's fine. It's the girl you love. I'm sure it's hard... but we'll pull her through. Now concentrate." Alistair said, giving a toothy grin to Jordan. Jordan nodded his head, and his hands began to glow purple, while Alistair's glowed white.

"What... WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bubbles shouted as her and the others jumped down from the balcony, and ran towards the scene. She stopped beside Fritz, and helped him up from his knee's.

"... Darren... he... was here, and..." Fritz put a shaking hand on his face. "... He did this too her..."

"My glob..." Pim said in horror, and the group all looked on in fear for Madeline's life, as they saw the gaping hole in her middle.

"CAN THE PEANUT GALLERY SHUT THEIR BLOODY FACE'S, AND SIT QUIETLY?!" Alistair shouted over his shoulder, and the group, and crowd on the balcony, all fell into complete silence.

"Now Jordan... fill the hole... fill it with your love, your feelings... you can do this." Alistair said, looking at his student across from him. "NOW!"

Jordan concentrated and his hands glowed brighter, the glow slowly turning from purple, to the same white as his master's. The two of them worked their magic, and the flesh started to fill back in... the organs that were damaged inside, began to repair, and fill her up once more, and the flesh and skin, healed over. It took a painfully long time, as the crowd watched the two wizard Vampires, fix the injured Madeline.

"Augh..." Madeline choked out a bit, and Jordan's eyes looked to her face, as the color began to return a bit. She looked less tired, a bit more alive. "AAAAH!"

"I know it hurts, but bare with it!" Alistair told her, and she groaned, and kept her mouth shut, as her wound finished healing.

When Alistair pulled his hands away, Jordan did the same, and the looked at her.

"Madeline...?" Jordan asked hopefully, and she groaned a bit, before she opened her eyes up once more.

"... I feel... like some one threw a bowling ball at my stomach..." Madeline said, as she sat up, and she looked up at Jordan. She smiled at him, and a small smile came to his lips, before they both laughed, and she threw his arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

The group ran over to them, as Jordan helped Madeline up, and the girls threw their arms around her, hugging her gently.

"Haha," Madeline laughed happily, as her friends hugged her in happiness. When they let go, She looked over at Fritz, who still had hot angry tears in the corners of her eyes. "... Fritz...?"

"... Don't..." fritz said, as she went to hug him. She stopped and looked at him, confused and hurt a bit. "... DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID?! HE SHOVED HIS HAND THROUGH YOUR STOMACH, AND NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING?!"

Fritz stopped shouting, to catch his breath. Madeline blinked in confusion, as she looked at him, the crowd silent once more.

"You're my sister... older or not... It's my job to protect you!" Fritz said, and he looked down. "... don't... Don't you do something like that again, and try to leave me!" He grabbed his sister by her shoulders, and pulled her close for a hug. "Don't scare me like that again..."

"... I'm sorry..." Madeline said, and she smiled, before she hugged him back. The two let go of each other, and Fritz nodded his head in acceptance of her apology, before he swept his hand across his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Good." Fritz smiled at her, and the twins laughed a bit, before they pounded their fists against each other's.

"Let's get back to the party, shall we...?" Alistair said, clapping his hands on the Twin's shoulders. His hands glowed, and their outfits were instantly mended. "I think we could all use a little partying."

"Sounds MATHEMATICAL!" Madeline shouted, throwing her hands in the air happily. The crowd cheered, and all herded back inside. Madeline turned to look at Jordan, who was standing there, looking happy, but with a hint of sadness on his face. "... Jordan...?"

"... I don't deserve you..." Jordan said, digging his hands in his pockets. Madeline floated over to him, and he shook his head. "I planned to betray you all along... I was going to take the Enchiridion from you... and give it to them... I was going to take the gems from the others, and give them to my uncle... I was..."

Madeline's lips covered his, and she kissed him deeply. This surprised Jordan, and his cheeks blushed a bit, as he kissed her back, and pulled her close against him.

"... Don't say stuff like that." Madeline said softly, and looked up into his deep red eyes. "I know you... I know you weren't going to help them... so stop lying like that."

"But Madeline, I was going too! I was going to do it before-"

"Before you met us... before you became our friend." Madeline smiled at him, and he stopped. She was right... when he finally realized his feelings for her... when he realized he cared for all of them, was when he decided he wouldn't do it anymore... when he wouldn't help his uncle or Darren any longer...

"... But you... don't know that for sure..." Jordan said, wondering where her undying belief in him was coming from...

"I know you wouldn't. I knew you weren't evil then... and I know you never will be." Madeline smiled at him. "You're not evil Jordan... And I love you."

"... I love you too..." Jordan said, smiling at her. It was warm in his chest... he felt warm. The two of them kissed one more time, and Madeline took his hands in hers.

"Let's go dance now! celebrate this small victory!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." Jordan smiled brightly at her, and scratched at his neck. "... My neck feels a bit weird with out that choker... I've worn it for so long..."

The couple went back inside the ball room with the rest of Aaa, and they continued on with the masquerade.

"Fools..." Darren hiss from his position in the air outside the Candy Kingdom. "... Little do they know, that she almost lost her life over a fake Enchiridion..." Darren chuckled as he pulled out the real one from inside his jacket. The once Madeline had rescued, was a decoy. "Soon they'll all be cowering under my ruling fist... and they'll regret this day with all of their being..."


	18. Chapter 18

Jordan sighed out a bit, as he floated around in his living room of the house in the cave. The masquerade was just last night, and once he made sure Madeline was home safe, and under a protection spell, he had come back to his home to think.

"... He's still out there... he'll come back..." Jordan told himself, as he thought about his cousin, while he stared at his ceiling. "... He'll bring back up..."

Jordan straightened up, and looked over at the stuff he brought with him from the NightO'sphere... The mirror sat on top of it all, and he glared at it.

"... Uncle..." Jordan said as he floated over to the mirror, and picked it up.

Jordan stared at the demonic mirror long and hard. It was his last line of communication with his family...

His hands glowed a dark purple, and he shadowy figure that he always feared, appeared in the mirror.

"Jordan! You worthless brat! How dare you try to contact me after you screwed up?!" The voice he always cowered from yelled at him, and Jordan smirked at the mirror.

"Sorry Uncle. Didn't mean to call you, but now that I have... I'd like to tell you something." Jordan said, still smiling at the mirror.

"What?! Who do you think you are?!" His uncle shouted at him,

"I know I'm better than you. Now kiss... my... butt." Jordan seethed, before his glowing hands crushed the mirror into pieces, and the bits fell to the ground.

Jordan stood there and stared at the pieces that scattered the ground from his last line with his uncle.

"Well that's one problem dealt with..." Jordan said with a sigh, as he ran his hand though his hair. At that moment, the door banged open, and he turned to look at it, seeing a miffed Fritz, with Pim and Fuego in tow. "... and here comes another..."

"We need to talk..." Fritz said, as Pim closed the door behind them quietly. "... about what happened last night."

"Okay," Jordan said, floating back into a relaxed position in the air. "What are we chatting about...?"

"You know exactly what we're going to talk about...!" Fuego started with his hair showing his firey rage, but Pim stepped up to the plate quickly.

"About your relationship with your cousin, and what he said." Pim said, staring at Jordan with a look of disappointment. "About your role in all this..."

"I figured..." Jordan said sadly, seeing the hint of distrust in all of their eyes. He knew why though, he had betrayed their trust. He was actually surprised they didn't come in the door about to kill him.

"Was it all true...?" Fritz demanded. He kept his feet planted firmly on the ground, his arms crossed on his chest, as he gave the Vampire a hard look. "You befriended us, to get the enchiridion... and you were going to betray us... it was your plan from the start?"

"... It was..." Jordan said, putting emphasis on the past tense he used. "I planned to use your sister to get the book from the beginning... I never planned on actually making friends, and getting emotionally attached to all of you..."

"YOU-!" Fuego started, his fire raging once more, but Fritz held out a hand to stop his best friend, who looked at him with confusion.

"... But then I did. I started caring about Madeline... and then I started caring about all of you..." Jordan sighed out, and a sad smile crossed his face. "I don't know when I started to care about all of you... but..." Jordan looked down at them all, and touched his feet to the ground. "... I don't regret it. Honestly...? I want to thank my uncle for sending me here... because I got to meet all of you... and Madeline."

"... But this is not your plan anymore...?" Pim said, and Jordan looked at the icy blue prince. "... You're not still planing to betray us...?"

"NOT if I have anything to say about it!" A cheery voice boomed through the room, making all of them jump in surprise, and ready to take action.

"lumping flub!" Jordan turned his head to look up at his master, Alistair, floating above them all, having just materialized out of thing air, or so it appeared. "Master...!"

"You're that other vampire..." Pim said, as the ginger haired vampire floated down to meet their eye level, but he still towered over them. "The one that saved Madeline..."

"Alistair, wizarding vampire extraordinaire!" he said, tipping an invisible hat to them. "Master of all things magic, and mentor to all Vampire royalty."

"... Then how did you come to teach Jordan?" Fritz demanded, looking irritated as more and more vampires seemed to just show up out of thin air these days... "And how come we haven't heard of you?"

"Funny story." Alistair said, smiling brightly at Fritz, "But I say we hold off on all stories till everyone is present, yeah?"

"What do you mean everyone...?" Pim asked, and Alistair beamed.

"Well I do believe, your lovely ladies are all awaiting us at the Candy Kingdom." he said, grinning a toothy grin. "I sent a letter to the Lady, Madeline, that we would meet today to discuss the situation."

"... why didn't you send letters to us...?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow at his master.

"Well, being a young chap myself, a long time ago... I figured I'd find all of you here today anyways. Raring for a fight." Alistair beamed and clapped two large hands on both Fritz and Jordan's shoulders. "So shall we get going? It's not polite to keep ladies waiting~"

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic..." Jordan said, grinning at his mentor.

"What's like with out a little flare...?" Alistair said, winking at his protege.

"... Where did they all get to anyways...?" Bubbles asked as the girls sat in the throne room in big comfy chairs. They had been wondering where the boys were, the princess figured they would all want to discuss yesterday as a group.

"Probably flicking boogers at a tree or something boyish." Thundra said, as she relaxed on her rubber chair, yawning a bit. "But knowing how stupid boys are, they went to go beat up Jordan for being a lying idiot."

"What...?" Madeline finally focused on the conversation, instead of the apple she was spinning on her finger. "They went to go beat him up?!"

"No, They went to go talk to him!" Hannah said, and she looked at thundra, giving a bit of a disapproving look. "They're just worried... about how he fits into all of this..."

"He's not a bad guy...!" Madeline said, frowning at the girls who all looked at her a bit sadly. "Don't you dare think for a second he's evil or something! He's always been there for me since he showed up...!"

"That's true..." Bubbles said, and the other girls all locked onto her. "... Jordan... He's saved Madeline many times... Even if it meant his own life... like last night."

"See?!" Madeline stood up, smiling brightly. "I don't believe that garbage about him being evil, he was never evil from the start!"

"Just evily misguided." Thundra said, and Madeline sighed a bit.

She was worried about this... the others seemed to have a distrust for Jordan now. Madeline on the other hand, never believed it to be true... even if it was. She always knew, deep down, that he was a good guy, that he would never do anything to hurt them.

The girls were startled when there was a loud crack in the corner of the room, along with a cloud of purple smoke. the shutters on all the windows slammed shut immediately.

Madeline had her bass axe out immediately, and ready to defend the others, but when the cloud cleared, she relaxed.

"I hate magic..." Fritz said, as he floated out of it with Jordan, coughing.

"It's nothing to hate!" a familiar voice laughed, as he cloud cleared more. Alistair was patting the back of a coughing Pim, and grinning.

"Tone down the flare..." Jordan said, and Alistair just laughed. Jordan sighed a bit, and then looked at the girls. They were all eyeing him up, and he saw the same hint of distrust in their eyes as he saw in the other's... He felt a bit saddened, until his eyes met Madeline's blue ones, and he felt his chest warm a bit, as he floated over to her. "Madi..."

"Hey." Madeline smiled brightly at him, and he smiled back, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, kids. Take a seat." Alistair said, as he walked into the middle of the circle of chairs. "And I'll start."

"We're not kids..." Fuego protested, as he plopped onto his tinfoil chair, while the others took their spots. Jordan floated in the air around Madeline as she sat patiently.

"Kid... your dad is like a child compared to me. So you're all kids." Alistair said, before he turned to Madeline and Fritz. "Except these two, who I am inclined to formally introduce myself too..."

"You already did..." Fritz said, but Alistair waved a hand, and cleared his throat.

"Your Royal Highness's... I, am Alistair Douglas Wilder Calhoun, master of Wizardry, and mentors to all great royalty." Alistair straightened up. "And I'd like to shed a bit more light on this whole situation, more than even Jordan could shed."

"what...?" Jordan asked, a bit confused.

"I'm going to start from the beginning." Alistair said, and he brought his hands up above his head. "A story about the Vampire Royalty."

"It was thousands of years ago..." Alistair showed a time, long before the mushroom war, and many wars before that. A time not unlike their own. "There was Scarfang's... the Vampire Royal family before the Abadeer's took to the throne."

"So... We're not really royalty...?" Fritz asked curiously, and Alistair looked at him, frowning.

"Well you are royalty. Your family took the throne fair and square." Alistair said, smiling. "Donovan was a young and ambitious chap at the time..."

The illusion that Alistair projected above his head was like watched a movie on BMO.

"There's grandpa...!" Madeline said excitedly as she nudged Fritz.

The young looking former Vampire king, looked alive with excitement. A look in his eyes long vanished after the centuries passed. He was wearing ragged clothes, and had a look of determination on his face, as he faced off against a regal looking vampire, with long purple hair.

"... That's my grandfather..." Jordan said, watching the illusion. He felt Madeline's hand take his, and he looked down at her, and felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Your determination will never let up, huh...?" The purple haired vampire spoke.

"No, your majesty. I plan on coming back every day for the rest of my long life, to defeat you!" Donovan said, brimming with confidence.

"I look forward to it..." The purple haired vampire said, and the image faded.

"And so Donovan did. He returned every day to fight Kaylum..." Alistair said, smiling. "And every day he was defeated. centuries passed, and Donovan's need to be King grew stronger everyday... until..."

"Urgh..." Kaylum was thrown into the dirt, rocks kicked up as he slid back. A powerful Donovan floated above him, a look of disbelief on his face. He had finally done it... beaten the unbeatable.

"Your Majesty..." A familiar face popped up in the illusion, and the group all looked at their current Alistair, to the short haired one in the illusion. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine..." Kaylum said, and he laughed a bit from his position in the dirt, "But it appears, I lost."

"Your Majesty...!" Alistair looked at the kind vampire king with concern, as he go up out of the dirt.

"I lost fair and square, Donovan." Kaylum smiled at the younger vampire, as he floated down. "You win. You are now Vampire King."

"What...?!" The other two yelled in unison.

"Those are our rules. The stronger Vampire, is the king." Kaylum said, and he bowed lightly to Donovan. "Your Majesty."

"You're kidding..." Donovan said, frowning. "Right? This better not be some kind of joke!"

"It's not." Kaylum smiled, "Enjoy being king!" He turned to walk away.

"Wait! Why did you make it so easy this time?!" Donovan demanded. "You lost on purpose!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaylum smiled. "But I do have a Family to get home too... so I'll be seeing you."

"And that, was how Donovan took the throne." Alistair said, smiling at the group.

"So... My grandfather just... threw the fight." Jordan said, frowning.

"Kaylum was growing weary of the position. He did not want to give the responsibility it had, to his children. Which was a wise decision on his part." Alistair smiled. "Sometimes I think he had foresight... he could tell what would happen..."

"Okay okay, so we are royalty, but where is this going...?" Fritz demanded.

"Hold on. I'm getting there." Alistair smiled. "I'm telling you the history of Vampires. It's not a short tale."

"Seem's short." Madeline said, and Alistair laughed a bit.

"Well, this part is." Alistair continued as he brought up another illusion. "Kaylum had two boys. The older was Adair... the younger Azazel." Two young boys showed in the image. One was clearly older, and had short purple hair with red eyes. The other had short snow white hair, with golden eyes.

"Th-that's my dad and uncle!" Jordan said, staring at the image.

"They're so cute...!" Madeline said, smiling brightly, and Jordan sighed.

"Yeah, cute..." Jordan looked at Alistair.

"Adair was the kind older brother, who looked out for his younger sibling." Alistair continued after the short interruption. "They were born a few hundred years before the Mushroom war."

"When I grow up, I'm going to kill that Donovan guy who took dad's throne away..." The young Azazel said with a bitter tone, as the two kids played.

"What are you saying...?" Adair said, looking at his young brother. "Uncle Donovan is a great ruler! He's the coolest! When I grow up, I'm going to help him rule the vampires!"

"Why?! We're prince's by birth!" Azazel shouted at his older brother. "We shouldn't have to bow down to a fake king! And his stupid demoness wife!"

"Azzie. You shouldn't say such things." Adair said, frowning. "You'll understand some day, why Dad gave up the throne."

"Adair was a smart kid for his age." Alistair said thoughtfully. "He knew his dad had a reason for letting Donovan take the throne."

"What was my grandfathers reasoning...?" Jordan asked. The twins and the others all looked too Alistair for answers.

"... Kaylum knew that the world as we knew it was coming to an end." Alistair said solemnly. "That Magic would soon take over the world's laws, replacing most science."

"But science is still important...!" Bubbles protested. "We wouldn't know half the things we do, with out it!"

"You're right. It is... but the war that started happened because your mother found the Enchiridion... a portal to Magic. And the Ice Crown..."

"Our mother...?" Pim asked curiously.

"When she opened that ancient book Kaylum buried, she released upon the world the good and evil's that came with magic." Alistair sighed and looked away. "People who were unsuspecting had their minds infected with evil powers, which was why the world became consumed... even Kaylum's son Azazel... was consumed by the evil powers of magic... a lot like how your mother was consumed by the power of the Ice Crown."

"No way..." Pim whispered and the room was silent, as the illusion played above their heads, showing to playful siblings.

"It tainted Azazel's heart... blackened it..." Alistair said, "While he was still only in the womb. Azazel was born to be evil... And so... he is."

"... Is that why his eyes are gold...?" Fritz questioned. "No other Vampire has golden eyes."

"Yes it is. It's also why Darren's are gold... they are tainted by evil." Alistair closed his eyes, and a new illusion formed, to that of the mushroom war. The siblings were older now, and each wearing armor. demons from the Night'Osphere that had gotten out during the chaos of the war, were running rampant over a city.

"ADAIR!" Azazel shouted from atop of a demon's back. He was riding it, an evil laughter dancing in his eyes. "ADAIR! JOIN ME!"

"AZAZEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Adair shouted, looking at his brother in horror, disbelief, and sadness...

"HOW DARE I?!" Azazel shouted, and laughed. "I do it for US, brother! To take back that throne from that wimp, Donovan! to take over the Night'Osphere from those damn Abadeer's! I've even stole this...!"

Azazel held up a young boy by the back of his overall's. He had jet black hair, and bright red eyes, wide with fear. "I'd like to see Lady Abadeer continue to rule, with out an heir!"

"AZAZEL!" Adair looked livid at the production of the boy. "HE'S NOT MUCH OLDER THAN JORDAN?! HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH A YOUNG CHILD INTO THIS WAR ZONE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I bring him in hopes to take down those pathetic rulers." Azazel had a sickening look in his eyes, as he dropped the young vampire child. Adair darted quickly, and caught the falling child right before he hit the pavement. "And I want you to join me brother!"

"Azazel..." Adair looked up at his younger brother, and then down at the crying boy. He set him down, and whispered to him to run for safety, before Adair stood up, and turned to his brother, anger and determination in his eyes.

"I won't join you. I will how ever... defeat you. Right here. Right now." Adair said, and his hands transformed into monstrous claws. "I will not let this madness continue... Brother..."

"You think you can defeat ME?!" Azazel laughed, and he held up a hand, glowing gold. "That is pathetic... I wanted you by my side. But I see that wont happen. I guess all there is left to do, is destroy you for standing in my way!"

The battle that ensued in the illusion was short. A tired Adair was take down easily by a powerful Azazel. Madeline felt a hand grip hers tightly, and she looked up at Jordan, who's eyes didn't leave the scene in the illusion, but his grip got tighter.

On the cracked and damaged pavement, Adair lay still, blood poring from the wound in his chest, that was occupied by Azazel's claws of glowing gold.

"You're a fool brother... But for your child's sake, I hope he is not as insolent and stupid as you." Azazel hissed to his dying brother.

"... Azazel... You won't... succeed..." Adair sputtered through blood that poured out of lips. "... You... won't..."

"Just die already." Azazel said, with a look of boredom in his eyes, as he brought up his other clawed hand, and delivered the final blow, by cutting off Adair's head.

The others in the room either gasped or cried out in horror, and Alistair ended the illusion. The lights came back to life in the dark room, and the others all turned to look at Jordan, who wore a hardened expression.

"... That... is all for today..." Alistair said solemnly.

Madeline stared at Jordan, as she felt the tight death grip he had on her hand. She looked away from him as Alistair cleared his throat.

"In order to defeat this monster... Azazel... I would... like to train you M'lady... M'lord." Alistair nodded to both Fritz and Madeline. "In the art of Vampire Magic... I feel... that you two are the key to ending this horror story."

"... I don't-" Fritz started, but was interrupted by Madeline.

"We'll do it." Madeline said, and she gripped Jordan's tightening hand. "We'll learn."

"I'm glad." Alistair smiled sadly, and he sighed. "But I think, we'll start tomorrow." He said, looking at the others. "Good night."

The vampire left off into the night. The group hadn't noticed that the sun had fallen below the horizon, they didn't know how long they had been watching the illusions.

"... I'm going home..." Jordan said, and he floated towards the window as well.

"Wait...! I'll go with you!" Madeline said, and she floated out after him, leaving the others alone to chatter away in the throne room.

The pair was quiet as they floated across the grassy fields, towards the Cave that Jordan called 'home'. Madeline had no idea what to say, he had just watched the horrible truth about his father.

The two of them entered the house in the cave, and Jordan stopped in the middle of the room. He stared down at the pieces of the mirror, and anger exploded in side of him.

"HE LIED TO ME!" He practically screeched, catching Madeline off guard. "THAT ... THAT BASTARD LIED TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME! HIS 'DEAR BROTHER'?! HE HATED MY FATHER! HE KILLED MY FATHER IN COLD BLOOD! HE... HE... he..."

Sadness hit Jordan almost immediately, his whole life was a lie. He had tried to destroy Madeline's family and the world, because of a lie his Uncle told him... he trusted his uncle... the man who murdered his father...

Jordan floated down to the ground, his knee's digging into the glass on the floor, and he put his hands on his face. Tears threatened to push their way out of his eyes. He wanted to yell... scream... cry... beat the crap out of something...

But then he felt a comforting warmth wrap around him, and he lifted his head. Madeline had made her way in front of him, and she had pressed herself against his chest, and her arms encircled him, hugging him.

"... It's Okay Jordan..." She whispered to him softly, and tears caught in his throat. "... you can cry... you can scream... you can yell all you want... but I'm here for you... I'l always be here for you..."

That was it. The tears spilled down Jordan's cheeks, and he reached his arms out, and wrapped them around his darling Madeline. He almost crushed her in his arms as he hugged her tightly to his chest, and cried silently into her shoulder and hair.

Madeline smiled sadly, as she hugged him, and closed her eyes. a few tears escaped down her cheeks, as she thought about how painful it must be for him... and she hugged him as tightly as she could. She wouldn't let this pain happen to anyone, ever again... she wanted to make all his sorrows go away...

"... Don't... leave me..." Jordan said in a raspy voice, filled with tears. His arms tightened a bit more around her.

"I won't... I'm never going away..." Madeline told him softly, and He hugged her tighter, before relaxing his grip. He pulled back to look at her, to look into her big blue eyes. "... I'll stay right here."

"... Thank you..." Jordan said, before he hugged her tightly again.

He made a promise to himself in that moment. To protect her with his life, and to defeat his uncle.


End file.
